Fiapeless Class
by Smeraldo Flower
Summary: Fiapeless Class adalah kelas 2-F yang terkenal sebagai kelas yang berisi siswa-siswa yang tidak memiliki harapan. Seluruh murid yang pernah menghuni peringkat 10 besar harus rela terdepak ke peringkat akhir. Ini adalah tentang bagaimana para penghuni kelas itu harus mengungkap ketidakadilan yang ada di sekolah mereka.
1. Chapter 01 - FIAPELESS CLASS

**Chapter 1**

Apakah ruangan ini pantas disebut kelas jika tempat ini seperti gudang tak terpakai? Hei, maksudnya ini seperti, ya, memang tampak seperti gudang daripada kelas. Kelas pada umumnya memiliki susunan bangku yang rapi, papan tulis yang bersih, meja guru yang minimal terdapat vas bunga, serta loker biru di bagian belakang kelas. Dan sayang sekali, kelas ini berbanding terbalik dimana susunan bangku yang, entahlah, berantakan yang sangat keterlaluan. Ada beberapa bangku yang menghadap ke belakang, jendela dan hanya pihak barisan depan yang menghadap depan, sepertinya petugas kebersihan sekolah sama sekali tidak berminat untuk sekedar merapikannya. Papan tulis dengan gambar-gambar yang, umm, bukan tidak senonoh hanya bukan diri pelajar. Meja guru? Sudah disingkirkan selama bertahun-tahun. Loker biru sudah penuh warna karena coreta pilok. Oh, jangan lupakan dinding yang dipenuhi oleh gambar-gambar dari tangan kreatif penghuni kelas yang lama.

**Fiapeless Class**

Setidaknya nama itulah yang akan melekat pada mereka yang berada di kelas 2-F. Banyak anak-anak kelas lain menamai kelas ini sebagai Fiapeless Class yang merupakan gabungan dari kata Fiasco (kegagalan) dan hopeless (tidak ada harapan). Julukan itu diberikan karena menurut mereka, penghuni kelas itu adalah orang-orang yang dirundung kegagalan dan tidak memiliki harapan. Benar-benar orang buangan, begitulah pikiran mereka.

Kelas 2-F atau terkenal dengan Fiapeless Class, berisi murid yang memiliki peringkat 30 besar dari bawah atau kasarnya mereka yang memiliki nilai yang sangat buruk di seluruh penjuru sekolah, termasuklah seorang Kang Hyera. Dan kebanyakan penghuni kelas F adalah mereka yang pernah bermasalah dengan pihak sekolah.

Dan sialnya, diawal tahun keduanya Hyera harus berada disana. Lebih sial lagi, gadis dengan rambut cokelat gelap itu hampir saja terlambat. Padahal dia sudah berniat untuk mengambil bangku terdepan dan sebisa mungkin menghindari baris terbelakang karena seperti yang pernah didengarnya dulu, jika baris belakang digunakan untuk mereka yang sangat bermasalah.

Dan lagi-lagi, entah sudah berapa kali Hyera harus menyumpahi dirinya sendiri ketika tidak adalagi bangku kosong di deretan depan sampai tengah. Sial untuk kesekian kalinya ketika dia menyadari hanya tinggal empat pasang bangku kosong barisan paling belakang. Berarti masih ada tujuh orang lagi yang akan berada di kelas ini. Dengan sangat terpaksa karena kesialannya, Hyera mengambil bangku di barisan kedua dan duduk di sisi kiri. Dia sepertinya sama sekali tidak tertarik akan sebangku dengan siapa.

Dia hanya berpikir, apakah sekolah ini begitu ketat akan penilaian? Oke, Hyera percaya jika sekolah ini merupakan salah satu sekolah favorit di negaranya. Pasti ada standar tertentu yang menjadi dasar kualitas sekolah ini, tapi apa? Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang muncul. Tidak terlalu penting atau memang dia saja yang tidak tahu, entahlah. Setidaknya setelah tahun kedua ini, dia harus mencari sekolah baru yang mau menerimanya. Jaga-jaga seperti kejadian sebelumnya.

Kenapa?

Sebagai informasi saja, di SMA Winstern terdiri dari 16 kelas yang terdiri dari lima kelas tahun pertama, enam kelas tahun kedua dan lima kelas tahun ketiga. Khusus untuk kenaikan dari tahun pertama menuju tahun kedua, sekolah akan mengacak-acak murid-muridnya berdasarkan peringkat mereka. Namun saat naik ke kelas tahun ketiga, susunan murid akan tetap sama seperti tahun kedua. Inilah salah satu alasan kenapa kelas tahun kedua lebih banyak dari kelas tahun pertama dan ketiga dengan urutan enam alfabet A – F.

Lalu kenapa kelas tahun ketiga lebih sedikit dari tahun kedua, padahal terdapat enam kelas? Sepertinya itu pertanyaan yang tidak perlu dijawab lagi. Semenjak dibukanya kelas 2-F, tidak ada satupun murid dari kelas itu yang akan sampai ke tahun ketiga. Kenapa? Alasan yang mudah. Perbedaan kedudukan dan tingkat diskriminasi sangat berlaku di tempat ini. Makanya, banyak murid yang pindah di tengah semester karena sakit hati atau sejenisnya dan umumnya kelas ini akan kosong sebelum kenaikan kelas.

Tidak ada yang bisa melaporkan hal-hal seperti ini karena semuanya akan sia-sia. Pihak sekolah akan menutupinya dengan sangat baik dan bersih jadinya akan berakhir dengan ditariknya tuntutan. Fakta seperti ini hanya akan dirasakan oleh pihak-pihak kelas 2-F.

* * *

Tahun ini kelas 2-F harus sedikit boleh berbangga diri. Mengapa? Karena mereka –yang bukan merupakan murid Fiapeless Class harus menelan kepahitan yang sangat mendalam ketika menyadari murid-murid populer sepanjang tahun pertama akan berkumpul di kelas tanpa harapan itu. Padahal mereka, kumpulan murid-murid yang mereka agung-agungkan itu adalah kumpulan murid-murid berprestasi di tahun pertama. Tidak juga, hampir semua dari mereka pernah bermasalah.

Bel berdering, pertanda pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Semua murid langsung berlarian menuju kelas mereka. Tidak ingin hari pertama mereka menjadi buruk atau mereka akan berakhir di kelas Fiapeless.

Oh, sepertinya tidak berlaku untuk sebuah mobil sport merah yang baru saja terhenti di parkiran sekolah. Dua orang remaja keluar dari sana, satu dari kursi penumpang dengan rambut hitam dan satunya lagi dari kursi supir dengan rambut silver. Seolah tidak mempedulikan deringan bel yang masih menyapa telinga, keduanya tampak sibuk memperhatikan gedung sekolah.

Tak lama dua buah motor sport melaju di halaman dan berhenti tepat di depan dua remaja itu. Membuat salah satu dari mereka –si pemilik rambut silver menatap jengah.

Pengendara motor turun dari motor mereka masing-masing dan membuka helm. Menampakkan warna-warni rambut yang tampak lebih seperti permen. Pemilik motor sport merah dengan rambut soft pink dan pemilik motor sport biru dengan rambut merah wine.

Keempatnya saling bertatapan, mengamati setiap inchi lawan pandang mereka. Hei, siapapun yang memandangi hal itu pasti akan bergidik ngeri ketika menyadari jika dua pasang remaja itu adalah bukan teman.

Tidak lama, sampai suara motor sport lain mengalihkan pandangan mereka dan memarkirkan motornya di samping motor dua remaja tadi. Helm terbuka, menampakkan rambut ash blonde yang berantakan.

"Oh, wah." Pemilik rambut soft pink tampak berdecak kagum ketika menyadari siapa yang baru saja turun dari motor sport hitam itu. "Apa ini seperti takdir?"

"Mengejutkan sekali bisa bertemu kalian di hari pertama." Pemilik rambut hitam tampak tersenyum sambil menyikut lengan temannya.

"Lihatlah!" Seru seorang lain yang bukan salah satu dari mereka. Oh, rambut jingga itu tampak dimainkan oleh angin ketika kakinya melangkah mendekati kelima remaja yang masih setia berdiri di parkiran. Ketika kakinya berhenti melangkah, kini giliran tangannya yang bergerak untuk merangkul bahu pemuda dengan rambut ash blonde. "Para manusia tanpa harapan saling bertatapan."

"Oh hai, Jung! Sepertinya kau juga salah satunya." Pemuda berambut merah wine itu terdengar menyindir.

"Oh, benarkah? Terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya, Jeon." Bibirnya tertawa kecil lalu menatap dua remaja pengendara mobil yang masih menatap sinis ke arahnya. "Bagaimana dengan kalian, Kim bersaudara? Ah, sahabatku tidak masuk hitungan ya."

Pemuda berambut silver berdecih lalu tersenyum miring. "Rasanya pertanyaanmu tetap tertuju pada kami, bertiga. Benarkan, Tuan Taehyung?"

Tampaknya pemilik rambut ash blonde sama sekali tidak berminat untuk bersuara. Dia membalikkan badannya, tidak peduli pada tangan yang masih merangkulnya.

"Baiklah. Sampai bertemu di Fiapeless!"

* * *

Seisi kelas Fiapeless tampak dikejutkan dengan kehadiran enam orang dengan warna rambut yang berbeda sedang berdiri di depan kelas, di depan mereka.

"Hmm, sepertinya hanya barisan belakang yang kosong."

Suara itu berhasil mengalihkan pandangan kelima lainnya ke arah bangku kosong di barisan belakang.

"Aku dan Namjoon akan duduk disana." Pemuda berambut hitam menunjuk bangku kosong yang berada di pinggi pintu. "Aku tidak mau berada didekat kalian."

"Wah, kau berbahaya juga. Kau pikir, aku mau?" Pemilik rambut merah wine menatap si lawan bicara dengan jengkel.

"Aku dan Taehyung di~"

"Kami di pinggir jendela!" Pemuda berambut soft pink langsung merangkul temannya dan melangkah menuju bangku yang dimaksud.

Lenguhan nafas malas keluar dari pemuda berambut jingga yang pasrah ketika ucapannya terpotong. Kali ini hanya satu bangku yang benar-benar kosong dan itu bersebelahan dengan dua orang yang sudah duduk disana.

"Setidaknya kalian tidak duduk di samping kami." Pemuda berambut silver mendahului langkahnya, diikuti sang saudara.

"Tidak masalahkan, Tae?"

Lawan bicaranya tak menjawab. Dia malah melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku yang dimaksud, duduk di sebelah kanan.

Ketika semuanya sudah duduk di bangku masing-masing, kali ini pintu kembali terbuka. Tidak, itu bukan guru atau kepsek. Itu, pemilik kulit pucat melangkah malas dan terlihat tidak peduli pada seluruh pasang mata yang terkejut akan kehadirannya.

"Wah, wah, mayat hidup ada di kelas tanpa harapan ini! Bukankah ini luar biasa?"

Oh, pemuda berambut soft pink mulai lagi.

"Hei, tuan berkulit pucat! Tidak ada bangku kosong lagi, sepertinya kau akan duduk di sebelah perempuan itu!"

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan teman sebangkunya, si pemilik rambut merah wine tampak tak mau kalah menyerukan pemilik kulit pucat yang tampak memandang malas.

Ah, benar. Hanya satu kursi yang tersisa dan itu berada di sebelah seorang perempuan. Namun dia tetap tidak ada pilihan, 'kan? Toh, ini juga tidak berlangsung lama. Maka, tanpa bersuara kakinya melangkah menuju kursi tersebut dan duduk disana. Oh, sepertinya teman sebangkunya itu tertidur.

Beda dengan deretan belakang, maka mereka yang berada di deretan tengah sampai ke depan sedang bersitegang. Hei, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan ketujuh orang itu? Murid-murid populer sepanjang tahun pertama mereka. Mereka juga penghuni peringkat 10 besar pada awal tahun pertama namun sayang sekali harus terlempar ke peringkat 10 besar dari belakang. Oh, dan mereka juga penghuni Top10 murid bermasalah. Ditambah lagi, ketujuh orang itu tidak menunjukkan wajah bersahabat. Takut-takut seisi kelas ini akan hancur saat salah dua dari mereka berkelahi, lagi. Sepertinya barisan belakang adalah batas yang tidak boleh mereka lewati.

"_Hei, bukannya yang perempuan itu Kang Hyera, 'kan?"_

"_Kang Hyera?"_

"_Itu yang ada di peringkat delapan saat awal tahun pertama kita."_

"_Kang Hyera yang masuk ke Top10 murid bermasalah, bukan?"_

"_Benar. Dia yang memecahkan kaca mobil si Pak Tua dengan baseball-nya."_

"_Wah, deretan belakang benar-benar mengerikan. Aku tidak mau berada disana."_

"_Hei, sepertinya peringkat satu sampai delapan itu kutukan."_

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Maksudku, kau tahu dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya bukan, tentang mereka yang berada di peringkat 10 besar akan terlempar ke peringkat 10 besar dari bawah. Ini terjadi setiap tahun."_

"_Ah, benar juga. Tapi kali ini hanya mereka yang delapan besar yang ada disini."_

"_Benar. Ah, bagaimanapun kita tidak akan bertahan di sekolah ini dalam waktu yang lama."_

"_Aku setuju."_

* * *

Hyera tersadar dari tidurnya. Sepertinya sejak bokongnya menyentuh kursi itu, tubuhnya mendadak diserang kantuk. Padahal kemarin dia tidur tepat waktu. Walaupun berakhir dengan kesiangan.

Kepalanya terangkat, menatap seisi kelas yang masih pada kegiatan yang sama. Sepertinya guru-guru sedang tidak berminat untuk menginjakkan kakinya ke kelas ini. Maka dari itu, Hyera memutuskan untuk kembali tidur jika saja dia tidak mendengar seseorang menyebut namanya.

"Oh, aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu Kang Hyera disini!"

Suara itu membuat Hyera langsung menoleh ke sisi kirinya, pada bangku yang berada di pinggir jendela dimana seseorang dengan rambut soft pink sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Benar. Wah, sepertinya dunia kita dipersempit!" Tambah si pemilik rambut merah wine yang tersenyum sambil menampakan gigi kelincinya.

_Sial._ Hyera berusaha mengabaikan dua makhluk itu namun matanya harus bertemu pada dua orang yang duduk di bangku sebelahnya.

"Oh, benar. Itu Kang Hyera!" Suara antusias si pemuda berambut jingga berhasil mengalihkan pandangan seisi kelas untuk menatapnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan pemecah kaca jendela mobil si Pak Tua." Kali ini pemilik rambut silver ikut bersuara, membuat Hyera harus menatapnya dan teman sebangkunya.

_-the hell, apalagi ini? Belum cukup berakhir di kelas antah berantah, sekarang harus berhadapan dengan mereka? Apa aku begitu sial ya di tahun ini?_

Tidak, belum cukup ketika matanya bertemu dengan orang yang menjadi teman sebangkunya. Hei, sepertinya dia banyak mendapat doorprize hari ini. Buktinya dia sudah tidak tahu berapa kali mulut dan hatinya bergumam sial serta mengumpat berbagai macam kata karena rasa terkejut.

_Kenapa harus ada mereka? Lagipula, apa-apaan ini? Kenapa mereka berada di kelas ini sekaligus?_

Bohong jika tidak ada alasan kenapa gadis itu begitu membenci tujuh makhluk di deretan itu. Ah, Hyera pernah bermasalah dengan mereka, baik secara sengaja maupun tidak.

Pertama, Park Jimin. Pemilik rambut soft pink itu pernah tidak sengaja menumpahkan sekaleng cola ke tasnya. Hanya sepele dan berakhir jika saja makhluk Park itu meminta maaf. Tidak cukup, sepertinya Jimin sedang dalam mode kekurang kerjaan yang sangat dasyat. Karena yang berikutnya terjadi adalah si Park itu membuka kaleng lainnya menumpahkannya ke dalam ransel Hyera yang terbuka. Berhasil membuat murka si pemilik ransel dengan hampir melayangkan tinjunya jika saja gadis itu tidak ditahan oleh teman-temannya. Dan sejak saat itu, Hyera selalu menyumpahi Jimin yang selalu muncul di depan matanya sambil menunjuk vending machine.

Kedua, Jeon Jungkook si rambut merah wine yang selalu membuat teman-temannya menjerit ria. Kalau dengan kelinci ini, murka Hyera berkali-kali lipat daripada dengan makhluk dengan rambut permen kapas itu. Saat sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, Hyera yang sial harus bertemu dengan Jungkook yang sedang di taman bersama seorang gadis. Hyera bukan tipe yang terlalu peduli makanya dia hanya berjalan santai namun tidak lama ketika tubuhnya ditarik ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Hyera tidak bisa membaca situasi saat itu. Dia tidak terlalu mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jungkook saat itu. Namun yang pasti, Hyera dapat merasakan pipinya dikecup dan berakhir dengan gadis tadi menangis lalu berlari pergi. _"Pipimu manis."_ Sebuah bogeman mentah diterima Jungkook dan sejak saat itu pula, dia selalu digoda Jungkook dengan hal yang sama. Sialnya anak itu tidak pernah minta maaf padanya. Ditambah lagi begitu Hyera tahu jika Jungkook adalah teman Jimin, gadis itu makin murka.

Selanjutnya Jung Hoseok. Orang yang masih tersenyum lebar dengan rambut jingga yang cukup membuatnya sakit mata. Sebenarnya Hoseok tidak terlalu menyebalkan daripada dua orang lainnya. Jika saja saat itu Hoseok tidak asal menunjuk dirinya untuk memukul baseball saat jam olahraga. Hoseok dan Hyera satu kelas tapi hanya sekedar tahu nama. Kembali ke baseball, Hyera saat itu mau saja disuruh Hoseok dan mengikuti arahan si Jung itu untuk memukul ke arah dinding pembatas. Sialnya, Hoseok mengubah arah dan agar memukul ke arah lain yang Hyera tidak tahu jika mobil si Pak Tua ada disana. Awalnya tidak masalah, Hyera juga berpikir jika itu tidak disengaja dan dengan lapang dada menerima hukuman. Namun, dia harus menelan mentah-mentah kata "tidak masalah" itu ketika Hoseok dengan jujur mengatakan jika dia sengaja melakukannya karena rasa kesalnya pada si Pak Tua. Dan BOOM, kepala Hyera mendidih. Segala sumpah serapah dilontarkannya. Setelah kejadian itu, Hoseok kembali seperti biasa seolah tidak masalah dan itu membuat Hyera benar-benar menyumpahi si Jung setiap harinya.

Lalu keempat, Kim Seokjin si rambut hitam dengan gaya sok kenal. Hyera tidak tahu ini tergolong masalah besar atau bukan tapi yang jelas menurutnya makhluk Kim yang satu ini sangat aneh dan tidak tahu malu. Seokjin pernah duduk tiba-tiba di bangku Hyera dan teman-temannya saat makan siang. Dia juga tampak tidak sungkan membuka pembicaraan dan sesekali Hyera juga menimpali. Awalnya biasa saja ketika Seokjin berpamitan pergi dari kantin sampai akhirnya petugas kantin menghampiri meja dan memberikan tagihan disana. Karena Hyera dan teman-temannya memiliki kebiasaan, yaitu mentraktir secara bergantian dan hari itu merupakan giliran Hyera. Petugas kantin menyerahkan dua tagihan yang berhasil membuat Hyera mengernyit bingung dan bertanya siapa yang memesan terakhir namun gelengan yang didapatnya. Ketika dia bertanya, petugasnya hanya mengatakan jika Seokjin mengatakan Hyera yang membayarnya. Dan itu bukan terakhir kali, karena Seokjin datang lagi tanpa dosa dan kedatangannya selalu bertepatan dengan giliran Hyera yang membayar. Tidak tahu kebetulan atau sengaja, tapi Hyera tampak tidak keberatan dan membiarkan hal itu terjadi selama dua bulan lebih.

Kelima, Kim Namjoon. Makhluk yang sekarang berkepala silver itu sebenarnya salah satu murid favorit Hyera di sekolah. Namun tidak bertahan lama ketika Hyera menyadari jika Namjoon itu sama menyebalkannya dengan empat makhluk yang lain. Hyera pernah menenangkan dirinya di toilet sendirian karena sedikit tertekan akibat pelajaran yang didapatnya. Toilet sendiri sedang kosong. Sama sekali tidak berniat pergi disana, Hyera memilih untuk bersandar di dinding dekat bilik paling ujung. Hyera sadar jika bilik itu terdapat seseorang sejak dia menginjakkan kaki disana, lagipula dia tidak terlalu peduli. Bukan pertama kalinya juga, karena hal itu cukup sering terjadi. Keadaan toilet cukup hening saat itu sampai pintu bilik itu terbuka, menampakkan sosok Namjoon yang baru saja menguap sambil merenggangkan badannya sebelum akhirnya menyadari keberadaan masing-masing. Keduanya terkejut, tentu saja. Hyera berteriak tapi dengan langkah cepat Namjoon membungkam mulut itu dan berbisik. _"Kau teriak, maka aku akan mengatakan jika kita sedang melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak."_ Hyera bungkam. Bahkan dia masih merasa terancam jika harus bertatap muka dengan Namjoon.

Kim Taehyung si pemilik rambut ash blonde berantakan dan Min Yoongi si pucat yang Hyera ketahui memiliki rambut putih sekarang. Mereka bertiga pertama kali bertemu di bulan ketiga, minggu kedua hari Selasa. Oh, berkesan? Tidak. Mereka bertemu karena sama-sama terlambat dan itu terjadi beberapa kali. Ketiganya sering mendapat hukuman untuk membersihkan gedung olahraga, perpustakaan dan lapangan sekolah. Hanya mereka bertiga, walaupun yang terlambat sangat banyak tapi ketiganya selalu menjadi pasangan yang setia. Sebenarnya ini tidak terlalu bermasalah untuk Hyera, jujur. Namun, hei, mereka sering melakukan hal yang sama dengan jumlah yang bahkan tidak Hyera ingat. Tapi, ya, tapi, tetap saja ada yang membuat Hyera kesal. Selama mereka menjalani hukuman bahkan sudah berkali-kali, tapi Hyera cukup canggung dan tidak nyaman. Oke, gadis itu memang bukan tipe pembicara. Tapi, hei, mereka sering bertemu saat mendapat hukuman namun tidak ada yang bersuara bahkan untuk sekedar memperkenalkan diri. Tidak, sama sekali tidak bersuara. Ketiganya bekerja seolah memiliki dunia sendiri. Ketika selesai, maka seluruh alat kebersihan akan dibawa Taehyung dan Yoongi setelah itu mereka bubar. Sekali lagi, tanpa suara. Ditambah lagi ketika Hyera tahu jika Taehyung adalah teman si Jung menyebalkan. Yoongi? Ah, dia sedikit shock ketika mendapati pemuda pucat itu menjadi teman sebangkunya. Tidak terlalu terbebani karena Yoongi, hmm, wajahnya tidak mendukung untuk diajak berbicara.

* * *

Pelajaran hari itu berakhir dengan kelas yang kosong selama seharian. Terakhir yang mereka dengar jika si walikelas sedang berada diluar kota, makanya mereka hanya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing sepanjang hari ini.

Satu persatu para penghuni kelas 2-F ini membubarkan diri. Meninggalkan delapan penghuni yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan 'sok' sibuk mereka. Bahkan Yoongi dan Taehyung terlihat masih terlelap. Jimin dan Jungkook sibuk bermain dengan ponsel, Hoseok mencoret-coret kertas dengan serius, sedangkan Kim bersaudara sudah mulai beranjak dari posisinya. Oh, Hyera baru saja terbangun.

"Pastikan kita akan bertemu lagi walaupun sudah keluar dari sekolah ini, oke? Atau kita harus masuk sekolah yang sama?"

Apa-apaan itu? Keputusan sepihak yang dibuat Seokjin yang masih dengan sok kenalnya. Mengundang dengusan kesal Hyera, lenguhan malas Taehyung, teriakan Jimin dan Jungkook, tatapan malas Hoseok dan tepukan jengkel Namjoon.

"Ah, gara-gara kalian aku harus kalah lagi." Jimin mengajukan protes sambil melempar ponselnya ke atas meja. "Oi, Hye! Si pucat masih hidup, tidak?"

_Dasar pendek yang menyebalkan._ Hyera tampak tidak berminat untuk meladeni Jimin dan memilih untuk mengemaskan barang-barangnya ke dalam ranselnya.

"Hari ini Hyera hanya bergumam dalam hati dan menyumpahi disana." Jungkook bersuara, sambil melirik Hyera yang sudah mendengus kesal. "Oh ya, apa pipimu masih manis?"

Hyera tersedak. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Jungkook yang sudah terkekeh karena berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

"Wah, memangnya kau pernah merasakan pipi itu?"

_Sialan._

Hoseok tampak penasaran dan mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Jungkook mengabaikannya pertanyaannya. "Yo, Hyer! Apa kau menaburi pipimu dengan gula?"

"Diam dan segera enyah dari hadapanku!"

"Woah, Hyera baru saja berbicara!" Seokjin berseru girang, disusul Hoseok yang masih sedikit terperangah pada Hyera yang baru saja bersuara. Walaupun kalimatnya kasar tapi mereka tetap setia menanti suara Hyera keluar. "Hyer, sebenarnya aku rindu suaramu. Apalagi saat kau menyumpahiku."

"Kau benar-benar cocok untuk dikatai, Jung." Timpal Seokjin dan diperoleh anggukan setuju dari Jimin dari kejauhan.

"Jin, kita harus pergi!"

Namjoon sudah mendahului langkahnya untuk keluar kelas dari pintu belakang. Matanya masih setia menatap Seokjin yang mulai bergerak, berpamitan dengan 'teman' sekelas mereka lalu segera menyusulnya.

"Kook, kita juga harus pergi!" Jimin bersuara, meraih ranselnya dan siap beranjak. Jungkook yang masih duduk langsung meraih ponsel Jimin dan ikut beranjak. "Sampai besok, teman!"

Hoseok dan Taehyung juga sudah melangkah keluar tanpa mengatakan apapun. Meninggalkan Hyera yang baru saja akan beranjak jika saja tidak menyadari sosok Yoongi yang masih tidur.

_Bangunkan? Tidak? Bangunkan? Tidak? Bangunkan?_

Jari telunjuknya menusuk-nusuk punggung Yoongi sambil membisikan kalimat:

"Permisi, kita sudah pulang! Jadi bangunlah! Semoga kau belum mati."

Tidak ada pergerakan dari sana dan Hyera tampak bingung mencari cara untuk membangunkan Yoongi itu. Masih melakukan kegiatan menekan-nekan punggung Yoongi, Hyera sedikit berpikir bagaimana cara dan kalimat yang pas untuk membangunkan anak itu.

Tidak sempat mendapat ide, ketika lenguhan lembut terdengar dan membuat Hyera langsung menarik tangannya. Dilihatnya Yoongi yang sudah bangung dengan mata yang tertutup.

"Hei, kita sudah pulang! Jadi bangunlah!"

Yoongi menoleh dan memberikan tatap datar khas miliknya. Detik berikutnya dia langsung beranjak, mengenakan hoodie untuk menutupi rambut putih itu lalu meraih ranselnya. Tubuhnya bergerak untuk melewati Hyera begitu saja. Namun Hyera sangat yakin jika Yoongi baru saja bergumam.

"_Terima kasih."_

* * *

**Ini cerita yang pertama aku publish disini.**

**Aku melakukan revisi pada beberapa bagian.**

**Gli.**


	2. Chapter 02 - THEIR DAILY

**_Last chapter_**

"_Hei, kita sudah pulang! Jadi bangunlah!"_

_Yoongi menoleh dan memberikan tatap datar khas miliknya. Detik berikutnya dia langsung beranjak, mengenakan hoodie untuk menutupi rambut putih itu lalu meraih ranselnya. Tubuhnya bergerak untuk melewati Hyera begitu saja. Namun Hyera sangat yakin jika Yoongi baru saja bergumam._

"_Terima kasih."_

**Chapter 2**

"Tidak, tidak. Maksudku, kelas itu sudah pasti tidak akan bertahan lama. _Mereka_ akan melakukannya, sama seperti tahun sebelumnya." Tangannya terangkat untuk menghantarkan sebatang rokok yang menyala itu ke bibirnya. Telinganya masih setia mendengarkan ucapan lawan bicaranya yang berada di seberang telepon.

Asap rokok dihembuskan dan membuatnya bergumpal di udara. "Dengarkan aku! Aku tidak mau pendidikan mereka sia-sia. Aku ingin segera mengungkap kebenaran. Anak-anak itu bukan biang masalah. Mereka sudah dibodohi selama ini dan aku tidak tahan lagi."

Hening sesaat. Dijatuhkannya batang rokok yang tersisa setengah itu lalu melemparnya ke bawah. "Aku tahu resikonya, jangan kau ingatkan lagi. Setidaknya biarkan aku mengungkap kebusukan _mereka_."

"Gagal?" Rahangnya mengeras ketika mendengar ucapan dari lawan bicaranya. Namun tidak lama sampai bibir itu mengulas senyum tipis. "Aku yakin tidak akan karena _mereka _tidak akan bisa melawan anak-anak itu."

* * *

Pria awal 50 tahun itu menatap nyalang pemuda yang hanya duduk dengan santainya di sofa sambil menonton televisi. Tampaknya pemuda itu sama sekali tidak berminat untuk melayani orang yang berstatus sebagai ayahnya itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berada di kelas busuk itu?"

Bersamaan dengan beberapa lembar kertas yang dilempar ke atas meja tepat di samping kaki si pemuda, pria itu bersuara tinggi. Dia sadar jika anaknya itu tidak akan mendengarkannya.

"Apa kau sudah puas dengan peringkatmu yang turun drastis itu? Apa kau tidak tahu betapa malunya di depan kolegaku?"

Si pemuda hanya memiringkan kepalanya lalu tertawa kecil karena adegan lucu di layar LCD yang ada di depannya itu. Tangannya bergerak untuk meraih remot yang ada di sampingnya dan menambah volume televisi.

Pria itu sudah jengah. Tingkat kemarahannya semakin besar. Tanpa pikir panjang, pria itu merampas remot dari tangan anaknya dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

"Aku sedang berbicara denganmu, Jeon Jungkook."

"Huh?"

Akhirnya dia, Jeon Jungkook bersuara lalu menatap ayahnya. "Maaf, aku pikir kau sedang latihan akting marah-marah lagi. Kenapa tidak katakan dari tadi?"

"Apa kau ingin aku menarik seluruh fasilitasmu?"

"Humm, tarik saja. Tabunganku juga sudah cukup untuk hidup dua tahun ke depan."

"Kau pikir tabunganmu itu dari siapa? Aku selalu memberimu uang untuk kebutuhanmu."

"Maaf, tapi yang aku bilang itu tabunganku bukan tabungan yang berisi uang-uang darimu." Jungkook beranjak dari duduknya lalu menatap ayahnya.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan uang itu?"

"Kau ingin tahu? Maaf, aku tidak akan memberitahumu. Urus saja perusahaan-perusahaanmu itu. Bukankah itu lebih penting daripada aku?"

Jungkook yang sudah melangkah untuk menaiki tangga langsung berhenti. Menatap ayahnya yang masih menampilkan wajah emosinya. "Atau urus _wanita _itu karena aku tidak membutuhkan uangmu sama sekali, Ayah."

Tuan Jeon hanya terdiam sambil menatapi kepergian putra tunggalnya itu.

* * *

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau bilang ingin cerai?"

"Iya, aku ingin cerai. Aku tidak tahan jika terus seperti ini."

"Ya sudah. Kau juga lebih sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu."

"Jangan bicara seperti kau tidak saja. Kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan anakmu."

"Oh, sekarang kau menceramahiku? Lalu apa bedanya denganmu? Sibuk mengurus klien sana-sini."

"Kau sendiri? Urusi saja kolega-kolegamu itu. Aku bisa mengurus hidupku sendiri."

"Mustahil sekali. Aku akan mengurusi surat cerai itu."

"Urus saja. Bukannya kau sudah berkali-kali mengatakan hal yang sama?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak sibuk? Kenapa tidak kau saja yang mengurusnya? Mengurus hal seperti itu butuh waktu dan aku sibuk keluar negeri."

Dari kamarnya, Hoseok dapat mendengar suara-suara yang sudah menjadi makanannya sehari-hari. Dia sendiri sudah terlalu lelah untuk mendengar kelanjutannya yang pasti akan berakhir dengan kedua orang itu pergi dari rumah selama berminggu-minggu lalu bertengkar lagi dan pergi lagi. Sepertinya mereka lupa jika ada yang sedang membutuhkan perhatian disini.

Maka ketika pemuda Jung itu jengah, dia langsung meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi sahabat baiknya. _Semoga saja dia juga sedang berada di keadaan jengah._

* * *

Makan malam itu baru saja berakhir. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang berniat untuk beranjak dari sana. Atau belum bisa. Ya, mereka belum bisa beranjak dari sana jika si kepala keluarga sendiri masih diam sambil mengamati dua pemuda yang ada di kiri-kanannya.

"Jadi, kenapa nilai kalian turun drastis?"

Pemuda disisi kiri tampak tidak berminat untuk menjawab dan malah melempar pandangan pada pemuda yang duduk di depannya. Sedangkan yang dipandang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah.

"Tidak ada yang ingin menjawab? Namjoon? Taehyung?"

Sekali lagi, tidak ada jawaban yang diberikan oleh kedua pemuda itu. Sang kepala keluarga tampak tidak memaksakan dan malah menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tentukan sekolah mana yang kalian inginkan. Luar kota atau bahkan luar negeri, terserah kalian saja. Ayah tidak akan memaksa." Sambil beranjak dari singgasananya dan berniat untuk melangkah pergi. "Ayah yakin sistem di sekolah itu sangat buruk." Kemudian meninggalkan tiga orang disana.

"Namjoon-ah, apa kau sudah menentukan sekolahmu?"

Oh, dia satu-satunya wanita yang duduk di samping pemuda yang berada di sisi kanan. Sedari tadi dia hanya mengamati kedua putranya itu dalam diam.

Bukan jawaban yang didapat tapi sebuah derit kasar dari kursi yang didorong mengudara. Pemilik nama yang disebut itu langsung beranjak dari posisinya dan melangkah pergi. Namun langkahnya terhenti sejenak sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan dua orang yang masih duduk di ruang makan.

"Aku sangat tidak suka ketika namaku disebut olehmu. Jadi tolong hentikan!"

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum pahit. Kini dia menatap putranya yang hanya duduk dalam diam. "Taehyung-ah, bagaimana denganmu?"

Namun, sepertinya yang didapat wanita itu sama saja. Saat tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh pundak putranya, Taehyung langsung beranjak dari sana.

"Aku harus menemui Hoseok."

Kalimat terakhir itu benar-benar membuat wanita itu hanya tinggal dalam diam. Walaupun bukan pertama kalinya, tapi tetap saja penolakan menghasilkan sebuah rasa sakit di dalam sana.

* * *

"Ibu, apa kau tidak marah aku masuk kelas F?"

Sepertinya pertanyaan itu sama sekali tidak digubris oleh wanita yang saat ini tampak sibuk dengan dokumen di meja kerjanya. Atau malah dia tidak menyadari pemuda itu sedang berdiri di depan mejanya?

"Ibu, bukannya kau harus memarahiku karena aku nakal?"

Namun hanya gesekan kertas yang menjawab. Tidak ada suara lagi selama beberapa waktu. Pemuda itu masih setia memandangi wanita yang terlihat sibuk dengan kertas-kertas daripada dia yang berdiri disana.

"Ibu, aku ingin pindah sekolah. Tidak lama lagi kelas itu akan berakhir."

Pergerakan wanita itu terhenti dan berhasil mengundang senyum yang terpancar dari wajah pemuda yang ada di depannya.

"Cari sekolah yang kau inginkan, Jimin. Kemudian beritahu pada Sekretaris Cha sekolah mana yang menjadi pilihanmu. Jadi kau bisa pergi, 'kan? Maaf, sayang. Tapi Ibu sedang sibuk untuk rapat dewan besok."

Jawaban itu baru saja melunturkan senyum tulus yang terukir beberapa detik yang lalu. Selalu seperti itu. Sebanyak apapun Jimin mengadu, wanita itu akan mengeluarkan dua kata wajib yang selalu menampar dirinya. 'Maaf' dan 'sibuk'.

* * *

"Ibu mau kemana?"

Oh, pertanyaan itu tertuju pada wanita yang baru saja menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru. Tidak lupa pakaian rapi dan make up yang membuat penampilannya sangat menawan.

"Hai, sayang! Maaf ya Ibu tidak bisa menemanimu makan malam." Wanita itu melangkah cepat untuk menghampiri pemuda yang saat ini sedang memakan ramyeon di ruang makan, memberinya kecupan singkat. "Ibu ada meeting dengan klien lagi."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Apa kau lupa kalau setiap hari aku seperti ini?"

"Maaf, Seokjinie. Ibu benar-benar tidak bermaksud begitu." Sambil memperikan sebuah tepukan pelan di pundak sang anak. "Ibu sudah terlambat. Berhenti makan ramyeon. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan."

"Ini karena kau, Bu. Jika kau lupa."

Ah, pernyataan itu membuatnya sedikit tersinggung namun wanita itu langsung tersenyum lalu berpamitan.

"Klien Ibu pasti sudah menunggu."

"Tidak perlu mengatakan klien." Seokjin beranjak dari posisinya, meninggalkan ramyeon yang sama sekali tidak disentuhnya. "Aku tahu Ibu akan berkencan dengan _orang _itu tapi tenang saja, Bu, aku akan menutup mataku dan pura-pura tidak tahu. Selamat malam dan selamat berkencan."

Wanita itu hanya menatap punggung putranya yang menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi. Tidak lama, karena setelah itu dia dapat mendengar klakson mobil di depan rumahnya.

* * *

"Tapi mau bagaimanapun aku tetap tidak percaya. Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke kelas itu?"

Sedangkan yang diajak bicara tampak sibuk menyeduh kopi untuk pelanggannya. Dia tidak terlalu menggubris seseorang yang saat ini berdiri di depan meja bar dan terus mengocehkan hal yang sama sejak, hmm, mungkin dua jam yang lalu.

"Kau bahkan menyimpan salinan soal ujian dan menjawabnya lagi di rumah. Dan kau, ada di peringkat terbawah? Sangat tidak masuk akal, Yoon. Apa di sekolahmu ada orang yang memiliki nama yang sama denganmu? Hei, kau itu penghuni peringkat dua di awal tahun pertama. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan sistem di sekolahmu."

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu meletakan segelas americano di atas meja bar lalu menatap orang yang sedari tadi mengoceh kepadanya. "Sudah? Kalau iya, antar kopi ini ke meja 12 sekarang!"

"Ya ampun, Min Yoongi. Aku ini mengkhawatirkanmu. Kenapa kau begitu kasar?"

Yoongi menghela nafas. "Cepat antar kopi ini, Park Chanyeol!"

Yang namanya disebutpun hanya mendengus kesal lalu mengambil kopi yang dimaksud dan segera mengantarkannya.

"Apa yang Ibunya inginkan saat mengandung tiang itu?"

* * *

"Hentikan itu, Hyera!"

"Aku setuju. Berhenti, Hye! Aku sudah muak."

Dua suara itu berseru frustasi lantaran mendengar pernyataan maaf berulang kali sejak tadi pagi sampai detik ini. Mereka benar-benar muak.

"Paman, aku benar-benar tidak menduga akan masuk peringkat terbawah. Aku sungguh minta maaf. Maafkan aku!"

"Ayah, izinkan aku mengambil sesuatu untuk membungkam mulutnya."

Bisikan itu dihadiahi sebuah anggukan dari yang lebih tua. Pemuda itu langsung beranjak dari posisinya dan berlari dengan cepat.

"Cukup, Hyera! Aku sudah bosan mendengarnya."

"Tidak. Aku sudah merepotkan Paman dan sekarang malah sangat mengecewakan."

Pria yang dipanggil paman itu tidak menjawab dan memilih untuk memijit pelipisnya yang pusing. Ah, sepertinya dia mengambil keputusan yang salah karena tidak ke kantornya hari ini. Buktinya dia harus sabar mendengar ocehan minta maaf keponakan perempuannya ini.

"Ayah!"

Oh, pemuda itu sudah kembali. Dengan sesuatu di tangannya tentu saja.

Pria itu mengangguk lalu beranjak dari posisinya. Berjalan ke belakang Hyera lalu menarik kedua tangan perempuan itu ke belakang. "Talinya, Daniel."

Daniel langsung memberikan sebuah kain panjang berwarna putih kepada sang Ayah lalu membiarkan pria itu mengikat tangan Hyera yang memberontak ingin dilepaskan. Setelah bagian ayahnya selesai, Daniel mengeluarkan kain yang sedikit panjang lalu mengikatnya ke mulut Hyera dan mereka berhasil membungkam mulut gadis itu.

"Hye, dengar!" Daniel menepuk kedua pundak sepupunya itu lalu menatap kedua mata berwarna hazelnut itu. "Ayah dan aku sudah muak mendengar permintaan maafmu. Kau sudah melakukan ini sejak sebulan yang lalu. Jadi aku mohon berhentilah. Ayah tidak akan marah denganmu. Kau tidak salah."

"Daniel benar, Hyera. Aku tidak marah denganmu." Pria itu mengusap puncak kepala keponakannya itu. "Tidak akan pernah karena kau adalah keponakan tersayangku. Soal nilai, aku yakin ada hal yang salah. Jadi berhenti minta maaf. Aku akan mengatur kepindahan sekolahmu, tenang saja. Paman tidak akan marah padamu, Hyera karena kami sayang padamu."

* * *

Seseorang berkemeja hitam yang dimasukkan ke celana kain hitam serta kacamata itu baru saja menjadi fokus untuk seluruh murid kelas Fiapeless. Maaf, terkecuali untuk mereka yang berada di barisan terbelakang.

"Maaf karena aku tidak hadir di hari pertama kalian."

Pemilik suara itu tersenyum sambil menatap murid-muridnya. Walaupun matanya harus terfokus selama beberapa saat pada muridnya yang berada di barisan belakang –sedang pada dunia mereka.

"Aku Lee Jungshin, walikelas kalian."

"_Wah, apa aku tidak salah lihat? Ini guru yang terkenal karena ketampanannya itu, 'kan?"_

"_Aku tidak menyangka akan berlipat ganda seperti ini. Rasanya keberadaan mereka yang ada di barisan belakang belum cukup mengejutkan kita."_

"_Apa dia tidak salah kelas?"_

"_Ini seperti de javu."_

"_Bolehkah aku bertahan di kelas ini sampai lulus?"_

Jungshin hanya tersenyum ketika mendengar bisikan-bisikan dari murid-muridnya itu. "Mari kita absen terlebih dahulu. Hmm?" Matanya sedikit membulat ketika membaca buku yang disebut absen itu. Mendadak raut wajahnya berubah. "Oh, anak-anak! Aku minta maaf karena absen kalian tidak berdasarkan abjad, tapi…"

Semua raut wajah murid Fiapeless berubah bingung. Nada bicara guru tampan itu berubah khawatir.

"Absen kalian masih berdasarkan peringkat." Jungshin mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap murid-muridnya, ada rasa bersalah terselip di hatinya. "Tapi aku akan mengubahnya. Tenang saja!"

"Tidak perlu, ssaem. Memang faktanya kami ini buangan, bukan? Jadi pihak sekolah terlalu malas untuk berurusan dengan kami yang, ya, hanya peringkat terbawah ini."

Oh, sepertinya hampir semua dari mereka tersinggung akan ucapan Jimin. Bahkan sebagian dari mereka baru saja menyadarkan diri jika mereka bukanlah apa-apa di sekolah ini. Selain hanya kumpulan siswa-siswi yang tidak pantas mendapatkan pendidikan yang layak.

"Wow, wow. Ucapanmu baru saja menyinggung hatiku, Park." Seokjin menepuk pelan dada kirinya. "Hati-hati, kita semua sangat sensitif."

"Sensitif? Untuk apa? Bukannya kelas ini hanya akhir dari kita saja?" Jungkook ikut menimpali lalu melemparkan pandangannya kepada Jungshin. "Ssaem, kami hanya anak-anak yang sudah tidak mempunyai harapan. Nama kelasnya saja sudah jelas, Fiapeless Class. Fiasco dan hopeless."

"Tidak." Jungshin berseru tegas. Matanya menatap satu persatu anak didiknya itu. "Kalian bukan anak-anak yang tidak pantas. Kalian lebih dari itu, makanya pihak sekolah mengasingkan kalian di kelas ini."

"Wah, apa itu maksudnya, ssaem?" Namjoon menyahut dengan suara yang sepertinya tertarik akan kalimat Jungshin.

"Tahun ini akan menjadi bukti jika kelas 2-F bukanlah anak-anak yang tanpa harapan. Kalian akan menjadi pahlawan yang akan mengungkap kebenaran."

"Berhenti, ssaem. Jangan memberi mereka harapan. Apa kau yakin kelas ini akan bertahan sampai ujian akhir?"

Ah, suara Taehyung baru saja mematahkan ucapan semangat Jungshin. Namun sepertinya guru muda itu tidak tersinggung dan malah tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak, karena aku sudah bertekad untuk memperbaiki citra kelas ini. Mari kita rubah kata _Fiapeless_ itu menjadi _Full of hope. We have the good fortune!_"

Entah sadar atau tidak, namun kalimat-kalimat dari Jungshin baru saja memberikan harapan kepada mereka yang sebelumnya sangat pesimis. Namun perjuangan mereka tak akan mudah karena mungkin atau sangat banyak orang-orang yang akan berusaha mematahkan semangat itu dengan mudahnya.

* * *

"_Apa? Murid Fiapeless? Kelas itu akan berakhir sebelum tahun ini selesai."_

"_Kau yakin? Hei, disana ada penghuni peringkat 10 besar."_

"_Tidak lagi. Apa kau lupa mereka sudah terlempar ke kelas tanpa harapan itu?"_

"_Benar juga. Apalagi mereka semua anak-anak yang bermasalah. Tiba-tiba aku setuju tentang keputusan kepala sekolah untuk menyingkirkan anak-anak yang hanya akan menimbulkan masalah."_

"_Hei, bukannya itu murid Fiapeless?"_

"_Jangan bermasalah dengan mereka, teman-teman! Mereka itu hanya sekumpulan anak-anak tanpa harapan."_

"_Benar. Kenapa tidak sekalian dikeluarkan saja?"_

"_Aku setuju. Anak-anak seperti mereka lebih baik enyah dari sekolah ini karena hanya mencemarkan nama baik."_

"_Hati-hati, disana anak murid-murid Fiapeless. Kau akan tertular menjadi orang yang tidak memiliki harapan."_

"_Jangan menakutiku. Dia itu tetanggaku."_

"_Sebaiknya kau jangan berurusan dengan mereka."_

"_Sadarilah tempat kalian, para penghuni Fiapeless!"_

"_Kalian hanya kumpulan manusia terbuang dan tidak berguna atau sebut saja sampah!"_

"_Sebaiknya kalian enyah dari sini!"_

"_Apa? Masih syukur kepala sekolah memberikan kalian kelas khusus."_

"_Kapan kalian akan enyah dari sekolah ini?"_

"_Pergilah!"_

Setidaknya kalimat-kalimat itulah yang didengar dan diterima oleh murid-murid kelas Fiapeless setiap harinya. Tersinggung sampai sakit hati adalah kata-kata yang mendeskripsikan perasaan mereka kala harus berhadapan dengan anak-anak kelas lainnya.

Penghinaan sampai penolakan selalu diterima begitu saja. Kadang ada beberapa dari mereka yang masuk ke kelas dengan keadaan menangis. Ada juga yang hanya menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu. Misalnya Kang Hyera.

Hei, gadis itu selalu menyumbat telinganya dengan earphone baik ke toilet, perpustakaan atau ke ruang guru. Dia kelewat tidak peduli atas penghinaan dari mereka yang merasa paling sempurna.

Hyera kadang hanya menarik teman sekelasnya dari kebisingan akan hinaan yang ada lalu menyeretnya ke kelas, memberinya tisu lalu melangkah pergi. Selalu seperti itu.

_Sepertinya penolakan di sekolah lebih mengerikan jika dibandingkan penolakan masyarakat._

Atau hal itu hanya untuk beberapa hari karena di hari selanjutnya Hyera tidak sengaja harus bertemu sekumpulan manusia-manusia munafik yang dulu pernah disebutnya teman-teman. Mereka masih sama. Masih sering bersama. Bedanya saat ini Hyera menjadi manusia paling hina di antara mereka.

"Bagaimana kelas Fiapeless-nya? Apakah menyenangkan?"

Itu Han Yeri. Dulu dia menjadi anak yang sangat manja pada Hyera, bahkan selalu memohon-mohon agar Hyera membantunya mengerjakan tugas.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan sekolah yang pas?"

Yoon Eunha, si pengagum Jeon Jungkook. Dari dulu memang selalu bertingkah menyebalkan dan sekarang sangat menyebalkan, menurut Hyera.

"Atau perlu aku carikan sekolah terbaik? Katakan saja padaku, Hye!"

Gracia, siswi blasteran yang tingkahnya sangat menggemaskan dan mendadak ingin membuat Hyera muntah saat melihatnya sekarang.

"Wah, wah. Lihatlah salah satu lalat dari kelas kegagalan!"

Nah, ini adalah yang paling menyebalkan di antara keempat bekas temannya. Cha Seojung atau sebut saja si perebut peringkat 1. Ayahnya seorang anggota parlemen dan ibunya merupakan donatur terbesar di sekolah ini. Saat melihat Seojung berada di peringkat 1, Hyera langsung berpikir Seojung adalah salah satu dari mereka yang mendapat keistimewaan di sekolah.

Ah, benar. Kenapa Hyera sangat bodoh sampai tidak menyadari hal ini? Dia baru tersadar jika penghuni peringat 1 sampai 20 adalah mereka yang orang tuanya merupakan donatur terbesar di sekolah. Dia juga sangat ingat jika sebagian dari mereka, termasuk Seojung bukanlah tergolong murid yang pandai. Sepertinya satu konspirasi sudah terpecahkan walaupun dirinya sendiri ragu namun apa salahnya jika itu merupakan salah satu kemungkinan?!

Terlalu asik dengan pikirannya, Hyera harus tersadar ketika sesuatu membasahi tubuhnya. Mereka bertemu di toilet, ngomong-ngomong.

Seojung, si pelaku utama penyiraman air tampak tertawa puas. Atau cukup? Karena sekali lagi dia mengambil segayung air dan kembali menyiramkannya kepada Hyera. Kali ini kepala Hyera tak luput dari siraman.

"Bagaimana? Apa sudah bersih? Aku tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan lalat dari tempat sampah. Itu menjijikan." Seojung mencicit jijik sambil melangkah mundur. "Oh ya, sepertinya kau harus membeli pakaian olahraga baru."

Saat yang sama, Yeri melempar sepasang seragam olahraga yang, hmm, tidak layak digunakan itu. Seragam itu sudah dalam keadaan compang-camping, belum lagi bau telur busuk yang menyeruak dari sana.

Gracia menginjak-injak seragam olahraga yang berada di lantai. "Pastikan kau mencucinya dengan bersih, Hye!"

"Sampaikan salamku untuk teman-teman sekelasmu, Hye!"

Kalimat terakhir dari Eunha disertai lemparan gayung yang mengenai pelipis Hyera merupakan hal terakhir yang diterimanya.

Hyera hanya menghela nafas. Dia sangat bersyukur jika tidak ada satupun teman sekelasnya yang mendapatkan hal seperti ini dan berharap cukup dia saja yang menerima hal ini. Kadang mengingat bagaimana teman-teman perempuannya menangis karena hinaan saja sudah membuat sedikit emosinya melambung. Sepertinya kata-kata 'tidak peduli' sudah hilang sejak dia ada di kelas itu.

Tidak, dia lupa dengan keadaannya yang sekarang. Apa dia perlu menghadiri kelas dengan keadaan seperti ini? Mau ganti, baju olahraganya sudah seperti ini. Jaket? Ah, dia berangkat tanpa benda itu hari ini. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas lalu mungkin meminjam seragam cadangan salah satu temannya. Maka setelah membuat keputusan, Hyera memungut gayung dan seragam olahraganya itu lalu meletakan gayung kembali pada asalnya dan membawa seragam itu keluar dari sana untuk dibuang ke tempat sampah. Jika tidak sobek atau tidak terlalu banyak, mungkin dia bisa mencucinya. Namun melihatnya saja, Hyera yakin seragamnya itu tidak bisa diperbaiki. Untung saja dia masih menyimpan satu cadangan seragam olahraga.

* * *

"Wah, Hye! Perasaanku atau bagaimana? Sekolah ini tidak memiliki kolam berenang lalu kau berenang dimana?"

Sepertinya pernyataan Namjoon sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi Hyera yang sedang menggulung seragam olahraganya itu.

"Hye, sepertinya kau benar-benar kepanasan ya?!"

"Ugh, kenapa ada bau telur busuk?"

Bahkan si pendek dan si kelinci tak mau kalah untuk ikut-ikutan mengejeknya.

"Hyera, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa seragammu basah begini?"

Ah, sepertinya ada satu malaikat yang baru saja menanyakan hal yang paling masuk akal.

Hwang Hyuna sedang berdiri di pintu belakang tepat di samping Hyera yang menatap tempat sampah. Tatapan matanya, terlihat sekali sedang khawatir.

"Ah, tidak. Aku terpeleset di toilet."

"Ya ampun, Hye. Anak TK juga tahu kalau basah seperti itu bukannya terpeleset. Kecuali kecebur dalam kolam."

Hoseok bersuara, teman.

"Apa ini gara-gara mereka?" Hyuna langsung menyahut ketika Hyera hendak menyumpahi Hoseok.

"Lupakan saja, Hyun. Apa kau punya kantong plastik? Aku ingin membungkus ini baru membuangnya."

"Hyera, itu baju atau pel lantai? Siapa yang begitu niat untuk guntingnya?"

Serius, mulut Hyera benar-benar gatal untuk menyumpahi lima orang itu. Apalagi saat Seokjin sudah berbicara.

"Tunggu ya! Sekalian aku carikan seragam pinjaman." Hyuna berlari tergopoh ke arah depan, menghampiri satu persatu teman perempuan di kelas mereka.

"Hye, serius! Rambut sampai basah? Disiram?" Jungkook sampai menghampiri Hyera lalu mengacak-acak rambut gadis itu. Padahal keadaan rambut Hyera sudah cukup berantakan bahkan sampai tidak ada yang menyadari jika pelipis gadis itu sedang berdarah.

_Ya ampun, mulut mereka ini terbuat dari apa?_

Hyuna kembali dengan sebuah kantong plastik kecil di tangannya. Wajahnya masih menampakkan kekhawatiran yang tersirat jelas. "Hye, maaf sebelumnya tapi yang lain membawa seragam cadangan mereka ke rumah."

Hyera mengucapkan terima kasih setelah menerima kantong plasti dari Hyuna. Dengan cepat dia membungkus seragamnya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tempat sampah. Tunggu! Membawa seragam cadangan mereka ke rumah? Sontak Hyera langsung memandangi teman-teman perempuannya satu persatu. Tidak banyak, hanya ada sepuluh orang termasuk dia dan Hyuna.

"Jangan bilang kalian sudah dikerjai oleh mereka?"

_De javu._ Kepala teman-temannya langsung tertunduk, mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari Hyera. Termasuk Hyuna.

_Oh, jadi aku bukan korban pertama? Sepertinya aku akan benar-benar membalas dendam._

Hyera menghela nafas, kepalanya mendadak pusing karena kejadian hari ini. Setelah itu, dia berterima kasih kepada Hyuna dan terus meyakinkan gadis itu bahwa dia baik-baik saja sampai kemudian dia kembali duduk di kursinya. Keningnya sedikit mengernyit ketika menyadari jika teman sebangkunya menghilang dari sana. Hei, kapan Yoongi pergi? Maksudnya, tadi saat masuk kelas, dia yakin Yoongi sedang duduk disana dalam keadaan tertidur dan sekarang anak itu menghilang?

Namun pemikiran akan kehilangan Yoongi harus terhenti ketika merasa sesuatu menutupi punggungnya. Sontak dia segera berbalik dan mendapati Taehyung yang baru saja memakaikan jaket bomber di punggungnya. Belum cukup saat jaket lain tiba-tiba mendarat di atas mejanya. Pelaku, Park Jimin sedang melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

Sesaat Hyera menyadari jika Taehyung sudah kembali duduk. Belum cukup, Hyera merasa kepalanya tertutupi oleh sesuatu. Sebuah hoodie hitam bergantung di kepalanya dengan Namjoon yang sedang mengoceh.

"Masih ada tiga jam pelajaran yang tersisa jadi pastikan tubuhmu tetap hangat."

"Teman-teman, apa tidak masalah jika aku mematikan AC-nya?"

Choi Seongcheol, si ketua kelas berdiri di depan kelas sambil menatap seluruh teman-temannya lalu mendapat jawaban berupa anggukan dan pernyataan setuju. Sepertinya Hyera harus sedikit terharu atas perlakuan teman-temannya itu. Ah, bahkan dia lupa akan rasa sakit yang sedari tadi mendera kepalanya.

* * *

Pelajaran baru saja dimulai saat Yoongi memasuki kelas dari pintu belakang dengan santainya. Tanpa bersuara, dia langsung menghantarkan bokongnya di kursi dengan kedua tangan di saku sweater. Hyera hanya melirik sekilas ketika Yoongi mengeluarkan salah satu tangannya dan meletakkannya ke atas meja. Setelah itu, dia kembali untuk menyimak pelajaran yang di jelaskan.

* * *

Hyera harus kembali terduduk ketika sebuah tangan baru saja menarik lengannya untuk kembali terduduk. Dia sedikit tersentak pada Yoongi yang merupakan pelaku penarikan.

Yoongi sedang merogoh sesuatu di dalam saku sweaternya dan mengeluarkan sebuah plester luka dari sana. Kedua tangannya tampak sibuk untuk membuka benda tipis berbentuk persegi panjang itu. Selesai, salah satu tangannya bergerak untuk menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi kening Hyera dan mendapatkan sebuah luka dengan darah yang sudah kering.

"Maaf terlambat."

Tiba-tiba saja Hyera ingin menjerit ketika mendengar suara pelan itu mengalun di telinganya. Hei, ini untuk pertama kalinya dia mendengar suara Yoongi selain dengkuran saat makhluk berkulit putih pucat itu tertidur. Ah, gadis itu seperti mendapat _de javu_ berkali-kali. Dia hanya bisa diam saja saat Yoongi mengelap darah kering itu dan menempelkan plester lukanya.

Bersyukurlah tidak ada orang lagi di kelas ini jadi tidak akan ada yang salah paham.

Yoongi selesai pada kegiatannya. Dia langsung beranjak dari posisinya sambil mengapit tali ranselnya pada bahu kirinya.

"Aku tidak tahu ada luka." Hyera memijat-mijat keningnya. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu jika ada luka disana, jujur saja.

Sebuah lenguhan terdengar dari Yoongi. "Aku bahkan bisa melihat darah itu mengalir di sela-sela rambutmu." Salah satu alasan kenapa dia mendadak menghilang dari kelas, karena Pemuda Min itu sudah menyadari jika ada luka di kening Hyera.

"Benarkah? Pantas saja sedikit perih." Hyera ikut beranjak dari posisinya lalu menatap Yoongi dengan tersenyum. "Terima kasih, ngomong-ngomong."

Yoongi tidak memberi jawaban. Namun dia memberi isyarat agar segera keluar dari kelas.

* * *

**_Next chapter_**

"_Temanku."_

"_Pacarmu?"_

"_Teman."_

"_Pacarmu?"_

* * *

**Sebelumnya aku berterima kasih kepada yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita ini. Kemarin akunku gak bisa login jadi begitulah.**

**Apakah masih ada yang mau baca cerita ini? Aku gak hebat berkata-kata tapi sekali lagi terima kasih dan maaf karena lama up-nya.**

**Salam hangat,**

**Gli**


	3. Chapter 03 - TEAMWORK

_**Last chapter**_

_Sebuah lenguhan terdengar dari Yoongi. "Aku bahkan bisa melihat darah itu mengalir di sela-sela rambutmu." Salah satu alasan kenapa dia mendadak menghilang dari kelas, karena Pemuda Min itu sudah menyadari jika ada luka di kening Hyera._

"_Benarkah? Pantas saja sedikit perih." Hyera ikut beranjak dari posisinya lalu menatap Yoongi dengan tersenyum. "Terima kasih, ngomong-ngomong."_

_Yoongi tidak memberi jawaban. Namun dia memberi isyarat agar segera keluar dari kelas._

**Chapter 3**

"Ya ampun, Hye!" Pekik Daniel ketika mendapati sepupunya itu pulang dengan sebuah jaket sweater hitam, jaket bomber biru dan sweater-hoodie putih. "Kau belanja jaket lagi?"

Hyera jengah. Dia ingin melempar mulut sepupunya itu dengan sepatu. "Aku sadar diri, Niel. Lagipula ini bukan jaketku."

"Lalu? Punya siapa?"

Daniel sepertinya cocok menjadi wartawan atau petugas kepolisian bagian interogasi. Karena saat ini dia benar-benar terlihat seperti itu.

"Temanku."

"Pacarmu?"

"Teman."

"Pacarmu?"

Tuhkan, menyebalkan.

"Temanku, Daniel yang tampan. Ini milik teman sekelasku. Mereka meminjamiku."

"Banyak sekali?"

"Apa salahnya? Mereka semua ingin meminjamiku. Kenapa kau yang ribut?"

Tunggu! Daniel tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Pelipismu kenapa? Siapa yang mengerjaimu? Siapa yang sudah berbuat jahat pada sepupu tersayangku?"

_Pukul atau tidak?_

"Kepalaku membentur meja. Tenang saja. Hanya luka kecil." Hyera meringis ketika melihat Daniel yang sudah menggulung lengan bajunya. "Sudah. Aku ingin mandi!"

"Baiklah. Istirahat ya!"

"Oh, dan jangan katakan apapun dengan Paman. Aku tidak ingin dia khawatir."

"Siap!"

* * *

Pelajaran olahraga

Sepertinya para penghuni kelas 2-F harus bersyukur karena ada beberapa guru mereka yang tidak terlihat pilih kasih. Contohnya guru olahraga mereka ini.

Nam Joonhyuk. Guru tertampan nomor dua setelah walikelas mereka, Lee Jungshin. Guru yang ramah kepada seluruh murid yang diajarnya namun selalu diiringi dengan sikap tegasnya. Oh, idaman seluruh perempuan di kelas 2-F. Sekali lagi, terkecuali untuk Kang Hyera.

"Hari ini kita akan mengambil nilai lari 100 meter. Hmm, karena murid di kelas kalian tersisa 24 orang jadi kita bagi tiga tim saja. Setiap tim terdiri dari empat orang akan berlari dan empat orang lainnya akan menghitung waktunya lalu kalian akan melakukannya secara bergantian. Jadi silahkan cari pasangan kalian dalam waktu dua menit dari sekarang."

Semuanya langsung sibuk mencari pasangan. Tidak terkecuali untuk Hyera yang, hmm, tidak mendapat pasangan. Teman perempuannya sudah membentuk satu tim. Murid perempuan mereka hanya tersisa sembilan. Enam orang teman sekelasnya sudah memindahkan diri ke sekolah yang lain dalam waktu satu bulan ini. Jadilah hanya tinggal 24 orang.

"Sudah dapat kelompok?"

Oh, suara Yoongi baru saja mengejutkannya. Hei, sejak kejadian hari itu, Yoongi menjadi sering mengeluarkan suaranya walaupun tidak sering.

Hyera mengangguk. "Sepertinya aku akan masuk tim laki-laki. Kau?"

"Menunggu sisa."

"Apa ini takdir lagi?"

Hyera jengah. Entah kenapa dia mengenal suara yang sangat dibencinya itu. Kini Jimin dan Jungkook sudah berdiri di depan mereka.

"Ah, yang benar saja?"

Satu lagi, gerutuan Namjoon yang begitu akrab di telinganya bersamaan Seokjin yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Wah, apa hanya aku yang terkejut akan hal ini?"

Selalu dan tidak akan pernah ketinggalah. Jung Hoseok yang muncul bersama sahabatnya, Kim Taehyung.

Suara peluit yang dihasilkan oleh Joonhyuk baru saja menyapa pendengaran. "Tim pertama, silahkan maju!"

"Aku tidak berminat maju pertama." Jungkook berkomentar lalu mendudukkan dirinya di atas rumput.

"Ya sudah. Kita terakhir saja." Seokjin tampak setuju dan memilih untuk mengamati tim pertama yang merupakan tim anak perempuan.

"Sayang sekali, jika ada Yoojung mungkin kau masih ada teman perempuan." Namjoon yang berkecak pinggang tampak melirik Hyera yang merasa muak.

_Tidak bisakah hariku tanpa mereka?_

* * *

"Tim terakhir?"

Mereka berdelapan maju. Pasangan ditentukan berdasarkan bangku mereka.

"Tim apa ini? Sepertinya sangat menarik."

Mendengar itu, seluruh murid yang sudah selesai berlari langsung membalikkan badan mereka untuk menyaksikan tim terakhir yang memang sangat menarik.

Tahap pertama dimulai oleh Namjoon, Yoongi, Hoseok dan Jungkook. Sedangkan sisanya sudah memegang stopwatch di tangan mereka. Sambil menunggu aba-aba, keempatnya tampak melakukan persiapan.

Peluit ditiup. Keempatnya berlari sekuat tenaga. Seluruh mata menatap takjub pada kecepatan yang baru saja terjadi.

Jeon Jungkook : 12,30 detik

Kim Namjoon : 13,20 detik

Min Yoongi : 13,35 detik

Jung Hoseok : 14,25 detik

"Wah, Jungkook baru saja memecahkan rekor tercepat. Tim ini luar biasa. Kalian baru saja membuat catatan rekor tercepat dari tim sebelumnya." Sepertinya Joonhyuk sangat terkagum-kagum atas hasil yang didapat oleh keempat muridnya sampai hampir lupa dengan empat orang terakhir. "Oke, selanjutnya!"

Pelari pertama langsung bertukar posisi dengan pencatat waktu yang sebelumnya.

Tidak lama menunggu persiapannya karena detik berikutnya, peluit langsung ditiup dan membuat keempatnya segera berlari.

"Kim Seokjin?"

Namjoon melihat stopwatch yang digunakan untuk mencatat waktu Seokjin. "15,01 detik."

"Park Jimin?"

Jungkook menjawab, "13,18 detik."

"Kim Taehyung?"

Hoseok mengangkat tangannya. "13,58 detik."

"Kang Hyera?"

Yoongi terdiam. Matanya masih terpaku pada stopwatch yang ada di tangannya. Percaya atau tidak, tapi itulah yang sedang dilihat Yoongi.

"Kang Hyera?"

Hyera yang tersadar akan Yoongi yang terdiam langsung bergerak untuk menghampiri Yoongi. "Yoon, aku berapa?"

"Hmm." Yoongi sedikit tersentak ketika bahunya ditepuk Hyera. Matanya beralih pada Joonhyuk yang menanti jawabannya. "12,18 detik."

"HAH?"

Saat itu mereka tahu jika Hyera adalah pelari tercepat di kelasnya yang bahkan mengalahkan waktu Jungkook. Namun tidak lama, sampai Joonhyuk mengatakan Hyera adalah pelari tercepat di sekolah. Seketika seluruh murid bungkam dalam keadaan kagum.

* * *

Seperti biasa, Yoongi selalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju café dimana dia bekerja setiap sepulang sekolah. Berkutat dengan mesin penyeduh kopi adalah salah satu hobinya. Tidak ada kata bosan jika dia harus menghabiskan waktunya dibalik meja bar, menyiapkan kopi bagi seluruh pelanggan café.

Hari ini dia sedikit terlambat karena pelajaran tambahan yang didapatnya. Untuk siswa kelas 2-F, sungguh jarang mendapat pelajaran tambahan seperti itu. Maka Yoongi sendiri tidak terlalu keberatan.

Saat memasuki café, hal pertama yang didapatnya adalah pemandangan penuh yang umum dilihatnya setiap hari. Tidak peduli waktu dan cuaca, café tempatnya bekerja ini selalu dipenuhi pengunjung. Sesekali dia menyapa pelanggan yang sudah dikenalnya.

"Oh, kau murid Creighton ya?"

Sampai suara itu menghentikan langkahnya.

Ah, Yoongi tidak mengenal sosok yang duduk di sudut café itu. Dia bahkan tidak pernah melihat wajah itu pernah mengunjungi café. Oke, mungkin dia sering berkunjung disaat Yoongi tidak melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Ya." Dia mengangguk singkat sambil menghampiri pria berpakaian semi formal itu. Coatnya tersampir di kursi yang ada di samping. "Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Pria itu tersenyum. Terlihat muda, mungkin umurnya sekitar 20 sampai 25 tahun. "Aku sudah memesan." Tunjuknya pada segelas americano yang masih utuh di depannya. "Kau benar siswa Creighton?"

Yoongi mengangguk. Dia menatap dirinya yang masih berbalut sweater hitam dengan ransel hitam yang tersampir di bahu kirinya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan jika dia murid Creighton, lalu bagaimana orang itu~

"Aku melihat logo di kerahmu."

Seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Yoongi, pria itu langsung menunjuk kerah seragam yang nampak keluar dari leher sweater-nya. "Bisa bicara sebentar? Aku ingin bernostalgia tentang sekolah itu."

Tidak menjawab. Namun tanpa ragu Yoongi menarik kursi yang ada di hadapan pria itu lalu duduk disana sambil menanti kalimat apa yang akan keluar dari mulut pria yang ada di hadapannya. Ngomong-ngomong, sambil menunggu waktu shift-nya mulai.

"Apa Lee Jungshin masih mengajar disana?"

Yoongi mengangguk. "Masih. Dia walikelasku."

"Walikelasmu?" Pria itu tampak memiringkan kepalanya ke sisi kanan, sedikit tidak yakin. "Bagaimana bisa? Bukannya dia walikelas untuk kelas~"

"Aku ada di kelas 2-F."

"Ah, begitu." Pria itu tampak tidak nyaman lalu menyeruput americano miliknya. "Maafkan aku."

Yoongi tidak menggubris. Matanya masih setia untuk menatap pria yang baru dikenalnya itu. "Bagaimana, hmm~" Pertanyaannya menggantung, tidak mengenal siapa nama pria yang berbicara dengannya itu.

"Namaku Choi Minho. Maaf terlambat mengenalkan diri." Dia tertawa kecil lalu kembali berucap, "Aku juga murid Lee-ssaem. Bisa dibilang mantan murid kelas 2-F."

Yoongi bungkam. Hei, rasanya dia kurang ajar sekali di depan seniornya. Dalam hitungan detik, dia langsung membungkuk sambil meminta maaf.

"Hei, tidak masalah. Jangan terlalu sopan."

"Aku tidak tahu jika Minho-ssi juga pernah bersekolah disana."

"Tidak masalah. Apa masih sama? Kau juga pasti mempersiapkan kepindahan sekolah ya?" Minho kembali mengangkat cangkir kopinya lalu melirik Yoongi.

"Tidak. Aku akan berhenti sekolah, sepertinya. Lagipula aku sekolah disana karena mendapatkan beasiswa secara penuh."

Sepertinya Minho baru saja menghentikan gerakan tangannya untuk meletakkan kembali cangkirnya dan kembali menatap Yoongi. "Kalau begitu, bertahanlah disana."

Yoongi tersentak. Apa maksud kalimat dari pria itu?

Minho menyeruput habis americano-nya lalu mengambil coat miliknya dan beranjak dari sana. "Aku lupa harus pergi." Matanya melirik Yoongi sejenak lalu tersenyum. "Kalian harus bisa bertahan dan hancurkan sistem itu."

Saat Yoongi akan bertanya lagi yang diterimanya hanya suara pintu terbuka dimana Minho sudah pergi dari hadapannya.

_Apa maksudnya?_

* * *

"Aku dengar sudah empat orang mengundurkan diri dari sekolah ini?"

Wanita itu mengambil cangkir berisi teh hangat lalu memangkunya sejenak. Matanya menatap pria yang duduk di depannya sambil tersenyum.

"Enam. Sudah enam orang yang mengundurkan diri dari sekolah ini."

Wanita itu tersenyum lalu menyeruput the, menikmati sensasi hangat di mulutnya. "Bagaimana dengan mereka?"

Tiba-tiba pria itu tersenyum canggung lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. "Masih belum ada yang mengajukan. Sepertinya mereka masih ingin menikmati detik-detik akhir."

Cangkir itu sudah kembali ke atas meja. Sedangkan wanita itu mengeluarkan sebuah amplop tebal dari tasnya. "Ini hasil atas usahamu selama ini. Terima kasih juga sudah membuat anakku ada di atas mereka."

"Ah, tidak perlu repot-repot." Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima amplop yang berisi sejumlah uang itu. "Aku akan mengutamakan mereka yang telah berjuang banyak untuk sekolah ini."

"Jangan membuat aku tersanjung." Wanita itu tersenyum sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari posisinya. "Aku akan membayar lebih jika mereka keluar dari sekolah ini secepatnya." Setelah itu, dia keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Akan aku lakukan apapun demi semua ini." Pria itu tersenyum puas. Sepertinya uang-uang itu lebih berarti daripada kebenaran akan kehidupan murid-murid di sekolah ini.

* * *

"–bagi kelas ini menjadi tiga kelompok berdasarkan absen. Tugas kalian membuat lima artikel dan lima makalah. Pastikan untuk mengumpulkannya minggu depan. Aku tidak ingin ada yang terlambat mengumpulkan. Jika satu saja terlambat, maka sampai jumpa dengan nilai kalian."

_Sial._

Setidaknya kata itu yang terlontar dari hati dan mulut para penghuni kelas Fiapeless ketika wanita yang biasa mereka sapa Seo-ssaem itu melangkah keluar. Selalu seperti itu. Memberi mereka tugas yang tidak terkira sampai tidak masuk akal hanya karena mereka dari kelas tanpa harapan.

_Benar-benar pilih kasih._

Ngomong-ngomong absen, berarti Hyera harus satu kelompok lagi dengan tujuh manusia itu. Oke, terkecuali untuk Yoongi. Hei, selama berada di kelas ini dan urusan kelompok, kenapa guru mereka selalu membagi ke dalam kelompok besar? Kenapa harus berdasarkan absen? Dan kenapa nama mereka harus berurutan?

"Hyer, sepertinya kita satu kelompok lagi."

Sejujurnya, Hyera sangat membenci suara mantan makhluk hidup berambut jingga itu. Hoseok sudah mengganti warna rambutnya menjadi hitam, ngomong-ngomong.

"Sayang sekali kau terlempar di kelompok ini, Hye."

Satu lagi suara menyebalkan dari pemilik rambut hitam yang kekal abadi. Hyera ingin berkomentar tapi rasanya percuma. Dia lebih memilih untuk memutar otaknya, bagaimana cara mengerjakan tugas sialan ini? Hei, ini tidak sedikit. Mereka tidak mungkin bisa mengerjakannya di sekolah saat akhir pekan.

"Jadi, kerjakan dimana?"

Oke, itu pertanyaan yang tepat. Dimana mereka akan mengerjakan tugas ini? Sekolah? Tentu saja pasti akan ada batasan waktu. Dan tugas ini memerlukan sumber dan waktu untuk menyusunnya. Apa dikerjakan masing-masing? Ah, sama saja dengan tugas individu.

"Tidak bisa di rumahku."

"Apalagi rumahku."

"Aku juga tidak mau jika harus di rumah kalian."

"Lalu siapa? Rumahmu?"

"Enak saja. Bagaimana dengan rumah Yoongi?"

"Maaf, aku tidak punya rumah."

"Lebih tidak mungkin lagi jika kita harus mengerjakan di rumah si Kim bersaudara. Aku tidak ingin mendengar drama saudara tiri."

"Tutup mulutmu, Jeon!"

"Ayolah. Sadar diri dengan kalian juga yang akan jadi saudara tiri."

"Lebih baik tutup mulutmu, Jung Hoseok!"

"Apa? Kau tersinggung, Tuan Kim Seokjin?"

"Kook, tenang! Jangan terpancing!"

"Jadi ingin dimana? Rumah siapa?"

Suara sekaligus pertanyaan Taehyung membuat seluruh mata mereka teruju pada satu orang. Satu-satunya dari mereka yang sedari tadi terdiam.

"Apa?"

* * *

Hyera tidak menyangka jika pada akhirnya rumahnya akan menjadi target terakhir untuk tugas kelompok yang akan berlangsung selama beberapa hari ke depan. Oke, ini bukan rumahnya, tepatnya rumah pamannya, Kang Minhyuk.

Dia sedikit menggerutu ketika Daniel berpamitan padanya tadi pagi. Bisa-bisanya sepupunya itu meninggalkan dia seorang diri di rumah bersama tujuh manusia itu. Sekali lagi, terkecuali untuk Yoongi. Parahnya lagi, Hyera harus mengiyakan saat Daniel meminjam atm karena anak itu tidak mendapat transfer dari ayahnya.

"Coba saja aku sempat mengambil beberapa lembar uang."

Matanya menatap miris kulkas yang kosong. Pamannya belum bisa kembali karena harus keluar negeri. Bahkan dua hari ini, dia dan Daniel harus memakan ramyeon karena malas berbelanja. Sepertinya dia sedikit menyesali saat lupa akan kedatangan ketujuh 'teman'nya hari ini.

Jadilah kaki itu melangkah menuju ruang tengah, menatap tumpukan buku yang sempat diantar oleh Hoseok dan Jimin ke rumahnya kemarin untuk dijadikan referensi atas tugas-tugas mereka.

"Sepertinya wanita itu berniat membunuh kami sekaligus."

Bell rumah yang berdering membuatnya tersadar dari kegiatannya menggerutu. Membuat kakinya melangkah menuju pintu utama dan membukanya. Ada sosok pucat dengan rambut mint yang mengenakan kaos bergaris hitam-putih dipadu jaket bermotif tentara.

Min Yoongi, yang paling normal di antara tujuh orang di deretannya –bersama Taehyung, berdiri dengan sebuah kantong plastik di tangan kanannya serta ransel di bahu kirinya.

"Oh, Yoongi?! Ayo masuk!"

Baru saja akan menutup pintu, sebuah suara menginterupsi dan berhasil membuat Hyera menghentikan gerakan menutup pintunya.

"Hyer, tunggu! Jangan tutup!"

Oh, itu gerombolan enam orang yang ditunggunya. Hyera baru tersadar akan kehadiran sebuah mobil sport merah dengan tiga motor sport di halaman rumahnya. Ditambah lagi, masing-masing dari mereka membawa satu kantong plastik berukuran sedang.

"Niat kita untuk buat tugas, 'kan?" tanyanya pada Jungkook dan Jimin yang sudah melangkah masuk tanpa permisi. Disusul Seokjin, Namjoon dan Hoseok.

"Sekalian, Hye. Tanpa makanan, otak tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik."

Terakhir Taehyung yang sempat menghentikan langkahnya untuk menatap Hyera. "Pastikan Hoseok, Jimin dan Namjoon tidak menyentuh dapurmu."

Hyera mengangguk. Dia baru tersadar jika Taehyung memegang dua kantong. "Biar aku bawa satu." Tangannya langsung bergerak untuk mengambil satu kantong yang ada di tangan kiri Taehyung. "Kau~"

"Apa?"

Hyera menggeleng lalu mendahului langkah kakinya. "Tutup pintunya sekalian!"

* * *

Hyera cukup bersyukur karena dia mengarahkan ketujuh manusia itu ke bangunan santai di halaman belakang. Karena dia sudah cukup bisa menebak akan jadi apa ruang tengah jika mengingat beberapa bungkus makanan ditambah remah-remah kue yang menjadi pemandangan tersendiri.

_Mereka mengerjakan tugas atau ikut camping?_

Setidaknya itulah pertanyaan yang terlintas di kepalanya dari balik layar notebook.

"Jangan gunakan yang itu. Materinya sedikit menyimpang dari milik kita." Jungkook mendorong jauh sebuah buku yang ada di atas meja. "Aku mendapat beberapa referensi disini." Sambungnya sambil membalikkan notebook-nya dan memperlihatkan kepada seluruh anggota kelompoknya. "Bagaimana?"

"Bagus. Bagian ini kita bisa masukkan ke artikel kedua. Sisanya masukkan untuk yang pertama." Namjoon menunjuk bagian-bagian yang dimaksudnya dengan pulpen dan direspon sebuah anggukan dari Jungkook yang sudah kembali membalikkan notebook-nya.

Hoseok meneguk minumannya lalu menarik salah satu buku dan membacanya. Lengannya menyikut Jimin yang duduk tepat di sampingnya dan memulai diskusi mereka.

Seokjin tampak sibuk menggarisi beberapa buku sambil sesekali mengambil potongan-potongan kue yang ada di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana makalahnya?" Kini giliran Hyera yang membuka suara, menatap Yoongi dan Taehyung yang tengah sibuk di belakangnya.

Taehyung berbalik dengan sebuah buku yang dibacanya. "Yakin dengan bagian yang ini?" Suaranya sedikit ragu dan berhasil mengundang Yoongi yang sudah meninggalkan notebook.

"Dari sini lalu sambung ke bagian ini." Jari telunjuk Hyera menunjukkan bagian yang dimaksunya lalu melirik Yoongi. "Bagaimana, Yoon?"

Yoongi terdiam selama beberapa saat, membaca bagian yang dimaksud Hyera lalu menggeleng. "Depannya sudah pas. Tambahannya ambil dari sumber lain lalu lanjut dengan yang ini."

Keduanya mengangguk lalu membalikkan badan mereka untuk kembali pada pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

* * *

Rasanya baru beberapa jam yang lalu mereka menghadap dalam keadaan semangat di halaman belakang. Namun sekarang, sebuah perubahan habis-habisan terjadi di ruang tengah. Dimana meja dan sofa sudah berpindah lokasi. Lantai yang beralaskan karpet itu sudah dipenuhi oleh beberapa tubuh yang menuntut istirahat. Tidak lupa buku-buku yang tidak jauh dari mereka tapi tidak terealisasi untuk dibaca. Mata mereka lebih memilih untuk tertutup.

Beda dengan Hyera yang memilih menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja makan. Memejamkan matanya disana untuk beristirahat. Tugas-tugas itu sangat menyiksa otak dan tenaga yang luar biasa. Bahkan dia hampir lupa dengan waktu makan malam yang harusnya berlangsung beberapa menit lagi.

"Yo, Hye!"

Hyera mengumpat ketika tubuhnya tersentak akibat tepukan di punggungnya. Seokjin, si pelaku ikut tersentak.

"Sorry." Dia mengambil langkah mundur. "Izin minjam dapur untuk masak makan malam. Boleh?"

"Terserah." Hyera menjatuhkan kepalanya lagi, berusaha memejamkan matanya. "Di kulkas ada kimchi, ambil saja."

Seokjin hanya mengangguk dan berlalu menuju dapur. Mengeluarkan bahan makanan yang sempat mereka beli sebelum sampai disini. Sebenarnya mereka tidak janjian tapi saat menyadari di depan rumah Hyera, sepertinya tidak ada salahnya.

Seokjin sibuk menyiapkan makan malam saat Yoongi menghampirinya. "Ada yang perlu dibantu?"

"Oh, masukan itu ke microwave." Tunjuknya pada beberapa bungkus nasi instan lalu kembali sibuk dengan bungkusan-bungkusan ramyeon.

Yoongi pun langsung melakukannya tanpa suara. Berjalan mendekati microwave, memasukkan nasi instan itu ke dalam sana lalu mengatur waktunya. Matanya melirik Hyera yang tertidur di meja makan dengan posisi duduk.

* * *

Tidak sampai 30 menit, makanan yang disiapkan oleh Seokjin dan Yoongi sudah berada di atas meja. Setelah membangunkan yang lain, kecuali Hyera, mereka langsung mengerumuni meja dapur layaknya semut.

"Oi, Kim! Bangunkan Hyera sekalian!"

Namjoon menghentikan langkahnya tepat di samping kursi dimana Hyera tidur lalu menepuk pipi gadis itu tanpa suara. Tidak lama, karena saat itu juga Hyera langsung terbangun.

"Anak-anak sedang makan, ayo!"

Hyera menurut saja, padahal dia baru saja diperlakukan Namjoon layaknya anak kucing ketika pemuda Kim itu menarik kerah belakang kaos Hyera.

Mereka menikmati makanan yang seadanya itu. Sepertinya melupakan sejenak hubungan 'tidak baik' yang tersemat diantara mereka. Bahkan Hyera tersadar jika dia baru saja bergumam senang dengan perkumpulan menyebalkan itu.

_Ah, rasanya ingin selalu seperti ini._

* * *

"Hye, aku titip motor Jungkook, boleh?"

Hyera mengernyit. Hei, tadi mereka hanya makan dengan ramyeon dan kimchi miliknya, bukan? Lalu kenapa manusia berkepala permen kapas itu meminta izin padanya?

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan anak ini menginap di rumahmu." Jimin melirik sahabatnya yang sedang terlelap di sofa.

Namjoon menutup buku yang dibacanya, "Aku rasanya cukup untuk hari ini." Matanya melirik jam tangan yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. "Mereka juga sudah tampak kelelahan."

Hyera mengangguk setuju. "Kita juga masih punya beberapa hari lagi. Lagipula masih banyak yang perlu dicari."

"Aku juga harus pulang." Yoongi sudah beranjak dari posisinya, bersamaan dengan ransel yang ada di bahunya. "Sampai jumpa!"

"Hati-hati, Yoon."

"Jin, kita juga harus pulang!" Namjoon menendang bokong Seokjin yang sedang meringkuk di lantai dalam keadaan tidur.

* * *

Butuh beberapa waktu untuk mempersiapkan keberangkatan pulang keenam pemuda itu. Jimin yang butuh perjuangan untuk membangunkan Jungkook, Namjoon yang berusaha keras membopong tubuh sepupunya dan Taehyung yang dengan tanpa perasaannya menyeret Hoseok sampai teras rumah.

"Kau tidak berniat menjual motor anak itu, 'kan?" Selidik Jimin sekali lagi ketika Hyera mendadak meminta kunci motor Jungkook. Ya, dia tidak mungkin membiarkan sahabatnya itu mengendarai motor dalam keadaan tertidur. Jadi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan motor Jungkook, sejak itu juga Hyera meminta kunci motor sahabatnya.

"Lihat saja besok." Hyera hanya memainkan kunci motor yang sudah ada di tangannya itu.

"Hye, kami pulang!" Pamit Taehyung yang kemudian sudah melajukan motornya, meninggalkan halaman rumah Hyera bersama Hoseok.

"Aku juga." Diiringi klakson mobil, Namjoon langsung melajukan mobil sport merahnya itu.

"Pulang sana! Hati-hati kelincimu jatuh di jalan."

Jimin mendengus kesal, melirik Jungkook yang setengah sadar sedang memeluk pinggangnya. "Kalau begitu aku pulang. Sampai jumpa besok!"

"Aku malah berharap tidak ketemu kalian!"

"Hoho, jangan seperti itu, Hye. Kau akan merindukanku."

Hyera hanya berdecih sampai Jimin melajukan motornya. "Ah, Daniel juga tidak pulang."

* * *

Namjoon dan Seokjin baru saja keluar dari mobil mereka ketika sebuah motor sport biru terhenti di depan mereka. Tidak, mereka tahu motor itu milik siapa tapi pengendaranya yang menjadi perhatian mereka. Pengendaranya bukan orang yang biasa bertemu mereka dan lagi, pengendaranya adalah seorang perempuan yang, hmm, mereka kenal?!

"Hyera?"

Hyera membuka helm lalu menoleh ketika menyadari dua orang yang merupakan teman sekelasnya sedang berdiri di samping mobil mereka.

"Oh, kalian?!" Sambil beranjak turun dari motor, mencabut kunci lalu menghampiri kedua orang itu. "Baru sampai?"

Namjoon mengangguk sedangkan Seokjin masih terdiam dalam keterkejutan dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"Kau, motor itu punya si Jeon, 'kan?"

Hyera mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Namjoon. "Sebenarnya aku sedikit nekad karena belum memiliki surat izin."

"Uwah." Seruan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Seokjin langsung mengalihkan keduanya.

"Kenapa? Baru pertama kali lihat seorang perempuan mengendarai motor sport?"

Namun Seokjin menggeleng sambil melangkah maju. Kedua tangannya terulur untuk menepuk pundak Hyera. "Ternyata kakimu masih menapak walaupun mengendarai motor itu."

Oh, entah sadar atau tidak, Hyera baru saja memukul kepala Seokjin yang, hmm, memang lebih tinggi darinya. "Sialan. Kalian hobi sekali membuatku mengumpat."

Namjoon menggeleng lalu mengambil langkah untuk mendahului kedua temannya. "Ayo ke kelas!"

* * *

"Hyera!"

Teriakan itu cukup menggema di koridor, diiringi dengan langkah terburu dan suara gemuruh di pintu kelas. Detik berikutnya sebuah gebrakan di meja Hyera dan Yoongi berhasil mengejutkan seisi kelas.

"Kenapa motor Jungkook ada disini, Hye?"

"Hye, kenapa motorku ada di sekolah? Bukannya itu ada di rumahmu?"

Hyera menutup matanya jengah. Begitupula Namjoon dan Seokjin yang hanya melirik kesal kepada sepasang sahabat yang baru saja membuat keributan itu.

"Aku yang membawanya kesini, puas?" Hyera melempar kunci motor ke arah Jungkook dan berhasil ditangkap oleh pemuda Jeon itu dengan mudahnya. "Kau bisa mengendarai motor?"

"Jangan meremehkan badan kecilnya, Jeon."

Hyera tidak yakin jika kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan Kim Seokjin itu lebih seperti penghinaan daripada sebuah pembelaan. "Terima kasih atas pernyataanmu, Jin."

"Apa hari ini kita langsung mengerjakannya?"

Setidaknya pertanyaan Yoongi barusan itu berhasil meredam emosi Hyera dan membuat gadis itu sedikit lupa dengan emosinya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa?"

Yoongi langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Namjoon. Sepertinya ada yang berbeda dari tatapan mereka. Tidak ada sirat kehangatan disana.

"Aku hanya bertanya. Jika iya, aku akan izin melakukan paruh waktuku."

"Wah, wah. Teman-teman, ini masih begitu pagi untuk bertengkar. Jadi, redam dulu, oke? Kita ini sekelompok jika kalian lupa." Jimin menepuk pundak Yoongi beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya berlalu menuju bangkunya.

"Hye, Hoseok tidak bisa ikut hari ini." Suara Taehyung sedikit menginterupsi pandangan Hyera dan membuat gadis itu langsung melirik kursi kosong yang biasa diduduki oleh Hoseok. "Untuk bagiannya, biar aku yang mengerjakannya."

Hyera mengangguk lalu melemparkan pandangannya ke depan kelas. Namun tidak lama, sampai seruan Jungkook kembali mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ah, Hye! Aku dari kemarin penasaran, rumahmu kenapa kosong?"

Oh, dan pertanyaan barusan berhasil mengundang seluruh tatapan barisan itu kepada sang objek yang ditanyakan.

"Pamanku sedang keluar negeri dan sepupuku, hmm, dia sedang ada latihan."

"Orang tuamu? Apa kau tidak tinggal dengan orang tuamu?"

Ah, sepertinya mereka sedang tertarik tentang kehidupan pribadi Hyera. Apalagi ketika pertanyaan dari Seokjin terlontar.

"Orang tuaku sudah tidak ada."

"Oh, sorry."

Setelah itu, semuanya langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke sembarang arah. Ada raut bersalah di wajah mereka. Namun yang tidak mereka sadari adalah ketika Hyera mencengkram roknya dalam diam.

* * *

_**Next chapter**_

"_Apa aku sangat egois?"_

"_Sangat."_

"_Kau tahu seseorang dapat berubah, 'kan?"_

"_Tergantung. Faktor apa yang membuat perubahan. Dorongan atau lingkungan."_

* * *

**Aku sengaja double up karena takut bakal lama up lagi. Cerita ini udah numpuk sebenarnya tapi belum selesai.**

**Sebelumnya aku mohon maaf kalo di chapter 1 sampai chapter 3 ini misalnya ada yang aneh atau beda. Soalnya aku revisi beberapa kali.**

**Salam hangat,**

**Gli**


	4. Chapter 04 - KIM NAMJOON

_**Last chapter**_

"_Ah, Hye! Aku dari kemarin penasaran, rumahmu kenapa kosong?"_

"_Pamanku sedang keluar negeri dan sepupuku, hmm, dia sedang ada latihan."_

"_Orang tuamu? Apa kau tidak tinggal dengan orang tuamu?"_

"_Orang tuaku sudah tidak ada."_

"_Oh, sorry."_

**Chapter 4**

Sepertinya semenjak tugas yang diberikan oleh Seo Yeonha hari itu membuat perubahan tersendiri untuk Hyera. Buktinya gadis itu hanya menghabiskan waktu sepulang sekolahnya dengan duduk di anak tangga sambil memainkan ponselnya. Apalagi selama seminggu penuh kemarin, rumah ini dipenuhi delapan remaja yang menghabiskan seluruh waktunya dari pulang sekolah sampai malam hanya untuk memenuhi tugas kelompok mereka. Dan ketika masa itu telah berakhir, Hyera merasakan kesepian.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Hyera mendongak, menatap Daniel yang sedang berdiri sambil membuka jaket di depannya. Kemudian memberikan jawaban berupa gelengan.

"Kau, apa ada yang terjadi selama aku pergi seminggu ini?"

Hyera menunduk, kembali menatap layar ponselnya lalu menggeleng. "Syukurlah kau sudah pulang. Jadi aku tidak kesepian."

"Kau? Kesepian? Dalam rangka apa? Sesuatu membentur kepalamu?"

Hyera menggeleng. "Lupakan saja."

Daniel mengernyitkan keningnya lalu memutuskan untuk ikut duduk di samping sepupunya itu. "Ingin bercerita?"

Hyera kembali menggeleng lalu meletakkan ponselnya ke lantai. "Apa aku harus pindah sekolah?"

"Tumben sekali kau bertanya seperti ini? Otakmu tertukar di suatu tempat ya?" Daniel mengetuk pelan kepala sepupunya lalu menggeleng. "Aku rasa iya. Ayo ambil otakmu!"

"Aku serius." Hyera menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau tahu aku sering memutuskan seenaknya, 'kan?"

Daniel mengangguk setuju. "Sangat benar."

"Apa aku sangat egois?"

"Sangat."

"Kau tahu seseorang dapat berubah, 'kan?"

"Tergantung. Faktor apa yang membuat perubahan. Dorongan atau lingkungan."

Hyera memilih untuk menghela nafas. "Aku betah di kelas itu dan ingin bertahan dengan mereka sampai lulus. Apa itu bisa?"

"Hmm?! Karena aku tidak paham arah pembicaraan ini. Tapi aku hanya bisa mengatakan pertahankan apa yang bisa membuatmu nyaman. Jangan memaksa untuk melakukan perubahan. Aku tetap menyukai keegoisanmu, Hyer." Daniel menepuk puncak kepala sepupunya itu lalu beranjak dari posisinya. "Ah, ini!"

Sebuah amplop terletak begitu saja di pangkuan Hyera, membuat gadis itu sedikit bergeming lalu menatap Daniel bingung.

"Tukang pos mengantarkan ini untukmu. Katanya tidak ada nama pengirimnya." Daniel melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menaiki tangga. "Aku rasa dari orang itu?!"

Hyera mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. Matanya membaca beberapa baris tulisan yang ada di amplop cokelat itu. Hanya tertera nama dan alamat rumahnya.

_Apa orang itu? Ah, tidak. Untuk apa?_

Tangannya sibuk membuka amplop sambil terus menggumamkan tentang siapa yang mengirimkannya benda seperti ini. Namun gumaman itu berhenti ketika selembar kertas putih dengan dua baris tulisan berwarna hitam tercetak disana.

_Aku hanya mempercayai ini kepada kalian  
jadi aku mohon kepada kalian untuk bertahan di kelas itu lebih lama_

* * *

Sebuah berita besar baru saja menghebohkan seisi sekolah dimana seorang siswa ketahuan memiliki rokok di dalam lokernya. Begitu menggemparkan jika mengingat peraturan keras tentang keberadaan benda itu di sekolah.

Oh, sepertinya kelas Fiapeless menjadi sasaran pemeriksaan siang itu. Seluruh murid duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing ketika mendapati lima orang yang mereka ketahui sebagai guru memasuki kelas. Termasuk walikelas mereka, Lee Jungshin dan guru olahraga mereka, Nam Joonhyuk.

"Kalian pasti tahu tentang berita penemuan rokok itu. Jadi lebih baik kalian mengaku sebelum kami menyeret pelakunya."

"_Apa-apaan ini?"_

"_Apa sekarang kelas kita yang dituduh?"_

"_Kenapa mereka selalu menyimpulkan jika kita yang melakukannya?"_

"_Aku benar-benar harus pergi dari sekolah ini."_

"Mengaku saja. Itu lebih baik daripada kalian semua yang akan menerima hukuman."

"Gaeun-ssi, aku yakin bukan mereka."

"Berhenti membela anak-anak yang sudah tidak mempunyai harapan ini, Joonhyuk."

Ah, sepertinya seluruh murid kelas Fiapeless mulai jengah dengan pernyataan si wakil kepala sekolah yang lebih seperti memojokkan mereka. Khususnya siswa barisan belakang yang terlihat ingin mulai bersuara.

"Apa kalian yakin jika kelas ini? Ah, kami tahu kelas ini tidak memiliki harapan sama sekali tapi apakah kalian tidak memikirkan perasaan kami? Itu terdengar menyakitkan, ssaem." Jungkook menepuk-nepuk dada kirinya sambil memasang wajah menyedihkan.

"Aku hanya menyatakan yang sebenarnya, Tuan Jeon. Untuk apa kalian tersindir? Bukankah memang fakta jika kalian yang berada di kelas ini sama sekali tidak memiliki harapan."

Hyera ingin sekali membungkam manusia yang telah memberi mereka tugas kelompok yang menyebalkan itu. Dia ingin menyumpah saat itu namun tangan Yoongi menarik tangannya ke bawah sambil menggeleng.

Hoseok berdiri dengan lantang sambil berkecak pinggang. "Lihatlah! Bukankah perkataan kalian menyakitkan. Apa dasar bukti jika pelakunya ada di kelas ini?"

"Ini!"

Oh Handong, si kepala sekolah yang akrab disapa Pak Tua itu mengangkat sebuah plastik putih dengan sebungkus rokok di dalamnya. "Ini ditemukan di loker salah satu dari kalian."

"Hei, Pak Tua! Katakan saja siapa namanya! Lalu kita tanya langsung kepada orangnya." Namjoon sepertinya memiliki salah satu bakat terpendam, yaitu memancing kemarahan dari si kepala sekolah yang sedang berusaha meredam amarahnya.

"Benda itu ditemukan di loker Lee Taeyong."

Merasa namanya terpanggil, Taeyong yang duduk di dua bangku di depan Hyera langsung menunjuk dirinya tidak percaya. Bahkan teman sebangkunya, Yook Sungjae tampak menggeleng.

"Pasti salah. Aku tahu Taeyong bersih dari benda itu." Seongcheol sebagai ketua kelas merasa sangat yakin jika temannya tidak mungkin seperti itu.

"Oh, kalian sepertinya merencanakan semuanya."

Jimin berdiri, melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Ayolah, ssaem! Orang bodoh mana yang akan menjatuhkan dirinya yang sudah sangat rendah. Apa dasarnya jika benda itu memang milik Taeyong?"

"Karena benda itu~"

"Ditemukan di loker Taeyong?" Taehyung menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya lalu melirik ke guru-guru yang berdiri di depan mereka. "Hanya karena ditemukan di loker Taeyong dan dia dinyatakan bersalah? Pertanyaannya, apa Taeyong yang menyimpan benda itu disana?"

Yoongi sepertinya mulai menampakkan jati diri yang jarang diperlihatkannya. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya lalu mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas meja. Sedikit membuat Hyuna tersentak.

"Masalah utamanya, kami, siswa kelas Fiapeless ini tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan loker. Oh, dan jangan lupakan kunci loker yang sudah diserahkan kepada kalian, ssaem. Jadi bagaimana cara Taeyong menyimpan benda itu disana?"

Pernyataan itu terhenti sejenak karena Yoongi menguap lalu merenggangkan tubuhnya. "Ah, aku sedari tadi mempertanyakan darimana kalian mendapat laporan jika ada rokok di loker itu? Rasanya ini bukan jadwal pemeriksaan rutin kalian. Apa seseorang melaporkannya?"

Oh, benar juga. Kalimat pertanyaan itu berputar di kepala seluruh murid Fiapeless. Apa yang dikatakan Yoongi benar adanya. Mereka yang tidak terlalu tahu seputar berita yang menghebohkan pagi ini mendadak jadi sasaran. Bahkan mereka juga ingat jika sekarang bukan jadwal pemeriksaan.

"Kami sudah~"

"Sudah mengubah jadwal? Ssaem, tidak perlu melanjutkannya." Seokjin sepertinya tidak ingin ketinggalan untuk membela temannya. "Kalian hanya khawatir kenapa sisa-sisa kelas ini belum mengajukan pemindahan sekolah, 'kan?"

Tiba-tiba keributan terjadi di antara murid kelas Fiapeless. Kepala sekolah dan orang-orang kepercayaannya tampak menelan ludah. Mereka baru saja melawan kumpulan orang-orang yang salah. Namun dalam diam, Joonhyuk sedang tersenyum simpul dengan pembelaan murid-muridnya.

"Ssaem, kami tahu kalian tidak menyukai kelas ini? Apakah salah jika kami ingin bertahan di kelas ini?"

"Apa kalian benar-benar ingin kami meninggalkan sekolah ini?"

"Bagaimana dengan kami yang masih ingin bertahan?"

Detik berikutnya sebuah gelak tawa terdengar dari barisan belakang. Kang Hyera sedang memegang perutnya karena terlalu geli melihat drama yang baru saja. "Wah, ssaem! Kalian hebat sekali!" Ditambah dengan iringan tepuk tangan tunggal. "Cara kalian, wah, aku sampai takjub melihatnya. Sepertinya aku tidak menyesal karena sudah memecahkan kaca mobilmu, Pak Tua. Sekarang kalian seperti tikus yang masuk ke dalam perangkap. Raut panik sangat jelas, sumpah. Apalagi wajahmu, Seo-ssaem."

Tujuh remaja yang duduk di barisan belakang itu tampak terkejut dengan perubahan situasi yang ada. Tidak lama sampai akhirnya senyum puas dan meremehkan mereka pancarkan. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan mereka yang ada di barisan depan.

"Oh, ssaem. Sekedar memberitahu, jika memang kalian mendapat laporan dari seseorang sepertinya kalian harus memeriksa CCTV disana. Ah, dan jangan katakan sedang rusak karena kami tahu pemeriksaan setiap minggu dilakukan."

Belum cukup, Hyera langsung memberikan kalimat-kalimat terakhir yang mengundang sorak dari teman-teman sekelasnya. "Kalian mencari lawan yang salah, ssaem. Kami tidak mudah. Lain kali, persiapkan strategi yang lebih bagus biar permainan kalian lebih menarik lagi. Aku tunggu permainan selanjutnya."

Sepertinya hari itu pihak-pihak yang ingin menghancurkan kelas Fiapeless harus menjilat ludah mereka. Faktanya, permainan 'rokok' itu hanya salah satu cara yang dibuatnya untuk menyingkirkan murid Fiapeless.

"Lawan kita benar-benar tidak mudah. Mereka terlalu cerdik untuk semua ini."

* * *

Pemakaman umum adalah tujuan Hyera diakhir pekan ini. Dia sudah merencanakan hal ini sejak lama. Pergi sendirian kesana untuk menemui seseorang disana. Atau mengunjungi.

Sebuah makam yang terletak paling tepi tepat di samping pohon mapel adalah tujuannya saat ini. Dia sudah berdiri disana dengan sebucket bunga yang sudah disimpannya di atas makan. Bibirnya tersenyum sambil menatap tulisan yang ada.

Lee Minah

"Hai, Bu! Hari ini aku berkunjung tanpa Daniel. Anakmu itu sedang sibuk mengurus lomba dance-nya sampai melupakan sepupunya yang kesepian di rumah. Paman juga belum memberi kabar kapan akan pulang."

Kedua tangan Hyera menarik ujung kemeja kotak-kotak merah yang tidak dikancingnya itu lalu menariknya berlawanan arah.

"Oh ya, Bu. Aku berada di kelas 2-F, apa itu tidak masalah? Maksudku, apa aku memang pantas disana? Paman dan Daniel sampai memarahi dan mengikatku saat aku mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali. Daniel bahkan sampai melempar pakaianku keluar jendela karena terlalu muak. Haha, anak Ibu yang itu sungguh jahat."

"Bu, aku dapat surat dari seseorang yang aku sendiri tidak tahu siapa. Apa aku harus mempercayai isi surat itu atau bagaimana? Sejujurnya aku juga tidak ingin pergi dari kelas itu tapi kelas itu benar-benar seperti dibuang."

"Ah, aku lupa. Ibu, marahi Paman Kang karena selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sampai lupa istirahat. Aku sampai bingung bagaimana menyuruhnya untuk tidur walaupun hanya dua jam. Dia sangat keras kepala. Apalagi Daniel. Ugh, sekarang dia semakin menyebalkan. Sering meninggalkan aku sendirian di rumah bahkan tidak mengambil tes perguruan tinggi."

Kepalanya menengadah ke langit yang terlihat mendung. "Bu, sepertinya akan hujan. Aku pulang dulu ya. Aku akan mengunjungimu lagi. Lain kali aku akan menyeret mereka berdua. Sampai jumpa, Bu."

Sepasang kakinya langsung melangkah pergi. Melewati makam-makam yang terdapat di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Langit biru yang mendung semakin menggelap. Memperjelas jika tetesan air dari atas sana sudah siap untuk membasahi yang ada di bawahnya. Namun, langkah kakinya terhenti tepat di jalan utama ketika sebuah suara menyebut namanya.

"Kang Hyera?!"

Hyera membalikkan badannya, mendapati seseorang berpakaian semi formal dan wow, sangat berbeda dengan style yang dilihatnya setiap hari. Dia, si pemilik rambut keunguan dengan dimpel di pipinya yang bernama Kim Namjoon.

"Kau, kenapa ada disini?" Tanyanya sambil menghampiri Hyera yang masih berdiri di depannya dalam diam.

"Mengunjungi Ibuku." Hyera memperbaiki posisi kardigan yang dikenakannya lalu menatap Namjoon. "Kau sendiri?"

Namjoon tampak membuang muka namun kakinya tetap melangkah untuk mendekati Hyera. "Ingin pulang?"

Hyera sedikit mendelik curiga. Tidak lama karena setelah itu dia mengangguk. "Kau juga pulanglah sebelum hujan."

Namjoon menatap langit yang menggelap. Rintik-rintik hujan mulai membasahi tanah. Tanpa aba-aba, tangannya langsung menarik tangan Hyera kemudian berlari menuju mobil sport merah yang tak jauh dari posisi mereka. Membuka pintu di bangku penumpang lalu mendorong gadis itu masuk kemudian menutupnya. Sedangkan dia langsung berlari menuju pintu supir dan masuk.

Tidak seberapa lama kemudian, hujan deras langsung menghantam permukaan mobil. Membuat bunyi-bunyi berisik yang menjadi alunan untuk indera pendengaran. Tidak ada yang bersuara karena mereka terlalu sibuk mengamati hujan deras dari kaca depan mobil. Sampai sebuah helaan nafas mengalihkan pandangan Hyera.

"Untung saja mobilku tidak terparkir jauh." Namjoon terlihat sibuk membuka setelan long coat-nya lalu melemparnya ke bagian belakang mobil. Menampakkan kemeja biru berlengan panjang yang kemudian digulung sampai siku. "Kau langsung pulang?"

Hyera tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Mencari makan malam lalu pulang."

"Kalau begitu, ikut aku!"

* * *

Mobil sport itu masih setia melaju di tengah hujan yang masih setia membasahi jalanan. Kedua penumpang yang ada di dalam mobil hanya diam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Namjoon dengan kegiatan menyetirnya sedangkan Hyera dengan kegiatan mengamati jalanan. Gadis itu sedikit yakin jika mereka tidak berada di kota yang sama karena dia mulai tidak mengenali keadaan jalanan. Hendak bertanya namun Namjoon terlihat sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Sampai akhirnya mobil itu berhenti di sebuah parkiran area peristirahatan yang biasa menjadi tempat singgah orang-orang yang akan berpergian keluar kota.

"Maaf sudah membawamu kesini." Namjoon melepaskan sabuk pengamannya lalu meraih sebuah jaket dari belakang. "Aku sedang ingin menjernihkan pikiran disini."

Hyera mengangguk paham. Dia sudah menyadari itu sedari awal melihat wajah pemuda Kim di pemakaman. Banyak raut negatif disana sampai Hyera sendiri lupa jika dia masih kesal dengan pemuda itu.

* * *

Hyera duduk di bangku yang berada di dekat jendela bersama sebotol air mineral yang sedang dipeluknya. Matanya sibuk mengamati hujan yang kian deras. Tidak peduli di bawah sana orang-orang sedang berlarian.

"Maaf aku memesankanmu ramyeon."

Oh, itu Namjoon yang sudah datang sambil membawa dua mangkuk ramyeon di tangannya.

"Ini sudah kedua kalinya kau minta maaf denganku. Kau tidak melakukan apa-apa, Kim." Hyera menatap jengah pada Namjoon yang sedang meletakkan mangkuk ramyeon di atas meja. "Jadi cukup atas kata maafnya."

Namjoon mengangguk. Matanya menatap kosong ke mangkuk ramyeon yang masih menampakkan uap-uap yang cukup menghangatkan wajahnya. Pikirannya sedang tidak di tempat sekarang. Sangat jauh atau mungkin tertinggal di rumah.

Hyera semakin jengah, oke? Jadi dia memukul mangkuk ramyeon milik Namjoon dengan sumpitnya sampai pemuda itu menatapnya. "Cepat makan sebelum dingin!"

Ah, sepertinya sudah kembali. Karena detik berikutnya Namjoon langsung memakan ramyeon miliknya itu dengan lahap.

* * *

"Aku mengunjungi Ibuku."

Kening Hyera mengernyit. Dia sedikit tidak paham dengan apa yang dikatakan Namjoon secara tiba-tiba itu.

Namjoon menghela nafas. "Kau tadi bertanya tujuanku di pemakaman dan jawabannya aku mengunjungi makam Ibuku."

_Uhuk._ Baiklah, pengulangan itu baru saja membuat gadis itu tersedak kuah ramyeon. Sukses membuat Namjoon panik dan langsung mengulurkan air mineral. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hyera mengangguk lalu menerima air mineral itu dan meneguknya. "Ibumu?" Dan Namjoon mengangguk. "Tunggu! Ibumu sudah meninggal?"

"Kau sepertinya terkejut sekali." Namjoon tersenyum gemas begitu mendapati ekspresi terkejut teman sekelasnya itu.

Baiklah, Hyera semakin tidak memahami ini. Apa maksudnya itu? Lalu~

"Lalu wanita yang sering disebut oleh duo kebun itu siapa?"

"Duo kebun?"

"Si kelinci dan buntal. Jungkook dan Jimin." Hyera sangat ingat jika dua teman sekelasnya yang menyebalkan itu sering menyerukan Ibu dari Namjoon dan Taehyung.

"Kau, dapat darimana singkatan seperti itu?"

"Membuatnya sendiri."

Namjoon hanya bisa tersenyum singkat. "Wanita yang sering dibicarakan mereka itu Ibunya Taehyung."

"Wah, wah. Apa ini? Kenapa aku semakin bingung? Apa karena bumbu ramyeon itu?"

Ingin sekali Namjoon mencubiti pipi gadis yang duduk di depannya itu. Lucu sekaligus menyebalkan. "Aku dan Taehyung itu saudara tiri. Setelah Ibuku meninggal, Ayahku menikah dengan Ibunya. Paham?"

"Oooh, oke. Paham!"

Tuhkan lagi. Kenapa gadis yang menyebalkan itu begitu menggemaskan? Bolehkah Namjoon menyimpannya sebagai salah satu koleksinya?

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?"

"Hmm." Hyera baru saja teringat pertanyaan yang terlintas di kepalanya selama beberapa waktu namun dia selalu bingung ingin mempertanyakannya. Dia menatap Namjoon yang terlihat masih setia menanti pernyataannya itu. "Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Jika aku si Pak Tua, mungkin kau sudah berdiri di lapangan dan menghitungi jumlah debu disana."

"Aku serius."

"Baiklah. Tanyakan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Kang. Selama aku bisa menjawabnya."

Hyera mengangguk sambil melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja lalu mencondongkan badannya ke arah Namjoon. "Sebenarnya aku penasaran, kenapa kalian bertujuh tidak akrab? Maksudku, kalian seperti tidak bermusuhan tapi seperti tidak dekat."

"Sepertinya kau menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah jelas."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kami bertujuh tidak dapat disatukan. Oh, tidak akan."

"Hmm, beri aku hal paling logis. Ya, setidaknya untuk informasi saja. Aku tidak terlalu update masalah sekolah, Kim."

Namjoon mendengus. "Berhenti memanggil nama depanku. Banyak orang yang bermarga Kim jika kau lupa, Kang."

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengatakan hal yang sama. Berhenti memanggil nama depanku, Joon. Jika kau lupa masih banyak orang bermarga Kang yang aku tidak tahu ada berapa banyak. Walaupun tidak sebanyak marga Kim."

"Baiklah." Namjoon meneguk air mineral miliknya lalu melempar pandangannya keluar dinding kaca, menatap hujan yang kian mereda. "Seperti yang kalian tahu, aku dan Seokjin sering bersama. Dia sudah seperti saudaraku."

"Tapi dia memang saudaramu, 'kan? Sepupu?"

Sejujurnya Namjoon sangat tidak suka jika ada orang yang memotong pembicaraannya tapi kali ini dia akan membiarkan Hyera yang akan berkicau. "Iya, kami sepupu." Dijeda dengan helaan nafas sebelum melanjutkan. "Kau ingin mendengarkan atau tidak?"

"Tentu saja." Hyera mencibir. Dia sangat heran kenapa Namjoon ini mudah emosi. "Lalu permasalahan kalian berdua dengan duo kebun itu apa?"

"Seokjin dan Jimin pernah bertengkar saat kelas olahraga. Masalah sepele hanya karena Seokjin tidak sengaja melempar bola basket dan mengenai kepala salah satu teman sekelas mereka. Lalu Jungkook datang dan memukul Seokjin. Aku tidak terima dan emosiku tidak stabil saat itu. Selain karena Ibuku meninggal, Ayahku tiba-tiba menikah lagi. Jadi aku membalas pukulan Jungkook, membuat kami berempat saling pukul dan kau tahu akhirnya."

Oh, Hyera pernah mendengar tentang perkelahian itu antar siswa tahun pertama. Benar-benar sepele. "Wah, apa yang dipikirkan si kelinci sampai memukul orang? Padahal tinggal meminta maaf dan masalah selesai."

"Jungkook sedang punya masalah dengan Seokjin saat itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa membicarakan masalah pribadi mereka denganmu."

Hyera mengangguk paham. Setidaknya, dia tahu dasar kenapa hubungan empat orang itu tidak baik. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan Yoongi?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ada masalah dengan mayat hidup itu. Tapi sikap dan nada ketusnya saat berbicara membuatku sangat muak. Aku sangat membencinya sebagai teman maupun rival. Mungkin itu juga yang membuat kami tidak dekat."

Pertanyaannya, kenapa nama Yoongi dapat berada di Top10 murid bermasalah?

"Alasan kenapa Yoongi masuk jadi salah satu murid bermasalah itu juga karena Jungkook. Anak itu selalu mengatakan seenak hati tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Ditambah lagi Jungkook pernah membuat beasiswa Yoongi terancam dicabut. Mereka bertengkar lalu berkelahi di laboratorium karena Jungkook menumpahkan bahan kimia di atas prakarya Yoongi. Sepele, tapi itulah yang terjadi."

"Untuk Hoseok, Jungkook dan Jimin. Setahuku, mereka adalah rival sejak SMP. Mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam klub dance yang berbeda dan sering bertemu di beberapa event yang diadakan. Tidak menutup kemungkinan jika itu terus terjadi sampai detik ini. Hoseok dan Yoongi, mereka juga tidak ada masalah. Ya, tidak menutup kemungkinan juga jika mulut asal bicara milik Hoseok terkadang menyakitkan pendengaran."

Hyera sepertinya mulai memahami apa yang terjadi di antara mereka. Setidaknya ada alasan logis walaupun sepele yang menjadi dasar kenapa mereka selalu menyindir atau sejenisnya. Sebenarnya Hyera tidak bisa menyimpulkan jika ketujuh orang itu bermusuhan. Buktinya saat kerja kelompok kemarin, mereka masih dapat diajak kerjasama walaupun dibumbui dengan sedikit adu mulut.

"Bagaimana denganmu dan Taehyung?"

Namjoon memejamkan matanya. Terlihat sekali dia tidak ingin membahas hal itu. "Aku hanya tidak suka saja."

Hyera menggeleng lalu melempar tisu ke wajah pemuda Kim itu. "Bukannya tidak suka. Kau hanya menghindarinya." Dia sadar jika Namjoon baru saja berdecih. "Kau harus bisa menerima Taehyung dan Ibunya sebagai bagian dari keluargamu jika kau ingin suka dengan mereka."

"Tidak semudah itu, Hye. Kau sebaiknya diam dan jangan menceramahiku."

"Aku tidak menceramahimu, Joon. Aku hanya memberitahu saja. Kau hanya terlalu takut ada hal yang terlupakan. Taehyung dan Ibunya hanya butuh pengakuan darimu, Joon. Kau masih punya hati. Buka hatimu untuk mereka, terima mereka sebagai bagian dari keluargamu."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin melupakan Ibuku, Hye. Aku tidak ingin ada yang menggantikan dia." Tiba-tiba saja pemuda Kim itu menutup wajahnya, menyembunyikan airmatanya yang mulai mengalir. Pikirnya kembali teringat pada sang Ibu.

Ah, Hyera baru saja membuat seseorang menangis. Gadis itu beranjak dari posisinya lalu mendekati Namjoon, menepuk punggung pemuda itu perlahan.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Ibumu, Joon. Ibumu tetaplah Ibu yang melahirkanmu, tidak ada yang bisa menggantikannya karena dia sudah membuatmu bernafas sampai detik ini. Ibu Taehyung tidak akan menggantikan Ibumu, dia hanya menjadikan dirinya sebagai sandaranmu. Tempatmu bercerita. Aku yakin Ibumu akan senang jika kau menerima Taehyung dan Ibunya."

Hyera dapat melihat jelas jika Namjoon semakin terisak. Airmatanya bahkan sudah menetes di atas meja. Namun bersyukurlah karena suara isakan itu tersamarkan dengan suara hujan yang deras diluar.

"Tidak semua orang seberuntungmu, Joon. Banyak orang-orang diluar sana yang tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang dari orang tua mereka. Bukan hanya orang tua tiri tapi orang tua kandung."

"Hye, boleh aku memelukmu?"

Oh, Hyera bahkan belum menjawab ketika tubuhnya tertarik ke samping kursi Namjoon dan membiarkan pemuda itu menyembunyikan tangisannya.

_Tidak semua orang seberuntungmu, Joon. Banyak dari mereka yang belum pernah merasakan kasih sayang._

* * *

_**Next chapter**_

"_Tidak, jang~"_

"_Baiklah. Sudah ditetapkan. Pindah ke basket sekarang!"_

"_Jim, kenapa kau tidak membelaku? Kenapa kau malah setuju?"_

"_Oh, maaf, Kook. Aku lupa."_

"_Siapa yang berminat di basket tiga~"_

"_Kim Namjoon, Kim Taehyung dan Min Yoongi. Mereka masuk ke dalam basket three on three!"_

"_Apa maksudmu, Kang?"_

* * *

**Fiapeless Class is update...**

**Happy reading...**

**Gli.**


	5. Chapter 05 - FESTIVAL Pt 01

_**Last chapter**_

"_Tidak semua orang seberuntungmu, Joon. Banyak orang-orang diluar sana yang tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang dari orang tua mereka. Bukan hanya orang tua tiri tapi orang tua kandung."_

"_Hye, boleh aku memelukmu?"_

**Chapter 5**

Festival seni dan olahraga

Kegiatan rutin yang diselenggarakan oleh pihak sekolah setiap tahunnya. Namun sepertinya festival ini sedikit berbeda dengan tahun sebelumnya karena keikutsertaan murid kelas 2-F. Oh, sekedar mengingatkan jika setiap tahun kelas 2-F adalah kelas yang terdiskriminasi.

"Hanya tersisa basket tiga lawan tiga dengan lari 500 meter. Ada yang berminat?"

Seongcheol menatap seluruh teman-teman sekelasnya satu persatu. Hanya dua cabang lomba itu saja yang masih memerlukan orang.

"Aku mau saja tapi jadwalnya tabrakan dengan tenis meja."

"Apalagi aku."

Hyuna tampak mengangkat tangannya dengan semangat ketika kepalanya teringat sesuatu. "Bagaimana jika Hyera saja? Dia 'kan pelari tercepat."

Dan pernyataan itu berhasil membuat seluruh tatapan tertuju ke barisan paling belakang, satu objek yang saat ini sedang menguap.

"Apa?"

"Lari 500 meter. Kau mau, 'kan?" Seongcheol bertanya untuk meminta persetujuan dari temannya itu.

"Wah, tentu saja dia mau. Percuma jika bakat larinya dibiarkan begitu saja." Hoseok berseru setuju sambil melirik objek yang masih berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Masukkan saja namanya, Cheol. Lagipula ini untuk kelas." Jungkook ikut menambahkan.

"Baiklah. Kang Hyera di lari 500 meter. Bagaimana dengan yang laki-lakinya?"

"Masukkan nama Jungkook!" Namjoon berteriak sambil menunjuk pemilik nama yang baru saja disebutnya. "Bagaimana, Jeon? Bukankah kau pelari tercepat kedua?"

"Tidak, jang~"

"Baiklah. Sudah ditetapkan. Pindah ke basket sekarang!"

"Jim, kenapa kau tidak membelaku? Kenapa kau malah setuju?"

"Oh, maaf, Kook. Aku lupa."

"Siapa yang berminat di basket tiga~"

"Kim Namjoon, Kim Taehyung dan Min Yoongi. Mereka masuk ke dalam basket three on three!"

Sepertinya Hyera sedang balas dendam. Buktinya tiga nama itu terkejut ketika nama mereka disebutkan secara tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu, Kang?"

Ajuan protesan Namjoon sama sekali tidak dipedulikan oleh Hyera. Dia malah menepuk pundak Yoongi sambil melirik Taehyung yang sedang menatap kesal. "Anggap saja ini imbang."

"Aku tidak ikut-ikutan, Hye!"

Hyera menggeleng lalu meneriaki nama Seongcheol yang masih menjadi penonton atas perdebatan teman barisan belakangnya itu. "Lanjutkan ke seni saja! Abaikan mereka."

Seongcheol mengangguk lalu membaca selembar kertas disana. Namun dalam beberapa detik, keningnya mengernyit. "Tidak ada batasan tentang jumlah yang diperbolehkan untuk ikut. Jadi?"

"Maksudmu itu terbuka? Siapa saja boleh ikut?"

"Aku juga tidak paham. Yang jelas tetap perkelas. Hmm, ada lomba vokal, alat musik dan dance. Oh, kolaborasi semuanya juga bisa. Ada yang berminat?"

Taeyong mengangkat tangannya. "Begini saja. Kau data siapa yang ingin ikut. Jika banyak, maka bagi jadi beberapa kelompok."

"Aku ikut dance!"

Semua kepala disana langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Bukan satu sumber tapi tiga. Namun ketiganya duduk berdekatan. Mereka adalah Jimin, Jungkook dan Hoseok.

"Kenapa kau ikut?"

"Aku ingin. Apa masalah kalian?"

"Tidak. Sebaiknya kau jangan ikut. Aku tidak mau satu tim denganmu."

"Apalagi aku. Jangan harap aku mau satu tim dengan kalian."

"Oke." Hyera berseru sambil memukul mejanya pelan. "Aku putuskan. Jimin dan Hoseok berada di satu tim."

"Apa?"

"Hyer!"

"Tidak."

Seruan itu sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Hyera. Dia malah menyuruh Seongcheol yang masih terlihat bingung.

"Sekarang kau terdengar seperti memerintah." Seokjin berkomentar.

"Hmm, hanya ingin saja."

"Aku dan Seokjin akan duet."

"Tidak."

Namjoon menatap jengkel ke arah Hyera yang baru saja menentang pernyataannya. "Apa masalahmu?"

Hyera menggeleng. Diam-diam sedari tadi kedua tangannya sedang sibuk mencoret sesuatu di selembar kertas. "Apa ada piano?" tanyanya pada Seongcheol.

Seongcheol tampak membaca kertas tadi sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Ada piano dan gitar akustik."

"Hmm, baiklah."

Entah sudah berapa kali gadis itu memukul mejanya untuk menarik perhatian. Bedanya kali ini disusul dengan tubuhnya yang beranjak dari duduknya. "Seongcheol-ah!" Panggilnya pada Seongcheol, berhasil membuat si ketua kelas tersentak. "Satu tim dance untuk Jimin dan Hoseok, pastikan mereka satu tim. Aku tidak peduli jika kalian menambahkan orang atau hanya mereka berdua saja yang tampil. Intinya pastikan mereka ada di satu tim."

"Yak! Kang Hyera! Kenapa kau jadi mengaturnya?"

Hyera berkecak pinggang lalu menatap Jimin yang baru saja mengajukan protes. "Karena aku ingin. Oh, kalian jangan khawatir. Aku akan mengatur mereka."

"Kau ingin sekali membuat mereka dalam satu kelompok." Yoongi membuka suara namun hanya berbisik. Dan bisa ditebak bagaimana respon teman sebangkunya itu. Hanya pengabaian.

"Hmm, kalau begitu. Bagaimana mereka berdua saja?" Seongcheol kembali bersuara. Bukannya apa, dia sendiri tidak yakin jika dua orang itu akan tampil dalam satu kelompok. Jika dipecah, bisa saja dia mengaturnya. Namun, sepertinya Hyera baru saja membuat keputusan sepihak tanpa memikirkan orang lain.

"Call! Kalian jangan khawatirkan anak barisan belakang. Saat pertunjukkan seni di malam puncak, kita akan membungkam mereka. So, fokus saja pada penampilan kita." Hyera hendak melangkah keluar saat mulutnya ingin berucap kembali. "Untuk vokal, Namjoon dan Taehyung akan duet bersama."

"Kau~"

"Yoongi, Seokjin dengan Jungkook, sepertinya aku dapat satu lagu yang bagus untuk kalian. Hoseok, kau ingin tidak?"

"Tidak jika tanpa Taehyung."

Hyera melemparkan pandangannya ke arah Jimin yang sedang menenangkan Jungkook. "Kalau begitu Hoseok dan Jimin akan tetap di satu tim dance. Oh, aku akan masuk ke tim Namjoon dan Taehyung. Setelah ini kita akan membahasnya. Aku ingin ke toilet, jadi jangan kelahi, oke?"

Oh, sepertinya Hyera tidak sadar jika setelah kepergiannya, suasana kelas mendadak mencekam. Seluruh penghuni barisan tengah ke depan mendadak diam. Bahkan Seongcheol sudah kembali duduk ke bangkunya. Tidak berani menatap ke barisan belakang lama-lama.

Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan Hyera melakukan hal itu. Oh, dia selalu bertindak dengan alasan walaupun terkadang tidak masuk akal.

Jika mengingat kembali bagaimana percakapannya dengan Namjoon beberapa hari yang lalu saat di areal peristirahatan, entah kenapa, gadis itu sedikit bertekad untuk mendamaikan tujuh orang itu. Dia sadar semua hal itu tidak mudah. Makanya, dengan tekad seadanya, dia berani melakukan itu. Resiko? Urusan belakang. Setidaknya dia ingin melihat seberapa jauh tujuh orang itu akan berkerjasama, selain dalam tugas kelompok.

* * *

"Jadi beritahu kami satu alasan kenapa kau memutuskan seenaknya?"

Jimin tengah berkecak pinggang di hadapan Hyera yang masih duduk di kursinya. Bukan hanya Jimin, tapi enam orang lainnya juga ikut andil untuk menghakimi gadis yang sudah membuat keputusan yang tentu saja mereka tentang.

"Sepertinya kita harus menentukan tempat latihan yang tersedia piano." Hyera menopang dagunya dengan tangan, seolah berpikir. Mengabaikan enam orang yang sedang mengerumuninya.

"Kami sedang mengajukan protes dan tidak ada tempat latihan yang seperti itu." Seokjin melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Aku akan tetap dengan Namjoon."

"Menampilkan hal yang sama? Oh, tidak akan semudah itu." Hyera mengangkat tangannya lalu menggerakkan jari telunjuknya. "Apa kau pikir penontonnya tidak bosan? Tidak, tidak. Kita harus mengejutkan mereka."

"Mengejutkan apanya? Kau pikir kami akan tetap menampilkan lagu yang sama?"

"Bukan, bukan lagu yang aku permasalah." Hyera beranjak dari posisinya lalu merangkul Yoongi dan Taehyung yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya. "Kau pikir hanya lagu saja? Bagaimana dengan orang-orangnya? Hei, mereka pasti sudah menduga hal itu. Makanya aku berani bertaruh jika festival seni tahun ini akan sangat berbeda."

Jungkook melempar ranselnya ke atas meja. "Tidak, tidak. Beritahu alasan kenapa harus kami?"

"Karena aku ingin. Hal paling logis apalagi?"

"Tidak logis. Hal yang kau inginkan bukan yang kami putuskan." Namjoon tampak sudah menatap kesal. Dia berusaha keras untuk menahan emosinya. Bersama Taehyung? Hanya mimpi.

Hyera menatap Namjoon lalu menghela nafas. Tangannya bergerak untuk meraih ranselnya dan bersiap untuk melangkah keluar kelas. "Pastikan lusa kalian datang ke rumahku pukul 10 pagi. Sampai jumpa!"

Hoseok menatap enam orang itu satu persatu. "Jangan harap aku ingin satu tim dengan kalian."

"Kau pikir kami setuju? Mimpikan saja di tidurmu!" Jimin berdecih lalu menarik Jungkook untuk segera pergi dari sana.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba gadis itu mengatur hidup kita? Apa maunya?" Jungkook terdengar berteriak frustasi di koridor.

* * *

"Hyera!"

Hyera sedikit mengeluh ketika mendengar Daniel memanggil namanya dengan teriakan padahal keberadaan mereka tidak jauh. Hyera yang sedang berbaring di sofa sambil membaca buku sedangkan Daniel yang baru saja memasuki rumah.

"Ini!" Lanjutnya sambil melempar sebuah amplop ke wajah Hyera. "Kenapa kau jadi sering mendapat kiriman tanpa nama? Apa kau punya secret admirer?"

"Hah?" Hyera hendak protes namun niatnya terurung ketika mendapati sebuah amplop yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Seperti biasa tanpa nama pengirim dan hanya nama serta alamatnya yang tertera disana.

"Oh ya. Besok mungkin aku tidak pulang lagi. Tidak masalah, 'kan?"

"Asalkan tidak membawa atm-ku lagi."

"Tidak lagi. Ayahku sudah mengirimi uangnya. Ah, aku ingin mandi. Kau juga jangan lupa tidur!"

"Cerewet!" Hyera menggerutu lalu menatap amplop yang ada di tangannya. Kemudian membukanya dan menampilkan kertas yang sama seperti waktu itu dengan kalimat yang berbeda.

_Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa sistem aneh di sekolah ini.  
Tujuanku hanya satu, yaitu untuk mengungkap kebenaran yang ada dibalik ketidakadilan yang kalian terima._

* * *

Pria bertopi itu menatap tidak yakin ke tumpukan kertas yang ada di hadapannya lalu melirik pria lainnya yang sedang mengisap rokoknya. "Kau yakin ini hasil yang sebenarnya?"

"Sangat yakin. Mereka menyimpannya di gudang dan membiarkannya disana. Ceroboh memang."

"Lalu bagaimana caramu membuktikannya?" Ah, pria bertopi itu sepertinya tidak yakin dengan apa yang dipikirkan lawan bicaranya itu. Sebenarnya dia sedikit tidak yakin pada keoptimisan temannya itu. Hanya saja, dia juga sama lelahnya dibodohi selama ini.

Pria itu membuang rokoknya ke dalam asbak lalu mengambil salah satu kertas. "Aku akan memberikan salinan hasil yang asli kepada mereka. Setelah itu, mengumpulkan bukti lalu menyebarkan bukti."

"Apa kau yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja?"

"Aku akan berusaha melindungi mereka."

* * *

"Berarti supporter kita akan terbagi?" Hyuna menatap Seongcheol dan seluruh teman-temannya yang lain.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Jadwal lari dan tenis meja bentrok. Mungkin kita berkumpul lagi saat pertengahan three on three di lapangan." Seongcheol menjawab. Dia juga ingin tapi tetap saja tidak ada pilihan lain. "Hana, Taeyong dan Sungjae sudah di lapangan. Jadi siapa yang ingin menonton tenis meja."

"Padahal aku ingin melihat Hana bermain."

"Aku juga."

Hyera menggeleng. Ah, jika dibiarkan, mereka akan terlambat. "Sudah. Kalian pergi saja menonton tenis meja. Lari juga tidak lama. Tenang saja."

"Apa tidak masalah?"

"Yang jadi masalah jika kalian terlambat." Jungkook memperbaiki posisi headband yang melingkar di kepalanya.

"Begini saja." Namjoon lelah dengan perdebatan ini. "Biar kami yang menonton pertandingan larinya. Kalian pergi saja!"

"Kami?" Sungjae mengernyit.

"Anak-anak barisan belakang. Ah, Kim! Harusnya kau mengatakannya dengan jelas." Hoseok menyiku Namjoon yang kebetulan berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Yakin?" Tanya Seongcheol yang berusaha meyakinkan keputusan teman-temannya itu.

"Pergilah sebelum kami berubah pikiran." Yoongi menjawab dengan malas.

"Baiklah. Kami pergi dulu ya! Sampai bertemu di lapangan basket." Pamit Hyuna sambil melambaikan tangan.

Ah, sekarang hanya tersisa delapan murid penghuni barisan belakang. Tidak ada yang bersuara selain tiupan peluit dan keramaian yang terjadi di lapangan.

"Oh, aku ada ide!"

Sepertinya hobi baru Hyera adalah berteriak tiba-tiba. Seokjin saja sampai sangat ingin menendang gadis itu karena mendadak seperti Hoseok yang suka berseru aneh.

"Jika aku menang lomba lari ini, kalian harus menuruti keputusanku yang kemarin."

"Wah, kau benar-benar ingin ditendang ya?"

Benar saja, Seokjin langsung saja menendang tulang kering gadis itu. Pelan, oke? Dia juga tidak berniat untuk membuat cedera gadis itu.

"Hmm, jika aku kalah, aku akan menyerah memaksa kalian."

"Ini pertandingan antar kelas, oke? Jangan jadikan sebagai bahan taruhan!" Taehyung memperingati.

"Tidak masalah. Aku juga akan berusaha. Tunggu kemenanganku, oke?" Hyera bersiap untuk pergi.

"Kau mau kemana? Sebentar lagi akan dimulai." Tegur Jungkook begitu menyadari arah langkah Hyera yang berlawanan arah.

"Toilet. Kenapa? Mau ikut? Aku hanya sebentar."

Oh, Hyera benar-benar pergi dari sana.

Tanpa mereka sadar jika salah satu dari mereja juga melangkah pergi dari sana.

* * *

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus benar-benar memenangkan ini." Hyera menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. "Kau pasti bisa, Hye!"

"Oh, ada murid kelas tanpa harapan?!"

Tanpa dilihatpun, Hyera sudah mengenal siapa pemilik suara itu. Cha Seojung dan teman-temannya yang baru saja memasuki kamar mandi.

"Bukannya kau akan bertanding ya? Kenapa masih disini?" Yeri ikut bersuara.

Eunha mendekat lalu memainkan rambut Hyera. "Lawanmu Gracia. Apa kau bisa mengalahkan atlet sekolah, Hye?"

"Aku sangat menantikan pertandingan ini, Hyera. Kira-kira siapa yang menang ya?" Gracia berdiri di ambang pintu sambil melirik sinis.

Hyera menepis tangan Eunha lalu tersenyum. "Tidak, kau akan kalah kali ini. Aku sudah banyak persiapan untuk mengalahkanmu, Grace!"

"Jangan sombong!" Seojung melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ah, perutku mendadak mulas terlalu banyak mendengar kalian bicara. Jadi, aku keluar ya!"

Baru saja akan melangkah, Hyera harus tersungkur. Dia mengumpat ketika suara tawa menggema di toilet bersamaan dengan Eunha yang melangkah mundur.

"Oh, maaf. Bukannya kau harus hati-hati?"

"Bagaimana? Bisa berdiri?"

Hyera benar-benar muak. Dia langsung bangun dari posisinya dan menatap datar keempat gadis itu lalu tersenyum sinis. "Cukup tertawanya, teman. Aku semakin muak melihat kalian." Dia melanjutkan langkahnya untuk keluar dari toilet, mengabaikan suara-suara keempat gadis itu.

"Jangan sampai cedera ya, Hye!"

* * *

Sialnya langkah ke-sokan Hyera harus terhenti ketika dia mendudukkan dirinya di anak tangga. Pergelangan kakinya sakit sekali walaupun untuk sekedar melangkah.

"Argh, kenapa harus sekarang?" Tangannya menurunkan kaos kaki sebelah kanannya, memar kemerahan mulai terlihat dari sela sepatu olahraganya. "Semoga masih bisa berlari." Lanjutnya sambil memperbaiki kaos kakinya.

"Hyer! Ya ampun. Manusia kelinci sudah akan bersiap lomba dan kau masih duduk disini. Ayo, cepat!"

Suara Hoseok cocok sekali untuk menaikkan tekanan darah. Buktinya Hyera baru saja terumpan oleh pemuda Jung yang sedang memegang sebotol minuman itu.

Hyera tak menjawab. Dia memutuskan untuk bangun dari posisinya, menciptakan denyut nyeri yang menjalar di seluruh kaki kanannya. Namun, gadis itu berhasil menetralkan rasa sakitnya. Lebih tepatnya menyembunyikan dan melangkah pergi dari sana, diikuti Hoseok.

* * *

Lomba lari 500 meter untuk laki-laki baru saja akan dimulai ketika Hyera sampai di lapangan. Setelah ini adalah gilirannya. Jadi dia sudah memisahkan diri dari teman-teman menyebalkannya yang berada di pinggir lapangan. Berusaha menahan sakit yang mendera di kakinya, Hyera melakukan pergerakan kecil diiringi ejekan yang ditujukan kepada Jeon Jungkook yang sedang menatap jengkel ke arahnya.

Peluit pertama ditiup sebagai tanda bersiap lalu disusul bunyi peluit kedua dan berakhir dengan peluit ketiga ketika yang langsung ditandai dengan sepuluh orang peserta lomba yang sudah berlari. Hyera tidak berhenti-hentinya meneriaki nama Jungkook yang sedang memimpin. Tinggal sedikit lagi menuju garis finish. Gemuruh dari penonton yang mendukung masing-masing kelasnya juga tak ingin kalah. Sampai peluit terakhir sebagai selesainya perlombaan.

Jeon Jungkook menang.

Setidaknya itulah kata-kata yang dapat Hyera dengar dari enam teman-temannya yang berteriak di pinggir lapangan. Ah, dia tersanjung karena mendadak enam orang itu bersorak lalu bertos tanpa menyadari hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya. Bahkan ketika Jungkook berlari ke arah mereka, Hyera dapat melihat enam orang itu menyambutnya dengan memeluk pemuda Jeon itu.

* * *

Giliran Hyera tiba. Jungkook dan teman-temannya sudah meneriaki nama gadis itu dengan berbagai macam jenis suara yang berbeda.

Tidak, Seokjin baru saja menyadari ada yang aneh dari teman perempuan mereka. Sialnya dia terlambat menyadari ketika lomba lari itu dimulai. Ada yang salah di pandangannya. Suaranya terurung keluar untuk berteriak ketika menyadari itu. Detik demi detik dia juga dapat mendengar suara Hoseok yang memelan dan membuatnya melirik pemuda Jung yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kakinya bermasalah."

Setidaknya itulah yang dapat ditangkap Seokjin ketika mendengar gumaman samar Hoseok yang ditelan oleh teriakan supporter.

Hyera kalah dan pertandingan dimenangkan oleh Gracia.

Seokjin hanya bisa menatap Hyera yang masih enggan bergerak dari garis finish. Wajah itu meringis kesakitan. Tubuhnya terdorong begitu saja untuk berlari menghampiri gadis yang masih pada posisinya.

"Bodoh! Kenapa tidak bilang kakimu sakit?"

Hyera berjengit ketika mendengar teriakan khawatir Seokjin. Dia sudah melihat Seokjin yang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah yang tak terbaca.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kakimu?"

"Hmm, ah, aku salah mengambil start makanya seperti ini."

"Jangan bohong, Hyer! Kakimu sudah seperti itu saat keluar dari toilet."

Satu suara lagi mengalihkan pandangan Hyera. Dia, Hoseok berdiri bersama lima temannya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang, Hye? Kau bisa mundur!" Taehyung berseru emosi.

"Bagaimana jika kakimu tambah parah?" Sepertinya Jimin tak mau ketinggalan untuk mengomeli Hyera.

Yoongi berlutut, menarik turun kaos kaki sebelah kanan Hyera. Memar tadi sudah membiru dan suara ringisan terdengar ketika tangan dingin Yoongi menyentuhnya.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini, Hye?" Jungkook mengangkat dagu Hyera membuat gadis itu menatap mereka.

"Aku terjatuh di toilet."

"Jangan bohong untuk kedua kalinya, Hye!" Namjoon berseru, setengah berteriak.

"Oh, Hye! Aku kira kau akan menang. Ternyata hanya omongan belaka ya?!"

Ayolah, Hyera sangat membenci pemilik suara itu. Tanpa disebutkan, tidak, Hyera terlalu malas menyebutkan namanya. Cha Seojung.

Eunha menatap tujuh orang yang berdiri di depan Hyera. "Apa ini? Dikelilingi siswa paling populer satu angkatan? Sedang mencari perhatian?"

"Bahkan dia mengambil Jungkookie. Untung saja aku tidak bermain denganmu lagi." Yeri menatap sebal ketika melihat tangan Jungkook masih di dagu Hyera. Sebenarnya, walaupun sudah berada di kelas 2-F, masih banyak siswi yang mengincar tujuh orang itu. Salah satunya Han Yeri.

"Mana optimismu ingin mengalahkanku, Hyer? Sudah tenggelam?" Gracia melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Bisakah kalian enyah dari sini? Sebelum kami habis kesabaran mendengar ocehan tidak berguna milik kalian?" Seperti yang diduga dari seorang Min Yoongi –yang masih berjongkok.

"Apa ini? Anak beasiswa diam saja! Apa kau ingin beasiswamu dicabut?"

_Sial!_

"Aku tidak yakin kalian akan meminta maaf jadi sebaiknya kalian enyah ya? Para tikus seperti kalian harusnya berlindung di belakang kepala sekolah." Jimin mengibaskan tangannya sebagai tanda pengusiran.

"Benar kata Park. Aku sangat ingin menjambak rambut kalian tapi hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan."

Sebuah guyuran air dingin berhasil membasahi kepala Cha Seojung. Berkat Hoseok, Hyera berhasil tersenyum puas.

"Sudah mereka katakan untuk enyah tapi kalian masih bertahan disini." Namjoon masih setia menahan senyum sinisnya.

"Sialan! Kalian semua akan menerima pembalasannya!"

"Kalian sudah menjadi tontonan gratis disini. Jadi masih ingin bertahan atau enyah sekarang? Aku bisa mengambil satu ember air lagi jika kalian berkenan." Seokjin tak mau kalah sepertinya. Dia melirik beberapa murid yang sedang menyaksikan mereka.

"Awas saja kalian semua!"

"Kau cantik tapi maaf, hatimu busuk seperti kimbab basi." Sepertinya teriakan Hoseok berhasil membuat umpatan keluar dari mulut keempat siswi tadi.

Taehyung melangkah mundur. "Kau harus segera ke ruang kesehatan." Ucapnya yang masih setia menatap Hyera.

"Ruang kesehatan tutup hari ini." Jimin teringat ruangan itu selalu tertutup jika ada kegiatan seperti ini.

"Jadi? Ke rumah sakit?" Jungkook menatap teman-temannya bingung.

"Ini tidak parah. Aku hanya terkilir, teman-teman. Jadi jangan masalah."

"Ah, aku ingat!" Hoseok melempar botol yang sudah kosong itu sembarangan lalu berlari. "Seokjin, gendong dia ke kelas!"

* * *

_**Next chapter**_

"_Kenapa kalian kompak sekali?"_

"_Kau, kakimu sedang terluka."_

"_Hanya memar, Kook."_

"_Tetap saja cedera."_

"_Tidak parah, Jim."_

"_Ingin patah?"_

"_Kau ingin mendoakanku ya, Jung?"_

"_Berjalan saja sulit."_

"_Bantu aku, Jin."_

* * *

**Ah, para pemuda itu sangat perhatian pada Hyera. Ehehe...**

**Next? Or Next?**

**Gli.**


	6. Chapter 06 - FESTIVAL Pt 02

**_Last chapter_**

"_Kau harus segera ke ruang kesehatan." Ucapnya yang masih setia menatap Hyera._

"_Ruang kesehatan tutup hari ini." Jimin teringat ruangan itu selalu tertutup jika ada kegiatan seperti ini._

"_Jadi? Ke rumah sakit?" Jungkook menatap teman-temannya bingung._

"_Ini tidak parah. Aku hanya terkilir, teman-teman. Jadi jangan masalah."_

"_Ah, aku ingat!" Hoseok melempar botol yang sudah kosong itu sembarangan lalu berlari. "Seokjin, gendong dia ke kelas!"_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Seokjin benar-benar menggendong gadis itu sampai ke kelas mereka di lantai dua lalu mendudukkannya di atas meja. Sedangkan penyuruhnya, Jung Hoseok sedang sibuk membongkar isi tasnya.

"Aku hanya membawa salep. Setidaknya cukup untuk mengurangi sakitnya." Hoseok mengeluarkan sebotol salep yang dimaksudnya.

Taehyung sibuk membuka sepatu dan kaos kaki milik Hyera lalu membantu gadis itu menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja.

"Aku ada perban untuk bermain basket." Yoongi datang dengan sebuah gulungan perban yang baru saja diambilnya dari tas.

"Tidak masalah. Setidaknya bisa untuk menutupi memarnya." Seokjin mengoleskan salep milik Hoseok ke pergelangan kaki Hyera. "Aku tidak bisa menggunakan perban."

"Biar aku saja." Yoongi melangkah maju, menggantikan posisi Seokjin yang sudah bergeser. Tangannya dengan lihai membalut kaki itu dengan perban miliknya sampai selesai.

"Kalian bertiga, cepat ke lapangan. Basket akan dimulai 15 menit lagi." Teriakan Jimin berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Namjoon, Taehyung dan Yoongi secara bersamaan. Membuat ketiga orang itu langsung mengambil tas mereka lalu berlari keluar kelas.

"Pastikan dia tidak bergerak dulu!" Amanat Namjoon sebelum benar-benar pergi.

"Aku ingin menonton mereka."

"Tidak!"

Bukan satu orang yang menjawab, tapi keempat temannya yang tersisa.

"Kenapa kalian kompak sekali?"

"Kau, kakimu sedang terluka."

"Hanya memar, Kook."

"Tetap saja cedera."

"Tidak parah, Jim."

"Ingin patah?"

"Kau ingin mendoakanku ya, Jung?"

"Berjalan saja sulit."

"Bantu aku, Jin."

* * *

Keputusan terakhir. Lima orang itu tidak menonton pertandingan three on three karena harus mencegah salah satu dari mereka untuk bergerak. Tampaknya keempat orang itu sangat mendengarkan pesan Namjoon dengan baik dan mengabaikan protesan dari Hyera.

"Oh, karena aku kalah, kalian tidak perlu datang besok."

"Kau mengatakan apa?"

"Tentang taruhan tadi. Aku kalah lomba lari jadi kalian tidak perlu datang ke rumahku untuk latihan tapi pastikan kalian menang."

Keempatnya terdiam.

* * *

Basket _three on three_ adalah pertandingan terakhir hari ini. Hasil akhir dimenangkan kelas 2-F, tentu saja. Seluruh murid sudah membubarkan diri dan tidak terkecuali delapan orang yang sedang berdiri di parkiran itu. Setelah berdebat panjang soal siapa yang mengantar Hyera, maka mereka memutuskan untuk segera bubar. Jungkook yang bertanggungjawab untuk mengantar Hyera ke rumahnya walaupun diiringi penolakan oleh si penerima, namun ketujuh orang itu selalu punya cara untuk memutar otak mereka dengan baik.

* * *

Hyera tidak melakukan apa-apa hari ini selain duduk di kasurnya sambil menulis sesuatu di buku catatannya. Ah, jangan lupakan earphone yang terpasang di kedua telinganya. Keadaan kakinya cukup menyakitkan jika dibawa bergerak, ditambah lagi Daniel tidak ada di rumah dan membuatnya harus melewatkan sarapan pagi seperti sekarang. Terkumpul sudah alasan-alasan untuknya bermalas-malasan hari ini. Untung saja teman sekelasnya sepakat untuk menghadiri sekolah hari ini, mengingat masih ada beberapa perlombaan yang dilaksanakan.

Hyera harus menghentikan kegiatannya ketika merasa ponselnya berdering. Tanpa melepaskan earphone-nya, dia langsung menggeser tombol hijau yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya diiringi dengusan kesal ketika menyadari siapa yang baru saja menelponnya.

"_Kau dimana? Aku di depan rumahmu bersama Yoongi dan Taehyung. Kami pikir kau sudah tidak bernafas lagi."_

Refleks Hyera beranjak dari kasurnya, melangkah menuju balkon kamarnya. Sepertinya dia lupa dengan keadaan kakinya. Dari balkonnya, dia dapat melihat tiga orang sedang berdiri di depan pintu utama rumahnya. Gadis itu mematikan teleponnya lalu berteriak.

"Masuk saja. Pintunya tidak berkunci! Aku tidak bisa turun ke bawah."

Hoseok, Taehyung dan Yoongi menoleh ke sumber suara. Sedikit terkejut ketika melihat teman sekelas mereka sudah berdiri di depan pagar balkon dengan satu kaki yang bertumpu di pagar. Mereka saling bertatapan selama beberapa saat lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah setelah Hoseok membuka pintu.

"Akh." Hyera meringis ketika menyadari kakinya sudah memprotes kesakitan. "Aku bahkan lupa dengan keadaan kakinya."

Perlahan, Hyera melangkah masuk kembali ke kamarnya. Bukan menuju kasur tapi pintu. Dia sempat berpikir untuk menyuruh salah satu dari ketiga temannya masuk untuk menggendongnya sampai ke bawah. Namun urung jika mengingat salahnya juga yang meladeni Seojung dan teman-temannya kemarin.

Terlalu sibuk dengan ingatannya, Hyera baru tersadar jika sedari tadi ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Hyer, kau masih bernafaskan? Kau tidak loncat dari balkon, 'kan?"

Hyera sangat mengenal suara manusia yang baru-baru ini mengecat rambutnya menjadi hitam.

Pintu terbuka perlahan, menampakkan Hoseok sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar sambil menelisik ke dalam kamar.

"Hyer?"

"Ah, syukurlah kau disini."

"Oh." Hoseok tersadar jika Hyera sudah berdiri di tengah ruangan. "Ayo ke bawah!"

"Kebetulan sekali. Gendong aku!"

Hoseok mendengus kesal. Dia teringat bagaimana Yoongi mendorong tubuhnya untuk menyusul Hyera di kamar. "Aish, coba saja aku tidak menuruti Yoongi." Walaupun menggerutu, dia tetap saja datang menghampiri Hyera, berjongkok di hadapan gadis itu dan membiarkannya menaiki punggungnya.

"Terima kasih, Jung. Setelah ini aku akan memaafkan semua kesalahanmu."

* * *

Apa yang Hyera lihat saat ini adalah suatu pemandangan yang benar-benar tidak diduganya. Dia sempat berpikir, berapa lama waktunya di kamar tepat saat tiga temannya datang ke rumah. Kemudian, ketika Hoseok sudah menurunkannya dari punggung si pemuda Jung itu, Hyera harus melihat empat orang yang harusnya, dia pikir, tidak harus berada disana.

Dia dapat melihat Seokjin dan Yoongi yang sedang melakukan sesuatu di dapur, Jungkook sedang bermain gitar yang dibawanya, Jimin sedang melakukan gerakan-gerakan di depan pintu utama, Taehyung sedang membaca komik dan Namjoon yang tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Hyera bingung. Dia ingat sekali jika mereka semua sedang libur akan tugas kelompok jadi apa tujuan tujuh orang itu datang ke rumahnya dengan kompak?

"Jadi, kenapa kalian disini?"

Namjoon yang berbaring langsung bangun dari posisinya dan duduk dengan kaki yang bersilang di atas sofa. "Kau bilang kita akan latihan hari ini. Makanya kami datang."

"Latihan?"

Hoseok merangkul pundak teman perempuannya itu. "Latihan untuk festival seni. Jangan bilang kau lupa?!"

"Tunggu!" Hyera mengangkat tangannya tidak paham, membuatnya menjadi objek yang diperhatikan oleh tujuh orang itu. "Hei, aku kalah kemarin, oke? Bukannya itu kesepakatannya?"

"Apa kami bilang setuju?"

"Benar kata Seokjin. Kami sama sekali tidak menjawab bahkan mengiyakan keputusan anehmu itu." Jungkook sudah menyimpan gitarnya dan mengalihkan fokus pada Hyera. "Apa otakmu juga terbentur?"

Hyera masih diam. Dia berusaha mencerna setiap kalimat yang disampaikan oleh teman-temannya satu persatu. Tunggu, apa kepalanya benar-benar membentur sesuatu?

"Cukup kakimu saja yang cedera. Jangan otakmu juga, oke?" Jimin sudah bersandar di salah satu pilar rumah sambil memainkan ponselnya. "Jadi? Kau bilang menemukan lagu yang pas untuk mereka berlima?"

"Ah, umm. Aku menyimpannya di ruang musik." Hyera masih diselimuti rasa bingung namun kakinya tetap melangkah menuju sebuah ruangan di samping tangga.

Dengan langkah yang tertatih diiringi ringisan, dia membuka pintu tersebut dan membuat aroma vanila menyambut mereka. Semuanya sudah berdiri di belakang gadis itu dengan mulut yang mengaggumi ruangan bergaya klasik itu.

Sebuah rak besar berwarna cokelat yang dipenuhi buku, lukisan beethoven dan mozart tidak ketinggalan memenuhi dinding. Karpet bulu dengan gambar not-not lagu. Sebuah meja dengan lembaran kertas musik. Sebuah grand piano putih yang menghadap jendela. Berbagai hal menarik menyambut mereka.

"Kita bisa gunakan ini untuk latihan."

"Wah, aku tidak tahu ada ruangan seperti ini di rumahmu." Seokjin masih menatap kagum setiap detail ruangan.

"Ibuku sangat menyukai musik klasik dan piano. Jadi inilah ruangan favoritnya." Hyera menatap Hoseok dan Jimin yang sedang menghadap lukisan Beethoven dan Mozart yang terpajang pada dinding di hadapan mereka. Ah, mereka bahkan mengedarkan pandangan ke sisi lainnya dimana kumpulan lukisan komponis musik terkenal lainnya terpajang, seperti Sebastian Bach, Chopin, sampai Schubert. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa membuat gerakannya tapi aku punya beberapa rekomendasi musik yang mungkin sesuai."

"Hoseok dan Jimin sudah membuat beberapa koreografi. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir." Jungkook menepuk pundak Jimin sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kami?"

Suara Namjoon mengudara, membuat Hyera tersadar untuk mengambil beberapa lembar kertas yang terletak di atas meja. "Aku sedang tertarik dengan piano baru-baru ini, jadi aku menyiapkan dua lagu yang aku pikir pas." Tangannya terulur untuk membagikan kertas-kertas yang diambilnya kelima temannya yang tersisa. "Yoongi, Seokjin dan Jungkook akan membawakan lagu So Far Away dari Suga, lalu kalian berdua, hmm, 4 O'clock dari RM dan V. Aku rasa lagu itu pas untuk kalian."

"Kau?"

Seruan Taehyung mengundang senyum tipis dari Hyera. "Pengiring kau dan Namjoon. Aku ingin bermain piano."

"Sepertinya ini akan jadi kolaborasi terbaik sepanjang masa."

Hoseok selalu tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Hyera dan membuat gadis itu bertepuk tiga kali untuk menyemangati ketujuh temannya. "Ayo, kita tidak punya waktu yang banyak!"

* * *

Kedelapan penghuni kelas Fiapeless itu mulai berlatih. Tidak ada masalah yang kompleks, seperti yang diharapkan Hyera. Terkecuali untuk perdebatan kecil. Misalnya ketidaksesuaian nada antara Seokjin dan Jungkook atau Namjoon yang kesulitan untuk mengatur suaranya dan jangan lupakan Hoseok dan Jimin yang selalu bertengkar hanya karena salah gerakan atau tidak sinkron. Syukurlah, Hyera selalu menjadi penengah dengan memukul kepala kedua orang itu tanpa perasaan.

* * *

Mereka berlatih selama beberapa hari yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan latihan gabungan dengan seluruh teman sekelas mereka. Seongcheol juga mengumumkan urutan yang didapat tim-tim yang akan tampil.

"…Seokjin, Yoongi dan Jungkook berada diurutan sembilan lalu," dia sedikit menjeda kalimatnya untuk melirik tiga orang pemilik nama yang disebutnya sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan. "Setelah itu, Hoseok dan Jimin kemudian kalian bertiga diurutan tigabelas." Terakhir, matanya tertuju pada Hyera dan dua nama yang dimaksudnya.

"Wah, kalian berurutan?" Hyuna bersuara sambil bertepuk singkat.

"Aku menanti kolaborasi yang tidak biasa ini." Sungjae tampak tak mau ketinggalan untuk menambahkan.

"Baiklah. Semuanya sudah selesai. Pastikan besok kalian beristirahat. Kelas Fiapeless pasti bisa!"

Kalimat terakhir itu berhasil mengundang sorakan semangat dari yang lain. Tidak, mereka pasti bisa. Tim olahraga mereka sudah memenangkan beberapa cabang dan dengan segala keyakinan, mereka pasti bisa memberi kejutan yang tak biasa bagi sekolah.

* * *

Malam itu sudah dipenuhi antusias dari penonton yang ada. Bukan hanya murid sekolah namun beberapa penonton dari luar sekolah tampak tak mau ketinggalan. Beberapa stan makanan, minuman sampai aksesoris ikut dibuka di sepanjang malam itu.

Tidak terkecuali untuk penghuni kelas 2-F yang tengah berkumpul di koridor yang jauh dari jangkauan orang-orang. Mereka tampak sibuk dengan penampilan, khususnya untuk mereka yang akan tampil.

"Tidak. Aku tidak yakin anak itu akan mengenakan dress." Hoseok sibuk merapikan rambutnya lalu beralih pada sweater abu-abu yang dikenakannya.

"Kau jangan terlalu meremehkan anak itu, Jung." Jimin tampak tak mau ketinggalan, dia beberapa kali menyisir rambutnya ke belakang tanpa sadar dan itu cukup membuat Jungkook jengah karena harus melihatnya berulang kali.

"Aku tidak meremehkan, Park." Hoseok menghentikan aksinya untuk menatap Jimin. "Apa kau lupa bagaimana Hyuna dan yang lain menyeretnya untuk mengenakan dress?"

Jimin mendengus sebelum akhirnya kembali menyahut. "Oh, Jung! Apa kau lupa? Bagaimana anak itu mengejutkan kita semua?"

"A...aaa, aku rasa kalian harus melihatnya sekarang." Seokjin memecahkan perdebatan sambil melemparkan pandangannya ke ujung koridor dimana seorang gadis dengan dress putih selutut sedang menghampiri mereka.

"Sudah aku duga, anak itu selalu mempunyai cara untuk membuat semua orang terkejut." Jimin berujar menang.

"Teman-teman, apa kalian siap?" Seongcheol berseru dengan semangat namun fokusnya teralih pada Hyera yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya. "Wah, Hye! Kau cantik."

Bohong jika Hyera tidak bersemu. Buktinya rona merah sempat mengambil alih warna putih kulitnya yang dipadu dengan bedak tipis.

"Coba saja aku laki-laki, mungkin aku sudah mengajakmu kencan."

"Hye, wah, kau benar-benar diluar dugaan."

"Say thanks pada Hyuna yang sudah berjuang untuk menyeret anak itu melakukan make up."

"Sudah?" Hyera mencibir. "Sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Kita harus berada disana sebelum kata diskriminasi dilakukan kembali."

Pernyataan itu direspon oleh anggukan kompak sebelum akhirnya mereka meninggalkan koridor.

* * *

Satu persatu penampilan dari tim-tim sekolah Creighton ditunjukkan. Tanpa terasa sudah giliran Yoongi, Seokjin dan Jungkook. Tiga pemuda itu sudah duduk di kursi di atas panggung. Oh, berhasil mengundang keterkejutan yang mendalam ketika melihat bagaimana seharusnya tiga orang itu tidak akrab satu sama lain.

"_Aku tidak percaya Jungkook dan Yoongi ada dalam satu tim."_

"_Jangan lupakan Seokjin, teman."_

"_Apa ini? Apa kelas tanpa harapan itu sedang membuat lelucon untuk menghancurkan mereka?"_

"_Sayang sekali, padahal penampilan Namjoon dan Seokjin adalah yang paling aku tunggu."_

"_Lihatlah, sejauh apa mereka bisa."_

Lampu meredup. Musik dimulai. Satu persatu suara dari tiga orang yang diremehkan itu mengalun di tengah ramainya penonton. Diam-diam mereka ikut terlarut ke dalamnya. Bahkan ketika musik berhenti, suara tepuk tangan memenuhi lapangan sampai berganti pada suara MC yang mengalihkan pada penampilan selanjutnya.

Satu lagi penampilan yang masih diragukan oleh mereka. Hoseok dan Jimin. Dua orang itu cukup mencolok. Tidak seperti yang sebelumnya. Bagaimana persaingan antara dua orang itu sangat jelas di perebutan ranking.

Tatapan remeh terus diberikan sampai dua orang itu mulai bergerak dengan luwesnya. Memberi tanda jika panggung hanya milik mereka malam itu. Musik dengan beat yang bercampur, dance Hoseok yang sangat menakjubkan, sampai gerakan lembut Jimin, sekali lagi, membungkam seluruhnya.

Penampilan terakhir untuk tim deretan belakang. Sekali lagi, penampilan yang sangat diragukan. Namjoon, Taehyung dan Hyera. Dua Kim bersaudara yang sangat bertentangan dan gadis Kang yang terkenal karena memecahkan kaca mobil Pak Tua adalah satu kolaborasi yang sangat diragukan. Hubungan antara mereka adalah hal yang sangat memperkuat rasa ragu yang mendalam. Bahkan dengan dua penampilan sebelumnya, mereka hanya bertanggapan itu sebuah kebetulan.

Lalu bagaimana dengan kebetulan terakhir ini? Tiga kali terjadi kebetulan dalam hal berturut, itu bukan kebetulan, 'kan? Maka, apa mereka masih percaya dengan kebetulan ini?

Hening menyapa ketika nada-nada yang dihasilkan dari tuts piano yang ditekan itu membukam bisikan-bisikan. Suara lembut Taehyung memulai lagu bersamaan dengan jari-jari Hyera yang bermain di atas tuts piano. Tidak mau kalah, Namjoon menyanyikan bagiannya. Seluruh lapangan hening. Bahkan ketika penghuni kelas Fiapeless sepakat untuk bersorak, mereka memilih diam dan larut disana.

Entah sadar atau tidak, para penonton baru saja bertepuk tangan sambil berteriak encore. Bahkan penampilan tim lain sudah tidak terlalu penting bagi mereka. Ah, syukur saja tim kelas Fiapeless dilempar mereka pada penampilan awal jadi tidak terlalu memalukan. Setidaknya masih ada sorak dan tepuk tangan walaupun tidak semeriah tiga tim mereka barusan.

* * *

Kembali lagi pada kelas Fiapeless yang sudah berkumpul di belakang panggung sambil berbincang di antara mereka. Terlalu mengabaikan kebisingan dimana speaker menggema di samping mereka.

"Anak-anak!"

Oh, itu suara guru olahraga itu berhasil menyampai pendengaran mereka. Saat ini, Nam Joonhyuk sedang berdiri dengan setelan semi-formal dengan keringat yang sudah membasahi wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah datang terlambat."

"Tidak apa, ssaem."

"Aku langsung kesini ketika sampai di bandara."

"Kau disini saja, kami sudah syukur."

"Walikelas kalian minta maaf tidak bisa mendampingi. Pak Tua mengirimnya keluar kota untuk pelatihan." Joonhyuk sudah mengelap keringatnya lalu menatap murid temannya itu satu persatu. Sampai akhirnya penampilannya tertuju pada delapan orang yang mencolok. "Aku sempat menonton penampilan kalian dan wah, aku sempat lupa dimana aku berada. Kalian hebat."

"Terima kasih, ssaem." Mereka menjawab, kompak.

"Baiklah. Jika kalian menang, aku akan mentraktir pizza. Bagaimana?"

"Wah, setuju, ssaem. Kami sudah mengeluarkan senjata yang berbahaya malam ini."

Sebut saja delapan orang penghuni deretan belakang.

"Pastikan itu, anak-anak. Cepat kumpul, sebentar lagi pengumuman."

* * *

"…selanjutnya untuk juara satu sampai tiga. Kira-kira kelas mana, ya?"

Sorak-sorak menyebut nama kelas terdengar. Namun kelas Fiapeless hanya memberikan helaan nafas yang kompak.

"…Juara tiga jatuh kepada tim So Far Away."

Disaat semua saling bertatapan dan bertanya tim siapa, kelas Fiapeless bersorak gembira. Itu tim Yoongi, Seokjin dan Jungkook.

"Juara dua, selamat kepada Hope-Min."

Sepertinya _de javu_ harus diterima kelas Fiapeless. Mereka bahkan melompat-lompat sambil memukul pundak dua orang yang baru saja disebut.

"…dan yang ditunggu-tunggu. Juara satu diberikan kepada, wah, sepertinya sebuah pemborongan terjadi disini. Selamat kepada kelas Fiapeless untuk tim 4 O'clock!"

Delapan orang itu naik ke panggung dengan senyum puas. Mereka bisa melihat kumpulan bahagia, biasa saja sampai orang-orang yang baru saja menyumpahi mereka. Hei, kami berdiri di atas kalian.

"Penampilan tiga tim ini benar-benar berhasil membungkam penonton dengan penampilan yang luar biasa. Sekali lagi selamat untuk pemenang."

* * *

**_Next chapter_**

"_Tunggu! Apa? Rumahku? Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"_

"_Bukan apa-apa. Yang lain hanya ingin mengunjungi rumahmu." _

"_Oh, ternyata kalian disini?!"_

"_Aku pikir kalian sudah bubar."_

"_Belum, ssaem. Kami ingin membuat acara kecil-kecilan." _

"_Oh ya? Dimana?"_

"_Rencananya di rumah Hyera."_

* * *

**Bagaimana dengan chapter ini?**

**Untuk karakter perempuan di cerita ini, karakternya aku berdasarkan imajinasi aja. Kalo yang laki-laki, jangan ditanya lagi, hehe...**

**Jadi misalnya ada yang bertanya karakter Hyera disini itu siapa, aku gak bisa menjawab karena pada dasarnya aku hanya ngebayangin sekilas aja untuk sosok yang pas. Mungkin kalian punya imajiner lain tentang sosok yang pas sama karakter ini.**

**Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.**

**Gli.**


	7. Chapter 07 - THE WEAKNESS

**_Last chapter_**

"…_Juara tiga jatuh kepada tim So Far Away."_

_Disaat semua saling bertatapan dan bertanya tim siapa, kelas Fiapeless bersorak gembira. Itu tim Yoongi, Seokjin dan Jungkook._

"_Juara dua, selamat kepada Hope-Min."_

_Sepertinya de javu harus diterima kelas Fiapeless. Mereka bahkan melompat-lompat sambil memukul pundak dua orang yang baru saja disebut._

"…_dan yang ditunggu-tunggu. Juara satu diberikan kepada, wah, sepertinya sebuah pemborongan terjadi disini. Selamat kepada kelas Fiapeless untuk tim 4 O'clock!"_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Seluruh murid kelas Fiapeless menatap delapan teman mereka yang masih berdiri sambil memandangi piala yang ada di tangan mereka. Beberapa menit yang lalu setelah pengumuman, seluruh murid kelas Fiapeless memutuskan untuk berkumpul di parkiran.

"Jadi? Kita tidak mungkin langsung bubar saja, 'kan?"

Pertanyaan Sungjae berhasil mengalihkan pandangan seluruhnya, tenggelam dalam pemikiran masing-masing.

"Lalu, kemana? Berkumpul atau melakukan sesuatu?"

"Sepertinya malam ini cukup nyaman jika kita kumpul bersama."

"Aku setuju. Kita tidak pernah berkumpul seperti ini."

"Seongcheol, bagaimana?"

Si ketua kelas hanya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil berpikir. Dia juga tidak terlalu menyangka jika kelas mereka baru saja memborong tiga piala karena penampilan teman-temannya malam ini.

"Kita tidak mungkin kumpul di restoran saat jam seperti ini. Harus ada satu lokasi yang bisa menampung acara kumpulan kita secara mendadak."

"Misalnya?"

"Rumah seseorang yang tidak begitu jauh dan cukup untuk menampung kita."

Seokjin berdehem, mengalihkan seluruh perhatian yang sebelumnya tertuju pada Seongcheol. "Aku tahu satu rumah, ya, jika pemiliknya tidak keberatan."

"Siapa?" Hoseok menatap Seokjin yang hanya tersenyum sambil memandangi satu orang yang saat ini masih memandangi piala. "Ah, aku setuju. Kalian tidak perlu bertanya karena dia pasti akan setuju."

"Rumah siapa yang kalian maksud?"

Tatapan-tatapan penasaran tertuju pada dua orang yang –hmm, tidak akur sedang bertos ria.

"Rumah Kang Hyera!"

Pemilik nama tersentak. Hampir saja menjatuhkan piala dari tangannya. Matanya membulat lucu karena keterkejutan akan suara Seokjin dan Hoseok yang menyentak pendengarannya. Kali ini dia menjadi objek perhatian teman-temannya.

"Aku setuju." Jimin langsung merangkul pundak gadis itu tanpa pikir panjang.

Jungkook mengangguk semangat. "Kita langsung saja ke rumahnya."

"Tunggu! Apa? Rumahku? Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Yang lain hanya ingin mengunjungi rumahmu." Jimin berbisik lalu mengacak-acak rambut panjang gadis itu.

"Oh, ternyata kalian disini?!"

Suara Nam Joonhyuk langsung mengalihkan pandangan seluruh murid kepadanya.

"Aku pikir kalian sudah bubar."

"Belum, ssaem. Kami ingin membuat acara kecil-kecilan." Seongcheol menjawab, mewakili teman-temannya.

"Oh ya? Dimana?"

"Rencananya di rumah Hyera." Taeyong bersuara sambil melirik Hyera yang masih berusaha mengajukan protes.

"Kalau begitu, pizza-nya aku kirim ke rumah Hyera saja ya?"

"Ssaem tidak ikut?"

Joonhyuk menggeleng lalu tersenyum. "Masih banyak yang harus aku kerjakan. Jadi, bersenang-senanglah!" Dia pergi lalu melambaikan tangannya.

"Kalau begitu, kita langsung saja ke rumah Hyera!"

* * *

Hyera tidak menyangka, tanpa persetujuan ataupun meminta pendapatnya, seluruh teman-teman sekelasnya saat ini sudah memenuhi halaman belakang rumahnya. Bahkan dia masih mengajukan protes pada dua orang yang memulai mengajukan rumah pamannya ini sebagai tempat acaranya. Beruntunglah pamannya dan Daniel tidak ada di rumah malam ini.

Seluruh murid kelas Fiapeless menghabiskan seluruh malam mereka disana. Berbekal pizza yang dibelikan Joonhyuk dan beberapa camilan kecil, mereka menikmati acara berkumpul yang diadakan secara mendadak itu. Berbicara banyak hal, bercanda, bermain, apapun yang bisa mereka lakukan. Seolah melupakan berapa lama lagi mereka bisa bertahan di kelas tanpa harapan itu. Sekarang mereka melupakan bagian itu. Hanya menikmati. Tertawa di bawah langit malam.

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dinihari dan mereka mulai meninggalkan rumah Hyera satu persatu. Tidak lupa untuk sedikit membereskan sampah-sampah yang mereka buat.

Tidak seluruhnya tapi masih ada tujuh siswa yang setia membereskan halaman belakang. Merapikan kursi-kursi, menggulung karpet, mencuci piring kotor, menyapu sampai mengumpulkan sampah.

Setelahnya, mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah sebelum pulang sambil menunggu Hyera yang masih keluar untuk membuang sampah –setelah berdebat tentang siapa yang akan membuangnya.

* * *

Jimin memutuskan untuk mengambil gitar Jungkook yang berada di ruang musik. Gitar yang dicarinya berada di atas kursi grand piano yang berada di sudut ruangan. Namun langkahnya harus terhenti ketika dua lembar kertas terjatuh di bawah kakinya. Berniat mengembalikan ke tempatnya, Jimin malah tidak sengaja membaca dua baris kalimat yang terdapat di dua kertas putih itu.

_Aku hanya mempercayai ini kepada kalian_

_jadi aku mohon kepada kalian untuk bertahan di kelas itu lebih lama_

_Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa sistem aneh di sekolah ini._

_Tujuanku hanya satu, yaitu untuk mengungkap kebenaran yang ada dibalik ketidakadilan yang kalian terima._

"Dia mendapatkannya juga?"

* * *

Hyera baru saja kembali setelah membuang sampah dan hampir saja menyumpahi Jimin yang menariknya ke arah garasi.

"Kau dapat ini juga?"

Hyera mengernyit ketika Jimin menunjukkan dua lembar kertas putih di tangannya. Hanya beberapa detik sampai akhirnya dia mengingat apa yang dimaksud Jimin.

"Tunggu, maksudmu juga?"

"Aku dan Jungkook juga mendapatkan surat seperti ini. Awalnya kami pikir ini hanya sebuah bualan." Jimin kembali menatap lembar kertas di tangannya itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Hyera.

"Kalian juga?"

Tidak, itu bukan suara Hyera.

Keduanya langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dimana Seokjin sedang berdiri di belakang mereka sambil memegang kunci mobil. Awalnya pemuda Kim itu berniat untuk mengambil sesuatu di mobilnya namun harus terhenti ketika tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan antara dua temannya itu.

"Juga apa?"

Jimin berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kedua tangannya langsung ditarik untuk menyembunyikannya di belakang punggungnya.

Seokjin melangkah untuk mendekati dua orang itu. "Suratnya. Kalian juga mendapatinya?"

"Jika maksudmu surat tanpa nama pengirim itu, iya." Hyera menjawab sambil mengangguk lalu melirik Jimin. "Jungkook dan Jimin lalu aku dan kau. Siapa lagi?"

"Namjoon. Dia juga dapat surat itu. Aku pikir hanya kami saja yang mendapatkannya."

Hyera terdiam sejenak. Dia masih memikirkan apa maksud dari surat yang didapatkan oleh mereka. Dia –mereka semua berpikir jika itu hanya bualan. Namun jika yang menerimanya lebih dari dua orang, apa itu masih termasuk bualan?

Jimin melipat kertas itu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam saku jaketnya. "Untuk sementara kita hanya perlu diam dulu. Maksudku jika memang pengirim surat itu bermaksud baik, dia akan mengirim sebuah petunjuk lagi."

Seokjin dan Hyera saling bertatapan sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Kemudian ketiganya menghentikan percakapan itu sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera masuk.

* * *

Yoongi mengumpulkan sampah kotak pizza yang tertinggal ke dalam kantung sampah lalu melangkah untuk menuju ke dapur dimana Hoseok dan Taehyung sedang mencuci piring. Dia tidak bersuara selain mengamati dua orang itu tampak sibuk berbincang selama beberapa saat lalu meletakkan kantung sampah tadi di sudut dapur dan kembali bergerak untuk mengumpulkan sampah-sampah yang tersisa.

Dia dapat melihat Hyera, Jimin dan Seokjin yang baru saja memasuki rumah. Kemudian beralih pada Namjoon yang sedang menyapu dan Jungkook yang sedang mengelap meja di ruang tengah. Kakinya melangkah menuju meja makan untuk mengambil satu kotak pizza.

Tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda Min itu menarik kotak pizza yang kosong lalu berniat memasukkannya ke dalam kantung sampah jika saja sesuatu tidak terjatuh dari sana. Sebuah amplop cokelat dengan beberapa lembar kertas yang setengah menampakan diri.

Yoongi berniat memungut kembali amplop itu lalu meletakkannya di atas meja jika saja judul salah satu kertas yang muncul itu tidak membuatnya tertegun selama beberapa saat.

_Daftar nilai murid kelas Fiapeless (asli)_

Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah catatan kecil terjatuh dengan goresan tinta hitam.

_Ini adalah petunjuk yang bisa kudapatkan untuk kalian_

_aku harap ini cukup berguna sebagai bukti atas segala kecurangan_

_yang terjadi dan bisa menahan kalian ._

_Ini adalah daftar nilai asli milik kalian bersamaan dengan_

_daftar murid yang mendapatkan beasiswa._

"_Tunggu, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan surat yang aku dapatkan itu?"_

"Yoon, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Yoongi tersentak ketika suara Hyera berhasil mengembalikan fokusnya. Namun Yoongi tak menjawab dan malah terfokus pada catatan kecil itu.

"Kau sedang menangkap tikus atau sejenisnya?"

Sama sekali tidak ada jawaban yang diberikan oleh lawan bicara, membuat Hyera memutuskan untuk ikut berjongkok dan menatap apa yang sedang dilakukan teman sebangkunya yang sedang duduk di lantai.

"Apa kau mendapatkannya juga?"

Hyera menoleh, memandang bingung Yoongi yang masih menatap catatan kecil tadi. "Mendapatkan apa?"

"Surat-surat misterius yang berisi untuk bertahan di kelas kita."

Tidak butuh lama bagi Hyera untuk mencerna maksud dari kalimat Yoongi. Dia baru saja membahasnya dengan Jimin dan Seokjin, jika lupa.

"Surat tanpa pengirim itu?"

Suara Taehyung menginterupsi kedua orang itu. Tidak ketinggalan Hoseok yang berlutut di belakang Hyera.

"Lihat ini!"

Yoongi mengulurkan catatan kecil tadi ke Hyera, membiarkan Taehyung dan Hoseok ikut membacanya.

"Aku rasa kita semua mendapatkan hal yang sama."

* * *

"Jadi maksud kalian, ini adalah nilai asli ujian kita?"

Hyera mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Namjoon.

Mereka berdelapan sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah. Begitu menyadari sesuatu yang didapat Yoongi tadi, Hyera memutuskan untuk segera memberi tahu ketujuh temannya. Jadilah saat ini kedelapannya sedang saling menatap lembaran kertas yang disusun di atas meja.

"Aku rasa memang iya." Hyera mengambil kertas yang berjudul daftar nilai lalu membacanya. "Nilai kita bahkan lebih baik dari yang diumumkan."

"Maksudmu, selama ini kita sudah dipermainkan?"

"Bukan hanya selama ini, Jeon tapi dari awal. Kita sudah ditargetkan untuk berada di kelas itu. Masalah dan nilai sepertinya hanya bagian dari rencana." Seokjin melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Nilai asli kita dimanipulasi oleh mereka sejak awal. Ini sama sekali tidak bisa dibiarkan." Jimin mengerang geram. Dia sudah mengepalkan tangannya. "Kita harus segera melaporkan ini."

"Tidak." Taehyung berseru untuk mengambil lembar kertas lain dengan judul yang berbeda. "Sepertinya permintaan seperti ini belum cukup membuktikan alasan kenapa kita harus berada di kelas ini." Matanya masih terfokus pada lembar kertas yang diambilnya dengan judul:

_Daftar murid beasiswa_

"Hampir seluruh dari daftar nama ini adalah murid di kelas 2-F." Lanjutnya sambil menunjukkan lembar kertasnya ke hadapan seluruh temannya. "Termasuk Yoongi."

"Lalu, menurutmu bagaimana? Apa karena murid beasiswa? Apa hubungannya dengan kita?" Namjoon tampak tidak paham.

Taehyung menatap lembar kertas itu lagi. "Ini hanya sekedar hipotesaku saja. Sekolah kita adalah satu-satunya sekolah yang menerima banyak murid beasiswa. Hampir 30% murid di sekolah ini adalah penerima beasiswa penuh. Termasuk Yoongi." Dia meletakkan kertas itu ke atas meja lalu menatap temannya satu persatu. "Jika kalian ingat tahun lalu, setengah dari murid beasiswa berada di kelas 2-F dengan alasan nilai mereka menurun dan bermasalah."

"Apabila kita bandingkan dengan daftar nilai asli ini," tangannya mengambil satu lembar kertas lainnya, "nilai seluruh penghuni kelas kita adalah yang terbaik. Jika kita kembali ingat, seluruh penghuni kelas kita pernah berada ke dalam 30 besar pada awal tahun."

"Tunggu, tunggu! Aku semakin tidak mengerti." Hoseok mengangkat kedua tangannya, menampilkan wajah yang jelas sekali terlihat bingung.

Taehyung menghela nafas kecil. "Seluruh murid kelas 2-F yang tahun ini pernah berada dalam peringkat 30 besar terbaik di awal tahun, terlempar ke dalam 30 besar nilai terburuk. Ada beberapa fakta yang dapat kita simpulkan disini. Pertama, nilai kita sudah dimanipulasi. Kedua, pihak sekolah sepertinya berusaha mengurangi jumlah murid beasiswa. Ketiga, yang jadi pertanyaan, apa tujuannya dengan kita yang tidak mendapat beasiswa?"

"Tidak bisakah kita hanya melaporkan hal ini?"

Namjoon menggeleng sebagai respon dari pertanyaan Seokjin. "Tidak. Tahun lalu juga pernah melaporkan hal yang sama tapi laporan itu ditarik kembali karena tidak ada cukup bukti dan kurangnya saksi. Bahkan pelapor dituntut atas pencemaran nama baik sekolah."

"Sepertinya aku sedikit paham maksud dari pengirim ini." Hyera bersuara sambil menghantarkan punggungnya untuk bersandar. "Dia meminta kita untuk mengungkap masalah ini."

"Yang kita butuhkan hanya alasan kenapa nilai asli kita ditukar. Kelas ini tentu bukan hanya untuk menampung murid-murid bermasalah dengan nilai dan aturan tapi kelas ini seperti tempat pengasingan untuk menyingkirkan orang-orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa seperti kita." Yoongi meremas catatan kecil yang masih ada di tangannya.

"Jadi, kita harus mencari tahu alasannya?"

"Bukan hanya alasan, Jim tapi juga bukti. Bukti yang dapat mengungkapkan kebenaran tentang apa yang salah dengan sistem pendidikan di sekolah ini."

* * *

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Pria yang duduk di depannya hanya bisa tertunduk, tak berani menatap wajah murka wanita yang baru saja melabrak masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Ini sudah mendekati ujian semester awal. Kenapa tidak ada yang keluar lagi?"

"Ma-maafkan aku. Kami sudah berusaha untuk menyingkirkan mereka dari awal tapi sepertinya mereka sangat bersikeras untuk bertahan disana."

"Kau tahu berapa banyak yang sudah aku serahkan padamu dan sekolah ini? Sangat banyak bahkan sudah tak terhitung. Apa kau mau sekolahmu menjadi miskin karena memiliki banyak murid beasiswa?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku ingin sekali menyingkirkan mereka."

Wanita itu beranjak dari posisinya dengan angkuh. "Aku tidak mau tahu, mereka harus segera pergi sebelum ujian kenaikan kelas dimulai."

* * *

"Hye, apa kau sibuk malam ini?"

Hyera yang sedang membaca buku hanya menoleh dan mendapati Daniel yang sedang berdiri di ujung kakinya. "Bukannya kau yang selalu sibuk?"

"Ya ampun, aku serius." Daniel duduk di pinggir tempat tidur lalu menarik buku Hyera. "Ikut aku bertemu dengan temanku."

"Temanmu? Yang mana? Perempuan? Oh, kau mau kencan?"

"Hye, aku serius. Hitung-hitung sebagai bayaran karena sudah meninggalkanmu selama seminggu ini di rumah."

Hyera menatap heran ke arah Daniel. Hei, tidak biasanya sepupunya itu mengajaknya untuk pergi menemui teman-temannya. Bahkan Daniel sering kali mencegah teman-temannya untuk bertemu Hyera. Dia begitu melindungi Hyera.

"Kau tidak sedang merencanakan sesuatu, 'kan?"

Daniel menggeleng lalu beranjak dari posisinya. "Kau ini sepertinya berpikiran negatif padaku, ya? Ganti bajumu, setelah itu kita pergi. 15 menit!"

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu, hyung." Yoongi menatap sosok pemuda kurus di depannya itu dengan berbinar. Ah, rasanya sudah lama sejak terakhir mereka bertemu.

Chanyeol tampak mengangguk setuju sambil merangkul pemuda kurus itu dengan akrab. "Kau bahkan tidak mengabari kami jika akan berkunjung."

"Haha, maafkan aku." Pemuda kurus itu tertawa sambil menatap areal café yang cukup dipenuhi oleh pengunjung. "Aku baru kembali dari luar negeri kemarin."

Yoongi menyikut pemuda kurus itu lalu tersenyum. "Susah juga yang kuliah diluar negeri. Kau juga harusnya seperti Baek-hyung, Park Chanyeol." Tangannya mencubit perut Chanyeol tanpa perasaan.

"Aku ini lebih tua darimu, Yoon. Bisakah, paling tidak, panggil aku hyung juga."

"Tidak, tidak. Siapa yang mau memanggilmu hyung jika kau sendiri tidak kembali ke rumahmu selama beberapa tahun."

"Hei, kau tinggal di rumahku yang sekarang, jika kau lupa."

"Bukan rumah tapi sebuah gudang kosong di apartemen yang diberikan secara cuma-cuma oleh pemiliknya."

Baekhyun tertawa melihat interaksi dua orang yang dikenalnya itu. Sudah lama memang dia tidak mengunjungi tempat ini mengingat dirinya yang berkuliah diluar negeri.

"Oh iya, hyung, kau ingin pesan apa?"

"Hmm, sepertinya vanila frappe saja."

"Tidak caffe latte?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Ini bukan untukku tapi untuk seseorang."

"Pacarmu?" Celetuk Chanyeol yang kemudian dihadiahi sebuah sikuan dari Baekhyun.

"Abaikan dia, hyung. Aku akan membuat pesananmu dulu. Duduk saja!"

"Terima kasih, Yoon." Baekhyun berlalu menuju satu bangku kosong di sudut café, diikuti Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berdehem sejenak. "Kau ingin bertemu Daniel dan dia, ya?"

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung. Seperti yang diduga, Chanyeol selalu tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. "Sedang ingin mencoba untuk memperbaiki hubungan lama."

"Untuknya? Tidak akan semudah itu. Tapi aku harap kau berhasil." Chanyeol menepuk pundak Baekhyun, berusaha memberikan sedikit semangat. "Aku harus kembali bekerja."

Setelah kepergian Chanyeol, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi lalu menyalakan ponselnya untuk melihat sebuah foto seorang gadis yang sedang tersenyum. Sosok yang sangat dirindukannya lebih dari apapun.

* * *

Tepat ketika kaki mereka memasuki café, Daniel langsung mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok yang dicarinya, sedangkan Hyera hanya menatap malas punggung sepupunya itu. Detik berikutnya, tangan kanan Hyera kembali ditarik dan melangkah menuju meja pemesanan dimana seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi sedang melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka.

"Yo, Daniel!"

"Hyung!"

Daniel masih enggan melepaskan tangan Hyera bahkan sampai mereka berhenti. Keduanya sudah berdiri di depan pemuda tinggi yang masih tersenyum menyebalkan, menurut Hyera. Ah, gadis itu sudah menduga jika mereka akan bertemu dengan makhluk besar dengan tinggi yang tidak lazim itu.

"Yo, Hyer!"

Hyera langsung membuang muka. "Sudah aku duga kau akan bertemu tiang ini."

"Ya ampun, Hyer. Ucapanmu cukup menusuk."

Daniel menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menepuk pundak pemuda tinggi itu. "Chanyeol-hyung, dia sudah datang?"

Dia, Chanyeol menatap jam tangannya sebelum menjawab. "Hampir setengah jam yang lalu. Di sudut sana!"

"Hyung, hari ini aku selesai lebih cepat!"

Satu suara langsung mengalihkan atensi ketiga orang itu kepada satu pemuda dengan rambut abu-abu yang baru saja keluar dari pintu di belakang meja. Tidak lama sampai akhirnya, atensi itu berubah menjadi keterkejutan antara dua orang dari mereka.

"Yoongi?!"

"Hyera?!"

Daniel dan Chanyeol saling bertatapan selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menatap dua remaja yang lebih muda dari mereka itu.

"Kau kerja disini?"

Yoongi mengangguk lalu menatap Daniel. "Kau sepupunya Daniel?"

Hyera balas mengangguk. "Sayang sekali, aku sepupunya."

"Maksudmu kau tidak bersyukur menjadi sepupuku?"

"Oh, tentu saja 50 banding 50. Bersyukur dan tidak." Hyera menjulurkan lidahnya, membuat sepupunya itu mencibir.

Yoongi mendekati tiga orang itu. "Kenapa kau disini?"

"Menemani Tuan Kang bertemu dengan tiang ini." Hyera melirik Daniel tidak ketinggalan jari telunjuknya yang mengarah tepat ke wajah Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Tujuanku bukan bertemu Chanyeol tapi orang lain."

"Aku hanya berharap kau tidak kencan." Hyera mencibir.

"Sudah temui dia! Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku." Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Daniel dan Hyera bersamaan. Setelah itu, dia hanya menatap dua orang itu sedang menuju satu meja dimana orang yang dimaksud sedang duduk disana.

_Semoga saja tidak ada masalah lagi._

* * *

Daniel menyapa lalu mendudukkan dirinya. Hyera masih berdiri mematung. Orang yang ditemui mereka hanya tersenyum. Tidak ada yang bersuara setelah itu selama beberapa sekon.

Hyera jengah. Tanpa perasaan, gadis itu memukul punggung sepupunya sebelum memaki. "Kalian bicara saja. Aku tunggu diluar!"

Baru hendak membuka langkah, Daniel segera menahan lengan gadis itu lalu menariknya duduk. Dia sudah menduga ini akan terjadi tapi tentu saja tidak akan dibiarkan.

"Bagaimana sekolah kalian?"

Hyera diam, membuang muka. Sedangkan Daniel hanya menghela nafas.

"Aku memutuskan untuk tidak lanjut perguruan tinggi tahun ini. Ingin libur dan fokus pada dance." Daniel menjeda untuk melihat respon lawan bicaranya itu. "Bagaimana denganmu, Baek-hyung?"

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mendorong segelas vanila frappe ke arah Hyera. "Tinggal mengurus berkas."

"Sebenarnya aku dan Ayah ingin hadir di acara wisudamu, tapi," Daniel melirik sepupunya yang masih membuang muka, "ada sedikit masalah."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham. "Apa dia selalu menyusahkanmu dan Paman?"

Daniel menggeleng lalu menepuk puncak kepala Hyera. "Dia baik malah sangat baik. Selalu menurut dan tidak pernah membangkang."

"Maaf ya jika selama ini kami menyusahkanmu dan Ayahmu."

"Tidak apa, hyung. Kita juga masih keluarga sampai kapanpun." Daniel menghentikan tepukannya dan memutuskan untuk beranjak dari posisinya. "Aku pergi dulu. Kalian pasti banyak yang ingin dibicarakan."

"Dan~"

"Diam disini dan bicara pada Baek-hyung!" Daniel benar-benar pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Hyera yang memasang wajah memohon.

"Jadi," Baekhyun melipat tangannya di atas meja dan menatap Hyera dengan lembut, "apa kabarmu?"

Hyera membalas tatapan Baekhyun sekilas lalu tersenyum sinis. "Apa pedulimu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu keadaan adikku, Hyera."

"Wah, kau masih menganggapmu sebagai adikku? Sungguh luar biasa." Hyera bertepuk tangan dengan seruan 'wow' yang dibuat-buat. "Bagaimana kuliahmu? Apa wisudamu lancar? Apa teman-temanmu baik? Kau pasti memiliki nilai yang baik, 'kan? Oh, aku lupa. Kau akan selalu menjadi yang terbaik sampai kapanpun."

Senyum Baekhyun luntur dalam hitungan detik. Bukan karena pertanyaannya. Bukan karena sindirannya. Namun karena nada bicara yang dingin dan terkesan datar, membuat sayatan-sayatan kecil dan dalam yang menyakitkan di hati Baekhyun. Adiknya sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah membalas pesanku?"

Hyera menghela nafasnya, kasar. "Kenapa? Harus sekali aku membalas pesanmu? Untuk apa? Kau bahkan tidak akan ada di sampingku jika aku terluka. Kenapa? Karena kau akan selalu dihalangi oleh mereka."

"Aku tidak butuh kasih sayang dan kepedulianmu, Baekhyun-ssi. Aku sudah bahagia tinggal bersama Daniel dan Paman. Aku bersyukur karena mereka masih mau merawatku dengan baik bahkan sampai menyekolahku. Tidak pernah membedakan antara aku dan Daniel. Mereka malah bersyukur aku hadir di antara mereka."

_Ah, kalimat sialan._

Hyera menyeka airmatanya yang sudah siap mengalir, menatap Baekhyun yang masih tak melepaskan pandangan darinya.

"Aku ingin sekali menyapa kalian. Aku ingin memeluk kalian satu persatu. Aku ingin mengatakan 'aku merindukan kalian'. Aku ingin mendengar mereka memujiku. Aku ingin tertawa bersamamu. Aku ingin semuanya seperti keluarga pada umumnya."

Tidak ketinggalan isakan kecil ikut terlepas bersamaan airmata yang mengalir di pipi. Hyera ingin memeluk Baekhyun. Ingin sekali.

"Tapi semuanya tidak lagi. Aku sadar karena aku bukan siapa-siapa lagi. Aku bukan bagian dari kalian. Aku sudah terbuang, Baek. Aku dibuang oleh orang tuamu. Ah, airmata sialan."

Baekhyun langsung beranjak dari kursinya, mendekati Hyera lalu berlutut di depan gadis itu. "Aku ingin membelamu, Hyera, tapi mereka selalu mengatakan kau bukan siapa-siapa. Kau hanya sebuah pengganggu. Tapi kau adalah adikku. Adik kandungku juga." Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Hyera, ikut terisak karena sesak yang ditahannya selama beberapa tahun.

Namun, genggaman hangat itu tidak bertahan lama sampai Hyera menarik tangannya dan menatap tajam Baekhyun.

"Kau sama sekali tidak pernah membelaku, Baekhyun-ssi. Disaat aku yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa berdiri di depan pintu rumah Paman sambil menatap kalian pergi dari sana. Ah, tidak." Hyera mengelap airmatanya dengan kasar. "Disaat aku lahir ke dunia, tidak pernah sekalipun aku mendapatkan kehangatan dari tangan dua orang itu. Kau tahu, hanya Paman dan Ibu yang membuka tangan mereka untuk mendekapku. Memberikan aku kehangatan di antara mereka. Bahkan Daniel membagi kesehariannya denganku."

"Lalu, apa yang aku dapatkan darimu? Dari mereka? Kasih sayang? Perhatian? Pelukan hangat? Ucapan lembut? Tidak ada, Baekhyun-ssi. Tidak ada, selain lembaran uang yang diterima Paman sebagai hadiah karena sudah membagi waktunya untuk merawatku. Kau bahkan tidak pernah memelukku. Apa yang aku dapatkan darimu? Pesan-pesan yang kau kirim lewat Daniel?"

Baekhyun berusaha berdiri walaupun kakinya sudah lemas karena bergetar. Hatinya semakin ngilu mendengar kalimat-kalimat kekecewaan adiknya itu. Apa sungguh tidak adalagi yang bisa dia perbaiki?

Sebuah pelukan yang untuk pertama kalinya Hyera terima dari orang yang sangat didambakannya, dulu. Sebuah kehangatan yang sejak lama dia inginkan, dulu.

Sekali lagi, hal itu tidak bertahan lama. Karena yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah Hyera mendorong tubuh kurus itu lalu berlari meninggalkan café.

Dari kejauhan, tiga orang yang sedari tadi sedang berbincang sambil sesekali mengamati dari kejauhan hanya bisa bungkam sampai akhirnya salah satu dari mereka memutuskan untuk mengejar Hyera.

* * *

Langkah itu terhenti pada sebuah halte yang berada cukup jauh dari café. Menghantarkan tubuh rapuhnya untuk duduk di bangku panjang. Tidak ada siapapun disana selain terpaan dinginnya udara malam dan silaunya lampu jalan.

Yoongi terdiam sebentar sambil mengamati tubuh itu dari kejauhan. Cukup lama sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menghampirinya. Ah, dia sudah mendengar sedikit cerita tentang gadis yang menjadi teman sebangkunya itu dengan Baekhyun dari dua orang sebelumnya. Tidak semuanya, hanya sebatas inti Hyera sangat membenci Baekhyun entah karena apa.

"Hyera?!"

Gadis itu mendongak, melihat Yoongi yang sudah berdiri di depannya sambil memasang wajah bingung.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Ah, dia sedang bertingkah seolah tidak tahu apa-apa. "Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dan melihat kau disini, sambil menangis?"

Hyera kembali menunduk, membiarkan Yoongi duduk di sampingnya tanpa izin.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Jimin dan Jungkook ketika mendengarmu menangis seperti ini."

Yoongi dapat mendengar decihan kecil keluar dari mulut gadis di sebelahnya itu sebelum akhirnya digantikan lagi oleh isakan.

"Jadi, tidak ingin cerita?"

Sekali lagi tidak ada jawaban dan membuat Yoongi harus ekstra sabar. Kedua tangannya saling bergesek untuk menciptakan kehangatan di tengah udara seperti ini. Kemudian beralih untuk melirik gadis di sebelahnya untuk memastikan dia masih bernafas.

Hening digantikan oleh deruan mobil yang sedang menyusuri jalan, seperti hiasan yang menggantikan keheningan malam itu.

"Yoon, apa rasa ditolak itu seperti ini? Rasanya sakit sekali sampai kau sulit bernafas."

Yoongi tertegun. Dia menatap Hyera yang mulai mengangkat kepalanya, menampakkan wajah sembab khas orang habis menangis.

"Apa kau pernah dipeluk orang tuamu. Yoon? Bagaimana rasanya? Apakah hangat?" Hyera terkekeh. "Apa ini? Abaikan pertanyaan bodohku."

"Sangat hangat. Rasanya seperti membuatmu kecanduan. Ingin lagi bahkan lebih. Pelukan, bagaimana kedua tangan itu mendekapku dengan lembut, mengelus punggungku, mengusap kepalaku. Hembusan nafas di leherku, bahkan kecupan lembut di wajahku. Aku masih ingat bagaimana rasanya walaupun sudah lama."

Yoongi mengangkat kedua tangannya lalu menatapnya. Terbayang bagaimana tubuh kecilnya direngkuh oleh dua orang yang disebutnya sebagai Ayah dan Ibu. Memberikan sebuah kehangatan yang luar biasa sampai membuat tidak bisa melupakannya.

"Beruntung sekali. Aku juga ingin." Hyera mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap atap halte kosong.

Yoongi tersadar dari kerinduannya. Suara Hyera sepertinya sudah seperti racun sendiri untuknya.

"Aku ingin tapi tidak bisa. Bahkan sampai detik ini. Bohong sekali jika aku tidak menginginkannya."

Yoongi sadar, jika ada orang yang tidak seberuntungnya dan itu adalah teman sebangkunya sendiri. Bagaimana gadis itu menyumpahi Hoseok, Jimin dan Namjoon. Bagaimana gadis itu mengejek Jungkook. Bagaimana gadis itu mencibir Seokjin. Bagaimana gadis itu begitu menuruti perkataannya dan Taehyung. Bagaimana dengan keputusan sepihak yang selalu dibuatnya. Itu hanya sebuah tameng untuk menutupi keinginan dan kerapuhan yang mendalam.

"Tapi tadi, aku baru saja mendapat kehangatan walaupun bukan dari orang yang melahirkanku ataupun dari orang yang harusnya menjadi pahlawanku." Hyera menatap Yoongi, airmatanya kembali mengalir. "Pelukannya sangat hangat. Aku hampir saja terbuai."

Airmata itu semakin deras, membuat lupa rasa dingin yang menyerang seluruh permukaan kulit. Yoongi dapat melihat bagaimana rapuhnya tubuh itu dan membuatnya langsung merengkuh tubuh itu ke dalam pelukannya. Berusaha membagi kehangatan yang diperlukan walaupun tidak banyak.

"Aku menyukai pelukan itu. Harum pappermint-nya saja masih terasa. Tapi tidak lama. Aku mendorong tubuhnya. Aku takut terlena lalu menyakitkan lagi. Jantungku sudah seakan ingin lepas dari tempat. Aku tidak tahan. Aku ingin merasakan pelukannya lagi, lebih lama tapi saat yang sama aku takut, Yoon, sangat takut jika itu hanya bualan."

"Sudah, sudah. Aku akan menggantikan kehangatan itu sementara. Jadi cukup, jangan lari lagi!"

* * *

**_Next chapter_**

"_Sejauh ini tidak ada laporan pengunduran diri dari seluruh murid kelas itu."_

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Aku tidak mau tahu. Kelas itu harus sudah kosong sebelum semester baru. Terutama dia, dia, dia, mereka yang sudah mempersulitku dan putriku."_

"_Sepertinya itu sulit. Banyak dari mereka adalah murid beasiswa dan ingin mempertahankan diri di sekolah itu."_

"_Lihat saja sampai kapan mereka akan bertahan disana. Kita akan mulai dengan mereka."_

* * *

**Jreng, jreng, jreng...**

**Part ini sepertinya kurang greget. Ada yang paham hubungan Baekhyun dan Hyera? Atau gimana kelanjutan hubungan Hyera dan Yoongi? Hehe...**

**Masih banyak hal yang akan terungkap satu persatu...**

**So, stay on this way...**

**Gli.**


	8. Chapter 08 - JUNG HOSEOK

_**Last chapter**_

"_Aku menyukai pelukan itu. Harum pappermint-nya saja masih terasa. Tapi tidak lama. Aku mendorong tubuhnya. Aku takut terlena lalu menyakitkan lagi. Jantungku sudah seakan ingin lepas dari tempat. Aku tidak tahan. Aku ingin merasakan pelukannya lagi, lebih lama tapi saat yang sama aku takut, Yoon, sangat takut jika itu hanya bualan."_

"_Sudah, sudah. Aku akan menggantikan kehangatan itu sementara. Jadi cukup, jangan lari lagi!"_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Hal terakhir yang Hyera ingat adalah ketika tubuhnya direngkuh oleh Yoongi dan setelah itu dia sama sekali tidak ingat sampai akhirnya dia terbangun di pagi ini dan menemukan Daniel yang masuk ke kamarnya dengan hanya menggunakan celana pendek tanpa baju.

"Bagaimana tidurmu?"

Hyera menguap sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "nyenyak. Apa semalam terjadi sesuatu?"

"Begitulah. Tidak perlu dibahas lagi."

Hyera mengangguk paham. "Aku hanya ingat dipeluk Yoongi."

Daniel mendekati Hyera lalu duduk di ranjang sepupunya itu. "Yoongi, sepertinya dia mengurusmu dengan baik dan membuatku menceritakan beberapa hal tentangmu."

"Apa itu? Kau menceritakan hal memalukan ya?"

Daniel mengedikkan bahunya acuh lalu tertawa kecil. "Yang pasti, sesuatu yang bisa aku percayakan dengannya."

"Tidak biasanya kau mempercayai aku dengan orang lain. Maksudku, kau bahkan tidak mengizinkan teman-temanmu bertemu denganku. Bahkan Chanyeol saja harus ditendang saat pertama kali berbicara denganku."

"Itu artinya aku peduli." Daniel menepuk kepala Hyera lalu beralih mencubit pipinya. "Sepertinya aku akan menitipkanmu pada Yoongi saja jika aku dan Ayah tidak di rumah."

"Berlebihan sekali. Kau pikir aku baru pertama kalinya ditinggal sendirian?! Aku bukan anak kecil."

"Oh, kau tetap adik kecilku."

"Tiba-tiba aku ingin Yoongi menjadi sepupuku daripada kau."

"Ya sudah, jadi adik Yoongi sana!"

"_Call_!"

* * *

Yoongi masih dapat melihat sirat kesedihan pada wajah itu walaupun saat ini gadis yang sedang diperhatikannya sudah kembali pada sifatnya yang biasa. Seolah kejadian kemarin bukan apa-apa. Bahkan saat ini, gadis itu sedang berkumpul dengan teman perempuan sekelasnya di depan kelas –setelah menyumpahi Hoseok yang lupa membawa buku catatannya.

"Teman-teman."

Seperti biasa, suara sang ketua kelas mengudara saat itu. Mengalihkan seluruh pandangan ke arah pintu masuk yang ada di belakang. Ah, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang serius. Begitulah pemikiran Yoongi.

"Nilai kita terus menurun dan itu membuat masalah untuk ujian yang akan datang."

"Tunggu! Maksudmu nilai kita sama sekali tidak ada harapan?" Taeyong menatap tidak percaya.

Seongcheol tampak menundukkan kepala. "Jika nilai kita tidak meningkat saat ujian, maka tidak ada harapan untuk kita bertahan di sekolah ini."

"Aku tidak bisa pindah begitu saja. Pasti biaya untuk pindah sekolah sangat besar."

"Padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk mempertahankan semuanya."

"Harapanku hanya pada beasiswa ini."

"Hampir seluruh penghuni kelas ini adalah murid beasiswa. Apa tujuannya hanya untuk menyingkirkan mereka?"

Pernyataan Sungjae mengalihkan seluruh atensi kepadanya.

"Maksudku, coba kalian pikirkan. Seluruh penghuni kelas kita termasuk ke dalam daftar murid terbaik tapi kita semua terlempar ke daftar murid terburuk hanya dalam enam bulan. Aku jadi berpikir, apa kita pernah membuat kesepakatan agar berada di kelas ini? Bahkan peringkat 10 besar saja ikut terdepak ke kelas ini."

Kini seluruh pandangan beralih pada tujuh siswa yang masih duduk dalam diam di barisan belakang. Tak ketinggalan Hyera yang masih berdiri di depan kelas.

"Aku, tujuh dari mereka, dan Hyuna bukan murid beasiswa, sedangkan sisa dari yang lainnya adalah murid beasiswa, termasuk Yoongi, Seongcheol, Taeyong dan kalian semua. Aku, menurutku ada hal yang tidak beres dengan sistem di sekolah ini."

Dalam diam, seluruh penghuni kelas Fiapeless tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka. Memikirkan tentang pernyataan Sungjae dan nasib kelas mereka. Oh, tidak semua. Karena delapan dari mereka baru saja bertukar pandangan.

* * *

"Sejauh ini tidak ada laporan pengunduran diri dari seluruh murid kelas itu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Suara itu berhasil membuat pembicara pertama bungkam. Sedangkan wanita yang baru saja mengeluarkan suara tinggi itu langsung beranjak dari posisinya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Kelas itu harus sudah kosong sebelum semester baru. Terutama dia, dia, dia, mereka yang sudah mempersulitku dan putriku."

"Sepertinya itu sulit. Banyak dari mereka adalah murid beasiswa dan ingin mempertahankan diri di sekolah itu."

Wanita itu sedikit melunak sambil menatap sebuah bingkai foto yang kini sudah berada di tangannya. "Lihat saja sampai kapan mereka akan bertahan disana. Kita akan mulai dengan mereka." Senyum yang penuh arti baru saja ditunjukkannya. Sebisa mungkin, dia harus bisa menyingkirkan penghuni kelas itu. Bertingkah seolah semuanya sama saja dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

* * *

"Aku ingin bertanya, apa salah satu dari kalian ada yang sudah mengurus kepindahan?"

Hyera mendudukkan dirinya di atas meja setelah memberikan pertanyaan yang membuat tujuh temannya saling melemparkan tatapan selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menggeleng bersamaan.

Sebenarnya mereka sudah pulang sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Namun urung karena kepala mereka masih berisi beberapa pertanyaan yang jawabannya belum ditemukan.

Jungkook yang masih betah di kursinya menghela nafas sebelum menjawab. "Aku akan mengurusnya saat benar-benar dikeluarkan dari sekolah."

Jimin tampak mengangguk setuju atas pernyataan sahabatnya. Ibunya saja tidak terlalu peduli dengan masalah sekolahnya, jadi dia juga tidak ingin ambil pusing.

"Apalagi aku." Hoseok menghela nafas pendek. "Orang tuaku terlalu sibuk mengurus pekerjaan mereka."

Hyera melirik Yoongi yang setia duduk di kursinya tanpa minat untuk menjawab. "Aku juga sebenarnya ingin bertahan disini. Setidaknya sampai kita menemukan jawaban kenapa kelas ini terbentuk dan alasan kita berada disana."

"Soal itu, apa tidak ada yang mendapatkan petunjuk lain?" Seokjin menopang dagunya pada sandaran kursi lalu melirik teman-temannya satu persatu. Dia teringat akan petunjuk terakhir yang mereka dapatkan di rumah Hyera.

"Tidak ada sama sekali." Jimin menjawab, mendudukkan dirinya ke atas meja lalu menyilangkan kakinya. "Aku sedikit penasaran siapa yang mengirimi petunjuk itu kepada kita."

"Dan kenapa kita?!" Namjoon yang bersandar di loker sambil mengamati ketujuh temannya dari belakang ikut bersuara. "Ingat hal terakhir yang kita dapat?"

"Daftar murid beasiswa dan nilai." Taehyung menjawab, melirik sekilas ke arah Namjoon lalu kembali menutup matanya. Ah, dia menyesal karena terlalu cepat merespon pertanyaan saudara tirinya itu.

"Soal murid beasiswa, jika kalian mengamati setiap berita seputar murid yang menerima beasiswa di sekolah pasti ada banyak hal buruk."

"Hal buruk dalam artian?" Hoseok memutar kursinya untuk menatap Namjoon yang masih setia berdiri di belakangnya.

Namjoon mengeluarkan ponselnya, mencari sesuatu di laman pencarian. "Berita di dunia pendidikan itu beragam, salah satunya tentang murid beasiswa. Di setiap artikel sekolah yang dikeluarkan setiap semester dengan kata kunci beasiswa, pasti akan ada berita tentang sikap penerima beasiswa setiap tahunnya." Kemudian mengarahkannya tepat di wajah Hoseok.

Hoseok memiringkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mengerti."

Yoongi mendengus kesal lalu meraih ponsel Namjoon dan membaca sebuah artikel. "Artikel seperti ini akan keluar setiap semesternya, tentang sikap yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan oleh murid beasiswa." Dia mengulurkan ponsel tadi kepada Jungkook lalu menghela nafas. "Singkatnya sikap tidak tahu diri yang dirangkum dari masalah-masalah yang pernah dilakukan oleh murid-murid penerima beasiswa."

"Dan salah satunya kau?"

Yoongi mengangguk. "Semakin banyak murid beasiswa yang diterima sekolah ini maka pamor sekolah akan naik karena tindakan sosialnya. Orang-orang akan bertanggapan betapa mulianya pihak sekolah memberikan beasiswa kepada murid-murid yang tidak mampu."

Namjoon mengangguk lalu beranjak dari posisinya. "Itu positifnya. Setiap sisi positif pasti memiliki lawan yang negatif."

Jimin bergerak turun dari atas meja lalu mendekati Jungkook yang masih membaca artikel melalui ponsel Namjoon. "Dan sisi negatifnya, pihak sekolah mungkin akan mengalami kerugian karena menerima banyak murid beasiswa. Benarkan?"

Taehyung membuka matanya lalu mengangguk setuju. "Cara jitu untuk mengatasi masalah itu adalah dengan menyingkirkan murid-murid beasiswa yang melakukan kesalahan. Sekecil apapun maka tidak ada tolerir sama sekali."

"Dengan tersingkirnya seluruh murid kelas kita maka sudah dapat mengurangi kurang lebih tiga perempat murid beasiswa di sekolah. Dan, kursi-kursi yang kosong akan dijual kepada pengusaha atau pejabat yang berpengaruh di sekolah tapi kelas F sudah tidak adalagi."

"Tunggu!" Hyera beranjak dari posisinya lalu menatap Taehyung yang masih di kursinya. "Aku ingin bertanya, apa orang tua salah satu dari kalian adalah donatur sekolah?"

Hoseok menggeleng. "Orang tuaku tidak melakukan hal seperti itu. Mereka terlalu sibuk."

"Sejauh yang aku tahu, keluarga kami tidak pernah melakukan hal itu disini." Seokjin ikut menambahkan.

"Ayah Jungkook dan Ibuku pernah menjadi donatur disini tapi itu jauh sebelum terbentuknya kelas Fiapeless." Jimin melirik Jungkook yang sudah mengembalikan ponsel Namjoon.

"Bagaimana dengan Sungjae dan Hyuna? Hanya mereka berdua yang bukan murid beasiswa selain kita." Hyera kembali melirik Namjoon untuk meminta jawaban.

"Orang tua Hyuna mengembangkan usaha mereka diluar negeri jadi tidak ada nama mereka disini." Namjoon menatap layar ponselnya, jari-jarinya masih setia bergerak di atas layar itu. "Orang tua Sungjae juga bukan tipe orang yang berpengaruh."

"Untuk tahun ini, donatur terbesar sekolah adalah orang tua dari Baek Seojung, Yeri, Eunha dan Gracia." Lanjutnya lalu mengarahkan layar ponselnya ke arah wajah Hyera.

Hyera mengamati tabel-tabel yang tertera di layar ponsel Namjoon lalu berdecih. "Sudah aku duga. Ini pasti ada hubungannya."

Jungkook menyipitkan matanya lalu melirik Hyera tidak mengerti. "Maksudmu?"

Hyera melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Terlalu banyak hal yang aku simpulkan. Pertama, tentang murid beasiswa. Kemungkinan besar dari pernyataan kita ini, pihak sekolah ingin menyingkirkan murid beasiswa dan menjual kursi kosong itu dengan harga yang tinggi." Matanya melirik ketujuh temannya satu persatu.

"Kedua, tentang nilai akhir kita. Dari pemikiranku, sekolah menjual atau menyerahkan peringkat terbaik kepada donatur-donatur mereka dan menyingkirkan kita yang bukan bagian apapun di sekolah ini."

"Kalau begitu, semuanya sudah terjawab. Jadi, apa selanjutnya?" Hoseok menatap Hyera yang kembali ke kursinya.

"Kita memerlukan seseorang dari dalam sekolah untuk membantu kita. Hal seperti ini tidak akan cukup untuk menjatuhkan kepala sekolah dan para donatur itu."

"Sebenarnya aku sedikit penasaran," Seokjin menatap Yoongi yang baru saja membuka matanya, "bagaimana kau mendapatkan daftar itu?"

Yoongi menyipit. "Apa ini semacam tuduhan?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya penasaran bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan daftar-daftar itu."

"Sudah aku katakan sebelumnya, aku menemukan itu terjatuh dari kotak pizza di meja makan Hyera."

Jungkook tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Dia teringat ketika petugas delivery mengantar paket pizza ke rumah Hyera malam itu. "Pizza yang dikirim Joonhyuk seosaengnim ada sekitar sebelas kotak termasuk pizza bonusnya."

"Aku memberikan satu kotaknya kepada Taeyong ." Hyera bergumam. Dia juga ingat itu karena saat pesanan pizza mereka datang, dia dan Jungkook adalah orang yang menerimanya. "Jangan bilang pizza bonus itu memang sengaja diisi oleh daftar itu?"

Jungkook memekik tertahan. "Tunggu! Maksudmu, bonus yang diberikan itu hanya kotak kosong yang diisi oleh daftar-daftar itu?"

"Ah, aku paham." Yoongi memukul mejanya pelan, berhasil mengalihkan seluruh pandangan ke arahnya. "Kertas itu terjatuh dari dalam kotak saat aku mengambilnya. Aku pikir itu memang ada di mejamu."

Hoseok menyipitkan matanya, berusaha keras mencerna setiap percapakan teman-temannya. "Jadi, kotak bekas itu memang kosong dari awal?"

"Aku yang memindahkan kotak kosong itu ke meja makan karena aku pikir memang sudah kosong." Ucapan Jimin berhasil mengundang perhatian ketujuh teman-temannya. "Untung saja tidak langsung kubuang."

"Intinya," Taehyung menyandarkan tubuhnya lalu mengamati kelas mereka, "dari awal ada seseorang yang memang berencana memberikannya kepada kita dan dia langsung menemukan caranya seperti itu."

Tiba-tiba saja keheningan melanda. Kedelapan remaja itu bergelayut dalam pikiran mereka sambil sesekali adu pandang lalu menggeleng.

"Tunggu!"

Sampai suara Hoseok mengudara dan sukses membuat Hyera mengumpat.

"Joonhyuk seosaengnim. Dia yang mentraktir kita pizza."

Seokjin menjentikkan jarinya. "Benar. Kemungkinan besar dia tahu tentang ini."

Hyera mengangguk setuju. "Aku juga pikir begitu," pandangannya tertuju pada jendela kelas yang terbuka, "dia bahkan tidak menanyakan apapun seputar alamatku."

Namun Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kemungkinannya lima puluh persen." Tubuhnya yang sedari tersandar akhirnya beranjak. "Bisa saja salah satu dari kita memberitahu alamatmu. Hyuna atau Seongcheol?!"

"Aku juga setuju." Taehyung mengangguk lalu memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap Hyera. "Semuanya sama-sama berkemungkinan. Kita tidak bisa memutuskan begitu saja."

"Atau," seru Jimin setelah cukup lama memikirkan segala kemungkinan, "ada yang sengaja meninggalkannya?"

"Aku meragukan itu, Jim." Namjoon adalah orang pertama yang menyela.

"Intinya, siapa yang memberikan kita semua permintaan bersama bukti itu?"

Satu pertanyaan yang saat ini ada di kepala kedelapan remaja, membuat mereka semakin berpikir keras dan berhati-hati.

_Ini tidak mudah._

* * *

"Apa? Aku sudah mengurus surat perceraian itu. Sekarang kau mau apa?"

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk?"

"Apa peduliku? Kau hanya sibuk pada klien-klien yang membutuhkan keadilan, bukan padaku. Cepat tanda tangan!"

"Kenapa kau begitu memaksa? Aku harus menandatangani dokumen-dokumen ini."

"Apa susahnya? Ini hanya dua lembar. Kau tidak perlu membacanya lagi."

"Kau, kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana rasa bersalahku karena sudah membuat dia meninggal. Apa kau tidak pikir?"

"Oh, akhirnya kau sadar. Ya, kau penyebab kematian Hana. Kau membuat putri kecilku pergi untuk selamanya. Justru karena itu, aku ingin pergi darimu."

Hal terakhir yang dapat dia dengar adalah suara isakan dari Ibunya. Hoseok tidak tahan lagi. Bahkan pertengkaran kali ini, dua orang yang disebutnya sebagai Ayah dan Ibu itu kembali mengungkit perihal kematian adiknya. Itu sudah sangat lama, terlalu lama untuk kembali dibahas. Bukan, bukannya Hoseok tidak suka.

Makanya, setelah kembali mendengar bunyi gebrakan dari ruang kerja Ayahnya itu, Hoseok beranjak dari posisinya yang sudah cukup lama mendengar pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya yang tiada habisnya. Dia tidak tahan lagi.

Pintu bercat cokelat itu didobraknya, sontak membuat dua orang di dalamnya terkejut.

"Hoseok?!"

Suara Ibunya hampir terdengar seperti cicitan tikus, ditambah lagi isakan yang masih terdengar darinya.

"Belum cukup? Belum cukupkah kalian bertengar setiap hari dan membahas hal yang sama? Apa kalian tidak lelah? Aku saja sudah lelah mendengarnya." Hoseok berdecih. Airmatanya sudah menerobos keluar, dadanya sakit karena sesak. "Perceraian? Hana? Apa kalian pikir adikku akan bahagia mendengar kalian bicara seolah hal ini mudah di atasi?"

"Aku pikir, kalian telah melupakan sesuatu yang saat ini berada di tengah kalian. Apa kalian lupa jika masih ada aku disini? Aku, putra kalian yang masih bernafas ini, berdiri di depan kalian. Apa kalian lupa?"

Luapan emosi yang saat ini ditahannya keluar sudah. Hoseok benar-benar sudah lama menahan diri dan hanya berpikiran jika kedua orang tuanya sama-sama lelah dengan pekerjaan mereka. Dan itu semua berlalu selama bertahun-tahun.

Kakinya melangkah untuk mengambil surat perceraian yang terletak di atas meja kerja Ayahnya. Sedikit tidak menyangka jika Ibunya benar-benar ingin menceraikan Ayahnya, terbukti dari tanda tangan yang sudah ada disana.

"Baiklah, jika itu keinginan kalian." Hoseok melempar surat itu kembali ke meja Ayahnya. "Silahkan kalian berdua cerai dan lupakan aku. Kalian bahkan terlihat sudah tidak peduli padaku. Apakah Hoseok sudah makan, apakah Hoseok tidak ada masalah, apakah Hoseok lelah. Kalian tidak pernah mempertanyakan hal itu kepadaku. Jadi, urus saja surat perceraian kalian dan jangan harap aku akan ikut dengan salah satu dari kalian."

Hoseok pergi. Benar-benar pergi dari hadapan kedua orang tuanya.

* * *

Hyera sedang berada di perjalanan pulang setelah mengantar barang-barang milik Pamannya. Sejujurnya, dia sedikit mengeluh ketika Daniel melemparkan sebuah paper bag ke arahnya dan memintanya untuk mengantar barang Pamannya. Padahal Daniel yang diminta, tapi pemuda itu malah menyuruh sepupunya menaiki bus sendirian menuju kantor Ayahnya, sedangkan dia harus kembali latihan. Menyebalkan.

"Ah, lagipula kenapa Paman harus mengajakku makan malam lagi?"

Diiringi dengusan kesal, Hyera hanya menatap jadwal bus yang sudah berakhir sejak sejam yang lalu. Apalagi yang bisa dia lakukan? Taksi? Dia hanya membawa uang pas untuk naik bus. Lagipula di tempatnya sekarang, taksi jarang melewati wilayah itu. Pilihan terakhir, pulang dengan jalan kaki. Hanya perlu waktu kurang lebih 40 menit dari sana.

Setengah perjalanan sudah gadis itu menempuh jalan pulang. Jarak rumahnya juga tidak terlalu jauh. Langkah santainya berubah menjadi larian kecil ketika mendapat satu orang di depannya sedang berdiri untuk menyeberang. Ah, itu Jung Hoseok, teman sekelasnya.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, Hyera menyadari ada hal yang aneh dari temannya itu. Lampu lalu lintas untuk pejalan kaki sudah berubah menjadi merah namun Hoseok melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyeberang.

Saat yang sama, sebuah mobil melaju ke arah pemuda itu, membuat Hyera harus mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra untuk menyelamatkan temannya. Tubuh kecilnya berlari di tengah dinginnya cuaca malam, memasuki areal penyebrangan untuk membantu Hoseok.

Decitan antara ban dan aspal terdengar bersamaan dengan dua orang yang sudah ikut terjatuh di aspal.

"Hei, kalian gila ya? Ini jalanan!"

Teriakan dari pengendara mobil membuat Hyera meminta maaf berulang kali. Setelah itu, mobil itu kembali melaju.

Hyera berusaha berdiri dari posisinya walaupun sadar jika celana jeans-nya sudah menampakkan cairan merah di bagian lutut. Namun memang dasarnya Hyera yang keras kepala, gadis itu langsung menyumpahi Hoseok dengan berbagai macam umpatan. Tidak peduli jika beberapa bagian tubuhnya sedang terluka.

"Kau gila! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau sedang buta warna ya?"

Bukan jawaban yang diterima Hyera, melainkan sebuah isakan kecil saat Hoseok menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan sontak membungkam Hyera dalam diam.

"Aku lelah, Hyer. Mereka bertengkar dan mengatakan akan bercerai tanpa memikirkan aku. Apa mereka lupa jika mereka juga memiliki satu anak lainnya?"

"Mereka bertengkar karena hal yang sama dan setiap hari. Tidak pernah menanyakan kabarku ataupun masalahku. Aku iri dengan yang lain, saat orang tua mereka mempertanyakan keadaan anak mereka. Aku, aku ingin menyusul Hana saja."

Hyera masih diam. Dia tidak bisa dan tidak pernah berada di posisi ini. Bingung harus melakukan apa, gadis itu malah menunduk lalu menarik tangan Hoseok dan menampilkan wajah sembab pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana dan melakukan apa. Tapi aku tahu satu hal, kau butuh tempat untuk menenangkan diri saat ini."

* * *

Taehyung langsung memarkirkan motornya sembarangan lalu berlari menuju rumah yang akhir-akhir ini sering menjadi tempat berkumpul mereka. Langkahnya terburu-buru, membuka pintu yang tidak terkunci itu lalu masuk ke dalamnya. Mengamati dengan hati-hati, mencari sosok yang tinggal di rumah ini.

"Oh, kau sudah datang?"

Hyera yang udah mengganti pakaiannya kini sedang duduk di tangga sambil memangku kotak P3K. Bibirnya sedikit tersenyum kecil menyambut kedatangan Taehyung.

"Dimana Hoseok? Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia terluka?"

"Calm down!" Hyera beranjak dari posisinya lalu menuruni tangga. Berhenti sebentar di depan Taehyung sebelum akhirnya menatap pintu yang ada di sisi kanannya. "Dia sedang tidur. Badannya panas dan aku baru selesai mengganti kompresnya."

Taehyung sedikit menghela nafas lega. Dia sangat panik ketika mendapat pesan dari Hyera yang mengatakan jika sahabatnya dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Itulah salah satu alasan kenapa pemuda itu langsung keluar dari rumahnya tengah malam dan melajutkan motornya ke rumah ini.

Hyera membalikkan badannya untuk menaiki tangga. "Kalau ingin menginap, kau bisa tidur di kamar sepupuku atau menemani Hoseok. Aku harus kembali ke kamar."

Hyera baru menaiki satu anak tangga saat tangan Taehyung menariknya. Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Hyera meringis karena kakinya ngilu, mengingat dia berdiri terlalu lama.

"Obati lukamu lalu kembali ke kamar." Taehyung bersuara sambil menatap Hyera yang memijat kaki kanannya.

"Aku akan mengobatinya di kamar." Hyera kembali berdiri tegak, masih memeluk kotak P3K yang dibawanya tadi. "Kau juga, temani Hoseok sana."

Taehyung terdiam. Tangannya melepas lengan Hyera. Matanya masih menatap Hyera yang membalas tatapannya dengan bingung. "Hah, aku pikir kau tipe perempuan yang selalu ingin tahu urusan orang lain."

Hyera mengerjap. Tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Taehyung. "Maksudmu?"

"Saat sedang terjadi sesuatu kau akan langsung menanyakan untuk sekedar mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hoseok." Taehyung mengedikkan bahunya lalu membalikkan badannya, berniat untuk duduk di sofa yang berada di ruang tengah.

Entah kenapa, tapi Hyera malah mengikuti langkah Taehyung dan duduk di singel sofa. "Aku juga tidak terlalu ingin ikut campur. Jika ingin cerita, silahkan. Selama bisa membantu, aku akan diam saja."

"Tidak buruk juga. Kau, aku pikir banyak hal positif yang ada padamu." Taehyung menatap Hyera yang mulai membuka kotak P3K miliknya. "Kecuali untuk kebiasaanmu memutuskan kehendak sendiri dan mengumpat."

"Aku ini anak baik, tahu?! Tidak pernah membangkang Pamanku." Hyera menggulung celana panjangnya sampai lutut dan memperlihatkan jejak luka disana. "Walaupun hanya pada Paman."

"Kau juga cukup penurut pada Yoongi, tapi tidak padaku dan yang lain." Taehyung memutuskan untuk beranjak dari posisinya dan berlutut di depan Hyera, membantu gadis itu untuk mengobati lukanya.

"Padamu? Memangnya kau pernah menyuruhku apa? Selain diam atau mengajukan protes yang tak berarti."

Taehyung mencibir sambil membasahi kapas dengan antiseptik. "Terima kasih sudah membantu Hoseok."

"Bukan apa-apa. Daripada aku hanya berdiam diri dan melihatnya yang ingin melukai dirinya atau bahkan membunuh dirinya."

Taehyung yang saat itu sedang membersihkan luka Hyera harus menghentikan aksinya lalu menatap gadis itu. "Bunuh diri? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak terlalu tahu apa yang dipikirkannya saat itu tapi yang aku pahami, dia terlihat putus asa. Menceritakan orang tuanya bertengkar dan akan bercerai lalu ingin menyusul adiknya. Dia hampir tertabrak jika aku tidak mendorongnya."

"Bercerai?" Tampak terkejut untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Taehyung tampak memejamkan matanya selama beberapa detik lalu menghela nafas. "Aku tidak menyangka mereka benar-benar akan bercerai tanpa memikirkan anaknya."

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin tahu tapi karena sudah terlanjur membahasnya, apa yang terjadi pada idiot itu?"

"Hye, aku cukup tersinggung saat kau memanggilnya idiot." Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk mengobati luka Hyera. "Tidak ada masalah, sebenarnya. Keluarga Hoseok tergolong keluarga yang bahagia. Ayahnya seorang pengacara ternama dan Ibunya pemilik butik yang cukup terkenal. Mereka sangat jauh dari kata masalah jika saja lima tahun yang lalu kecelakaan itu tidak terjadi. Kecelakaan yang merenggut adiknya, Hana."

Oh, tiba-tiba Hyera menyesal sudah menanyakan hal seperti itu. mungkin dia akan meminta maaf pada Hoseok karena sudah mendengarkan cerita ini.

"Semenjak kejadian itu, orang tuanya selalu bertengkar, saling menyalahkan satu sama lain lalu bertengkar. Mereka berdua seolah lupa dengan keberadaan Hoseok. Anak itu saja yang sok kuat. Dia selalu diam selama lima tahun ini, mengabaikan pertengkaran orang tuanya. Tapi sepertinya sekarang dia sudah tidak tahan lagi."

Taehyung mengakhiri kegiatan mengobati luka Hyera dengan membalut luka gadis itu dengan perban. "Hoseok memang menyebalkan tapi itu semua demi mengelabuhi kemarahannya."

"Ah, kau membuatku harus benar-benar mengucapkan maaf pada anak itu."

"Kau tidak harus meminta maaf, Hyer."

Keduanya terkejut oleh suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur lalu menoleh ke sumber suara, dimana Hoseok sudah berdiri di belakang mereka berdua.

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena sudah menyusahkanmu dan membuatmu terluka."

Ah, pandangan itu tertuju pada lutut Hyera yang berbalut perban. Dia sudah berdiri disana sejak kedua orang itu sudah membicarakan masalahnya.

"Ini hanya luka kecil jadi jangan berlebihan." Hyera hanya mengangkat bahunya lalu tersenyum.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Seok?"

Pandangan Hoseok tertuju pada sahabatnya, Taehyung. "Baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Senyuman itu, senyuman yang Hyera dan Taehyung yakini hanya topeng yang digunakan Hoseok selama ini.

Taehyung beranjak dari posisinya, melangkah mendekati Hoseok lalu menatap sahabatnya itu. Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Taehyung memutuskan untuk memeluk sahabatnya itu.

* * *

"Hei, Kim Tae! Dimana temanmu? Dua hari tidak kelihatan."

Taehyung sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk menggubris pertanyaan Jungkook. Dia malah menghantarkan kepalanya ke atas meja, memutuskan untuk tidur.

Ah, sudah dua hari Hoseok tidak hadir ke sekolah sejak kejadian malam itu. Dia memutuskan untuk pulang keesokkan harinya untuk membicarakan kepada kedua orang tuanya. Ditambah lagi, Taehyung terus memaksanya untuk pulang karena pemuda Kim itu berkali-kali mendapat telepon dari orang tua Hoseok.

"Teman-teman."

Seperti biasa, Seongcheol selalu memanggil temannya seperti itu jika sedang ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Hari ini Seo-ssaem tidak masuk kelas."

"_Lagi?"_

"_Syukurlah."_

"_Aku rasa itu lebih baik."_

"Tapi dia menitipkan tugas kelompok untuk membuat _resume_ dari seluruh materi yang diberikan. Oh, sama bikin sepuluh makalah lagi. Materinya aku bagikan di grup chat ya."

"_Materi apanya? Hadir saja hanya tiga kali."_

"_Turuti saja daripada menambah masalah."_

"Tugas apa?"

Seluruh mata penghuni barisan belakang langsung tertuju ke arah pintu belakang, dimana Hoseok berdiri dengan hoodie yang menutupi kepalanya. Oh, terkecuali untuk Kim Taehyung yang sudah terlelap.

Hyera memutar kursinya untuk menyambut Hoseok yang baru saja memasuki sekolah. "Oh, kau sudah kembali? Bagaimana?"

Hoseok hanya menghela nafas lalu menggeleng. "Dia tidur?" Tanyanya sambil menatap Taehyung yang tertidur. "Jadi, kapan kita akan mengerjakan tugasnya?"

Seokjin mengangkat bahunya sebagai jawaban lalu melirik Namjoon yang sudah membuka bukunya. "Terserah kalian saja."

"Lokasinya tetap saja di rumah Hye~"

Hyera menggeleng sambil mengangkat tangannya untukmenghentikan kalimat Jimin. "Tidak, tidak. Pamanku sudah pulang kemarin. Kalian harus mencari markas baru."

"Siapa? Tidak mungkin salah satu dari mereka, 'kan?" Jungkook bersuara sambil melirik lima orang yang dimaksudnya.

Hyera tampak berpikir lalu menarik kursinya kembali. Sedikit berharap ada tempat lain yang dapat dijadikan tempat berkumpul mereka selain rumahnya. Ah, Paman Kang tidak mungkin marah jika dia membawa teman, hanya saja rasanya akan sedikit tidak nyaman mengingat bagaimana hebatnya tujuh temannya itu dalam membuat kehebohan.

Oh, matanya tertuju pada Yoongi yang tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Aku tahu satu tempat."

* * *

_**Next chapter**_

"_Yoon!"_

"_Dimana Hyera?"_

"_Kau memanggilku hanya menanyakan hal itu? Dia baru saja pergi mengambil buku."_

"_Chanyeol-hyung?!"_

* * *

**Hubungan Hoseok dan orang tuanya tidak baik. Kira-kira Hoseok bisa kelarin masalahnya atau malah makin panjang ya?**

**Gli.**


	9. Chapter 09 - THE LIAR

_**Last chapter**_

"_Siapa? Tidak mungkin salah satu dari mereka, 'kan?" Jungkook bersuara sambil melirik lima orang yang dimaksudnya._

_Hyera tampak berpikir lalu menarik kursinya kembali. Sedikit berharap ada tempat lain yang dapat dijadikan tempat berkumpul mereka selain rumahnya. Ah, Paman Kang tidak mungkin marah jika dia membawa teman, hanya saja rasanya akan sedikit tidak nyaman mengingat bagaimana hebatnya tujuh temannya itu dalam membuat kehebohan._

_Oh, matanya tertuju pada Yoongi yang tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Aku tahu satu tempat."_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Yoongi hanya pasrah saat bangku tersudut café di tempatnya bekerja sudah dipenuhi oleh tujuh orang yang sepakat untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka disana. Ah, dia penasaran, apa yang membuat enam teman sekelasnya itu begitu mendengarkan ucapan orang yang menjadi satu-satunya perempuan di antara mereka.

"Dua frappe, satu affogato, dua smoothie, dua latte dan satu espresso. Benar, 'kan?"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban akan pertanyaan dari rekan kerjanya itu sambil memandangi satu nampan berisi tujuh gelas aneka olahan minuman.

"Yoon, siapa yang minum espresso di jam seperti ini?"

Ah, benar. Sedari tadi tatapannya hanya tertuju pada secangkir espresso. Memangnya remaja mana yang mau minum espresso di tengah hari seperti ini? Maka jawabannya adalah Kang Hyera. Ya, disaat yang lain minum minuman dingin di cuaca panas seperti sekarang, gadis itu malah memesan segelas espresso. Aneh, bukan?

"Hanya satu orang aneh yang selalu membuat keputusan seenaknya." Yoongi mengambil nampan itu lalu membawanya menuju teman-temannya.

* * *

"Ya ampun, tanganku bisa lentur karena banyak mengetik." Jungkook menggerutu, mengibaskan tangannya yang sudah pegal karena sudah mengetik sedari tadi.

"Mataku saja sudah ingin berputar rasanya karena harus menatap buku dan ponsel untuk mencari referensinya." Seokjin melempar ponselnya ke atas meja. Dia ingin menyerah.

Yoongi hanya meletakkan nampan yang berisi gelas itu di tengah-tengah lalu menarik kursi untuk duduk di antara Namjoon dan Hyera.

"Kemana tiang listrik?" Tanya Hyera sambil menyikut lengan Yoongi.

"Sebentar lagi datang." Yoongi mengambil buku yang terletak di depan Namjoon lalu membacanya.

Taehyung menutup bukunya lalu mengambil gelas yang berisi berry smoothie dan menyeruputnya. "Ada beberapa hal yang diperlukan dari buku yang kita gunakan sebelumnya."

Jimin meletakkan ponselnya lalu menatap Taehyung yang duduk di depannya. "Ah, kau benar. Bukunya, aku lupa ada dimana."

Hyera mengambil cangkir espresso. "Masih di rumahku. Tersimpan dengan rapi." Kemudian menyeruputnya.

"Ambil sana!" Hoseok menyahut, sudah kembali menjadi sosok menyebalkan seperti sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang menikmati espresso-ku?"

Hoseok mendengus. "Aku tidak yakin kau masih waras. Perempuan mana yang hobi meminum espresso ditambah cuaca seperti ini?"

"Dan orangnya adalah aku." Hyera tampak membanggakan dirinya tanpa ragu. "Lalu siapa yang ikut denganku mengambil bukunya?"

Seokjin langsung mengambil ponselnya sebelum bersuara. "Suruh Jimin saja. Dia sudah menyimpan ponselnya."

"Apa? Aku?"

Hyera menyimpan cangkir espresso-nya yang sudah kosong lalu beranjak dari posisinya, meraih ranselnya. "Ayo, Park!"

"Aku bahkan tidak menjawab iya."

Saat yang sama dengan perginya dua orang tadi, Chanyeol datang memasuki café. Matanya langsung tertuju pada Yoongi yang sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompoknya.

"Yoon!"

Yoongi menoleh, ke arah Chanyeol yang berdiri sambil bersandar pada meja pemesanan. Dia menatap aneh ke arah pemuda tinggi itu.

"Dimana Hyera?"

Yoongi mendengus. "Kau memanggilku hanya menanyakan hal itu? Dia baru saja pergi mengambil buku."

"Chanyeol-hyung?"

_Tidak mungkin?!_

* * *

Daniel hanya bisa berdiri di samping sofa dimana Ayahnya sedang duduk. Matanya menatap ke arah empat orang yang duduk di depan mereka. Sepasang suami istri, seorang remaja perempuan dan seorang pemuda.

"Jadi kalian akan menginap disini?"

Si pria berstatus suami itu mengangguk. "Hanya sampai pekerjaanku disini selesai. Lagipula Baekhyun juga meminta untuk berkunjung."

Kang Minhyuk melirik putranya sejenak sebelum akhirnya beralih pada empat orang di depannya. "Baiklah. Lagipula sudah lama kalian tidak berkunjung."

"Ya, jika bukan karena Baekhyun, kami juga tidak akan menginjakkan kaki disini."

Oh, Daniel ingin sekali membungkam wanita yang berstatus sebagai Bibinya itu. Bisa-bisanya wanita itu masih bertahan hidup dengan keegoisan yang mendarah daging itu.

"Daniel," panggil Minhyuk pada putranya agar mendekat, "kau sudah menghubungi Hyera?"

Daniel menggeleng. Ah, dia lupa untuk mengabari sepupunya itu jika mereka sedang kedatangan tamu.

"Baekhyun, sebelumnya Paman minta maaf karena tidak bisa datang ke wisudamu."

"Tidak apa, Paman." Baekhyun tersenyum lalu melirik Daniel. "Melihat kalian sekarang baik-baik saja, aku sudah senang."

"Aku pulang!"

Minhyuk tersentak, Daniel gelagapan, sedangkan keempat tamu mereka langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Dimana Hyera dan Jimin baru saja melangkah masuk.

"Pa~"

Hyera tidak menyelesaikan sapaannya ketika menyadari ada orang lain disana. Empat orang yang sangat dia kenal.

"Oh, Hyera? Baru pulang?" Sapa sang suami dengan nada ramah.

Dengan cepat, Hyera membuang muka dan menatap Pamannya, kedua matanya menatap seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Hye~"

"Aku harus mengambil buku untuk bahan tugas. Ayo, Jim!"

Jimin yang tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang baru saja terjadi hanya bisa pasrah saat lengannya ditarik paksa oleh Hyera.

* * *

"Ah, sial. Dimana aku menyimpannya?"

"Hye?"

"Sabar, Jim. Aku lupa menyimpannya dimana."

"Hye~"

"Kenapa aku bisa lupa?"

Jimin geram. Dia sudah mendapatkan buku-buku yang mereka cari, terletak di atas meja sedangkan Hyera masih membongkar meja belajarnya dan rak buku. Tak ingin berlama-lama, Jimin langsung menarik kerah seragam gadis itu agar berhenti.

"Aku sudah menemukannya. Jadi berhenti menyibukkan dirimu untuk membongkar semuanya."

Hyera menghentikan pergerakannya. Tubuhnya masih setia membelakangi Jimin dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada sebuah foto yang berada di atas mejanya. Dimana sosok kecil dirinya bersama Daniel dan orang tuanya.

"Hye, Namjoon sudah mengomel di grup. Ayo kembali!"

Jimin sibuk memasukkan buku-buku itu ke dalam ranselnya. Tidak mengetahui Hyera yang sedang berusaha menahan isakannya. Bahkan sampai pemuda itu selesai dengan kegiatannya dan bersiap keluar dari kamar.

"Hyera?!"

Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk membuat Hyera membalikkan badannya dan wajah itu berhasil membuat Jimin mengurungkan niat untuk meneriakkan namanya.

"Kau menangis?"

"Tidak. Hanya kelilipan." Hyera memilih untuk meraih ranselnya yang lain, mengambil sebuah sweater dan kaos hitam dari lemarinya lalu memasukkan ke dalam ranselnya. "Sudah, 'kan? Ayo, pergi!"

* * *

Kembali ke ruang tengah yang hanya tersisa tiga orang dewasa disana. Baekhyun dan adik perempuannya sudah berada di kamar mereka, Daniel memilih untuk menenangkan diri di halaman belakang. Ketiga orang itu tampak tidak bicara, sampai Hyera dan Jimin kembali dan membuat Minhyuk segera menoleh.

"Kau akan pergi lagi?"

Hyera mengangguk dengan senyum tipis.

"Jangan pulang terlambat!"

"Maaf, Paman, sepertinya aku akan menginap di rumah temanku karena tugas."

Jimin menoleh ke arah teman sekelasnya itu. Kemudian beralih pada sepasang suami-istri, dimana sang suami sedang menatapnya ramah, sedangkan sang istri tampak tidak peduli dengan keberadaan mereka.

"Aku pergi dulu!"

Hyera mendahului langkahnya, membuat Jimin tersadar dari kegiatan pengamatannya. Pemuda Park itu langsung membungkukkan badannya dan berpamitan lalu menyusul Hyera.

Jimin sadar ada yang berbeda dengan Hyera sejak mereka tiba di rumah tadi. Ekspresi menjengkelkan gadis itu jelas sekali telah sirna. Padahal sebelumnya, gadis itu sempat mengatai Jimin dan memukulnya sepanjang jalan.

Bahkan sepanjang jalan mereka kembali ke café, Hyera hanya terdiam. Jimin tidak bodoh. Walaupun sedang berada di jalan ditambah deruan kendaraan, telinganya masih baik. Dia dapat mendengar isakan kecil dari belakangnya. Tidak, dia tidak ingin mengganggu gadis itu. Namun Jimin teringat tentang sepasang suami-istri tadi. Dia pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat.

* * *

"Kalian kemana saja? Hampir saja aku pulang."

Suara Hoseok berhasil mengundang dengusan sebal dari Jimin yang baru saja mendudukkan dirinya di antara Jungkook dan Taehyung.

"Mana bukunya?" Namjoon bersuara sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya di tengah mereka, tertuju pada Hyera yang baru saja duduk.

"Ada padaku." Jimin mengangkat ranselnya ke atas meja, membiarkan Namjoon mengobrak-abrik isinya. "Yoon, boleh aku pesan berry smoothie?" Ah, dia baru saja akan meneguk gelas caffe latte yang tak sempat disentuhnya namun sudah berakhir kosong.

Yoongi mengangguk lalu beranjak dari posisinya untuk pergi memesan.

"Tunggu! Oi, Park!" Seokjin berseru, membuat Jimin langsung menoleh dengan malas. "Kau apakan Hyera? Matanya sembab, menangis?"

_Oh, ini tidak baik._

"Benar. Kau kenapa, Hyer? Kau diapakan si pendek itu?"

Hyera menatap teman-temannya lalu menggeleng. "Aku tidak menangis."

"Lalu? Kenapa matamu sembab?" Kini giliran Taehyung melempar pertanyaan, dia merasa ada yang salah dengan teman mereka itu.

"Aku dan Jimin bertaruh tidak menggunakan helm dari rumah. Makanya mataku jadi begini." Hyera meraih tisu lalu mengelap wajahnya. "Sudah sampai mana?" tanyanya pada Namjoon.

* * *

Kedelapan remaja itu terlalu menikmati tugas mereka sampai lupa jika waktu makan malam sudah berakhir sejak sejam yang lalu. Beberapa gelas minuman dan botol air mineral, serta snack kecil menjadi teman mereka.

Hoseok merenggangkan tubuhnya. "Hei, perasaanku saja atau memang hari semakin malam?" Matanya tertuju keluar jendela, menatap lampu jalanan yang sudah menyala.

Yoongi menatap jam tangannya. "Sudah jam delapan lewat, sepertinya cukup dulu sampai disini."

"Aku setuju. Pinggangku sakit." Jimin ikut merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Ya sudah, besok kita lanjutkan lagi." Namjoon menutup buku dan notebook-nya lalu memasukkan kedua benda itu ke dalam tasnya. "Tetap di café?"

Semuanya mengangguk setuju, terkecuali Hyera dan Yoongi.

"Aku, terserah kalian saja."

"Jadi, sepulang sekolah kita langsung kumpul disini." Namjoon beranjak dari posisinya, diikuti Seokjin.

Jimin menarik dua buku yang berada di atas meja lalu memasukkan ke dalam tasnya. Kemudian matanya beralih pada Hyera yang sudah beranjak dari posisinya.

"Kau akan menginap di rumah siapa?"

Ah, Jimin keceplosan.

Namjoon dan Seokjin yang baru saja akan melangkah pergi langsung menghentikan pergerakan mereka lalu menatap Hyera.

Hoseok mengernyit sebelum akhirnya bertanya. "Dalam rangka apa?"

Hyera menghela nafas. Amarahnya sedang hilang entah kemana. "Ada keluarga Pamanku yang baru tiba dari luar negeri. Mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu jadi aku tidak mau mengganggu."

"Lalu, kau akan menginap dimana?" tanya Taehyung.

"Rumah Hyuna. Aku sudah menghubunginya tadi."

"Wah, kau sadar atau tidak? Rumah Hyuna itu berjarak satu jam dari sini. Kau yakin akan kesana?" Seokjin bersuara, tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana dengan keluargamu yang lain?"

Hyera menatap Taehyung ragu lalu menggeleng. "Aku tidak mempunyai keluarga lain selain Paman dan sepupuku."

Ketujuh pemuda itu terdiam lalu saling bertatapan. Saling bertarung dengan pikiran mereka. Bukannya melarang gadis itu untuk menginap ke rumah Hyuna. Hanya saja, jika dipikirkan lagi, jarak rumah Hyuna dari café sangat jauh. Ditambah lagi, bus pada saat seperti ini tidak ada yang menuju kesana.

"Aku ingin menawarkan rumahku tapi aku sedang menginap di rumah Taehyung." Hoseok menyikut sahabatnya yang sedang berdiri di sebelahnya itu.

"Apalagi aku." Jungkook melirik Jimin.

Yoongi mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tinggal bersama temanku."

Kini seluruh pandangan tertuju pada Seokjin –kecuali Hyera.

"Ayolah, kalian tidak perlu seperti ini." Hyera meraih ranselnya, bersiap pergi.

Seokjin mendengus ketika menyadari maksud tatapan dari keenam temannya itu. "Aku tidak masalah jika memang Hyera ingin menginap di rumahku. Tapi biar aku peringatkan, Ibuku sedang tidak berada di rumah."

Hoseok menepuk pundak Seokjin. "Jin, aku lebih percaya jika Hyera bersamamu."

"Oh, peringatan kedua." Seokjin melirik Namjoon sejenak. "Manusia ini juga menginap di rumahku."

"Kau!" Jimin menunjuk Namjoon tepat di wajahnya. "Sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya bagi seluruh perempuan di muka bumi ini."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Seokjin memiringkan kepalanya. "Dia sering menonton video dewasa di kamar jadi aku sedikit khawatir dengan Hyera."

"Kalau begitu, suruh saja dia pulang!" Kini Hoseok ikut-ikut menunjuk wajah Namjoon.

Namjoon menepis kedua tangan yang menunjuknya itu. "Memangnya kau siapa menyuruhku pulang? Harusnya kau sendiri sadar diri."

"Ya ampun, teman-teman. Café mulai ramai dan kalian bertengkar?" Hyera mendadak merasa heran dengan pertengkaran hanya perkara kecil. "Aku akan tetap menginap di rumah Hyu~"

"Tidak. Hyera tetap akan menginap di rumah Seokjin dengan syarat Yoongi ikut dengan mereka."

Lihatlah, sepertinya Hoseok baru saja membuat keputusan secara sepihak tanpa memikirkan pihak-pihak yang terlibat.

"Apa? Aku? Kenapa?"

"Tidak buruk juga. Setidaknya Yoongi bisa menghajar si otak mesum itu jika bertingkah." Jimin mengedikkan bahunya. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok!" Dia merangkul Jungkook dan melangkah pergi.

Yoongi bergumam, "kenapa harus aku?"

* * *

Rumah Seokjin kosong. Ibunya sedang berada diluar kota. Itu juga yang menjadi alasan Namjoon menginap di rumah Seokjin walaupun Hyera sedikit tahu ada alasan lainnya.

Setelah makan malam, keempatnya berkumpul di ruang tengah untuk melanjutkan tugas kelompok mereka. Tidak ada yang bersuara, bahkan ketika waktu menunjukkan hampir tengah malam.

Seokjin memutuskan untuk menutup bukunya. Matanya sudah lelah karena harus mengejar target tugas kelompok mereka. Begitupula Namjoon yang sudah bersandar pada sofa, sedangkan Yoongi yang sudah menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja.

Hyera yang baru saja akan meletakkan ponselnya ke atas meja setelah mengecek grup chat kelompoknya harus kembali meraih ponselnya ketika benda persegi panjang itu berdering. Gadis itu melirik pada layar ponselnya, dimana sebuah nomor tak dikenal menghubunginya. Tidak, bukannya Hyera tidak kenal, dia hanya terlalu malas untuk menyimpannya.

Jadi, dia beranjak dari posisinya, melangkah menuju dapur rumah Seokjin lalu menjawab panggilan itu.

"_Hyera, kau dimana? Kau menginap di rumah temanmu yang dimana? Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang. Paman dan Daniel mengkhawatirkanmu."_

Hyera sama sekali tidak berminat untuk menjawabnya. Dia terus membiarkan ocehan kekhawatiran itu terus berlanjut sampai beberapa saat.

"Apa mereka mencariku? Apa yang harusnya aku sebut orang tua itu mencariku?"

Penelpon tidak menjawab namun dengan cepat suara itu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"_Kau dimana? Aku dan Daniel akan menjemputmu sekarang jadi kirimkan alamatmu."_

"Tidak perlu. Aku lebih baik disini."

Hyera langsung memutuskan panggilan itu secara sepihak. Tangan kanannya meremas ponsel dengan geram, menyalurkan emosinya disana.

* * *

Keesokkan harinya

Jimin, Jungkook dan Hoseok langsung menginterogasi Yoongi, Seokjin dan Namjoon yang baru saja mendudukkan diri mereka. Pertanyaan seputar kenapa Hyera tiba dengan wajah sembab. Bahkan ketika tiga orang yang diinterogasi itu menjawab tidak tahu, tiga orang itu pindah untuk menanyai Hyera secara langsung. Namun hasilnya tetap sama. Hyera tidak menjawab, memilih untuk keluar kelas dan membolos.

Yoongi tahu, jika teman sebangkunya itu sedang mempunyai masalah walaupun dia sendiri tidak yakin apa masalahnya. Dia teringat tadi malam, dimana Hyera pergi ke dapur, menjawab telepon lalu memutuskan sepihak. Setelah itu, airmata mengalir di wajahnya dan gadis itu menangis di kamar Seokjin semalaman. Yoongi tahu. Dia mendengarnya tapi dia menyimpannya sendiri. Lagipula ini bukan pertama kalinya Yoongi melihat Hyera menangis seperti itu.

* * *

"Apa ini? Sedang membolos, eum?"

Hyera memejamkan matanya, muak dengan suara itu. Seojung dan teman-temannya. Padahal dia sudah menikmati duduk di taman sekolah, di bawah rindangnya pepohonan.

"Kapan kalian akan meninggalkan kelas itu? Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi melihat kelas itu kosong." Gracia menoyor kepala Hyera tanpa perasaan.

"Jangan cepat-cepat, Grace. Kasihan. Mereka hanya penghuni dengan beasiswa. Jika sudah dicabut, mereka akan pergi dengan sendirinya." Eunha memainkan rambut Hyera.

Seojung langsung mencengkram dagu Hyera agar menghadapnya. "Aku tidak sabar ingin mengetahui dimana sekolah barumu nanti, Kang Hyera."

Hyera langsung menepis tangan itu dan beranjak dari posisinya. "Tunggu saja kabar yang mengejutkannya nanti." Kakinya bersiap melangkah pergi jika saja tidak ditahan Yeri.

"Lihatlah! Berani sekali melawan anak pengurus yayasan sekolah."

"Hanya anak dari pengurus, kalian bukan kepala yayasan." Hyera berhasil menepis tangan Yeri. Namun pipinya harus berakhir perih ketika sebuah tamparan diterimanya dari Seojung.

"Sepertinya kau sudah membuat kesalahan yang besar, Hyera." Tangan itu menepuk pipi Hyera beberapa kali. "Ayo pergi!"

Hyera menghela nafas, dia benar-benar sedang tidak berminat untuk melawan keempat gadis itu dan memilih untuk kembali mendudukkan dirinya.

* * *

"Bagaimana kegiatan membolosnya, Nyonya Kang?"

Hyera menatap jengah begitu mendapati Hoseok yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas, tepat saat gadis itu membuka pintu. Tak ingin menanggapi, dia memutuskan untuk segera menghantarkan diri ke kursinya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau tidak tahu atau memang sengaja." Jimin menghantarkan bokongnya untuk duduk di meja lalu menyilangkan kedua kakinya. "Tapi kau sangat beruntung, membolos saat kelas kita sama sekali tidak dimasuki guru."

Pernyataan Jimin berhasil membuat Hyera menghentikan gerakan untuk menghantarkan kepalanya di atas meja lalu menoleh Jimin. "Maksudmu?"

"Beruntunglah, Kang." Jungkook menepuk puncak kepala Hyera beberapa kali. "Seluruh guru sekolah ini sedang mengadakan rapat persiapan ujian."

Ah, Hyera baru tersadar jika seisi kelas ini sepi. Hanya ada dirinya, Jungkook yang sudah memainkan rambut apel Jimin, Taehyung yang tertidur dan Hoseok yang sedang mencoret-coret papan tulis. Bahkan dia tidak menyadari jika teman sebangkunya, Min Yoongi sudah tidak berada disana. Termasuk Seokjin dan Namjoon.

"Namjoon mengajak bertemu di café Yoongi jam lima sore nanti. Dia bilang ada urusan sedikit." Jungkook mengangkat bahunya lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk memainkan rambut Jimin.

"Aku juga harus pulang sebentar." Jimin bersuara sambil mengeluarkan setangkai permen. "Ya, setidaknya mengganti seragam."

Hyera mengangguk paham lalu menguap. "Kalau begitu aku akan langsung saja. Pulang ke rumah akan memakan waktu."

* * *

Sesuai perjanjian, kedelapan remaja itu sudah menghuni bangku di sudut café seperti kemarin. Tumpukan buku, beberapa notebook dan delapan gelas minuman menjadi teman mereka. Sesekali diskusi antar mereka terjadi, umpatan pun tak kunjung terlepas dari mereka. Mengabaikan keributan yang terdengar di café.

"_Byun Seojoon masih menjadi panutan untuk calon hakim muda. Setelah ditetapkan sebagai anggota parlemen, Seojoon mengundurkan diri sebagai hakim. Dia masih sering berkunjung ke kantor pengadilan untuk sekedar menyapa rekan, junior dan calon hakim muda."_

"Sayang sekali dia berhenti menjadi hakim. Padahal kasus yang ditanganinya akan selesai dengan baik." Jungkook berkomentar sambil menatap televisi yang menampilkan seorang pria 50-an yang sedang diwawancarai.

"Oh, orang yang pernah membuatmu ingin menjadi hakim?"

Tanpa menoleh, Jungkook mengangguk atas pertanyaan sahabatnya. "Tapi aku sudah tidak tertarik pada hukum lagi."

"Apa kalian pikir semua hakim dan pengacara itu jujur?" Namjoon meletakkan bukunya, ikut menatap ke arah televisi. "Dulu aku pernah mendengar seorang anak yang menuntut seorang hakim dan orang-orang yang terlibat karena ketidakadilan. Tapi karena hanya seorang anak kecil, semuanya hanya mengabaikan hal kecil itu tanpa memikirkan seberapa berartinya penyelesaian masalahnya. Selama uang masih menjadi penerang kehidupan, maka tidak akan ada yang namanya keadilan seratus persen."

"Uang? Benda yang sangat mengerikan. Beberapa orang akan melakukan apapun demi lembaran kertas itu." Hoseok mengedikan bahu lalu menyeruput minumannya. "Tapi aku tidak mau munafik. Aku juga butuh uang."

Taehyung mengangguk. "Semua orang butuh itu."

"Ketidakpuasan selalu menyelimuti manusia. Apalagi segala hal yang berhubungan dengan uang. Uang membutakan semuanya." Seokjin ikut menimpali.

Keenam remaja itu tampak mengalihkan pemikiran mereka kepada berita yang baru saja ditayangkan. Tanpa mengetahui jika dua orang lainnya sedang tenggelam dalam pikiran yang penuh emosional.

* * *

_From : Daniel_

_Kau bisa pulang. Ayahmu sudah pergi._

Hyera mengecek kembali pesan yang didapatnya sejam yang lalu hanya untuk memastikan jika pesan dari Daniel tidak salah. Padahal malam itu dia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak pulang. Bahkan dia sudah meminta izin pada Seokjin untuk menginap di rumah pemuda itu semalam lagi.

"Kau yakin akan pulang sendiri?"

Hyera menatap Yoongi yang sedang menyusun gelas-gelas kosong di nampan. Keenam teman mereka sudah pulang terlebih dahulu. Walaupun Seokjin sampai Jungkook sudah menawarkan tumpangan, tapi gadis itu tetap memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri.

"Aku yakin. Lagipula aku tidak ingin menyusahkan Seokjin lebih lama."

Yoongi menatapnya ragu. Entahlah, rasanya keputusan Hyera untuk pulang itu cukup mendadak jika mengingat kemarin gadis itu terlihat jelas sudah menangis beberapa kali.

"Aku duluan!"

Setelah membantu Yoongi membereskan sisa kegiatan mereka, Hyera memutuskan untuk berpamitan dan meninggalkan café.

* * *

_Sial._

Hanya kata itu yang terus keluar dari pikirannya ketika sudah menginjakkan kakinya di ruang tengah dan mendapati dua orang perempuan yang sedang berbincang. Ditambah lagi, ketika dia mendapati Daniel dan Baekhyun sudah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Biarkan aku pergi!"

Suara dingin yang kentara dan Hyera sama sekali tidak peduli. Dia hanya ingin pergi dari sana dan tidak melihat wajah _orang-orang itu_.

Baekhyun berupaya untuk menggapai pundak Hyera namun sebuah tepisan sebagai penolakan yang diterimanya.

Mata Hyera beralih pada Daniel yang berdiri sedikit di belakang Baekhyun. "Aku tidak suka berbohong, Niel, tapi malam ini kau membohongiku."

"Oh, Hyera sudah pulang?"

Hyera menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati Pamannya serta seorang pria yang sangat dibencinya.

"Paman, katakan pada Daniel untuk membiarkanku pergi!"

Minhyuk menatap sendu pada keponakan tersayangnya itu. "Hyera, kau harus pulang malam ini. Paman khawatir padamu. Bahkan Baekhyun dan Ayahmu mencarimu."

Hyera menatap pria dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit gadis itu artikan. "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Tuan." Kemudian beralih pada Pamannya. "Paman, aku mohon katakan pada Daniel untuk membiarkanku pergi sekarang."

"Hyera."

Suara yang terkesan datar itu menyapa pendengaran Hyera. Berhasil membuat jantung gadis itu berpacu tanpa sebab. Hyera benci. Dia sangat membenci suara itu. Suara pria yang harusnya berstatus sebagai Ayahnya. Byun Seojoon.

"Menetaplah di rumah untuk malam ini."

Hyera segera membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Daniel. "Cepat buka pintunya, Kang Daniel!"

"Tidak. Istirahatlah di rumah, Hyer!"

Hyera memejamkan matanya erat. Detak jantungnya masih tak mau kembali normal, ditambah lagi kepalanya sedikit sakit karena kejadian ini.

"Kemarin malam kau menginap dimana?"

Suara lembut Baekhyun berhasil membuat Hyera membuka matanya dengan paksa lalu menatap tajam pemuda Byun. "Apa urusannya denganmu?" Sekali lagi Hyera memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya. "Paman, aku akan menganggap hal ini tidak terjadi kalau kau menyuruh Daniel untuk menyingkir dari sana."

"Hye~"

"Mereka yang pergi dari sini atau aku?"

Kali ini diiringi dengan teriakan. Erangan frustasi dan putus asa menjadi satu. Mata Hyera sudah memerah karena berusaha keras menahan airmatanya.

"Apa Paman lupa, bagaimana aku yang tidak tahu apa-apa, diserahkan kepada Paman dan Ibu. Dimana seharusnya seorang bayi yang baru saja menghirup udara harus dibuang oleh orang tuanya sendiri. Bayi yang hanya bisa mengikuti pergerakan orang dewasa. Bayi yang bahkan selama 18 tahun ini tidak pernah merasakan apa itu kasih sayang."

"Kasih sayang? Bahkan hanya untuk mendengar suara mereka saat aku sudah mulai sekolah saja rasanya sangat mustahil. Membayangkan bagaimana Ayah kandungku mengantar ke sekolah, Ibu kandungku membuatkan makanan untuk sarapan atau bermain dengan dua saudara kandungku."

"Mengatakan segala hal tentang keadilan dan kesejahteraan tapi mereka sendiri tidak sadar jika ada setumpuk debu yang membutuhkan perhatian. Adil dan sejahtera? Aku mendapatnya dari Paman bukan MEREKA!"

Diiringi dengan jari telunjuk yang tertuju pada Seojoon yang hanya berdiri dalam diam. "Paman tidak pernah membeda-bedakan kasih sayangku dengan Daniel. Ibu bahkan selalu marah kalau aku berbuat salah."

Plakk

Saat yang sama, pipi Hyera memanas karena tamparan yang diberikan oleh wanita yang harusnya berstatus sebagai Ibu kandungnya.

"Kau pikir aku sangat mengharapkan kelahiranmu? Kau pikir aku menginginkanmu? Kau bahkan hampir menghancurkan impianku. Harusnya kau tidak terlahir di dunia ini, Byun Hyera."

"IBU!"

"YOONA!"

"Hyera."

"Dan kau." Kini telunjuk Hyera tertuju pada wajah Baekhyun. "Kau dan adikmu, selamat karena selalu mendapat kasih sayang mereka. Oh, aku tidak iri. Aku sendiri tidak butuh mereka."

"Ah ya, Nyonya Byun. Mungkin kau sangat kesal karena aku terlahir dan masih bernafas di depanmu sekarang." Hyera membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Yoona. "Kenapa waktu itu kau tidak menggugurkannya saja? Pasti aku tidak akan berdiri di depanmu seperti ini dan menerima hadiah langsung darimu untuk pertama kalinya. Kalian pasti tidak peduli jikapun aku mati. Dan juga, terima kasih atas tamparannya. Aku pergi!"

Tanpa mempedulikan Baekhyun dan Minhyuk yang terus menyerukan namanya, serta Daniel yang hanya berdiri dalam diam, Hyera benar-benar pergi dari sana. Tidak peduli jika rintik hujan sudah mulai menunjukkan diri.

* * *

_**Next chapter**_

"_Hyera?!"_

"_Kenapa kau disini?"_

"_Hei, bangun! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"_

"_Hei! Sadarlah! Kau, kenapa ada disini?"_

"_Hyera?!"_

* * *

**Terungkap sudah soal Hyera...**

**Kira-kira dia bakal ketemu siapa ya?**

**Gli.**


	10. Chapter 10 - SHE'S IN THE RAIN

_**Last chapter**_

"_Kau pikir aku sangat mengharapkan kelahiranmu? Kau pikir aku menginginkanmu? Kau bahkan hampir menghancurkan impianku. Harusnya kau tidak terlahir di dunia ini, Byun Hyera."_

"_IBU!"_

"_YOONA!"_

"_Hyera."_

"_Dan kau." Kini telunjuk Hyera tertuju pada wajah Baekhyun. "Kau dan adikmu, selamat karena selalu mendapat kasih sayang mereka. Oh, aku tidak iri. Aku sendiri tidak butuh mereka."_

"_Ah ya, Nyonya Byun. Mungkin kau sangat kesal karena aku terlahir dan masih bernafas di depanmu sekarang." Hyera membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Yoona. "Kenapa waktu itu kau tidak menggugurkannya saja? Pasti aku tidak akan berdiri di depanmu seperti ini dan menerima hadiah langsung darimu untuk pertama kalinya. Kalian pasti tidak peduli jikapun aku mati. Dan juga, terima kasih atas tamparannya. Aku pergi!"_

_Tanpa mempedulikan Baekhyun dan Minhyuk yang terus menyerukan namanya, serta Daniel yang hanya berdiri dalam diam, Hyera benar-benar pergi dari sana. Tidak peduli jika rintik hujan sudah mulai menunjukkan diri._

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Taehyung bersumpah, perutnya benar-benar menuntut banyak malam ini. Padahal dia baru saja sampai di rumah sekitar satu jam yang lalu dan akan terlelap. Namun, perutnya berkata lain. Dia butuh makanan.

Jadi, setelah lelah bergulat dengan pikirannya dan perut yang tidak sinkron, Taehyung memutuskan untuk mengambil jaket dan dompetnya yang tergeletak di atas meja lalu melangkah keluar dari kamarnya dan pergi menuju ke minimarket terdekat.

Rumah besar ini sedang kosong. Kedua orang tuanya sedang pergi keluar negeri untuk urusan bisnis, sedangkan Namjoon masih menetap di rumah Seokjin. Asisten rumahnya, mungkin sudah berada di alam mimpi dan Taehyung tak ingin mengganggu. Hoseok juga sudah pulang ke rumahnya.

Sebenarnya bisa saja pemuda Kim itu membuat makanannya sendiri tapi sungguh, ketika membuka kulkas dan hanya menemukan warna-warni dari sayuran serta beberapa bahan makanan lainnya, nafsu makannya berubah. Dia ingin makan ramyeon atau sejenisnya.

* * *

Duduk di sudut minimarket dengan satu cup ramyeon dan sekaleng cola sudah cukup untuk menemani Taehyung yang sedang mengisi perutnya. Matanya menelisik keluar minimarket dari dinding kaca, mengamati beberapa orang yang sedang berlari sambil menutupi kepala mereka dari jatuhan air.

_Hujan._

Untung saja dia sudah tiba disini jadi tidak perlu berlari dan menghindari basahnya hujan.

Setengah jam berlalu dan tiga cup ramyeon bersama dua kaleng cola menemaninya untuk menanti hujan mereda. Namun sepertinya hujan itu tidak menunjukkan akan reda dalam waktu dekat.

Bahkan Taehyung sampai mengambil sebungkus keripik kentang dan membayarnya lalu kembali duduk di kursinya. Sedikit menyesali tidak membawa ponsel.

"Baiklah, tunggu sampai lima belas menit lagi, Kim Taehyung!" Dia berbisik pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap jam tangan yang terpasang di tangan kirinya.

Dua puluh menit berlalu dan hujan tampak enggan mereda. Namun, setidaknya derasnya hujan tadi sudah berganti dengan rintikan tapi tidak melepas kemungkinan akan membasahi tubuh saat sampai di rumah.

Dan Taehyung menyerah. Dia memutuskan untuk beranjak dari kursinya, mengambil sebuah payung lalu membayarnya. Setelah itu, dia memutuskan untuk pulang di bawah rintikan hujan yang tersisa.

* * *

Jalanan yang sepi, cukup untuk membuat Taehyung bersenandung kecil sambil menikmati perjalanan pulangnya. Langkah kakinya terhenti untuk menatap ke sisi kanannya, sebuah lapangan basket yang biasa menjadi tempat bermain anak-anak di sekitar rumahnya. Lampu yang remang-remang menyinari lapangan membuat Taehyung dapat melihat jelas apa yang ada disana.

Tidak, orang bodoh mana yang bermain basket saat hujan seperti ini? Setidaknya itulah pikirannya ketika menyadari ada seseorang berbaring tepat di tengah lapangan. Dan Taehyung tidak sempat berpikir aneh-aneh ketika kakinya membawa tubuhnya kesana.

Semakin dekat, Taehyung semakin yakin jika tubuh itu berbalut seragam sekolahnya dan dia juga semakin yakin jika orang yang sempat dikatainya bodoh itu adalah seorang perempuan. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena tertutupi oleh tangan kanannya. Tapi Taehyung dapat menyimpulkan, gadis itu adalah orang yang dikenalnya.

* * *

Hyera sadar. Dia sadar sepenuhnya ketika tubuhnya berjalan di bawah derasnya guyuran hujan menuju daerah yang menjadi tempatnya berada saat ini bukanlah areal yang dikenalnya. Dia hanya tidak sadar sudah berapa lama dan sejauh apa kakinya melangkah. Yang dia sadar hanyalah kata-kata menyakitkan yang dilontarkan Ibunya, tatapan tidak peduli adiknya, kekecewaanya pada sang Ayah. Hanya itu yang mendominasi pikirannya.

Langkahnya terhenti tepat di tengah lapangan basket. Masih di bawah guyuran hujan, Hyera memilih untuk berbaring disana. Tidak peduli seberapa dinginnya cuaca menerpa tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut seragam. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menutup wajahnya. Dia lelah dan ingin beristirahat.

Cukup lama gadis itu berbaring disana sampai sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Hyera?!"

Tangannya terangkat untuk membuka matanya dan melihat sebuah payung sudah melindungi wajahnya serta seseorang berjongkok tepat di ujung kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau disini?"

Hyera tidak menjawab. Berusaha mengenali suara yang menyapa pendengarannya itu.

"Hei, bangun! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Pandangan Hyera mengabur tapi sebisa mungkin dia memfokuskan pandangannya pada pemilik payung.

Taehyung jengah ketika tidak mendapat jawaban dari gadis yang masih terbaring itu. Jadi dia meletakkan payungnya dan berpindah posisi di samping kiri gadis itu lalu menarik tubuh itu agar dalam posisi duduk. Taehyung tidak peduli jika tubuhnya sudah setengah basah karena hujan.

"Hei! Sadarlah! Kau, kenapa ada disini?"

Taehyung menggapai kedua pipi Hyera lalu menepuk pelan, berusaha menyadarkan gadis itu. Namun Hyera tetap diam. Cukup lama, sampai gadis itu menjatuhkan kepalanya di dada Taehyung dan mulai kembali terisak.

"Hyera?!"

Taehyung bingung harus bereaksi bagaimana. Dia ingin bertanya lagi namun semakin enggan ketika Hyera semakin terisak.

* * *

Taehyung memutuskan untuk membawa Hyera ke rumahnya. Setelah memastikan Hyera sudah mengganti seragam yang basah, Taehyung kembali ke kamarnya dengan segelas cokelat hangat di tangannya dan menatap teman sekelasnya itu masih duduk di sofa sambil memeluk lututnya.

Setelah meletakan gelas ke nakas kecil di samping sofa, Taehyung memutuskan untuk duduk di pinggir kasurnya sambil memandangi Hyera, sekedar memastikan Hyera tidak melakukan hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Hening selama beberapa menit sampai terdengar suara berisik dari lantai bawah dan langkah kaki yang menaiki tangga sampai sebuah dobrakan pada pintu kamar Taehyung.

Namjoon sudah berdiri di ambang pintu bersama lima temannya yang lain. Mereka tampak setengah basah karena hujan diluar yang belum kunjung reda. Taehyung tidak berpikir jika pesan yang dikirimnya ke grup mereka tentang keadaan Hyera dapat membuat enam temannya itu datang kesini hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 15 menit.

Hoseok mengambil langkah lalu berdiri di depan Hyera. "Hyer, kenapa kau bisa di rumah Taehyung?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kau bilang akan pulang ke rumahmu, tapi kenapa kau ada disini?" Seokjin tampak mengikuti Hoseok dan berdiri di samping pemuda itu.

Sekali lagi, tidak ada jawaban.

Namjoon menatap Taehyung yang baru saja menghela nafas lalu mendekati saudaranya itu. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Mendengar itu, Taehyung sedikit tersentak ketika tangan Namjoon menepuk pelan pundak kanannya. Namun tidak lama, karena dengan segera Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hyera lalu menggeleng.

"Dia berbaring di lapangan basket di dekat taman." Jawabnya disusul suara bersin. "Aku sudah bertanya apa yang terjadi tapi dia tidak menjawab sama sekali." Sekali lagi, diiringi suara bersin.

Jimin yang mendengar penjelasan Taehyung langsung teringat pada orang-orang yang pernah dilihatnya saat berada di rumah Hyera kemarin dan dia yakin pasti ada hubungannya.

Jungkook menyahut, "kau tidak bertengkar dengan Pamanmu, 'kan?"

Hyera tidak menjawab namun menggeleng sebagai respon. Kepalanya semakin tertunduk, tersembunyi di antara kedua lututnya.

"Kau tidak ingin menceritakannya dengan kami?" Namjoon bersuara tapi Hyera sama sekali tidak menjawab.

Yoongi yang masih berdiri di depan pintu harus melangkah mundur ketika ponselnya bergetar. Keningnya sedikit berkerut ketika nama Chanyeol tertera pada layar ponselnya.

"Ha~"

"_Yoon, apa kau sedang bersama Hyera?"_

Yoongi terdiam sejenak lalu melirik ke arah kamar Taehyung dan melihat bayangan Hyera di sela antara Jimin dan Jungkook yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"_Daniel menghubungiku. Katanya Hyera kabur dari rumah. Mereka pikir Hyera sedang di café tapi tidak ada. Apa kau tahu dia ada dimana?"_

"Ah, aku tidak tahu."

Chanyeol tampak terdiam beberapa saat sebelum kembali bersuara. _"Aku sempat melihatmu lari keluar café setelah melihat ponselmu. Apa yang terjadi?"_

Yoongi bungkam. Dia tidak mau menarik kata-katanya dan dia sendiri tidak tahu alasan kenapa membohongi tentang keberadaan Hyera. Dia hanya merasa harus berbohong saat ini.

"_Padahal kerjaanmu belum selesai."_

Haruskah Yoongi bersyukur karena Chanyeol tidak curiga padanya? Tentang alasan kenapa dia meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan berlari keluar café untuk menembus hujan?

"_Untung saja café sedang sepi. Ya sudah, aku tutup. Jika bertemu dengan Hyera, tolong kabari Daniel!"_

Panggilan terputus dan Yoongi menghela nafas lega. Tapi masalahnya, kenapa Hyera kabur dari rumah? Hanya itu pertanyaan yang terlintas di kepalanya saat ini.

Belum sempat menyimpan ponselnya, Yoongi melihat Jungkook yang melangkah mundur dan melangkah menjauh dari kamar Taehyung. Pemuda itu tampak menjawab panggilan dari seseorang dalam diam. Namun pandangan mereka bertemu. Jungkook tampak memasang ekspresi bingung lalu dengan segera menggeleng.

"Tidak ada, hyung."

Hanya kalimat itu yang dapat Yoongi dengar sebelum akhirnya Jungkook mengakhiri panggilannya.

Jungkook memutuskan untuk mendekati Yoongi. "Apa pekerjaanmu di café sudah selesai?"

Yoongi menggeleng seraya menyimpan ponsel ke sakunya. "Aku langsung berlari kesini ketika Taehyung memberitahu keadaan Hyera. Untungnya di jalan aku bertemu dengan Hoseok."

Jungkook hanya mengangguk paham seraya memejamkan matanya lalu bersandar pada pagar pembatas lantai atas. Kepalanya sedikit pusing akhir-akhir ini jika mengingat kejadian yang beberapa kali dialaminya. Masalah sekolah, Ibunya, bahkan Hyera ikut membuatnya pusing.

"Siapa yang menelponmu?"

Pertanyaan Yoongi, membuat Jungkook langsung membuka matanya lalu menoleh ke arah kamar Taehyung yang terbuka untuk menatap punggung Jimin yang masih setia berdiri pada posisi yang sama.

"Bukan siapa-siapa."

"Apa Park Chanyeol?"

"Aku hanya mengenalnya secara tidak sengaja."

Jungkook berdalih. Bagaimana Yoongi bisa tahu jika yang menelponnya tadi adalah Chanyeol? Dia bahkan tidak pernah menyebutkan nama-

Ah, tampaknya Jungkook lupa satu hal perihal kemarin. Tentang kehadiran Chanyeol di café yang menjadi tempat mereka berkumpul.

"Kau pasti sangat mengenalnya, ya? Apalagi kalian sepertinya pergi untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang penting."

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya. Bibirnya bergetar untuk sekedar menyangkal pertanyaan Yoongi. Ini terlalu sulit. Apalagi untuk sahabatnya, Park Jimin. Hanya nama itu yang ada di kepalanya. Maka, untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya, Jungkook segera mengepalkan tangannya dan menatap tajam ke arah Yoongi.

"Jangan pernah menyebut nama itu di depan Jimin!"

Setelah itu dia langsung masuk ke kamar Taehyung dan menghampiri Jimin.

* * *

Kembali pada mereka yang sudah kembali berkumpul di kamar Taehyung. Hyera masih duduk pada tempat, masih dengan posisi yang sama. Seokjin memutuskan keluar untuk membuat makanan bersama Jungkook dan Hoseok. Taehyung dan Yoongi duduk bersebelahan di ranjang. Namjoon memutuskan untuk bersandar di jendela kamar. Terakhir, Jimin yang masih setia berdiri di tengah ruang sambil menatap Hyera.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam sampai suara bersin menginterupsi penghuni lainnya.

Taehyung, kembali bersin untuk kesekian kalinya. Ah, siapapun disana dapat menyimpulkan jika pemuda itu terkena flu.

Namjoon bergerak dari posisinya untuk mendekati ranjang Taehyung. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh kening saudara tirinya itu lalu berkomentar.

"Badanmu panas."

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya, menoleh ke arah Namjoon yang sudah membuang muka untuk menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Baik?"

Seolah melupakan jika dia baru saja menghindari kontak mata dengan Taehyung, Namjoon langsung menatap tegas ke arah Taehyung yang sudah mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Hyera.

"Kau sudah terserang demam jadi lebih baik kau istirahat."

Taehyung berdecih. Apa ini? Kenapa mendadak Namjoon peduli padanya? Namun dalam lubuk hatinya, dia senang walaupun sedikit ragu dengan sifat peduli.

"Apa kau ada selimut lebih?"

Taehyung tersentak ketika Yoongi bertanya padanya. Namun dengan segera dia mengulurkan sebuah selimut cokelat yang terlipat di atas tempat tidurnya dan menyerahkannya pada pemuda pucat itu. Yoongi menerimanya lalu segera menghampiri Hyera yang sudah terlelap. Ah, benar. Mereka lupa jika gadis yang menjadi alasan mereka berkumpul sudah terlelap dengan posisi yang sama.

"Ya ampun," seru Jimin yang sudah mendudukkan dirinya di lantai, "aku bahkan baru sadar jika dia sudah terlelap."

Yoongi menoleh sekilas lalu kembali mengangkat kepala Hyera agar berbaring di sofa. Memperbaiki posisi gadis itu sebisa mungkin lalu menyelimutinya.

"Dia selalu tertidur ketika selesai menangis."

"Seperti kau pernah melihatnya saja."

Yoongi ingat sekali kejadian di halte, saat dia memeluk gadis itu dengan tujuan untuk menenangkan. Namun hanya perlu waktu sekitar setengah jam saat dia merasa tubuh itu mendengkur halus di pelukannya. Ah, Daniel juga mengatakan hal itu. Tentang Hyera yang akan langsung tidur sesudah menangis dan besoknya dia akan kembali seperti biasa.

Untuk sekali lagi, suara bersin berhasil memecahkan keheningan. Tidak sekali, mungkin sekitar tiga atau lima kali dalam satu waktu.

Kim Taehyung, mengerang kecil ketika kepalanya didera rasa sakit secara tiba-tiba. Berhasil membuat Namjoon dan Jimin berjengit. Bahkan si pemuda Park langsung beranjak dari posisinya untuk menghampiri si Kim bersaudara.

"Kenapa? Kepalamu sakit?"

Taehyung menggeleng sambil memijit pelipisnya. Bohong sekali jika tidak sakit, bahkan matanya terasa berat.

"Bodoh!"

Namjoon langsung mendorong tubuh saudara tirinya itu agar berbaring lalu menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh Taehyung sampai leher.

"Jim, tolong ambil handuk dan air untuk kompresnya. Sekalian minta obat penurun panas pada Seokjin."

Jimin tak menjawab. Cukup lama dia memperhatikan Namjoon dan Taehyung secara bergantian, hanya sekedar untuk memastikan jika yang baru saja terjadi bukanlah mimpi. Namun setelah beberapa putaran detik, dia langsung beranjak dari posisinya dan berlari keluar kamar.

"Sudah kukatakan kau terserang demam, bodoh!"

Namjoon terus mengomel, seakan lupa dengan rasa bencinya pada sosok Taehyung. Seolah dia lupa jika selain mereka, ada dua orang lain disana.

Yoongi hanya mengamati dalam diam sambil tangannya sibuk mengusap kepala Hyera yang berada di pangkuannya. Ah, dia juga mengakui ini seperti pemandangan yang langka. Melihat bagaimana tingkah khawatir Namjoon pada Taehyung yang tidak ditunjukkan melalui ekspresi.

* * *

Mereka yang berada di kamar dapat mendengar gemuruh dari tangga. Suara langkah kaki, ocehan-ocehan yang merusak pendengaran. Suara gemuruh itu kian mendekat, sampai ketika Jimin berdiri di ambang pintu sambil membawa sebuah baskom kecil berisi air dan handuk yang berada di lehernya.

"Siapa yang sakit? Apa Hyer?"

"Ada apa? Kenapa Namjoon meminta obat penurun panas? Apa dia sakit?"

Setidaknya itulah pertanyaan yang terdengar panik dari seorang Jung Hoseok dan Kim Seokjin. Dua orang yang berdiri dengan keadaan terengah-engah di belakang Jimin yang sudah menghela nafas seraya menghampiri Namjoon.

"Ada apa?"

Jimin hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban akan pertanyaan Namjoon. Setelah itu, dia meletakkan baskom di atas nakas kecil lalu memberikan handuk yang tergantung di lehernya kepada Namjoon.

"Joon, kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

Namjoon sibuk mengompres Taehyung saat Seokjin bertanya seraya mendekatinya. Tersirat jelas raut panik dan khawatir di wajah seorang Namjoon yang selalu menampilkan ketenangan dan ketegasan. Namun sepertinya keadaan Taehyung berhasil meruntuhkan tiga seperempat keegoisan Namjoon selama ini.

Jimin mendekati Seokjin untuk berbisik, "Namjoon tidak baik ketika tahu Taehyung terserang demam."

Seokjin menghela nafas lalu bergumam kecil, "dasar! Percuma saja kau pasang wajah tidak peduli selama ini."

"Oh ya, dimana Jungkook?"

Ah, Jimin baru tersadar jika sahabatnya tidak berada disana. Hanya ada mereka tanpa Jungkook.

"Tidur di ruang tengah. Sepertinya dia sangat lelah." Hoseok menjawab lalu menguap. Dia masih menatap Namjoon yang terus mengompres kening Taehyung. "Kau bisa istirahat, Joon, biar aku yang mengurus Taehyung."

Namjoon menggeleng. "Kalian bisa istirahat. Biar aku mengurus anak ini. Dia tetap saudaraku, apapun itu."

Ah, jika saja petir menggelegar di langit saat itu pasti akan membuat mereka seolah tersambar. Baik Seokjin, Hoseok, Jimin maupun Yoongi agaknya sedikit terkejut dengan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut si Kim yang satu itu.

"Dia tidak tersambar petir atau sejenisnya, 'kan?" Jimin berbisik pada Seokjin yang hanya menghela nafas.

"Kalian bisa menggunakan kamar tamu di sebelah kanan. Aku akan kembali ke bawah." Seokjin bersuara. Kepalanya tak berminat untuk memikirkan perihal Namjoon yang baru saja disaksikannya. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk membalikkan badannya, menepuk bahu Jimin dan Hoseok lalu melangkah pergi.

Jimin dan Hoseok saling bertatapan selama beberapa saat lalu melirik Yoongi yang masih mengurus Hyera yang terlelap. Setelah itu, keduanya memutuskan untuk pergi dari kamar itu.

* * *

Tangan kirinya bergerak untuk menyalakan keran air. Bukannya apa, Jimin hanya ingin membuat keributan di kamar mandi agar terkesan dia sedang melakukan sesuatu disini. Walaupun yang dilakukannya hanya menatap pantulan dirinya dari cermin.

Merasa cukup, kedua tangannya terulur di bawah aliran air, menadahnya lalu membasuh wajahnya beberapa kali. Kemudian kembali menatap cermin, bibirnya tersenyum miris seraya memandangi wajahnya yang pucat dan basah.

"Aku sangat menyedihkan, ya?"

Tangannya merogoh saku jaket yang dikenakannya lalu mengeluarkan satu tube kecil yang berisi beberapa butir pil obat.

"Bahkan aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa benda ini. Aku ingin berhenti. Ayah, tolong jemput aku!"

* * *

Malam ini berakhir dengan Seokjin dan Jungkook yang tidur di ruang tengah, Jimin dan Hoseok yang tidur di satu kamar namun berbeda tempat. Jimin memilih untuk tidur di sofa, membiarkan Hoseok menjadi penghuni tunggal tempat tidur yang berukuran king size itu.

Namjoon dan Yoongi memilih tetap di tempat yang sama, menemani dua orang yang sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik. Kedua orang itu tidur dalam keadaan duduk. Namjoon yang tidur dengan tempat tidur Taehyung sebagai sandarannya sedangkan Yoongi memilih tidur dengan meja sebagai sandarannya.

Malam yang sepertinya sangat melelahkan bagi mereka. Bahkan ketika pagi menjelang, kedelapan orang itu sama sekali tidak berminat untuk membuka mata mereka. Seolah melupakan fakta jika pagi ini mereka harus berada di sekolah.

Ah, seperti keajaiban bagi penghuni kelas Fiapeless begitu melihat delapan kursi barisan paling belakang dalam keadaan kosong. Mereka bahkan saling bertanya dan mencoba menghubungi dan meninggalkan pesan kepada setiap orang yang tidak menampakkan wajah mereka hari itu. Namun sepertinya tidak ada yang menjawab ataupun sekedar membalas pesan mereka.

"Mereka sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi."

Sungjae menatap ponselnya yang sudah mengirimkan puluhan pesan singkat kepada Taehyung.

"Aku juga. Namjoon tidak menjawab teleponku bahkan nomor Seokjin saja tidak bisa dihubungi. Bagaimana denganmu, Hyuna?"

Hyuna menoleh ke arah Seongcheol lalu menggeleng. "Aku dan Taeyong sudah berulang kali menghubungi Hyera dan Jimin."

"Yoongi, Jungkook dan Hoseok juga tidak bisa dihubungi. Apa mereka terlambat?"

Taeyong menatap ketiga temannya secara bergantian lalu dijawab oleh gelengan dari Sungjae.

"Aku tidak melihat kendaraan salah satu dari mereka. Bahkan aku sedikit ragu mereka datang ke sekolah hari ini."

"Mereka tidak ada masalah, 'kan? Rasanya sedikit mengkhawatirkan saat mereka kompak tidak masuk seperti ini."

Hyuna menatap ponselnya, raut cemas tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Dia tampaknya sedang mengkhawatirkan kedelapan temannya itu walaupun mereka tidak dekat.

Seongcheol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Rasanya tidak mungkin. Kita sendiri lihat, mereka sudah jarang bertengkar kecuali keributan antara Hyera dengan Hoseok dan Seokjin."

"Kita hanya bisa berharap karena mereka yang banyak membuat kita bertahan disini."

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi saat Hyera membuka matanya. Dia sedikit meringkuk dan mempererat selimutnya kala suhu dingin menyapa.

Butuh waktu selama beberapa detik saat dirinya tersadar jika ruangan yang menjadi tempatnya berada saat ini bukanlah ruangan yang dia kenal. Ditambah lagi saat dirinya menangkap sosok Namjoon dan Taehyung yang masih terlelap.

Tubuhnya terlonjak untuk bangun, meyakinkan dirinya jika apa yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah masih dari bagian bunga tidurnya. Dan semakin meragukan keyakinannya saat melihat Yoongi yang menggeliat lalu membangunkan dirinya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Hyera menjerit, hampir saja jika Yoongi tidak melompat dan membungkam mulut gadis itu.

"Jangan berisik! Namjoon baru terlelap beberapa jam yang lalu."

Hyera mengangguk, seiringan dengan Yoongi menarik tangannya. Hyera hanya memperhatikan pergerakan Yoongi yang mulai beranjak dari posisinya, mengambil selimut yang dikenakan Hyera sebelumnya lalu melangkah mendekati Namjoon dan menyelimuti tubuh si pemuda Kim yang masih bertahan pada posisi tidurnya.

Hyera ikut beranjak dari posisinya saat Yoongi mengajaknya keluar dan mereka segera melangkah keluar dari kamar.

"Kenapa aku berada disini?"

Yoongi menoleh ke gadis yang masih setia mengekorinya lalu menghela nafas. "Tidak ingat?"

Hyera menggeleng. Matanya sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh bagian rumah yang terasa asing baginya itu dan berhenti saat mereka sudah menuruni tangga.

"Jadi, bisa beritahu aku dimana kita sekarang?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, tadi kita terbangun di kamar Taehyung jadi silahkan simpulkan sendiri."

Sepertinya Yoongi tidak sedang dalam mode untuk memberikan jawaban singkat. Untungnya saja Hyera langsung memfungsikan otaknya dengan baik dan segera menyimpulkan jika mereka sedang berada di rumah Taehyung dan Namjoon.

"Dan kau sendiri, kenapa ada disini?"

Yoongi menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika mereka tiba di lantai dasar. Badannya berbalik untuk menatap Hyera lalu mendengus sebal.

"Aku tidak ingin menjawabnya. Lebih baik kau tidak mengetahuinya sama sekali."

"Baiklah."

"Aku pikir kalian tidak bangun lagi."

Hyera terlonjak ketika suara itu menginterupsinya. Itu Jungkook yang baru saja menuruni tangga di belakang mereka.

"Sialan. Ah, aku jadi mengumpat pagi ini karenamu."

"Ups, itu salahmu karena tidak bisa mengontrol mulutmu."

"Terima kasih atas sarapan paginya, Jeon Jungkook."

"Dengan senang hati, Kang Hyera." Jungkook melompati dua anak tangga terakhir lalu merangkul bahu Hyera. "Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Yakin? Taehyung saja sampai demam karena menemukanmu kemarin malam."

"Taehyung demam karenaku?"

Jungkook mengangguk. "Ah, aku harus ke kamar mandi." Kemudian berlari meninggalkan dua temannya itu.

Kini Hyera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yoongi yang hanya terdiam. "Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

Yoongi mengedikkan bahunya. "Nanti saja. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu."

* * *

_**Next chapter**_

"_Hye?!"_

"_Apa kau mengingat sesuatu?"_

"_Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan orang-orang kemarin?"_

"_Orang-orang siapa maksudmu, Jim?"_

"_Keluarga Pamannya? Aku sendiri tidak tahu tapi hari itu Hyera menangis setelah melihat mereka."_

"_Apa ada hubungannya dengan Baekhyun?"_

"_Baekhyun siapa?"_

* * *

**Aku double update, yeay...hehe...**

**Untuk soal Hyera yang bangun tidur selalu ngelupain hal buruk, itu juga dialami sama aku. Hehe...**

**Jadi kalo aku ada masalah terus tidur, pas bangun pasti lupa apa yang terjadi kemarin. Kadang aku coba ingat apa yang terjadi kemarin tapi agak susah. Biasanya kalo ada pemicu, itu bisa membuat ingatannya balik lagi. Gak sering lupanya. Cuma biasanya butuh waktu buat ngingatnya. Misalnya kemarin aku berantem sama teman, lalu aku tidur dan pas bangun udah kayak biasa aja gitu. Mungkin butuh beberapa jam atau seharian buat ingat apa yang terjadi, tergantung kalo aku ngeliat temen aku. Pas udah ngeliat pemicu, aku langsung mikir dan takut (kadang panik) kemarin aku berantem sama dia gara-gara ini. Buat lupainnya, paling gak aku harus langsung nyapa atau minta maaf lalu tidur lagi. Besoknya jadi fine gitu aja dan gak ingat masalah kemarin.**

**Ada satu kejadian yang buat aku takut atau lebih kayak trauma, mungkin gak parah tapi tetap aja menyiksa. Kejadiannya sama sekali gak bisa aku lupain bahkan sampai saat aku ngetik ini (soalnya ada banyak yang 'sengaja' memicunya). Jadi buat ngelupainnya, aku mesti tidur. Kalo gak, aku bisa paranoid atau sampai bisa agak stress sendiri. Dan untuk kali ini aku gak bisa lupa karena 'pemicunya' masih ada walaupun aku tidur. Oh ya, 'pemicu' disini bisa sesuatu atau seseorang dan untuk aku, kedua hal itu jadi pemicunya. Jadi, sebesar apapun usaha aku buat ngindarin itu, semuanya sia-sia.**

**Mungkin otak aku ter-setting untuk melupakan hal-hal buruk. Dan tidur, mungkin, salah satu pilihan terbaik saat merasa tertekan.**

**Apa sih? Kok ****aku ini jadi curhat disini?!**

**Oke, sorry karena jadi buat kalian baca curhatan ini. Hehe, tapi sejujurnya aku gak berani cerita ini di real life karena ntar dianggap imajinasi aja.**

**Salam hangat,**

**Gli.**


	11. Chapter 11 : PARENT

_**Last chapter**_

"_Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"_

"_Aku baik-baik saja."_

"_Yakin? Taehyung saja sampai demam karena menemukanmu kemarin malam."_

"_Taehyung demam karenaku?"_

_Jungkook mengangguk. "Ah, aku harus ke kamar mandi." Kemudian berlari meninggalkan dua temannya itu._

_Kini Hyera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yoongi yang hanya terdiam. "Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"_

_Yoongi mengedikkan bahunya. "Nanti saja. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu."_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Namjoon terbangun dari tidurnya saat sesuatu mengganggu tidur lelapnya. Hampir saja dia mengumpat kasar saat tahu jika Taehyung yang membangunkan dirinya.

Taehyung sudah duduk di pinggir ranjang. Wajahnya masih tampak pucat namun tak separah kemarin malam. Suhu tubuhnya juga sedikit menurun.

"Apa punggungmu tidak sakit tidur seperti itu?"

Pertanyaan pertama terlontar dari mulut Taehyung begitu saja walaupun dia sendiri ragu Namjoon akan menjawabnya.

"Ah, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Atau tidak? Karena selanjutnya Namjoon sudah mengulurkan tangan kanannya, meletakkan punggung tangannya tepat di kening Taehyung.

"Sudah sedikit menurun. Apa kepalamu masih pusing?"

"Sedikit."

Namjoon beranjak dari posisinya lalu melakukan sedikit perenggangan pada tubuhnya. "Istirahatlah. Aku akan meminta Seokjin untuk membuatkanmu bubur."

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan turun."

"Kau yakin?"

Taehyung mengangguk lalu ikut beranjak dari posisinya. Bersama dengan Namjoon, kakinya melangkah keluar kamarnya dengan perasaan ragu akan kepedulian yang diterimanya dari Namjoon.

* * *

Semuanya sudah berkumpul di ruang makan saat Namjoon dan Taehyung tiba. Mereka tampak sibuk membahas makanan apa yang akan disiapkan oleh asisten rumah tangga Kim bersaudara untuk mereka.

"Oh, Kim bersaudara!"

Hoseok mengangkat tangannya, menyapa Kim bersaudara yang sudah ada didekat mereka.

"Sudah membaik?"

Seokjin mengajukan pertanyaan singkat kepada Taehyung yang kemudian mengangguk canggung.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Kini tatapannya beralih pada Hyera yang sibuk dimarahi oleh Yoongi karena tidak berhenti-hentinya bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi padanya kemarin malam.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Itu bukan Taehyung, melainkan Namjoon yang sudah menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapan Hyera.

"Aku merasa baik-baik saja dan sedikit tidak paham kenapa aku bisa ada disini bersama kalian."

Yoongi menepuk kening Hyera tanpa perasaan. "Sudah aku katakan, bicarakan hal ini setelah makan."

Hyera mendengus kesal sambil mengusap keningnya yang perih. "Aku hanya penasaran."

"Kau tidak ingat?" Taehyung ikut bertanya seraya menghantarkan tubuhnya untuk duduk di sampin kanan Namjoon.

"Makanannya datang! Kita bicarakan nanti saja ya!"

Agaknya ini sungguh diluar kepribadian Yoongi yang tiba-tiba berseru heboh ketika melihat makanan yang dibawa asisten rumah tangga Kim bersaudara. Bahkan hampir mengalahkan seruan Jungkook dan Jimin yang dirundung rasa lapar.

* * *

"Harusnya aku membawa tugas kita kesini agar cepat selesai."

Jimin memutar-mutar remote yang terletak di atas meja kaca dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Jangankan tugas, aku bahkan tidak membawa ponsel kesini."

Seokjin ikut menambahkan sambil mengingat bagaimana dirinya dan Namjoon yang langsung melemparkan ponsel masing-masing ke atas tempat tidur dan mengambil kunci mobil lalu pergi kesini.

"Bisa tidak kita meliburkan diri dari tugas-tugas menyebalkan itu sepanjang hari ini? Kita berdelapan bahkan sudah terlanjur membolos."

Jungkook tampak mengangguk setuju atas pernyataan Hoseok barusan. "Aku ingin mengistirahatkan jari-jariku dari tombol-tombol keyboard itu."

"Jadi," suara Namjoon mengudara sambil melirik ke arah Hyera yang sedang membaca komik yang ditemukannya di kamar Taehyung, "bukannya kau bilang akan pulang ke rumah?"

Hyera menoleh ke arah Namjoon lalu berpikir sejenak. "Aku juga berpikir begitu. Aku sendiri bingung kenapa bisa berakhir disini bersama kalian."

Jungkook ingin sekali mencubiti pipi Hyera karena gemas. "Hei, kami disini karena Taehyung mengatakan keadaanmu yang tidak baik."

"Keadaanku yang tidak baik?" Hyera melirik Taehyung yang duduk di single sofa tanpa niat untuk menatapnya. "Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Aduh, Hyera!" Ah, Seokjin sangat gemas untuk menahan kakinya agar tidak menendang tulang kering gadis itu lagi. "Jika kau mengerjai kita, aku benar-benar akan menyelamkanmu ke kolam ikan milik Ayahnya Namjoon."

"Serius, aku tidak ingat."

"Masalah itu," Yoongi angkat bicara, berusaha menengahi percakapan teman-temannya, "Hyera mudah melupakan sesuatu setelah dia tertidur."

Hoseok menyipitkan matanya, menatap Yoongi tidak percaya. "Kau tahu darimana?"

"Sepupunya. Dia pernah bercerita sedikit soal kebiasaan Hyera yang ini." Yoongi menghela nafas lalu melirik gadis yang menjadi bahan diskusi mereka siang itu. "Aku tidak tahu pastinya, intinya Hyera akan melupakan hal buruk yang menimpanya setelah dia tidur."

"Aneh." Jimin beralih untuk menatap Hyera yang masih terdiam untuk mencerna maksud dari penjelasan Yoongi. "Kau benar-benar tidak ingat?"

Hyera menggeleng. Dia sama sekali tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya kemarin malam. Bahkan dirinya terlihat ragu saat mendengar penjelasan Yoongi.

Namjoon angkat bicara, "kau sama sekali tidak ingat saat Taehyung menemukanmu di lapangan basket di wilayah rumah kami?"

Hyera menggeleng. Dia sama sekali tidak ingat.

"Kau tidak ingat bagaimana kau bisa berakhir disana?"

Sekali lagi, sebuah gelengan menjawab.

"Lalu, hal terakhir apa yang kau ingat?"

Hyera tampak memikirkan pertanyaan Hoseok sebelum menjawab, "aku hanya ingat terakhir kita berada di café Yoongi lalu pulang."

"Apa kau pulang?" Taehyung bertanya, bibirnya sedikit kaku untuk melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Maksudku, apa kau benar-benar pulang ke rumah Pamanmu?"

Hyera memiringkan kepalanya, sedikit ragu akan ingatan yang dimilikinya. "Bisa beritahu apa yang aku lakukan saat kau menemukanku?"

Taehyung mengangguk lalu mengingat-ingat setiap detail kejadian kemarin malam. "Aku melihatmu berbaring di lapangan saat hujan deras lalu menarik tubuhmu agar bangun dan kau tiba-tiba memelukku lalu menangis. Saat aku tanya, kau sama sekali tidak menjawab dan hanya diam bahkan saat aku membawamu pulang."

Yoongi menyandarkan tubuhnya lalu menghela nafas. "Apa kau bertengkar dengan Daniel atau Pamanmu?"

Hyera memeluk bantal sofa lalu menatap langit-langit rumah Kim bersaudara. "Aku rasa tidak karena ka~"

Atau dia baru saja mengingatnya?

"Hye?!"

"Apa kau mengingat sesuatu?"

Agaknya panggilan dan pertanyaan dari Jungkook dan Hoseok sama sekali tidak menembus pendengaran Hyera. Karena gadis itu langsung menutup mulutnya dan mempererat pelukannya pada bantal sofa.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan orang-orang kemarin?" Jimin mengangkat suara. Dia sangat penasaran karena sikap Hyera yang berubah mendadak saat bertemu dengan orang-orang yang di rumah gadis itu dua hari yang lalu.

"Orang-orang siapa maksudmu, Jim?" Tanya Namjoon yang tampak penasaran.

"Keluarga Pamannya? Aku sendiri tidak tahu tapi hari itu Hyera menangis setelah melihat mereka."

Yoongi menegakkan tubuhnya saat merasa Hyera terdiam cukup lama. Dia juga mendadak teringat sesuatu.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan Baekhyun?"

Seokjin mengernyit lalu bertanya, "Baekhyun siapa?"

"Jim!" Yoongi mengabaikan pertanyaan Seokjin dan memilih memanggil Jimin yang duduk di lantai. "Apa kau melihat seorang laki-laki, rambutnya berwarna cokelat?"

"Ah, iya. Aku rasa itu anak dari…ah, tunggu. Itu Byun Seojoon. Iya, aku ingat. Pria itu mantan hakim yang beritanya kita tonton kemarin."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Aku yakin." Jimin mengangguk mantap. "Aku sangat yakin dia Byun Seojoon, mantan hakim sekaligus anggota parlemen."

"Aku mohon, berhenti menyebut namanya."

Sepertinya suara Hyera yang bergetar baru saja membungkam kehebohan yang dibuat Jimin.

"Tolong, berhenti menyebutkan namanya!" Kali ini Hyera menutup kedua telinganya sambil terus menundukkan kepalanya. "Jangan sebut namanya lagi! Aku mohon!"

Sepertinya Yoongi sedikit paham akan gumaman Hyera. Dia langsung menarik kedua tangan Hyera dan berusaha menenangkan gadis itu.

"Baiklah, kami sudah berhenti. Tidak apa-apa."

Seokjin yang duduk di belakang Yoongi langsung menyikut punggung itu. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Yoongi menoleh lalu menggeleng. Dia menatap keenam teman-temannya. "Aku rasa kita harus berhenti menanyakan apa yang sedang terjadi."

Semuanya mengangguk setuju dan memutuskan untuk bungkam. Tidak ingin mengungkit hal yang sama bahkan ketika Hyera bertanya kembali nantinya. Mereka memilih diam dan membiarkan Hyera tidur lalu bangun dalam keadaan dia lupa tentang apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

* * *

Yoongi memutuskan untuk beranjak keluar dari kamar Taehyung setelah memastikan Hyera terlelap di dalam sana. Langkah kakinya terhenti di depan pintu balkon lantai dua yang tertutup. Tangan kirinya bergerak untuk merogoh saku celananya, mengambil ponselnya lalu menyalakannya. Saat yang sama, ratusan notifikasi memenuhi layar ponsel itu dengan nama-nama khas teman sekelasnya. Baru saja jarinya bergerak untuk membuka notifikasi pesan-pesan tersebut saat sebuah nomor tak dikenal menghiasi layarnya kembali.

"Halo?!"

"_Yoongi, ini kau bukan? Aku Daniel."_

Yoongi sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar suara panik penelpon yang tak lain adalah sepupu teman sebangkunya.

"_Apa kau menemukan Hyera? Aku bingung dimana anak itu berada. Ponselnya juga tidak bisa dihubungi."_

Yoongi tidak menjawab. Sedikit menimang-nimang jawaban yang harus diberikannya kepada Daniel.

"_Yoon, kau tahu dimana Hyera, 'kan?"_

Yoongi menghela nafas sebelum menjawab, "aku tidak akan mengatakan Hyera dimana. Yang pasti dia sudah baik-baik saja."

"_Syukurlah. Dimana dia?"_

"Sedang tidur."

"_Hubungi aku jika dia sudah bangun."_

"Tunggu! Aku hanya ingin memastikan, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Baekhyun-hyung?"

Yoongi yakin dia mendengar helaan nafas dari seberang telepon.

"_Seperti itulah. Terlalu banyak hal jika aku menceritakannya."_

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya ingin memastikan. Hubungi aku jika mereka sudah pergi."

"_Mereka akan pergi hari ini. Harusnya aku tidak membohongi Hyera dan membuatnya pulang ke rumah."_

"Sudahlah. Lagipula sudah terjadi. Tinggal katakan saja jika mereka benar-benar sudah pergi lalu aku akan mengantarnya pulang."

"_Baiklah. Terima kasih, Yoon. Aku berhutang padamu."_

Yoongi memutuskan panggilan itu. Dia sudah tidak berminat untuk menjawab ratusan chat yang memenuhi notifikasinya dan memilih untuk menyimpan kembali ponselnya.

_Byun Seojoon, ya?_

* * *

Sejak hari itu, tampaknya tidak ada masalah lagi antara Hyera dengan Daniel dan Pamannya. Mereka kembali berkomunikasi dengan baik seolah tidak terjadi apapun. Tentu saja hanya di pihak Hyera.

Daniel dan Ayahnya sendiri masih dirundungi rasa bersalah karena kejadian itu. Mereka ingin meminta maaf secara langsung kepada Hyera tapi gadis itu sudah terlihat baik-baik saja. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk diam dan membiarkan semuanya berlalu begitu saja.

Begitu juga dengan teman-temannya. Mereka juga tampak tidak ingin membahas masalah yang sama lagi walaupun Hyera pernah bertanya kenapa mereka sampai berada di rumah Kim bersaudara dan membolos sampai dua hari. Ah, mereka memang membolos sampai keesokkan harinya ngomong-ngomong. Mereka beralasan melakukan kerja kelompok seputar tugas mereka, yang pada akhirnya tetap harus kejar-kejaran karena dikumpulkan pada keesokkan harinya. Untung saja mereka benar-benar menyelesaikan tugas-tugas itu dan berakhir datang ke sekolah dalam keadaan mengantuk.

Kembali ke hari ini, Hyera sibuk memasukkan beberapa pakaian ke dalam sebuah ransel hitam. Dia membuka lemari satu persatu untuk mencari pakaian yang tepat sesuai perintah Pamannya sambil mendengar suara melalui speaker ponselnya yang bergema di kamar Pamannya ini.

"_Kemeja kotak-kotak putih dan jas biru di lemari ujung."_

Hyera berjalan menyusuri lemari empat pintu dan membuka pintu yang dimaksud lalu mengeluarkan sebuah jas biru yang membalut kemeja berwarna putih dengan garis hitam tipis yang pudar.

"Apalagi?"

"_Yang lainnya sudah, 'kan?"_

"Sudah. Apa ini cukup untuk perjalanan dua minggunya?"

"_Cukup. Lagipula masih ada beberapa pakaian Paman di kantor."_

Hyera menghela nafas. "Paman sepertinya sudah menemukan rumah kedua."

"_Haha, begitulah."_

"Ya sudah. Aku akan mengantarnya lima menit lagi."

"_Hati-hati."_

Panggilan terputus bersamaan Hyera yang menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur Pamannya.

"Daniel pergi, Paman pergi. Ya ampun, kenapa minggu-minggu seperti ini mereka selalu pergi?"

* * *

Hyera memasuki lift bersamaan dengan beberapa orang lainnya yang akan turun ke lantai dasar. Kedua tangannya sibuk membuka paper bag yang sebelumnya diberikan oleh Pamannya setelah mengantarkan perbekalan pria itu.

"Yogurt lagi?"

Dentingan lift pertanda mereka sudah sampai di lantai dasar terdengar. Satu persatu langkah kaki membubarkan diri.

Hyera menyusuri lobby kantor yang sangat besar ini dan tak terlepas dari lalu lalang orang-orang yang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Dia sendiri sedikit paham dengan posisi Pamannya yang sedang berjuang untuk menaikkan popularitas perusahaan cabang yang terhitung baru ini.

Gadis itu sempat menggerutu jika mengingat perihal Pamannya yang dipindah tugaskan disini sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, bersamaan dengan semakin sibuknya pria yang hampir menginjak usia limapuluh itu.

"Oh, jadi kalian satu kelas?"

"Berarti Jungkook juga mengenal Namjoon dan Taehyung?"

Hyera menghentikan langkahnya saat merasa telinganya mendengar tiga nama yang disebutkan oleh seorang wanita. Kepalanya segera berpaling, mencari sumber suara di tengah kerumunan orang-orang.

"Mereka keponakanku, sepupunya Seokjin."

Bahkan satu nama yang tak asing ikut disebutkan.

"Hyera?!"

Kini beralih satu suara yang dulu paling dianggapnya menyebalkan.

Saat yang sama, Hyera dapat melihat dua orang yang dikenalnya duduk di bangku kosong yang ada di belakangnya. Oh, tidak hanya berdua tapi dengan seorang pria dan wanita.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Ah, itu Seokjin bersama Jungkook?

"Oh, bukannya kau Kang Hyera?"

Hyera menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekati keempat orang itu secara perlahan.

"Kau benar-benar Kang Hyera. Aku masih mengingatmu."

Itu wanita yang dia tahu sebagai Kim Jungra, atasan Pamannya.

"Oh, ya." Hyera gugup, tidak biasa menyapa orang yang menjadi atasan Pamannya itu.

"Apa kau mengantar perbekalan Pamanmu lagi? Aku meminta dia pergi keluar kota selama dua minggu ini."

"Ah, benar. Aku baru saja mengantarnya."

"Apa kalian mengenalnya?"

Kini pria yang berada di antara ketiga orang itu bersuara. Matanya menatap dua pemuda yang ada di kiri dan kanannya secara bergantian.

"Apa kalian saling kenal?"

Kini Jungra ikut bertanya tapi tertuju pada Hyera.

"Ya, hmm, kami hanya sekedar kenal." Hyera menjawab ragu. Dia mendadak merasa terintimidasi oleh suara pria tadi, dalam dan dingin.

"Dia teman sekelasku, dan Jungkook." Seokjin bersuara dan menyebut nama Jungkook ragu. Dia terlihat jelas tidak nyaman berada disana, menurut Hyera. Dia ingin segera pergi.

Jungkook sendiri tampak tidak peduli bahkan ketika pandangan mereka bertemu. Hyera merasa kepribadian Jungkook yang dingin ini tidak pernah ditemuinya.

"Aku rasa pertemuan hari ini sudah cukup." Jungkook beranjak dari posisinya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku ripped jeans yang dikenakannya. "Kau, ikut aku!" Tunjuknya pada Hyera yang langsung melangkah pergi.

"Aku?!" Hyera menunjuk dirinya tidak mengerti lalu melirik Seokjin yang hanya mengangkat bahunya.

Detik berikutnya, Seokjin merasa tubuhnya tertarik bersamaan dengan suara pamitan Hyera pada pria dan wanita tadi.

"Maaf, Tuan dan Nyonya, aku pinjam Seokjin ya?!"

Jungra hanya tertawa kecil sambil memperhatikan kepergian ketiga remaja itu dan menghilang di antara orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Mereka benar-benar lucu."

* * *

"Kenapa kau membawanya?"

Tuding Jungkook pada Seokjin yang kini sudah duduk di hadapannya. Matanya melirik Hyera yang sedang menyeruput vanilla-nya dalam diam.

"Hmm," Hyera menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya lalu menatap Jungkook dan Seokjin secara bergantian, "sekarang aku tanya padamu, apa kau membawa kendaraan?"

Jungkook menggeleng.

"Selesai. Coba saja kita tidak bersama Seokjin, mungkin kita akan sampai kesini besok pagi." Hyera menyandarkan punggungnya lalu menepuk bahu Seokjin yang duduk di sebelah kirinya. "Terima kasih atas tumpangannya, Jin."

"Lalu, kenapa aku disini?"

Itu Yoongi yang duduk di hadapan Hyera. Kedua tangannya berlipat di depan dada dan menatap tajam Hyera.

"Hanya pelengkap saja berhubung kami bertiga disini."

"Ini jam kerjaku, jika kalian lupa."

Mereka sedang di café tempat Yoongi bekerja, ngomong-ngomong.

"Jadi, kenapa kau bisa mengenal Ibuku?"

Hyera yang baru kembali menikmati minumannya harus tersedak. Matanya membulat begitu mendengar pertanyaan Seokjin.

"Tunggu, dia Ibumu?"

"Ibuku yang akan menjadi Ibunya juga." Seokjin menunjuk Jungkook dengan bibirnya.

"Jangan sebut dia sebagai Ibuku." Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap Hyera. "Kau juga, kenapa ada disana?"

"Aku mengantar pakaian Pamanku. Dia bekerja disana."

Yoongi beranjak dari posisinya ketika dirinya semakin menyadari jika kehadirannya sama sekali tidak ada hubungan dengan percakapan ketiga orang itu. "Sepertinya percakapan kalian sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Jadi aku pergi!"

"Selamat bekerja, Yoongi-ah!"

Tolong tahan Yoongi agar tidak membungkam mulut gadis itu dengan apron hitam yang sedang terikat di pinggangnya. Tak ingin ambil pusing, Yoongi memilih pergi dari sana.

"Jadi, Pamanmu adalah bawahan wanita itu?"

"Aku sedikit tersinggung kau menyebut Ibuku seperti itu."

"Sudah seharusnya sebagai putranya, kau harus membela Ibumu."

"Ayolah, apa yang salah dengan kalian?" Hyera menghela nafas, bingung dengan pertengkaran aneh kedua orang itu. "Jadi, pria tadi itu Ayahmu ya?" Oh, pertanyaan itu tertuju untuk Seokjin tapi Jungkook langsung membantah.

"Dia Ayahku."

"Yang akan menjadi Ayahku juga."

"Aku tidak pernah menyetujui pernikahan mereka."

"Kau pikir aku mau? Aku sudah lelah selama setahun ini harus bertengkar dengan Ibuku hanya karena menentang pernikahan mereka tapi apa? Mereka akan tetap meneruskan pernikahan itu, 'kan? Minggu depan? Tanpa mengabari kita? Kau pikir saja bagaimana perasaanmu yang berusaha menentang berkali-kali tapi hasilnya tetap sama saja. Aku sudah menyerah, Jeon."

Jungkook terdiam. Dia tahu bagaimana emosi Seokjin saat ini. Dia juga tidak menginginkan semua ini terjadi. Ayolah, siapa yang setuju posisi Ibunya digantikan orang lain? Oke, mungkin ada tapi tidak untuk Jungkook.

"Oh, hold up! Ini tentang Ayahnya siapa jadi Ayahnya siapa? Atau Ibunya siapa jadi Ibunya siapa? Jadi, ada yang ingin menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi? Ya, kalaupun kalian tidak keberatan."

Seokjin menggeleng, heran dengan Hyera. Gadis itu pura-pura tidak tahu atau memang sangat ketinggalan informasi?

"Apa kau tidak tahu masalahku dengan Seokjin?"

Hyera memiringkan kepalanya lalu menggeleng. "Namjoon hanya bilang kalian memiliki masalah pribadi dan aku sendiri tidak tahu. Tapi karena sudah terlanjur terjun kenapa tidak sekalian diselami?"

Jungkook mengangkat tangan kirinya lalu menepuk puncak kepala Hyera. "Mungkin seluruh penjuru sekolah sudah tahu apa masalah kami berdua, mustahil kau tidak tahu."

"Serius, aku tidak tahu apapun. Aku hanya pernah bermasalah dengan kalian bertujuh bukannya mengetahui masalah di antara kalian." Hyera menepis tangan Jungkook lalu kembali menopang dagunya. "Aku dulu bukan tipe penggosip seperti yang lain."

"Lalu, sekarang? Kau penggosip?"

Hyera menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Seokjin. "Aku akan tetap jadi orang yang akan ketinggalan informasi."

Jungkook menghela nafas lalu berucap, "intinya kau juga ingin tahu."

"Well, aku tidak menyangkalnya. Jadi, bisa beritahu aku? Mungkin pokok inti permasalahannya."

"Baiklah, karena kau lucu dan menggemaskan." Seokjin menyandarkan punggungnya lalu melirik Hyera. "Wanita tadi itu Ibuku sedangkan pria itu adalah Ayah Jungkook."

Hyera mengangguk paham sebagai respon.

"Ayahku dan Ibunya sudah menjalin hubungan sejak beberapa tahun terakhir." Jungkook menyeruput minumannya lalu kembali menatap Hyera. "Mereka akan menikah minggu depan."

"Lalu?"

"Aku dan Jungkook tidak pernah setuju tentang hubungan mereka. Bahkan rasanya sangat menjengkelkan saat mereka mengumumkan pernikahan di konferensi pers tadi tanpa sepengetahuan kami."

"Aku masih menentang tapi dia menyerah." Jungkook menatap Seokjin yang hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Aku sudah lelah, Jeon." Seokjin menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Dia tidak ingin memperdebatkan hal seperti ini. Otaknya sudah cukup lelah selama setahun ini harus menentang keinginan Ibunya untuk menikah dengan Ayah Jungkook.

"Bagaimana saranmu? Biasanya kau memiliki sesuatu untuk diteriaki."

"Saranku? Entahlah, cukup terima saja lalu selesai." Hyera menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Menentang, kenapa? Alasannya? Apa karena Seokjin atau karena Jungkook? Ini hanya masalah keegoisan kalian. Orang tua kalian juga bisa egois. Mereka juga berhak mempertahankan pendapat demi kebahagiaan. Mungkin kalian sama sekali menentang pernikahan mereka, tapi bagaimana jika mereka bahagia dengan hal itu? Menikah lagi dan memulai kehidupan bersama?"

Hyera menatap kedua teman sekelasnya itu secara bergantian. Kedua tangannya sudah terlipat di atas meja, bersiap mendengar sanggahan salah satu dari mereka. Atau tidak?

"Mungkin aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat kalian berdua tidak setuju, tapi sebisa mungkin kalian bicarakan dengan baik. Jungkook harus mengatakan kepada Ayahnya kenapa dia tidak setuju. Begitu juga dengan Seokjin yang harus mengatakan kepada Ibunya kenapa dia tidak setuju. Mungkin dari sana kalian bisa mendapat titik terang. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana ke depannya, memang."

"Aku hanya tidak mau seseorang menggantikan sosok Ibuku. Hanya dia satu-satunya wanita yang akan menjadi Ibuku."

"Kalau begitu, kau sama seperti Namjoon." Hyera menyandarkan punggungnya. Entah sudah berapa kali dia mengubah posisinya seperti ini. "Ayahmu menikah lagi bukan berarti dia menggantikan posisi Ibu kandungmu. Ibumu tetaplah Ibumu sampai kapanpun. Tidak ada yang akan bisa menggantikan wanita yang sudah memperjuangkan hidupnya demi anak mereka, Jeon."

"Mungkin Ibunya Seokjin jadi Ibumu. Tapi seorang Ibu tetaplah seorang Ibu. Orang yang akan membagi kasih sayangnya kepada anak-anak mereka. Aku pernah membicarakan hal ini dengan Namjoon."

Kini pandangan Hyera tertuju pada Seokjin yang memilih untuk tertunduk dalam diam. "Jadi, bagaimana denganmu, Kim Seokjin-ssi?"

Seokjin tersentak ketika namanya disebut oleh Hyera. "Ah, tidak. Aku, entahlah." Dia menghela nafas panjang. "Aku takut Ibuku kembali tersakiti lagi. Cukup pria itu pergi dan meninggalkan kami tanpa mengatakan apapun."

"Kau sepertinya menyamakan Ayahku dengan mantan Ayahmu ya?"

"Ah, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud." Seokjin kembali tertunduk. "Tidak, entahlah. Aku senang saat dia kembali bahagia seperti itu tapi aku takut dia kembali tersakiti."

"Hmm," Hyera mengusap belakang lehernya, "aku paham ketakutanmu tapi kau tidak bisa menyamakan semua orang. Ayah Jungkook mungkin bukan yang terbaik tapi dia tetap pria yang berusaha memperjuangkan hal yang harus diperjuangkannya. Buktinya, orang tua kalian masih mempertahankan hubungan mereka walaupun kalian menolaknya secara telak. Tapi boleh aku mengakui sesuatu? Ayah Jungkook menyeramkan, sungguh."

"Wah, Ayahku sangat baik."

"Walaupun kau sering mengabaikannya dan mengatakan jika Ayahmu sedang latihan akting saat dia memarahimu."

"Darimana kau tahu itu?"

"Hoho, jangan salah. Ayahmu banyak menceritakan segala hal tentangmu kepada Ibuku."

"Oh, Ibumu juga. Dia sering mengatakan kau akan sangat takut ditinggal sendirian di rumah, makanya Namjoon sering berada di rumahmu."

"I-itu tidak benar."

"Ayolah! Akui saja!"

"Kau sendiri? Selalu merengek ketika Jimin menghabiskan camilanmu."

"Apa katamu? Itu tidak benar."

"Kalian sudah seperti saudara. Aku rasa orang tua kalian cocok." Hyera tersenyum, menggoda dua orang itu tampaknya sangat menyenangkan.

"TIDAK!"

"Sungguh. Bahkan kalian sangat kompak. Tidak seperti Taehyung dan Namjoon. Mereka pasangan yang kaku."

"Aku setuju." Jungkook berseru seraya mengangguk, "mereka seperti sepasang kekasih."

"Namjoon saja yang kaku. Bertingkah tidak peduli padahal setiap melihat Taehyung bermasalah sedikit saja dia selalu berkata 'apa dia akan baik-baik saja?'"

"Jika saja dia ada disini, aku tidak yakin kau akan selamat darinya." Hyera melirik Seokjin sambil membayangkan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi jika saja Namjoon mendengar pernyataan dari mulut itu.

* * *

_**Next chapter**_

"_Kalian berada di kelas mana?"_

"_Kami di kelas F." _

"_Oh, kelas F? Suatu kebanggaan bsa bertemu dengan salah satu dari kalian. Bagaimana rasanya berada di kelas F? Apa kalian merasa tertekan atau sejenisnya? Kalian bisa menceritakannya kepadaku."_

"_Boleh aku katakan menyenangkan?"_

"_Benarkah? Seberapa menyenangkan?"_

* * *

**Jadi, bagaimanakah hubungan Jungkook dan Seokjin? Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya...**

**Gli.**


	12. Special Side Story : JEON JUNGKOOK

Chapter Side Story : Jeon Jungkook

Awalnya Jungkook sangat fokus pada tugasnya sampai tidak terlalu peduli pada Yoongi yang sedang berbincang dengan rekan kerjanya. Itu awal, benar-benar awal jika saja telinganya tidak menangkap suara Hoseok meneriakkan sebuah nama yang tak asing di telinganya.

"Chanyeol-hyung?"

_Tidak mungkin?!_

Kepalanya langsung menoleh, mengikuti pergerakan Hoseok yang sudah beranjak dari posisinya lalu menghampiri seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi yang berdiri di depan meja kasir. Harusnya Jungkook tidak menoleh jika dia tahu orang yang dilihatnya itu adalah orang yang dikenal.

Jungkook tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hoseok yang sedang berbicara dengan orang itu. Mulutnya terus bergumam untuk berhenti memandangi mereka tetapi matanya tetap tidak bisa berpaling. Hoseok tertawa disana, bersama pemuda itu. Cukup lama sampai akhirnya suara Namjoon memecahkan lamunannya.

"Hei, Jeon! Bisa aku lihat milikmu sebentar?"

"Ah, hmm, silahkan!"

Tangannya langsung mendorong notebook miliknya ke arah Namjoon kemudian segera beralih untuk meneguk minumannya.

"Kau mengenal Chanyeol?"

Itu suara Yoongi yang bertanya pada Hoseok yang sudah kembali ke kursinya.

"Tentu saja. Kami satu klub dance sampai sekarang tapi kami jarang bertemu karena beda lokasi."

"Yoon, aku pergi du…Jungkook?!"

Jungkook tersentak ketika namanya disebut oleh orang itu. Kepalanya menoleh perlahan sampai akhirnya pandangan mereka bertemu. Itu benar-benar Park Chanyeol yang dikenalnya.

"Kau kenal dia juga, Jeon?"

Jungkook menoleh ke arah Yoongi lalu mengangguk ragu. Dia melirik Chanyeol yang sudah melangkah ke arah meja mereka.

"Kau Jeon Jungkook, bukan?"

Ah, tidak. Percuma saja dia berpura-pura tidak kenal. Jadi dia putuskan untuk segera beranjak dari posisinya, menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri di depannya.

"Hai, hyung! Sudah lama ya?"

"Ah, benar juga." Chanyeol terdengar gugup saat membalas ucapan Jungkook.

Jungkook melangkah maju lalu berbisik kepada Chanyeol, "hyung, bisa kita berbicara sebentar?"

Jungkook tahu dia sangat gegabah sekarang tapi dia harus mengatakan apa yang ada di kepalanya. Amarahnya semakin menguasai dirinya sejak kakinya melangkah keluar café menuju sebuah gang kecil yang sepi.

Chanyeol terus mengikuti langkah Jungkook sampai mereka berdua berhenti melangkah. Saling memberikan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kenapa hyung ada disini?"

"Apa maksudmu, Jeon? Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau disini? Berada di café tempatku bekerja. Aku tidak menyangka kau berteman dengan Yoongi."

Jungkook berdecih lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding bangunan yang membatasi gang. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

"Aku sangat berharap kau kembali saat itu tapi saat melihatmu, aku rasa sangat menyesal sudah melihatmu sekarang."

Entahlah, sudah lenyap kemana rasa gugup Jungkook yang dirasakannya tadi

"Jadi, setelah ini aku berharap kita tidak bertemu lagi, hyung. Baik denganku ataupun dengan Jimin."

Jungkook bersiap melangkah pergi saat suara Chanyeol berhasil membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jimin?"

"Kau bertanya itu sekarang?" Jungkook kembali berdecih lalu membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Chanyeol. "Hidup Jimin sudah hancur karenamu, hyung! Hidupnya sudah berhenti sejak kau pergi."

"Kau tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan Jimin setelah hari itu. Jimin terus menangis dan tidak tidur. Dia terus berkata kau akan kembali tapi buktinya kau tidak kembali selama sepuluh tahun ini."

"Jimin hancur, hyung. Sangat hancur. Dia seperti benda rapuh yang saat kau pegang akan berubah menjadi debu. Jimin tidak pernah seceria dulu. Mungkin sekarang dia sedikit tertawa karena keadaan sekitarnya tapi itu tidak merubah semuanya. Jimin sangat rapuh."

"Argh, harusnya aku tidak menceritakan ini padamu, hyung. Harusnya, harusnya aku tidak berbicara denganmu seperti ini. Nyonya Park bahkan sudah tidak peduli padanya. Jimin benar-benar sendiri jika saja aku tidak ada di sampingnya."

Jungkook dapat melihat raut penyesalan dari wajah Chanyeol. Tidak, dia tidak peduli pada penyesalan apapun yang ada di pikiran Chanyeol.

"Untuk informasi saja, hyung. Jimin tidak pernah bisa tidur dengan tenang selama sepuluh tahun ini. Dia tidak akan bisa tidur tanpa pil-pil sialan itu. Dan itu semua karenamu, hyung. Dia takut semuanya akan kembali pergi saat dia tidur. Jadi aku mohon, hyung, aku harap kau tidak pernah menemui Jimin apapun alasannya karena Jimin sudah cukup bahagia sekarang."

Setelah itu Jungkook benar-benar pergi. Dia meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih tertunduk penuh penyesalan. Jungkook sudah tidak peduli lagi, dia hanya ingin Jimin terus tersenyum setiap harinya dan melupakan setiap kenangan yang menyesakkan hati sahabatnya itu.

Jungkook hanya ingin Jimin bahagia.


	13. Chapter 12 - BIRTHDAY PARTY

_**Last chapter**_

_"Kalian sudah seperti saudara. Aku rasa orang tua kalian cocok." Hyera tersenyum, menggoda dua orang itu tampaknya sangat menyenangkan._

_"TIDAK!"_

_"Sungguh. Bahkan kalian sangat kompak. Tidak seperti Taehyung dan Namjoon. Mereka pasangan yang kaku."_

_"Aku setuju." Jungkook berseru seraya mengangguk, "mereka seperti sepasang kekasih."_

_"Namjoon saja yang kaku. Bertingkah tidak peduli padahal setiap melihat Taehyung bermasalah sedikit saja dia selalu berkata 'apa dia akan baik-baik saja?'"_

_"Jika saja dia ada disini, aku tidak yakin kau akan selamat darinya." Hyera melirik Seokjin sambil membayangkan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi jika saja Namjoon mendengar pernyataan dari mulut itu._

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Minho melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja sambil tersenyum, menatap dua pria yang berstatus sebagai mantan gurunya itu.

Pria yang sedang merokok langsung mematikan rokoknya lalu menatap Minho. "Dua jam lebih sepuluh menit. Jadi apa tujuanmu mengajak kami kesini?"

Minho terkekeh kecil. "Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena sudah datang terlambat, ssaem." Dia berdeham sejenak lalu menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "jadi tujuanku adalah membantu kalian mengumpulkan bukti."

Pria lainnya menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya. "Bukti apa? Kami sudah tidak melakukan apa-apa kali ini. Kami menyerah."

Minho menggeleng lalu kembali tersenyum. Kedua tangannya sibuk membuka tasnya lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dari dalam sana. "Ini profil murid-murid kelas F tahun ini, 'kan? Kalian tidak mungkin berhenti, setidaknya untuk yang terakhir."

Pria yang tadi merokok hanya melirik, memperhatikan beberapa lembar kertas dengan foto dan informasi umum murid-muridnya. "Aku tidak suka basa-basi jadi langsung saja katakan apa tujuanmu mengajak kami kesini sampai kami harus menunggumu selama dua jam lebih."

"Oh, Lee Jungshin-ssaem, aku tadi ada wawancara mendadak di kantor." Minho melepaskan kancing setelannya lalu kembali menatap pria merokok tadi. "Dan aku juga tahu, kalian tidak mungkin menyerah begitu saja."

Jungshin mengibaskan tangannya. "Terserah kau saja."

"Bagaimana denganmu, Nam Joonhyuk-ssaem?"

Yang dipanggil hanya bisa mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku siap mendengarkannya."

"Joonhyuk?!"

"Apa salah? Setidaknya untuk terakhir sebelum kita benar-benar pergi dari sana atau memberikan lebih banyak jejak daripada tidak melakukan apapun, 'kan?" Joonhyuk melirik Jungshin mulai kembali menyalakan rokoknya lalu beralih pada Minho. "Jadi, apa buktinya?"

"Tapi aku butuh informasi tentang perkembangan dari awal kelas itu terbentuk."

Joonhyuk kembali mengedikkan bahunya. "Tidak masalah."

* * *

Keempat remaja itu –Namjoon, Taehyung, Yoongi dan Jungkook memutuskan pergi ke kantin saat seluruh penghuni kelas mereka untuk beristirahat di gedung olahraga.

"Apa hari ini kunjungan dari pusat?"

Pertanyaan Jungkook berhasil menghentikan langkah ketiga temannya. Dia berada di salah satu jendela koridor yang terbuka, menatap ke halaman dimana beberapa mobil berwarna hitam terparkir disana. Disusul beberapa orang berpakaian formal keluar dari sana dan disambut oleh pihak sekolah yang menanti di depan gedung.

"Kunjungan untuk anak-anak mereka?!"

Jungkook menoleh ke arah Taehyung yang berhenti beberapa meter di depannya. "Benar juga. Sudah beberapa minggu mereka tidak muncul untuk menyaksikan kehidupan busuk anak-anak mereka."

"Sudah?" Yoongi bertanya sambil mengarahkan layar ponselnya kepada Namjoon. "Anak itu baru saja berkicau kehausan."

Pesan singkat dengan nama pengirim Hyera, dimana beberapa pesan spam yang berisi seputar betapa kehausan dirinya.

"Dia hanya berani merengek ke Yoongi saja." Namjoon mendahului langkahnnya, diikuti Taehyung. "Ayo!"

* * *

Pria itu menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan jendela sebuah kelas tahun kedua dimana penghuni peringkat tertinggi berada.

"Sepertinya mereka belajar dengan giat."

Oh Handong, pria paruh baya tanpa rambut itu mengangguk setuju sambil terus mengikuti langkah pria yang berada di depannya.

"Mereka adalah murid-murid terbaik di sekolah ini."

Pria itu tersenyum. Kedua tangannya saling bergenggaman di punggungnya sambil melanjutkan langkah.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan anak-anak di kelas F? Apa mereka sudah kembali berkembang?"

Handong segera memasang wajah memelas, sesuatu membuatnya menyesal. "Maaf untuk masalah itu, Tuan Choi. Aku dan guru-guru disini sudah berusaha membangun semangat mereka tapi sepertinya mereka sama sekali tidak bisa diharapkan. Maksudku, mereka dimotivasi untuk bangun."

"Aku harap kelas itu akan terus ada. Mereka adalah anak-anak beruntung yang secara tidak langsung menjadi bagian tak diinginkan. Aku masih berharap mereka bertahan dan akan lulus atas nama sekolah ini."

Pak tua Handong itu tampak mencibir kecil sebelum akhirnya mengangguk sambil tersenyum, paksa. "Semoga saja."

Pria yang tampak berusia pertengahan lima puluh tahun itu tampak tersenyum, membuat matanya menyipit. Kakinya kembali melangkah, melewati beberapa kelas yang tampak sibuk dengan waktu belajar murid-murid Creighton. Sampai akhirnya, pandangannya tertuju pada empat siswa dengan pakaian olahraga yang baru saja berbelok ke arah mereka.

"Oh, apa kalian sedang dalam pelajaran olahraga?"

Pertanyaan itu langsung saja membuat keempatnya menghentikan langkah mereka lalu membungkukkan badan mereka sebagai tanda hormat.

"Ah, benar." Itu Namjoon yang menjawab, melirik ke arah kepala sekolah mereka yang sedang berdecak kesal akan kehadiran mereka. Kemudian kembali menatap pria pertengahan limapuluh yang berdiri di depan mereka. "Kami sedang dalam jam istirahat."

Pria itu mengangguk paham. Masih tersenyum. "Kalian berada di kelas mana?"

"Kami di kelas F." Jungkook menjawab dengan bangga sambil tersenyum ramah. Tidak peduli jika ada beberapa dari rombongan di belakang pria itu sedang berbisik.

"Oh, kelas F? Suatu kebanggaan bsa bertemu dengan salah satu dari kalian. Bagaimana rasanya berada di kelas F? Apa kalian merasa tertekan atau sejenisnya? Kalian bisa menceritakannya kepadaku."

Yoongi tersenyum simpul lalu bersuara, "boleh aku katakan menyenangkan?"

"Benarkah?" Pria itu tampak tertarik akan pernyataan Yoongi, dia tersenyum lalu melirik Taehyung yang masih terdiam. "Seberapa menyenangkan?"

Tersadar akan tatapan pria itu, Taehyung ikut membuka suara, "sangat menyenangkan sampai rasanya ingin bertahan disana."

"Kalau begitu, pertahankan nilai kalian."

Namjoon mengedikkan bahunya lalu melemparkan pandangannya pada kepala sekolah mereka. "Nilai? Mungkin lebih dari itu."

* * *

Merasa bosan, Hyera memutuskan keluar dari gedung olahraga sendirian. Kerongkongannya sudah sangat kering dan butuh minuman. Sedangkan empat orang yang pergi ke kantin belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda mereka.

Sepertinya gadis itu harus menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika menyadari sedikit perubahan di lobi sekolahnya. Beberapa kursi dan meja tersusun rapi disana, bersamaan sebuah spanduk selamat datang yang terpasang di pintu.

"Kunjungan?!"

Hyera memiringkan kepalanya untuk membaca lengkap tulisan yang ada pada spanduk tersebut lalu menghela nafas. Kakinya bersiap melangkah lagi jika saja suara seseorang tidak menginterupsinya.

"Byun Hyera?!"

Gadis itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Oh, sudah kuduga kau adalah Byun Hyera. Putri kedua Byun Seojoon yang dibuang, bukan?"

Hyera mengumpat. Tubuhnya berbalik dan mendapati seorang wanita dengan setelan formal berwarna merah dipadu jaket bulu berwarna putih dan kaca mata hitam. Khas dengan gaya angkuh.

"Kau, berani sekali mengumpat pada orang tua."

"Oh, aku tidak menduga jika itu adalah kau, Nyonya Lee Nayoung."

"Bahasamu sungguh kurang, ah, lupakan saja." Wanita itu tersenyum maklum lalu mendekati Hyera tanpa ragu. "Kelas F, tempat yang pas untuk orang-orang yang kurang pengajaran sepertimu."

Hyera tersenyum lalu bertingkah hormat seperti menghormati seorang tuan putri. "Suatu kehormatan yang menyedihkan dapat bertemu denganmu disini."

"Apa ini penyebab pasangan Byun menyerahkanmu kepada adik mereka? Kau sungguh mengerikan."

"Ah, Nyonya Lee Nayoung. Sejujurnya aku merindukanmu. Saat aku dan mantan teman-temanku mengunjungi rumahmu untuk bertemu putrimu." Hyera menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Sungguh, seperti penyesalan. Sekarang aku sedikit paham darimana Seojung bertingkah paling hebat. Sepertinya sungguh tipikal dirimu, Nyonya Lee Nayoung. Selalu menginjak-injak orang lain."

Sebuah tamparan pada pipi kanan diterima Hyera. Oh, wanita itu agaknya sudah termakan ucapan. Sungguh, Hyera adalah salah satu gadis yang memiliki bakat membuat orang lain mendidih.

"Mulutmu, sepertinya Yoona melakukan hal yang tepat. Membuangmu adalah keputusan yang benar."

"Terima kasih, Nyonya Lee Nayoung. Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian."

"Oi, Hyera!"

Hyera langsung menoleh ke sumber suara, tepat di belakang wanita itu. Keempat temannya berdiri disana dengan beberapa kantong yang berisi botol air minum.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Hyera melirik wanita yang masih menatapnya itu lalu tersenyum. "Sedikit melakukan reuni dengan Ibu dari mantan temanku."

Wanita itu agaknya tampak kesal namun sebisa mungkin dia menahan dirinya agar tidak menunjukkan seberapa kesal dirinya pada gadis itu. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk membalikkan badannya, menatap empat remaja yang berdiri di belakangnya. Oh, satu orang baru saja membuat senyumnya mengembang.

"Komplotan anak-anak yang menyedihkan." Disusul dengan suara decihan yang dapat didengar oleh kelima remaja disana.

Lee Nayoung memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya, pergi ke arah empat pemuda itu. Masih dengan senyuman yang memuakkan, wanita itu menghentikan langkahnya sebentar tepat di samping Yoongi.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Min Yoongi."

_Wanita itu~_

Jungkook bertanya, "apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukannya Yoongi sudah menyuruhmu untuk menunggu?"

Hyera menggaruk kepalanya lalu menghampiri keempat temannya. "Tadinya aku haus tapi sekarang tidak lagi."

"Pipimu merah?!" Namjoon memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat pipi kanan Hyera.

"Ah," Hyera menyentuh pipinya yang masih terasa perih, "bukan apa-apa."

"Katakan saja, wanita itu menamparmu, 'kan?" Taehyung membuka suara, mengambil sebotol minuman yang dingin lalu menempelkannya pada pipi kanan Hyera. "Tadi itu Ibunya Cha Seojung, 'kan?"

Hyera mengambil alih botol yang masih menempel di pipinya. "Bisa dibilang begitu. Ayo, kembali!"

_Wanita itu, Ibunya Cha Seojung?_

* * *

Selama dua hari ke depan, libur akan menyapa seluruh murid Sekolah Creighton. Dan selama dua hari juga, Hyera akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan uring-uringan di rumah. Pamannya harus kembali pergi keluar kota kemarin malam dan sepupunya juga pergi keluar kota untuk mengikuti lomba dance-nya selama seminggu.

Sebenarnya bukan masalah besar jika Hyera ditinggal sendirian. Lagipula ini bukan pertama kalinya. Ah, terlalu sering. Bahkan saat libur panjang, Hyera hanya akan menghabiskan waktu liburnya dengan bermain di ruang musik, membaca buku atau tidur seharian.

Tapi, bolehkah sekarang dia menuntut untuk tidak ditinggalkan sendirian? Sekarang dia benar-benar dilanda kebosanan yang memasuki level tertinggi. Dua hari di rumah, tanpa sekolah dan siapapun? Kang Hyera sedang ingin bermain tapi dia tidak ingin keluar rumah. Minimal ada teman bicara saja sudah cukup.

Ditambah lagi, seluruh kendaraan di rumah sudah disegel Daniel. Mobil Ayahnya dan motor sport-nya dia titipkan ke bengkel dengan alasan untuk pengecekan mesin. Padahal dasarnya, Daniel dan Ayahnya tidak mengizinkan Hyera berkendara sendirian. Bersyukurlah Hyera masih dibiarkan berangkat sekolah dengan bus.

Tubuhnya menuntut untuk diisi ketika dirinya baru saja menyilangkan kakinya di sofa. Seraya mengikatkan bandana di kepala, Hyera memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur, menuju meja makan dimana sebungkus roti dan setoples selai berry menantinya. Dia sedikit beruntung bukan pemilih dalam urusan makan jadi apapun makanan yang tersisa, selama masih layak maka itu yang akan dimakannya.

Kedua tangannya sibuk membuka toples selai, mengambil selembar roti lalu dioleskannya. Setelahnya, bel rumah berdering membuat gadis itu hanya menggigit ujung roti tanpa minat untuk mengunyahnya. Membiarkan roti itu menggantung di mulut, Hyera kembali melangkah menuju pintu utama dan sedikit mengumpat di dalam hati ketika suara bel kian anarkis.

_Baiklah. Apa yang ditinggalkan si monster kelinci itu kali ini?_

Hyera berpikir itu Daniel. Kang Daniel, sepupunya. Mulutnya sudah bersiap untuk memaki sepupunya itu. Namun sungguh itu bukan orang yang tepat untuk dimakinya.

Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook dan Park Jimin. Berdiri berdasarkan urutan tinggi mereka.

Jungkook masih setia menekan bel, tidak peduli jika Hyera sudah membuka pintu dan berdiri di depan mereka. Jimin berkecak pinggang sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Taehyung, pemuda itu menutup matanya dan menghela nafas.

"Yo!" Jungkook berhenti menekan bel, melirik sebentar ke arah jam tangannya lalu menatap Hyera. "Selamat pagi!"

Jimin menarik sebagian roti dari mulut Hyera, membiarkan sebagiannya lagi bergantung di mulut gadis itu. "Roti dan selai berry?" Kemudian memasukkan potongan roti itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Hyera sibuk mengunyah rotinya saat Jungkook mendorong mundur tubuhnya untuk masuk ke dalam. "Dari aromanya, kau sudah mandi? Baguslah kalau begitu. Jadi ganti pakaianmu sekarang lalu kita pergi!"

"Tunggu! Apa? Ganti pakaian? Pergi? Kemana?"

Jimin mengibaskan tangan kirinya, mengisyaratkan agar gadis itu segera pergi.

"Cepat ganti!" Perintah Jungkook lagi.

Hyera mendengus kesal, matanya melirik ke arah Taehyung untuk menuntut penjelasan. Namun, tampaknya pemuda Kim itu sama tidak tahunya dengan dia. Alhasil, Hyera memutuskan untuk segera melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga dan menuju kamarnya.

* * *

Butuh sekitar tiga puluh menit bagi Hyera bertahan di motor sport Taehyung sampai akhirnya mereka berempat tiba di sebuah taman kota. Keadaan tidak terlalu ramai jika mengingat baru pukul delapan kurang dari sepuluh menit atau sudah sedikit siang bagi mereka yang biasa berolahraga. Namun tetap masih ada beberapa orang yang lari pagi atau berolahraga ringan, sekedar menghirup udara pagi.

Agaknya, tiga orang itu bukan bertujuan untuk berolahraga, mengingat Jimin dan Jungkook yang mengenakan celana jeans panjang dengan kaos hitam dan jaket. Sedangkan Taehyung, tidak berbeda jauh. Ripped jeans berwarna putih dan sweater abu-abu kebesaran, serta topi baseball. Dan Hyera? Dia hanya men-copy gaya Jimin dan Jungkook, hanya bedanya dia mengenakan blazer abu-abu.

"Jadi?"

Oke, cukup. Mereka berempat hanya berjalan di pinggiran sungai sedari tadi tanpa mengatakan tujuan dan Hyera sudah jengah.

"Sebentar lagi, Hye. Atau perlu aku suruh Jungkook menggendongmu?"

Merasa terpanggil, Jungkook langsung membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Hyera yang sudah menghentikan langkahnya. Sepertinya rasa usil baru saja menyerang pemuda bermarga Jeon itu. Karena detik berikutnya, dia mengedipkan matanya lalu menggoda Hyera.

"Oh, atau ingin reka adegan seperti tahun lalu?"

Hyera berjengit. Kakinya langsung melangkah mundur dan bersembunyi di belakang Taehyung. Mulutnya bahkan sudah mengeluarkan sumpah serapah yang sempat membuat orang yang berlalu lalang menatap ke arahnya.

"Kau…sekali lagi, aku benar-benar tidak akan membuat hidupmu tenang!"

"Begitukah?" Jungkook kembali mencoba mengganggu teman perempuannya itu. Ah, puas juga karena sudah sedikit mengusili gadis itu. Setelahnya, dia langsung melanjutkan langkah mereka. "Ayo! Yang lain sudah menunggu."

* * *

Sepertinya Hyera benar-benar dilanda rasa bingung yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Ditambah lagi ketika langkah mereka terhenti di bagian taman yang jarang terjamahi oleh sebagian orang. Berbagai sugesti negatif menyapa di kepalanya, menatap takut ke arah tiga temannya.

Jimin dan Jungkook sudah berlari ke arah satu pohon besar lalu melakukan hal aneh yang sudah biasa bagi Hyera. Sedangkan Taehyung memilih untuk duduk di kursi panjang yang berada tak jauh dari pohon. Ah, Hyera semakin menjerit di dalam hatinya.

_Tolong! Jelaskan apa maksud kalian?_

"Kalian mengajakku lalu mengabaikanku?"

Agaknya, ketiga temannya itu sedikit berlebihan. Setelah menjemput dan mengajaknya kesini tanpa alasan lalu mengabaikan Hyera? Hei, lalu apa tujuan dia berdiri disini tanpa tahu apapun yang harus dilakukan.

"Jika tidak ada hal penting, aku pulang!"

Atau, Hyera harus mengajukan protes pada empat orang yang sudah berdiri di depannya tepat saat gadis itu membalikkan badannya? Kepalanya sedikit memiring ketika melihat Hoseok berdiri di belakang Namjoon, disusul Seokjin dan Yoongi di belakang si pemilik cengiran menyebalkan, menurut Hyera.

"Apalagi?"

Ah, mood-nya sudah rusak karena ketidakjelasan pagi ini. Ditambah lagi empat orang itu tampak berdiri berdempetan. Gadis itu bersiap mengajukan protes saat matanya mendadak ditutup dari belakang dan bersamaan dengan hal itu, nyanyian ulang tahun terdengar mengudara.

"…happy birthday Kang Hyera! Happy birthday, happy birthday. Happy birthday to you!"

Sebuah cake dengan lilin-lilin kecil yang menyala sudah menyapa penglihatan Hyera saat pelaku penutupan mata –Kim Taehyung menyingkirkan tangannya. Kue berlumuran krim putih dan aneka buah yang dijadikan toping di atasnya itu dipegang oleh Seokjin.

Butuh waktu bagi Hyera untuk memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi selang beberapa detik yang lalu. Matanya mengerjap lalu menatap ketujuh temannya satu persatu sampai sebuah pertanyaan mengudara.

"Siapa yang ulang tahun?"

Atau, kali ini tujuh pemuda itu yang saling melemparkan pandangan bingung. Jungkook menyikut Hoseok yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kau, Hye. Ah, jangan bilang salah tanggal. Sungguh ini tidak lucu." Hoseok berdelik tidak suka.

"Aku?"

Mari simpulkan, Hyera lupa jika tanggal di hari ini adalah tanggal dimana dirinya terlahir ke dunia. Karena detik berikutnya, otak gadis itu berhasil tersambung dan memahami situasi yang ada. Dia tersenyum tapi hambar.

"Tiup, Hye!"

Suara Namjoon mengudara, menyadarkan Hyera yang baru saja terlempar ke ingatannya yang lama. Matanya terpejam selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya meniup lilin dan berterima kasih.

"Aku lupa jika hari ini ulang tahunku." Disusul senyuman manis namun penuh kehampaan. _Karena aku tidak pernah ingin mengingatnya._

"Hampir saja aku berpikiran kalau ini bukan hari ulang tahunmu." Jimin menghela nafas panjang lalu menepuk pundak Hyera. "Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun."

Hyera mengangguk. "Terima kasih sudah mengingatnya. Ngomong-ngomong kalian tahu darimana?"

Serius, bolehkah Jungkook memukul kepala gadis itu? Paling tidak menyadarkan dimana dirinya berada.

"Hye, aku tidak tahu kau pura-pura atau memang tidak tahu," dia menghela nafas, "nomor induk kita berdasarkan tanggal lahir. Ingat?"

"Ah, benar juga."

"Aku jadi tidak yakin kau bisa berada di peringkat delapan." Hoseok menutup wajahnya. Sesuatu yang benar-benar diluar dugaan.

Seokjin menyodorkan kue ke arah Hyera. "Jadi, potong kuenya dan kita makan bersama."

Hyera mengangguk lalu menerima kue itu dengan senang hati.

Ah, mereka tidak sadar jika ada beberapa hal yang tersembunyi dibalik hari itu. Tentang apa dan siapa. Dua kenangan yang tidak baik dan sangat menyesakkan.

_Hari ini, bukan hanya sekedar tentang ulang tahun. Namun juga tentang kisah ditinggalkan._

* * *

_**Next chapter**_

"_Yoongi!"_

"_YOONGI! BERHENTI!"_

"_Yoon, bangun!"_

"_Hyera?!"_

"_Bodoh! Kenapa kau bodoh? Apa yang kau lakukan sangat bodoh? Bodoh! Kenapa Min Yoongi sangat bodoh? Apa yang kau pikirkan, bodoh?!"_

* * *

**Kira-kira selain ulang tahun Hyera, hari itu bertepatan dengan apa ya? Mungkin ada yang bisa nebak?**

**Gli.**


	14. Chapter 13 - JUMP

_**Last chapter**_

_Serius, bolehkah Jungkook memukul kepala gadis itu? Paling tidak menyadarkan dimana dirinya berada._

"_Hye, aku tidak tahu kau pura-pura atau memang tidak tahu," dia menghela nafas, "nomor induk kita berdasarkan tanggal lahir. Ingat?"_

"_Ah, benar juga."_

"_Aku jadi tidak yakin kau bisa berada di peringkat delapan." Hoseok menutup wajahnya. Sesuatu yang benar-benar diluar dugaan._

_Seokjin menyodorkan kue ke arah Hyera. "Jadi, potong kuenya dan kita makan bersama."_

_Hyera mengangguk lalu menerima kue itu dengan senang hati._

_Ah, mereka tidak sadar jika ada beberapa hal yang tersembunyi dibalik hari itu. Tentang apa dan siapa. Dua kenangan yang tidak baik dan sangat menyesakkan._

_Hari ini, bukan hanya sekedar tentang ulang tahun. Namun juga tentang kisah ditinggalkan._

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Sepertinya perayaan ulang tahun itu tidak sepenuhnya berakhir. Setelah duduk di atas rumput hijau, di bawah pohon besar tadi selama kurang dari dua jam, kedelapannya beranjak dari posisi mereka, melangkah menuju parkiran dan bersiap melanjutkan kegiatan tak terencana mereka.

Ah, awalnya tujuh –enam dari tujuh pemuda itu, terkecuali untuk Yoongi, hanya bertujuan untuk membuat kejutan ulang tahun Hyera dan setelah itu mereka akan membubarkan diri. Namun, sebuah pikiran tak terencana membuat mereka memutuskan untuk berkeliling, makan, taman bermain, pusat perbelanjaan, game center, kemanapun itu.

Hyera melirik Yoongi yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam. Tidak sepenuhnya terdiam karena sesekali teman sebangkunya itu ikut menimpali. Sesekali, tidak lebih seperti biasa.

"Kau dengan siapa?" Tanyanya sedikit berbisik. Oh, mereka berjalan sedikit di belakang yang lain.

Yoongi menoleh ke arah Hyera sekilas lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap punggung seseorang yang berjalan di depannya. "Hoseok." Ingatannya berputar ke beberapa jam yang lalu saat Hoseok tiba-tiba datang ke café tempatnya bekerja saat pagi hari dan menyeretnya pergi.

Setelah itu tidak adalagi percakapan. Keduanya kembali terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hyera dan kenangannya, sedangkan Yoongi dan ingatannya.

* * *

Tujuan pertama mereka saat ini adalah sebuah restoran keluarga di pinggir kota setelah gerutuan menyebalkan dari tiga manusia berbeda kepribadian –Seokjin, Hoseok dan Jimin menuntut sarapan. Jaraknya hanya dua puluh menit dari taman.

"Jadi, siapa yang memiliki ide ini?" Hyera menatap Jimin dan Namjoon yang duduk tepat di hadapan. Ah, mereka sedang menunggu pesanan.

"Jika soal ulang tahunmu, itu Jungkook dan Hoseok." Jimin melirik dua orang yang dimaksud sedang memainkan tusuk gigi. "Sebenarnya mereka mengajak tadi malam tapi kami memiliki beberapa hal masing-masing. Makanya pagi ini."

Namjoon mengangguk setuju. "Agaknya memang sedikit berlebihan tapi jika mereka berdua ditambah Seokjin, aku mengikut saja."

Hyera menghela nafas lalu bertopang dagu. Dia tidak suka perayaan ulang tahun tapi tidak mungkin juga dia menolak usaha teman-temannya itu. Setidaknya sesekali, bukanlah masalah. Lagipula, belum tentu tahun depan mereka akan bersama lagi.

Lamunannya harus tersadar saat ponselnya yang terletak begitu saja di atas meja berdering. Nama Daniel tertera disana dan membuatnya hanya menggeser malas tombol hijau lalu menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"_Hye, mungkin sedikit terlambat selama tujuhbelas tahun tapi aku ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, sepupuku. Aku tahu dari Chanyeol, katanya Yoongi dan teman-temanmu merayakan ulang tahunmu hari ini. Maaf untuk kali ini aku dan Ayah tidak ada di sampingmu. Nikmati waktu bersama teman-temanmu. Tidak masalahkan jika harus merayakan ulang tahunmu sekali saja?!"_

Hyera hanya menghela nafas. Mendengarkan suara lembut dari seberang telepon. Ah, dia tidak menyalahkan Daniel karena tidak pernah mengucapkan kata-kata seperti 'Selamat ulang tahu' atau 'Selamat hari kelahiran'. Sekarang, detik itu untuk pertama kalinya dia mendapatkan ucapan selamat dari Daniel walaupun dia tidak memintanya.

"Terima kasih dan tidak masalah."

"_YAK! Hanya itu responmu?"_

Agaknya suara Daniel berhasil mengundang perhatian ketujuh pemuda yang sedang sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka. Taehyung yang duduk di samping kirinya sampai menjauhkan kepalanya.

"_Terima kasih dan tidak masalah? Apa-apaan jawaban itu? Tiba-tiba aku menyesal sudah mengatakannya. Bisa aku tarik kembali?"_

Hyera kembali menggeleng, sedikit pasrah ketika seluruh mata tertuju padanya. Dia juga tidak peduli jika teman-temannya itu mendengar percakapannya dengan Daniel.

"Silahkan saja. Aku tutup!"

"_Tap~"_

Benar-benar ditutup sepihak. Seokjin saja sampai menggeleng takjub begitu mendengar kalimat singkat dan aksi menutup panggilan secara sepihak.

"Jika itu Seokjin, mungkin aku langsung didatanginya." Namjoon melirik sisi kirinya, dimana sang sepupu duduk.

"Pesanannya datang!"

Satu suara itu berhasil mengalihkan delapan kepala ke arah seorang pelayan yang membawa makanan pesanan mereka.

Ah, apa Hyera boleh bersyukur untuk hari ini? Karena untuk pertama kalinya dia makan bersama diluar seperti ini, selain bersama Daniel dan Pamannya. Itupun hanya bertiga dan tidak seramai dan serepot ini. Pertama kalinya dia mendapat kue ulang tahun dan dinyanyikan oleh orang lain. Dan pertama kalinya Hyera ingin bertahan dalam situasi seperti ini.

* * *

Atau mari kita buat, makan di restoran tadi adalah sebuah awal? Karena selanjutnya, kedelapan remaja itu pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan, memasuki pertokoan untuk sekedar melihat pakaian dan sepatu lalu keluar. Kemudian berlanjut memasuki pertokoan lainnya dan melakukan hal yang sama.

Belum cukup hanya mengelilingi pusat perbelanjaan selama dua jam lalu berakhir dengan membeli camilan, mereka berlanjut ke bioskop untuk menonton film yang tak direncanakan. Kemudian berlanjut lagi ke game center sampai malam menjelang. Tampaknya benar-benar ingin menikmati waktu libur yang mereka dapatkan ini sebaik mungkin. Oh, mereka tidak akan pergi begitu saja jika Kim bersaudara –kecuali Seokjin tidak mengorbankan kartu kredit mereka karena mereka bertiga ditunjuk sebagai orang yang bertanggungjawab atas perjalanan mereka selama seharian ini. Ide konyol Hoseok dan Jungkook.

Ah, tampaknya mereka melupakan banyak hal. Salah satunya tentang bagaimana tidak akurnya kedelapan remaja itu saat awal-awal. Pertengkaran sampai perkelahian yang pernah terjadi seolah terlupakan begitu saja. Hubungan tidak baik yang terperbaharui begitu saja. Banyak hal yang terjadi tapi melihat sekarang, siapapun berpikir mereka adalah sekumpulan remaja yang sudah menjalin hubungan baik sejak lama.

Misalnya Seokjin dan Jungkook yang secara kompak mengatai tinggi Jimin atau Yoongi yang menawarkan diri untuk menggantikan Hoseok mengendarai motor. Atau Hyera yang melompati punggung Namjoon saat mereka menuruni tangga dan Hyera yang baru saja berpaling kompak dengan Hoseok. Mungkin juga termasuk hubungan saudara tiri antara Namjoon dan Taehyung yang berdiskusi masalah keuangan mereka yang terkuras oleh teman-temannya.

* * *

Kegiatan seharian tak terencana itu sudah berakhir saat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Mereka semua membubarkan diri dan menghantarkan diri ke tempat masing-masing. Ah, kecuali Hoseok yang mengantar Yoongi dan Taehyung yang mengantar Hyera.

Hyera tidak benar-benar pulang. Dia meminta Taehyung untuk mengantarnya ke sebuah jembatan yang terletak di antara rumahnya dan sekolah. Awalnya Taehyung enggan meninggalkan gadis itu seorang diri tapi Hyera tetap memaksa untuk kesana seorang diri.

Akhirnya, disinilah gadis itu berakhir. Di pinggir jembatan. Kakinya masih enggan untuk beranjak dari sana. Matanya hanya mengamati kendaraan yang lalu lalang. Singkatnya, pikirannyalah yang membawa dirinya ingin menuju ke tempat ini. Dia hanya ingin menenangkan diri, melupakan sejenak kesenangan yang baru saja berakhir sekitar empat puluh menit yang lalu.

Merasa cukup untuk mengamati kendaraan, Hyera memilih untuk membawa tubuhnya ke pagar pembatas jembatan, mengamati sungai gelap yang hanya mendapat pencahayaan dari lampu pertokoan di pinggir sungai dan lampu jalanan. Dia sempat berpikir apa rasanya terjatuh dari ketinggian puluhan meter lalu masuk ke dalam air yang gelap dan dingin. Apakah ada sensasi lain yang dapat menyingkirkan ingatan di kepalanya? Ingatan yang sama sekali tidak ingin dia pikirkan.

Menjadi orang yang dibuang sejak dirinya menghirup nafas, agaknya itu pemikiran yang berlebihan tapi Hyera tidak menyangkalnya. Dia dibuang, tak diinginkan dan diserahkan kepada orang lain seolah dia hanya sebuah barang tak terpakai. Salahkah jika Hyera membenci orang-orang yang membuangnya? Membenci orang-orang yang harusnya mengisi kehidupannya? Orang-orang yang setidaknya mengucapkan 'terima kasih sudah terlahir' atau sejenisnya.

Kedua tangannya saling bertautan erat di atas besi pagar yang dingin. Hal yang paling dibencinya saat mengingat hal-hal seperti ini. Nafasnya akan sesak, ucapan benci itu akan tertahan di tenggorokan seakan tidak ingin keluar dari sana. Dia ingin membenci tapi hatinya tidak bisa dan itulah kelemahan seorang Kang Hyera. Dia tidak bisa membenci orang-orang yang membuangnya.

Lamunannya harus terhenti saat ponselnya kembali berdering, membuatnya dengan segera merogoh sakunya dan menatap layar ponsel. Nama Daniel kembali tercantum disana. Bukannya apa, Hyera tidak berminat untuk melanjutkan perdebatan pagi tadi jadi dia membiarkan sampai ponselnya berhenti berdering. Lagipula dengan begitu, Daniel akan berhenti mengganggunya.

Atau tidak.

Karena detik berikutnya nama Daniel kembali tertera di layar ponselnya dan membuat Hyera mengernyit bingung. Jika tidak terlalu penting, Daniel akan menghubunginya sekali kemudian mengirimkan ratusan pesan yang hanya akan dibawa Hyera. Tapi Daniel sudah menelponnya untuk kedua kali artinya ada hal penting. Maka tak butuh waktu lama, Hyera langsung menggeser tombol hijau dan menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Apa?"

"_Kalian sudah pulang?"_

Hyera melirik waktu pada ponselnya. "Hampir sejam yang lalu."

"_Apa kau masih bersama Yoongi? Chanyeol mengatakan Yoongi tidak kembali sampai sekarang. Dia berpikir kalian masih bersama dan bertanya untuk sekedar memastikan."_

"Dia sudah pulang dengan temanku sejam yang lalu. Suruh tiang itu cari di café atau di rumah."

"_Dasar! Jika dari tadi ketemu tidak mungkin dia menghubungiku. Masalahnya ada hal penting yang mengganggu Chanyeol."_

"Ah, tiang itu 'kan selalu merasa terganggu padahal dia sumber masalahnya."

"_Hye!"_

"Oke, maaf. Sudah menghubungi nomornya?"

"_Tidak aktif. Coba tanyakan pada teman-temanmu."_

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera mengabarkanmu."

Panggilan terputus.

Hyera segera menggerakan tangannya untuk menghubungi satu nama yang terlintas di kepalanya. Jung Hoseok.

* * *

Hyera menyusuri sepanjang jembatan. Matanya sibuk mengedarkan pandangan untuk menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Sesekali mengeratkan blazer abu-abunya, Hyera melangkah cepat berdasarkan informasi yang didapatnya dari Hoseok.

"_Dia memintaku untuk mengantarnya di tengah jembatan karena ada hal yang perlu dilakukannya. Jadi aku menurutinya saja setelah itu aku pergi."_

Hoseok mengantar Yoongi ke jembatan dimana dirinya berada. Masalahnya, jembatan ini sangat panjang dan Hyera harus menemukan teman sebangkunya sendirian.

Mungkin sudah sekitar lima belas menit kakinya menyusuri jalanan sambil mengamati keadaan sekitarnya untuk menemukan Yoongi dan dia sedikit bersyukur ketika mendapati orang yang dicarinya itu sedang berdiri di seberangnya. Namun rasa syukur itu tidak bertahan lama karena lokasi pemuda berkulit pucat itu berdiri berada diluar pagar pembatas jembatan.

"Yoongi!"

Suara teriakannya terkalahkan oleh klakson dan deru kendaraan yang ada. Bahkan Hyera sampai lupa jika dia baru saja berlari ke tengah jalan dan mendapat umpatan dari pengendara mobil yang mengerem mendadak. Setelah berteriak maaf, Hyera segera berlari ke arah Yoongi.

Semakin dekat, jelas sekali Yoongi melepaskan tangannya dari pagar, membiarkan tubuhnya yang mungkin akan jatuh kapan saja.

"YOONGI! BERHENTI!"

Terlambat adalah kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan keadaan Hyera saat ini. Saat kedua tangannya terulur untuk menarik Yoongi, tubuh itu sudah menjatuhkan dirinya ke gelapnya sungai.

_Sial._

Entah sadar atau tidak, Hyera memanjat pagar pembatas lalu melemparkan dirinya ke udara dan ikut masuk ke dalam dinginnya air sungai. Berbekal pencahayaan dari jalanan, dia dapat melihat tubuh Yoongi yang semakin tertarik ke dalam. Tangannya terulur, berusaha menggapai setiap inci bagian tubuh Yoongi yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri dan menariknya.

Semakin dalam, udara yang dimilikinya terbatas. Namun tangannya tetap berusaha menggapai tubuh Yoongi sampai akhirnya dia berhasil mencengkeram kaos yang dikenakan Yoongi lalu menariknya ke dalam pelukan dan bergerak naik ke permukaan.

Keduanya tiba di permukaan. Hyera segera meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Setelah merasa cukup, tubuhnya mulai berenang ke pinggir sungai sambil membawa tubuh Yoongi.

Berbekal kekuatan yang tersisa, Hyera langsung membaringkan tubuh mereka berdua. Hanya beberapa detik ketika Hyera menyadari tidak ada tanda-tanda Yoongi akan sadar. Kemudian tubuhnya langsung beranjak, menepuk pipi pemuda Min yang pucat dan dingin itu.

"Yoon, bangun!"

Hyera segera melakukan CPR dan sesekali memberikan nafas buatan. Terus berulang kali. Berteriak frustasi dan meminta agar teman sebangkunya itu segera bangun. Bahkan airmata sudah tersamarkan oleh air yang membasahi tubuhnya.

Setidaknya keputusasaannya terjawab. Yoongi terbatuk dan perlahan membuka matanya. Mengeluarkan seluruh air yang memenuhi tenggorokannya kemudian menatap Hyera yang menampilkan wajah paniknya.

"Hyera?!"

"Bodoh!" Hyera memukul dada pemuda itu sambil terisak. "Kenapa kau bodoh? Apa yang kau lakukan sangat bodoh! Bodoh! Kenapa Min Yoongi sangat bodoh? Apa yang kau pikirkan, bodoh?!"

Yoongi tidak menghentikan perlakuan Hyera padanya. Dia memilih untuk tetap berbaring dan memalingkan wajahnya. Meruntuki apa yang sudah dilakukannya.

"Jangan melakukan hal seperti itu, Yoon! Apa kau lupa kita seharian ini bersenang-senang?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak merasakannya."

"BOHONG! Kau bahkan tadi tertawa sangat lebar. Apa kau lupa?"

Yoongi kembali memalingkan wajahnya. Bohong jika dia lupa tentang hari ini. Kegiatan yang berhasil membuatnya melupakan sejenak apa yang diingatnya.

Hyera menjatuhkan kepalanya tepat di atas dada Yoongi saat dua suara meneriakan nama mereka.

"Yoongi?! Hyera?!"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

Yoongi menoleh namun cahaya disana membuat silau matanya. Kepalanya juga pusing dan merasa kegelapan berusaha merenggut kesadarannya. Tapi hal yang dia sadari adalah pemilik suara yang meneriaki nama mereka, Jeon Jungkook dan Park Jimin.

* * *

Namjoon baru saja akan mematikan lampu kamarnya saat pintu kamarnya mendadak didobrak paksa. Bibirnya berdecih kesal ketika menyadari sosok saudara tirinya berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Apa maumu?"

"Rumah sakit. Kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang!"

"Siapa yang~"

Namun detik itu juga Taehyung sudah melangkah kakinya terlebih dahulu, membuat Namjoon mau tak mau harus beranjak dari posisinya dan segera menyusul saudaranya itu.

* * *

Setidaknya empat orang itu harus bersyukur karena penampilan mereka tidak terlalu kacau walaupun Seokjin hanya mengenakan piyama putih bergambar alpaca, Hoseok yang mengenakan baju kaos dan celana pendek, Namjoon yang sebelumnya hanya mengenakan baju tak berlengan lalu dipinjamkan jaket yang dikenakan Taehyung, sedangkan Taehyung masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama.

Di depan keempat pemuda itu, dua orang lainnya sedang duduk di kursi tunggu dengan kepala yang menunduk. Pakaian mereka masih sama dengan terakhir mereka bertemu, hanya saja keadaannya sedikit basah.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua?"

Suara Namjoon membuat keduanya mengangkat kepala. Jungkook mengangkat tangannya, meminta waktu untuk menetralkan kepanikan yang melandanya.

"Hah, aku juga tidak tahu. Aku dan Jimin sedang makan ramyeon di minimarket di bawah jembatan saat mendengar suara teriakan dari arah sungai."

Ah, Jungkook benar. Sepulang dari mereka berkumpul, Jungkook dan Jimin memutuskan untuk mampir ke minimarket di bawah jembatan dan makan ramyeon disana. Awalnya tidak ada yang aneh sampai mereka mendengar suara seorang perempuan berteriak menyuruh bangun. Mereka sempat berpikir hanya gurauan sampai akhirnya teriakannya diiringi isakan dan berhasil membuat mereka beranjak dari posisi dan melangkah menuju sumber suara. Saat itulah mereka mendapati dua orang yang mereka kenal dalam keadaan basah dan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Mereka tidak mungkin lompat dari jembatan, 'kan?"

Pertanyaan Seokjin kontan mengundang perhatian kelima temannya yang lain. Dia sendiri tiba-tiba saja berpikiran seperti itu tanpa sadar.

"Orang bodoh mana yang akan lompat berdua dari jembatan?!" Seru Namjoon yang takut membenarkan kemungkinan dari pernyataan sepupunya.

"Sebelum kalian memberitahu ini," Hoseok menghantarkan tubuhnya untuk duduk di samping kiri Jimin, "Hyera menghubungiku dan bertanya seputar keberadaan Yoongi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi."

"Kita tunggu saja mereka sampai sadar." Taehyung menengahi, dia juga setengah berharap apa yang dikatakan Seokjin tidaklah benar.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan dan menghampiri keenam remaja itu.

"Siapa wali pasien?"

Keenamnya saling bertatapan selama beberapa saat lalu mengangguk. Kemudian Namjoon melangkah maju mendekati sang dokter.

"Kami temannya, Dok. Wali mereka sedang berada diluar kota."

Dokter itu mengangguk paham. "Kedua pasien mengalami hipotermia yang parah karena terlalu lama di dalam air. Selain itu, apa mereka baru saja terjatuh dari suatu tempat?"

Namjoon menatap kelima temannya, meminta bantuan untuk menjawab. Dia tidak tahu pasti jadi mulutnya tidak ingin asal bicara.

"Kami juga tidak tahu, Dok. Saat ditemukan, mereka sudah berada di pinggir sungai."

Mendengar penjelasan Taehyung, dokter itu hanya mengangguk. "Selain hipotermia, hanya ada beberapa memar kebiruan di tubuh mereka tapi mereka baik-baik saja. Jadi mereka hanya perlu istirahat."

"Terima kasih, Dok." Namjoon membungkukkan badannya, membiarkan dokter tersebut lewat.

Helaan nafas lega menggema di koridor. Setidaknya mereka cukup tenang seputar keadaan teman sekelas mereka.

* * *

_**Next chapter**_

"_Kenapa dia terjun?"_

"_APA? RUMAH SAKIT? BAGAIMANA BISA?"_

"_Apa aku harus tidur?"_

"_Tidur! Aku mohon. Kau sudah tidak tidur dua hari ini."_

"_Hanya vitamin."_

"_Dia belum bangun."_

* * *

**Yoongi lompat, Hyera lompat, aku juga lompat.**

**Mari lompat ke chapter selanjutnya.**

**Gli.**


	15. Special Side Story - Kim & Jeon

Chapter Side Story : Jungkook & Seokjin

Mungkin setelah pertemuan dengan Hyera beberapa hari yang lalu, Jungkook dan Seokjin sedikit lebih terbuka. Mereka tidak lagi mengajukan protes menolak pernikahan orang tua mereka yang akan berlangsung dalam tiga hari lagi.

Acara yang mereka lakukan tidak akan meriah dan mewah. Hanya acara kecil yang mengundang keluarga dan teman dekat dari kedua belah pihak. Oh, tak ketinggalan enam teman dekat kedua putra mereka.

Seokjin sendiri tidak segan menemani sang calon Ayahnya untuk mencari beberapa hal yang diperlukan saat acara nanti. Sedangkan Jungkook, memilih untuk menemani calon Ibunya untuk mencari baju yang akan dikenakan mereka saat acara nanti. Tak hanya itu, mereka berempat juga sempat berdiskusi seputar acara yang akan dilaksanakan.

"Kook, hari ini kau kemana?"

"Maaf, Jim, aku harus menemani Ayahku mencari setelan lagi. Dia tidak menyukai yang kemarin."

"Jin, kau akan melakukan apalagi?"

"Ah, Namjoon! Kau pulang dengan Taehyung ya?! Ibuku membuat masalah. Dia memintaku untuk menukar setelan karena warnanya tidak menarik."

"Ya ampun, Jin, aku menyerah jika mereka seperti ini."

"Aku juga. Pinggangku terlalu sakit untuk mengendarai mobil ke seluruh kota hanya untuk mencari keperluan mereka."

"Ibumu, ah, aku rasanya lelah harus mengekorinya kemana-mana. Ini demi kelancaran acara mereka."

"Kita harus bertahan sampai acara mereka benar-benar berlalu."

"Ya, aku setuju. Tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Kita harus bertahan."

Agaknya interaksi kedua orang itu sedikit mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari keenam teman mereka. Ah, sebenarnya hampir seluruh penghuni kelas F sedikit heran dengan hubungan tak biasa kedua orang itu.

Hoseok melirik Seokjin yang saat ini tampak sedang berdiskusi dengan Jungkook di bangkunya. "Sepertinya mereka semakin akrab?!"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan tidak." Jimin berkecak pinggang, berdiri di belakang Hoseok. "Mereka memang akrab."

"Apa mereka benar-benar setuju tentang pernikahan orang tuanya?!" Hoseok kembali bersuara, kali ini melirik Jimin yang berdiri di belakangnya dan Namjoon yang duduk di atas meja Hyera dan Yoongi.

"Aku tidak berbicara dengannya beberapa hari terakhir. Dia selalu berkata sedang sibuk mengurus pernikahan kedua orang tuanya." Namjoon memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku jaket yang dikenakannya.

"Aku jadi lupa fakta mereka pernah saling adu tinju." Hyuna ikut berdiskusi dengan keenam orang yang berkumpul di bagian lain di belakang.

"Setuju." Taeyong ikut bersuara.

"Kau," Yoongi menyikut Hyera yang baru saja menguap, "apa yang kau katakan pada mereka hari itu?"

"Oh, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tidak kita tahu disini." Agaknya Jimin sedang dalam mode menyebalkan karena tidak bisa bermain dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku hanya memberikan mereka pilihan kecil dan ternyata, hasilnya sedikit lepas dari dugaan awalku."

"Ya, tidak menutup kemungkinan jika kau turut andil dalam masalah mereka." Taehyung bersuara sebelum memejamkan matanya dan menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja.

"Aku hanya membantu, Tae."

"Ya, ya, baiklah."

"Mari kita lihat, sampai kapan mereka seperti itu. Aku bahkan sangat ingin datang ke acara pernikahan orang tua mereka." Sungjae melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil mengamati objek yang mencuri perhatian mereka.

Atau mari kita lihat di hari pernikahan orang tua Jungkook dan Seokjin yang berlangsung di rumah Seokjin.

"Jadi, pekerjaan kalian sudah selesai?"

Jungkook dan Seokjin menoleh ke sumber suara, dimana tubuh kecil Hyera berada di antara dua pemuda dengan setelan hitam itu.

Seokjin meneguk minuman yang dipegangnya sejak tadi sebelum akhirnya bersuara, "pekerjaan kami benar-benar selesai sejak beberapa jam yang lalu."

"Besok mereka pergi bulan madu selama dua bulan dan aku benar-benar ingin beristirahat." Jungkook menguap, matanya menatap malas beberapa tamu yang berlalulalang untuk menghampiri kedua orang tua mereka yang berdiri di depan sana.

"Aku juga." Seokjin mengangguk setuju lalu menepuk belakang lehernya. "Dimana yang lain?"

Hyera mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah. Yang pasti mereka berada di suatu tempat di rumah ini." Matanya melirik Jungkook dan Seokjin secara bergantian sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "kalian mengganti rambut?"

Jungkook menyingkirkan ujung-ujung rambut hitam yang menutupi matanya. "Warna rambutku luntur jadi sekalian saja aku warnai."

"Ibuku mengajukan protes karena tidak mengganti warnanya dan mengancam akan merawat Jungkook daripada aku." Seokjin menarik ujung rambutnya yang sudah berganti warna cokelat terang. "Padahal sekarang kami resmi menjadi saudara."

Jungkook mengangguk. "Ayahku juga mengatakan hal seperti itu. Dia mulai berani mengancamku dengan berbagai hal tentang Seokjin."

Hyera hanya mengangguk paham, menikmati segelas minuman yang berada di tangannya. "Walaupun perubahan hubungan kalian mendadak dan cukup mengejutkan aku, juga yang lain." Dia menghela nafas ketika menyadari pandangan dari dua orang itu kini tertuju padanya. "Sekali lagi, selamat atas hubungan baru kalian."

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu." Seokjin menyimpan gelasnya ke meja yang ada di belakang mereka. "Sekarang aku mulai memahami kebahagiaan seperti apa yang Ibuku pantas dapatkan."

"Aku juga." Jungkook menghela nafas lalu tersenyum. "Setidaknya aku bisa melihat senyum tulus dari Ayahku saat ini. Dia sangat bahagia setelah sekian lama." Matanya tertuju pada Ayahnya yang saat ini sedang berbincang dengan tamu-tamunya.

"Ugh, Ayahmu tetap menyeramkan lebih dari apapun." Hyera bergidik ngeri. Dia masih merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan pria yang berstatus sebagai Ayah teman sekelasnya itu.

"Aku tersinggung." Jungkook menyikut pelan gadis itu. "Ayo cari yang lain! Pasti mereka sedang party di belakang."

"Ah, kau benar juga. Bisa-bisanya mereka berpesta tanpa kita." Hyera mencebik, mengundang tatapan gemas dari Seokjin.

"Hye, berhenti bertingkah menggemaskan. Bisa-bisa aku suka padamu."

Tiba-tiba saja Jungkook merangkul gadis itu, berusaha menjauhkannya dari Seokjin. "Hoho, tidak akan kubiarkan."

Seokjin berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Jungkook dari Hyera. "Apa masalahmu? Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku? Kau juga suka padanya?"

"Hmm, bagaimana ya?" Jungkook melirik Hyera yang sudah meneguk ludahnya, "aku sudah pernah mencicipinya."

"Iuh, singkirkan tangan kotormu dari Hyera yang masih suci!" Seokjin menatap jijik saudara tirinya itu lalu mendorongnya pelan dan menarik Hyera ke arahnya. "Bisa-bisanya kau berpikiran seperti Namjoon."

"Oh, kau tidak percaya? Aku benar-benar pernah melakukannya. Tahun lalu, di taman saat~"

"Yoongi, selamatkan aku!" Hyera merengek, begitu menyadari Yoongi yang baru saja menghampiri mereka. "Mereka mengatakan hal menjijikan yang tidak harusnya aku dengar."

Yoongi hanya menatap datar gadis itu selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas. "Yang lain mencari kalian. Aku harap kalian selesai berdiskusi." Dia membalikkan badannya dan bersiap melangkah jika telinganya tidak mendengar kembali percakapan kedua pemuda di belakangnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengadu pada Yoongi akhir-akhir ini?" Seokjin menatap aneh gadis yang masih ditariknya seperti anak kucing.

"Yoongi, dia seperti saudaraku. Dia baik dan selalu membelikanku makanan. Tidak seperti kalian yang selalu menyuruh-nyuruhku."

"Oh, lihatlah siapa yang berbicara?!" Jungkook ingin sekali memukul kepala gadis itu jika saja dia tidak memandang Hyera sebagai gadis. "Kau yang selalu menyuruh kami!"

Hyera mencibir sebelum kembali mengadu pada Yoongi yang masih berdiri di depan mereka. "Yoongi, lihatlah mereka! Seokjin memperlakukanku seperti kucing lalu Jungkook mengataiku."

Yoongi membalikkan badannya, menarik bagian lengan dress selutut berwarna pink milih Hyera lalu menghela nafas. "Mengadu saja kerjamu! Ayo!"

Jungkook dan Seokjin hanya mengamati kedua orang yang memiliki tinggi sedikit di bawah mereka yang baru saja pergi sampai benar-benar tenggelam di kerumunan tamu. Detik berikutnya mereka saling bertatapan.

"Senang bisa menjadi saudaramu!"

"Begitu juga aku, Jin-hyung."


	16. Chapter 14 - AWAKE

_**Last chapter**_

_Namjoon menatap kelima temannya, meminta bantuan untuk menjawab. Dia tidak tahu pasti jadi mulutnya tidak ingin asal bicara._

_"Kami juga tidak tahu, Dok. Saat ditemukan, mereka sudah berada di pinggir sungai."_

_Mendengar penjelasan Taehyung, dokter itu hanya mengangguk. "Selain hipotermia, hanya ada beberapa memar kebiruan di tubuh mereka tapi mereka baik-baik saja. Jadi mereka hanya perlu istirahat."_

_"Terima kasih, Dok." Namjoon membungkukkan badannya, membiarkan dokter tersebut lewat._

_Helaan nafas lega menggema di koridor. Setidaknya mereka cukup tenang seputar keadaan teman sekelas mereka._

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Hoseok baru saja akan terlelap saat suara Seokjin menginterupsinya dan membuat dirinya segera membangunkan dirinya dan berlari ke arah Seokjin yang sudah berdiri di samping ranjang sebelah kanannya.

"Hyera sadar!"

Bahkan Namjoon tampak tidak peduli pada ponselnya yang tergeletak di lantai karena harus beranjak dari posisinya secara tiba-tiba.

"Bagaimana? Apa ada yang sakit?"

Hyera mengerjapkan matanya, mengumpulkan seluruh fokus cahaya yang masih berbayang. Kepalanya masih sedikit pusing ditambah perutnya juga sedikit sakit.

"Dokter sempat bilang perut dan pinggangmu sedikit memar karena menghantam sesuatu." Taehyung bersuara, menjawab rasa sakit yang dirasakan gadis itu.

Hyera mengangguk paham. Ah, benar. "Dimana Yoongi?"

Jimin dan Hoseok yang berada di sisi kiri ranjang langsung menepi, memperlihatkan satu ranjang lainnya dimana Yoongi masih enggan membuka matanya.

"Dia terlalu banyak tertelan air." Jungkook bersuara. Dia satu-satunya yang duduk di sisi kiri ranjang Yoongi.

"Jadi, kenapa kalian ada disana?" Hoseok bertanya, bersamaan dengan rasa penasaran yang baru saja menelan kantuknya.

Jimin menyikut Hoseok. "Hyera tidak ingat. Apa kau lupa?"

"Aku ingat, Jim. Jangan tanya kenapa tapi aku cukup ingat apa yang terjadi padaku." Dia menggeleng untuk meralat kalimatnya. "Pada Yoongi."

Namjoon menepuk pundak Taehyung dan Seokjin bersamaan, menghasilkan suara yang mengalihkan pandangan yang lain.

"Kau bisa jelaskan nanti. Kau butuh istirahat."

Seokjin mengangguk, ikut menambahkan. "Benar juga. Kita bisa lanjutkan besok. Hitung-hitung menunggu Yoongi."

Hyera menggeleng. "Tidak." Dia beranjak bangun dari posisinya yang berbaring menjadi duduk. "Aku tidak bisa kembali tidur."

"Baiklah. Kami akan mendengarkan." Taehyung mengambil langkah mundur untuk bersandar pada jendela ruangan.

Hyera menghirup nafasnya sedalam mungkin lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Kami melompat dari jembatan."

"Oh~"

"APA?!"

Telinga Hyera masih normal dan sangat terganggu saat keenam temannya itu berteriak dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Kau, gila?!" Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak percaya. "Kau harusnya tidur saja."

"Aku serius."

Seokjin menatap saudara tirinya lalu mengangguk, memberi isyarat agar mendengarkan cerita Hyera.

"Teman serumah Yoongi menghubungiku dan menanyakan keberadaan Yoongi karena dia tidak meninggalkan pesan apapun." Hyera menjeda sedikit ceritanya, membiarkan keenam temannya mencerna.

"Jadi itu alasanmu menghubungiku?"

Hyera mengangguk atas pertanyaan Hoseok lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku menyusuri jembatan untuk mencarinya berdasarkan informasi dari Hoseok dan ketemu."

"Lalu, kenapa kalian berada di bawah jembatan?"

"Mereka melompat, Jim. Jika kau lupa." Jungkook menatap sahabatnya yang berdiri di seberangnya.

Hyera menghela nafas. Akhir-akhir ini, dua orang itu jadi sering bercekcok kecil.

"Perlu aku lanjutkan atau tidak?"

"Abaikan saja mereka berdua." Namjoon memilih duduk di sofa sambil mendengarkan Hyera. Kakinya sedikit pegal karena berdiri tiba-tiba.

"Yoongi berdiri diluar pagar pembatas saat aku melihatnya." Hyera mengangkat kedua tangannya lalu menatapnya. "Aku harusnya bisa menarik tubuhnya tapi terlambat. Dia melompat."

"Dan kau terjun?" Taehyung memotong, mengundang sebuah anggukan dari gadis itu.

"Kenapa dia terjun?"

Pertanyaan Jungkook kini mewakili pertanyaan yang ada di pikiran keenam temannya yang lain. Tentang alasan Yoongi melompat dari jembatan.

* * *

"Aku harus ke kamar mandi." Jungkook beranjak dari posisinya dan pergi dari ruangan.

Namjoon sudah terlelap bersamaan Seokjin dan Hoseok di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Jimin masih setia duduk di samping ranjang Hyera sambil memainkan ponselnya. Sedangkan Taehyung memilih untuk duduk di pinggir jendela sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Jim, boleh pinjam ponselmu?"

Jimin menghentikan pergerakkan jarinya pada ponsel lalu melirik Hyera. "Untuk apa?"

"Menghubungi teman serumah Yoongi. Setidaknya aku memberi kabar pada tiang itu sebelum dia meneror sepupuku."

Jimin terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk, menyerahkan ponselnya pada Hyera tanpa ragu. "Kau tahu nomornya?"

"Dia memiliki nomor yang sama dengan sepupuku jadi tidak sulit untuk menghafalnya." Hyera menerima ponsel Jimin, mengetik nomor yang akan dihubunginya dan menekan tombol hijau.

"_Halo?!"_

"Yo, tiang!"

"_Oh, Hyera?! Kenapa? Aku dan Daniel terus menghubungimu tapi kau malah menghubungiku dengan nomor yang lain."_

"Ponselku mungkin sedang berenang di suatu tempat di sungai." Ah, Hyera ingat bagaimana dia meminta Seokjin untuk mengecek ponsel miliknya tapi tidak ditemukan dimanapun dan membuat gadis itu berkesimpulan ponselnya sudah berada di dasar sungai.

"_Aku serius. Daniel sampai mendatangiku setengah jam yang lalu. Dimana Yoongi? Apa kau bertemu dengan dia?"_

"Katakan maaf pada Daniel." Hyera melirik Yoongi yang masih terbaring di ranjang sebelahnya. "Untuk soal Yoongi, dia sedang bersamaku di rumah sakit."

"_APA? RUMAH SAKIT? BAGAIMANA BISA?"_

Oh, ingatkan Hyera untuk memeriksakan telinganya ke dokter THT setelah ini. Untuk sekedar memastikan pendengarannya masih berfungsi baik walaupun sudah mendengarkan teriakan beroktaf milik Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya dia berusaha bunuh diri dengan terjun ke sungai."

Hyera yakin panggilan mereka masih tersambung karena Hyera masih dapat mendengar suara nafas dari Chanyeol.

_Sesuatu terjadi?_

"Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu dan kau juga harus menjelaskan sesuatu padaku disini."

* * *

Jimin merogoh saku jaketnya lalu melirik Jungkook yang duduk di samping ranjang Yoongi. "Apa aku harus tidur?"

Jungkook memejamkan matanya, jengkel akan pertanyaan Jimin yang terus berulang sejak hampir limabelas menit yang lalu.

"Tidur! Aku mohon. Kau sudah tidak tidur dua hari ini."

"Baiklah." Jimin mengeluarkan sebuah tube kecil dan mengeluarkan satu pil putih dari dalam sana. Kakinya melangkah menuju nakas kecil yang memisahkan ranjang Hyera dan Yoongi lalu mengambil sebotol air mineral yang terletak disana.

"Kau minum apa?"

Jimin melirik Hyera yang sedang membaca buku yang sempat dibeli Jungkook saat mereka mengitari pusat perbelanjaan dan mampir ke toko buku.

"Hanya vitamin."

Hyera hanya mengangguk paham.

Jimin meneguk air mineralnya lalu menelan pil putih itu ke dalam mulutnya dan kembali meneguk airnya, bersamaan dengan suara derit pintu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Disana, arah pintu ruangan yang terbuka, dua orang pemuda dengan proporsi tubuh yang berbeda sedang berdiri. Satunya berambut merah muda dan lainnya mengenakan hoodie.

"Oh, kalian? Aku pikir kalian akan muncul besok pagi."

"Besok pagi? Kepalamu terbentur? Ini sudah hampir pukul empat pagi dan matahari akan terbit dalam hitungan jam." Daniel, pemilik rambut merah muda berujar jengkel. Dia langsung melangkah maju, mendekati ranjang Hyera. "Kau, kenapa bisa ada disini? Kau membuatku panik, sialan!"

"Yak! Kau mengumpat padaku!"

"Persetan dengan hal itu." Daniel tidak peduli jika dia sudah mengumpat atau mengatai sepupunya. Intinya dia sedang khawatir dan jengkel dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Chanyeol melirik ke sisi kanan pintu, dimana tiga orang terlelap. "Bagaimana keadaan Yoongi?"

"Dia belum bangun."

Daniel melirik ranjang di belakangnya dan mendapati Yoongi yang masih menutup matanya. Kemudian matanya beralih untuk menyapa Jungkook serta Jimin yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Oh, sepertinya aku mengenal kalian?!"

Daniel menunjuk kedua orang itu secara bergantian.

Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya untuk berpikir. Dia juga merasa tidak asing pada sosok Daniel yang saat ini mengundang perhatiannya.

"Kang Daniel, benarkan?" Jimin bersuara ragu seraya mengarahkan telunjuknya kepada Daniel.

Daniel mengangguk semangat. "Tidak kuduga dapat bertemu rival disini. Kalian berteman dengan Hyera?"

Jimin mengangguk, "seperti itulah."

"Kang Daniel yang satu tim dengan Hoseok?" Pertanyaan Jungkook dijawab oleh sebuah anggukan dari Jimin.

"Oh, kalian kenal?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sering bertemu dengan mereka saat lomba dance. Tidak kusangka kau berteman dengan mereka." Daniel mengulurkan tangannya pada Jimin.

Jimin membalas uluran tangan itu sambil tersenyum. "Aku juga tidak menduga jika kau sepupunya Hyera."

"Syukurlah. Jadi aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan kalian." Hyera menutup bukunya lalu melirik Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. "Buka hoodiemu, tiang! Kau pikir aku akan menebak siapa dirimu?!"

"Hanya menduga saja." Chanyeol melangkah mendekati Daniel namun memilih untuk menatap Yoongi. Kedua tangannya bergerak untuk membuka hoodie-nya, bersamaan dengan pandangannya yang bertemu dengan Jungkook. "Jungkook?!"

Jungkook bungkam. Tidak. Bukan Chanyeol yang menjadi masalahnya. Namun Jimin, sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba saja ambruk di belakang Chanyeol.

"JIMIN?!"

* * *

Berkat pekikan Hyera, empat orang yang sebelumnya terlelap harus tersadar. Mereka langsung membantu Daniel untuk membopong Jimin dan membaringkannya di sofa.

"Kau yakin dia tidak apa-apa?"

Namjoon melirik Jungkook yang hanya berdiri mematung sambil memandangi Jimin.

"Tidak masalah. Dia hanya tertidur. Efek obatnya sedikit terlambat kali ini."

"Untung saja aku menangkapnya," Daniel memperbaiki posisi kepala Jimin lalu kembali berdiri, "jika tidak, kepalanya akan membentur kursi."

"Terima kasih."

"Tidak masalah." Daniel menepuk pundak Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

Hoseok menyikut Chanyeol yang hanya terdiam di tempat. "Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah, ya. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Namun fokus Chanyeol saat ini adalah tertuju pada sosok Jimin yang terbaring disana. Dia merasa ada kekosongan di dalam dirinya yang mengundang rasa sesak. Sama seperti dulu.

* * *

Chanyeol memilih membawa tubuhnya keluar dari ruangan setelah mendengarkan cerita awal bagaimana Yoongi dan Hyera bisa berakhir di rumah sakit. Pikirannya tidak menduga Yoongi akan melakukan hal itu, sekali lagi.

Ah, pikirannya sedang terbelah saat ini. Bukan perkara Yoongi. Tapi sosok bernama Jimin yang jatuh tertidur saat mereka baru saja tiba.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya berkali-kali. Dia ingin menepis semua kemungkinan yang ada tentang Jimin. Dia tidak ingin mempercayai begitu saja.

"Hyung?!"

Chanyeol mendongak, melihat Jungkook yang berdiri di depannya dengan kepala yang tertunduk. "Kook, dia bukan Jimin, 'kan?"

Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya, menatap koridor rumah sakit yang masih sepi pada jam-jam seperti ini.

"Tinggal katakan bukan, Kook!"

"Maaf, hyung, tapi itu memang Jimin. Park Jimin yang kau tinggalkan sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

* * *

"Kau yakin, dia tidak mengatakan apapun lagi?"

"Sudah aku katakan sebelumnya, Hyera." Daniel menarik nafasnya sedalam mungkin, "Chanyeol hanya bilang hari ini adalah harinya. Tidak lebih."

"Informasimu sangat tidak berguna!"

"Aku mengatakan apapun yang aku tahu. Chanyeol khawatir tentang Yoongi dan aku sendiri tidak tahu apa."

Hoseok menyikut Seokjin yang berdiri di samping kirinya lalu berbisik, "aku jadi meragukan jika mereka benar-benar sepupu."

"Aku juga."

"Bagaimanapun informasimu tetap tidak berguna, Kang Daniel."

"Aku hanya memberitahumu apapun yang aku tahu, Kang Hyera."

"Bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar?!"

Hei, itu bukan suara salah satu dari empat orang yang sedari jadi penonton. Atau suara Chanyeol dan Jungkook yang tadi keluar. Atau bahkan Jimin yang masih mendengkur halus dalam tidurnya.

"YOONGI?!"

Kali ini giliran Daniel yang harus mengingatkan diri memeriksakan telinganya kepada dokter bagian THT untuk memastikan telinganya masih berfungsi dengan baik.

"Tanpa teriak, Hyera."

Hyera tidak peduli. Dia menyibak selimut, turun dari ranjang dan langsung menghampiri Yoongi yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

"Menurutmu? Kenapa aku berbicara?" Yoongi membuka matanya, menatap Hyera yang sudah berada di samping ranjangnya.

"Baguslah. Jadi aku bisa," Hyera merenggangkan kedua tangannya lalu tersenyum seraya mencapai kerah baju Yoongi, "BODOH! Kenapa kau lompat dari jembatan, huh? Apa isi otakmu? Apa kau pikirkan saat melompat kesana?"

Taehyung dan Seokjin harus turun tangan untuk menarik gadis itu dari amukannya. Gadis itu menarik kerah baju Yoongi yang masih terbaring.

"Bodoh! Harusnya kau menceritakan bukannya melempar dirimu ke dalam air. Apa kau tidak berpikir, air juga dapat membunuhmu?!"

Hyera membalikkan badannya, mencengkram baju Seokjin dan terisak disana.

"Hei, hei! Harusnya Chanyeol yang memarahi dia, kenapa kau yang malah mengamuk?" Daniel melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Bertingkah seolah itu bukan hal apa-apa.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Semakin tinggilah Chanyeol karena muncul disaat yang tepat. Dia segera menghampiri Yoongi yang kini hanya menampilkan wajah tanpa emosi.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Ada yang sakit?"

Yoongi menggeleng dan memilih untuk memunggungi Hyera. "Aku ingin tidur."

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Berhenti berpikiran untuk bunuh diri, Yoon. Orang tuamu tidak akan suka."

Entah apa atau bagaimana, tapi pernyataan Chanyeol berhasil membuat semua yang ada disana langsung bungkam. Bahkan Jungkook menghentikan gerakan tangannya untuk menutup pintu.

"Cukup, Yoon. Cukup bertingkah bodoh seperti kau tidak pantas hidup." Chanyeol mengusap rambut Yoongi dengan lembut. "Sekarang kau masih memiliki aku, memiliki Hyera dan teman-temanmu yang lain. Tolong, lupakan keinginanmu untuk bunuh diri. Orang tuamu tidak ingin kau seperti ini."

Chanyeol sadar saat tangan Yoongi mencengkram bajunya. Dia sadar jika Yoongi saat ini tengah terisak di antara bantal dan jaket hoodie-nya. Dan dia cukup dia sambil memberikan elusan lembut pada kepala itu. Walaupun fokusnya kini terbagi pada Jimin yang masih tertidur.

* * *

"Berapa lama anak itu akan tidur?"

Hoseok melirik Jungkook yang duduk di ujung kaki Jimin. Anak itu sama sekali tidak bergerak dari sana sejak sejam yang lalu.

"Normalnya dua sampai lima jam."

Jungkook menatap sahabatnya yang masih terlelap sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Efek obat yang dikonsumsi sahabatnya itu sama sekali tidak bisa membantu Jimin untuk tidur selama waktu tidur normal. Dia melirik Chanyeol yang masih duduk di samping Yoongi, memberi teman sekelasnya itu sebuah kenyamanan yang seharusnya didapatkan oleh Jimin. Haruskah Jungkook marah?

Keadaan ruangan kembali hening setelah itu. Namjoon dan Seokjin sudah keluar dari ruangan untuk mencari makanan. Daniel memilih duduk sambil memejamkan matanya. Taehyung mengusap Hyera yang juga terlelap. Ah, raut lelah tak lepas dari wajah mereka. Bahkan Hoseok berusaha menahan diri agar tidak jatuh tertidur.

Jimin membuka matanya saat itu. Bibirnya bergumam pelan seraya bangun dari posisinya dan mendapati Jungkook yang duduk di ujung kakinya.

"Kau tidak tidur?"

Jungkook menoleh, sedikit terkejut namun sebisa mungkin bertingkah seperti biasanya. "Aku juga baru bangun." Ah, bohong sekali. Matanya sama sekali tidak bisa terpejam apalagi sejak matanya menangkap sosok Chanyeol.

Oh iya, Chanyeol?!

"Jim," Jungkook memanggil sahabatnya itu dengan suara pelan, "maafkan aku."

Jimin mengerjapkan matanya, tidak mengerti maksud perkataan sahabatnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Soal dia," Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya, menatap ke arah Jimin tapi bukan pada Jimin, melainkan Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri di belakang Jimin. "Soal hyungmu, Park Chanyeol."

Detik itu juga Jimin merasakan sebuah rengkuhan dari belakang tubuhnya. Hembusan nafas membuat tengkuknya merinding. Jimin tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi sampai sebuah suara lirih tertangkap pendengarannya.

"Jim, maafkan hyungmu ini."

Jimin memberontak, melepaskan paksa rengkuhan hangat itu dan langsung berdiri. Membalikkan badannya lalu menatap Chanyeol.

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku hyungmu yang bodoh, Park Chanyeol."

Jimin menggeleng. "Chanyeol-hyung sudah pergi. Dia tidak mau kembali lagi. Dia sudah pergi jauh."

"Aku, Park Chanyeol, Chanyeol-hyungmu, Jim."

Jimin melangkah maju, mendekati Chanyeol lalu mendongak untuk menatap pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Hyung?!"

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu tersenyum. Kedua matanya dapat menangkap airmata yang mulai mengalir di pipi Jimin.

"Chanyeol-hyung?!"

Saat itu juga, Jimin berjanji tidak akan membiarkan saudaranya pergi lagi.

* * *

Pria dengan sebatang rokok itu mengernyitkan keningnya ketika mendengar penjelasan dari seberang teleponnya.

"Jadi, untuk masalah tahun ini anak-anak itu mempunyai masalah dengan salah satu donatur sekolah?"

"_Benar. Berdasarkan informasi yang aku dapat, wanita itu sangat ingin menyingkirkan mereka karena masalah itu. Mungkin dengan bukti ini bisa mempertegas bukti lainnya."_

Pria itu menghisap rokoknya lalu menghembuskannya ke udara. "Kau yakin masalah itu?"

"_Aku yakin. Maksudku, kenapa tidak kita coba? Bukannya ini cara terakhir untuk menutup kelas F dan menyelamatkan anak-anak dari masalah lain."_

Pria itu melempar rokoknya yang masih menyala lalu menginjaknya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan anak-anak itu kehilangan masa depannya di sekolah ini. Katakan pada Minho, aku akan mengikuti rencananya."

"_Haha, kau ini gampang sekali dibujuk jika berkaitan dengan anak-anak kelas itu. Lee Jungshin memang penyayang mereka."_

"Aku tidak ingin mereka dimanipulasi oleh Pak Tua itu dan berhenti disini."

"_Baiklah. Aku paham. Lagipula aku baru saja selesai mengambil beberapa jebakan yang aku pasang setahun terakhir. Hitung-hitung sebagai bukti tambahan yang akan berguna."_

"Kau benar-benar memasang benda itu?"

"_Oh, kau meragukanku? Apa kau lupa, aku ini Nam Joonhyuk. Seorang penyelinap di antara musuh. Tidak ada salahnya aku bermain dengan mereka sampai terakhir."_

"Tapi kenapa mereka ingin menyingkirkan kau juga? Padahal hanya aku yang menentang mereka secara terang-terangan."

"_Hei, mereka tahu kita sahabat. Lagipula aku baru ketahuan beberapa minggu yang lalu dan keputusan mereka baru dibuat seminggu selanjutnya. Izinkan aku bermain sekali ya?"_

"Terserah kau saja. Pastikan kita bertemu Choi Minho dalam beberapa hari ini."

"_Siap, Kapten Lee. Demi anak-anakmu, lautanpun akan kuseberangi."_

"Menjijikan."

Pria itu melempar ponselnya ke atas sofa lalu menghela nafas.

"Aku harap ini benar-benar berakhir."

* * *

_**Next chapter**_

"_Sampai kapan kalian akan terdiam? Kau ingin harimau betina itu mencekikmu sambil berteriak?"_

"_Hei, hei! Aku tidak memintamu keluar, Jeon!"_

"_Kenapa kau pergi? Bukannya jika memang kau memikirkan Jimin, harusnya kau tidak pergi? Apa kau sadar apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada sahabatku, adikmu sendiri?!"_

"_Tidak perlu. Aku bersyukur kau sudah menemukan saudaramu jadi kau juga berhak tinggal dengan keluargamu lagi."_

"_Dengarkan aku, Yoon~"_

* * *

**Gli.**


	17. Special Side Story - PARK SIBLINGS

Park Jimin dan Park Chanyeol adalah saudara tapi bukan saudara kandung. Jimin dan Chanyeol adalah saudara tiri dari satu Ayah dan Ibu yang berbeda.

Chanyeol adalah anak dari istri pertama Tuan Park sebelum wanita itu meninggal saat akan melahirkan putra keduanya. Chanyeol yang berumur dua tahun saat itu harusnya mendapat adik laki-laki tapi dia justru kehilangannya dan Ibunya. Jadi Chanyeol pindah untuk tinggal bersama neneknya di luar negeri.

Tiga tahun kemudian, Tuan Park mengumumkan akan menikahi seorang wanita yang juga memiliki pekerjaan yang sama dengannya. Mereka sama-sama pengusaha, wanita tersebut merupakan salah seorang pengusaha yang berada di bawah perusahaan Tuan Park.

Setelah setahun, Tuan Park mendapatkan satu anak laki-laki yang diberinya nama Jimin. Sebuah nama yang dulu diusulkan oleh putra pertamanya untuk adik laki-lakinya.

Jimin beranjak setahun dan berniat untuk membawa kembali putra pertamanya yang saat itu berusia enam tahun. Chanyeol tampak bahagia ketika dia mendapatkan adik baru yang lucu, tidak peduli jika mereka berbeda Ibu.

Selama beberapa tahun, mereka hidup di bawah kebahagian. Baik Jimin ataupun Chanyeol, mereka selalu mendapatkan kehangatan dari rasa kasih sayang yang dibagi oleh kedua orang tuanya. Mereka tidak pernah merasakan kekurangan apapun.

Sampai hari itu, Jimin berumur tujuh tahun dan Chanyeol berumur 12 tahun, Ayah mereka meninggalkan mereka untuk selamanya dan membuat Ibu mereka harus menanggung semua pekerjaan yang ditinggalkan Ayah mereka.

Nyonya Park mulai memperlihatkan perangai aslinya. Dia membeda-bedakan kasih sayangnya pada Jimin dan Chanyeol. Saat itu, Chanyeol memang berpikir Ibunya seperti itu karena Jimin masih kecil. Namun tetap saja tidak merubah sifat Jimin yang sangat manja pada Chanyeol.

Jimin sangat menyayangi Chanyeol lebih dari apapun. Anak itu tidak akan rela jika sang kakak bersama orang lain yang seusianya, terutama Jungkook, sahabatnya. Jimin akan merajuk selama seharian jika melihat Chanyeol dan Jungkook main bersama walaupun dia juga ikut bermain tapi Jimin tetap tidak bisa mengikhlaskan saudaranya itu bermain dengan sahabatnya. Bahkan tidak jarang, Chanyeol dan Jungkook sangaja membuat Jimin merajuk walaupun pada akhirnya Jimin tidak bisa marah terlalu lama pada kedua orang itu.

Beberapa bulan berlalu dan Nyonya Park semakin memperjelas jarak antara dirinya dan Chanyeol. Bahkan dia tidak segan-segan melarang Jimin untuk bermain dengan Chanyeol, tidak peduli jika Jimin akan menangis atau bahkan meraung.

Hari itu, Jimin belum pulang sekolah saat Nyonya Park berada di rumah bersama Chanyeol yang sedang terserang flu.

Nyonya Park masuk ke kamar Chanyeol tanpa mengetuk ataupun berkata sesuatu. Dia menatap tajam Chanyeol yang sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya.

"Biar aku mengatakan sesuatu, aku dari awal tidak pernah setuju saat Ayahmu itu memutuskan untuk membawamu kembali disini. Kami sudah bahagia hidup bertiga saat itu tapi kenapa kau muncul? Kenapa kau kembali? Kenapa kau tidak tinggal saja dengan nenekmu di California sana? Harusnya kau menetap disana dan biarkan Jimin bahagia!"

Sejak hari itu, Chanyeol tahu jika Ibu tirinya tidak pernah menyukainya. Ucapan seperti itu terus terlontar selama beberapa bulan. Bahkan tidak segan dengan embel-embel mengusir Chanyeol dari rumahnya sendiri.

Chanyeol bertahan karena Jimin. Jimin adalah alasannya berada disana. Namun kalimat terakhir dari Ibu tirinya itu menjadi sebuah tanda tanya besar untuk dirinya dan membuat sebuah keraguan menghantuinya selama beberapa hari.

"_Kau pergi maka Jimin akan sangat bahagia. Kau adalah penghalang kebahagiaan Jimin selama ini. Jadi sebagai Ibu Jimin, aku harap kau pergi."_

Malam itu, Chanyeol benar-benar pergi dari rumahnya. Berbekal dengan uang tabungan yang dimilikinya selama ini, Chanyeol meninggalkan rumahnya dan kebahagiannya disana. Dia pergi saat Jimin tertidur, tidak ingin membuat adik kecilnya itu menangis.

Chanyeol tidak tahu, jika malam itu adalah awal dari kehancuran seorang Park Jimin. Jimin menangis selama beberapa malam, menolak tidur dan makan. Mulutnya terus meracau meneriakkan nama Chanyeol tanpa henti. Bahkan Ibunya tidak bisa menghentikan amukan putranya.

Butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk menenangkan seorang Jimin. Bahkan Jungkook turut andil dalam mengusahakan untuk menenangkan sahabatnya. Namun hal terparahnya baru saja dimulai.

Jimin sama sekali tidak bisa tidur saat malam hari. Dia menolak untuk tidur karena takut orang-orang di sekitarnya akan kembali pergi meninggalkannya seperti Chanyeol. Jimin takut jika Jungkook dan Ibunya akan ikut pergi saat dirinya tertidur.

Bukan hanya hal itu, Nyonya Park bahkan perlahan-lahan meninggalkan Jimin dan mengabaikan putranya demi pekerjaannya yang sangat menyita waktu. Dan hal itu terus berlanjut sampai sepuluh tahun berlalu.

Hubungan Jimin dan Ibunya renggang. Remaja itu juga harus mengonsumsi obat tidur selama bertahun-tahun hanya untuk memastikan tubuhnya terus beristirahat.

Selama ini Jungkook-lah orang yang selalu ada di samping Jimin. Menemaninya pergi ke psikiater untuk berkonsultasi keadaan mental Jimin. Jimin tidak gila dan Jungkook tahu itu. Jungkook hanya ingin sahabatnya sembuh. Namun sepertinya dengan Chanyeol yang hadir sekarang akan merubah semuanya dan Jungkook semakin takut jika Jimin akan semakin parah.


	18. Chapter 15 - TRUTH STORY

Baiklah, Hyera sudah cukup muak dengan hal yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Sudah hampir dua jam setengah dia duduk di ranjangnya sambil mengamati sembilan orang yang ada disana terdiam dalam pikiran mereka. Tidak ada suara, bahkan ketika dokter mengunjungi ruangan untuk memastikan keadaannya dan Yoongi lalu mengatakan mereka bisa pulang sore itu.

Oh, mereka dalam keadaan sadar, termasuk Yoongi yang hanya tertunduk.

Helaan nafas dari Daniel memecah keheningan. Pemuda itu menatap sepupunya yang sudah bersiap seperti akan melemparkan sejuta pertanyaan.

"Apa?!"

Daniel menggeleng. Suara Hyera sudah cukup mengentak keadaan yang aneh dan hening itu. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk menatap Chanyeol yang hanya terduduk di samping kanan Jimin.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan terdiam? Kau ingin harimau betina itu mencekikmu sambil berteriak?"

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Hyera yang memberi tatapan tersindir akan ucapan sepupunya. Detik berikutnya dia menghela nafas lalu melirik Yoongi yang sebisa mungkin ingin memutuskan kontak matanya dengannya.

"Ayolah!"

Oh, gadis itu sudah berteriak terlebih dahulu. Lebih lagi dia tampak akan segera menurunkan tubuhnya dari ranjang dan mendekati Chanyeol untuk mencekik pemuda itu jika saja Taehyung tidak menekan keningnya agar tetap berbaring.

"Jelaskan padaku tentang segala hal!" Dia menyerah dan memutuskan untuk duduk sambil melipat kedua tangannya. "Kenapa kalian terdiam? Kenapa mata Jimin memerah? Kenapa Yoongi menangis? Kenapa Chanyeol duduk disana? Kenapa Jimin memegang tangan Chanyeol? Kenapa tidak ada yang bersuara? Jungkook? Hoseok? Namjoon? Seokjin? Taehyung? Daniel?"

Oh, bukan tanpa alasan. Hyera benar-benar melihat apa yang ditanyakannya. Bahkan dia beralih pada pemilik nama yang disebutkannya satu persatu. Mereka sendiri tampak memasang wajah tidak mengerti. Ah, kecuali untuk Jungkook.

"Jung~"

"Katakan saja, hyung." Jungkook beranjak dari posisinya lalu menatap Chanyeol yang menatapnya bingung. "Itu kewajibanmu untuk menjelaskannya." Kemudian melangkah menuju pintu ruangan.

"Hei, hei! Aku tidak memintamu keluar, Jeon!"

Jungkook menatap Hyera, dingin. "Kenapa? Siapa kau? Diam dan biarkan aku pergi!"

Baru saja Jungkook akan meraih ganggang pintu, seseorang sudah menahannya. Namjoon mengulurkan tangannya untuk menepis tangannya.

"Jeon, aku rasa penjelasan ini tidak akan lengkap tanpamu walaupun aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi."

Jungkook memejamkan matanya lalu menghela nafasnya. Dia membalikkan badannya lalu menatap seluruh teman-temannya.

"Baiklah." Seokjin menengahi. Kini matanya melirik Jungkook, Chanyeol dan Jimin secara bergantian. "Aku penasaran dari awal kenapa Jungkook mengenal Chanyeol dan sekarang Jimin."

"Maafkan aku karena sudah membuat tanda tanya besar di antara kalian," Chanyeol mengusap punggung Jimin yang masih menggenggam lengannya, "intinya, Jimin itu adikku. Tepatnya adik tiri."

"Sedikit terjawab," Hoseok yang mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir jendela mengangguk, "tidak perlu menceritakan detailnya. Cukup inti-intinya saja."

"Aku pikir, informasi tentang Tuan Park memiliki dua putra itu hanya kesalahan penulis artikel." Hyera bersuara. Dia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk tidak mengenal siapa Ayah Jimin karena Tuan Park adalah teman sekolah Pamannya dan sering berkunjung ke rumah saat mereka masih kecil. "Tapi aku tidak menduga, si tiang itu juga putranya."

Ayolah, Daniel sangat ingin menghadiahi mulut itu dengan lakban atau sejenisnya lalu mengikatnya di jendela ruangan. Namun Taehyung sudah mendahuluinya dengan memukul belakang kepala gadis itu. Pelan, oke?

"Lalu, kenapa kau pergi?"

Sepertinya Daniel tidak mau ketinggalan seputar informasi sahabatnya itu. Dia juga penasaran.

"Sejak Ayah meninggal, aku selalu diusir oleh Ibunya Jimin. Berulang kali dia berusaha memisahkan aku dan Jimin. Tapi, hari itu aku sudah tidak bisa bertahan karena hal yang sama dan memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Jimin. Setiap langkah aku menjauhi rumah, hanya Jimin yang ada di pikiranku."

"Kenapa kau pergi? Bukannya jika memang kau memikirkan Jimin, harusnya kau tidak pergi? Apa kau sadar apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada sahabatku, adikmu sendiri?!"

Namjoon menahan Jungkook yang sudah mengebu-ngebu. Sepertinya amarahnya sudah cukup terpancing begitu saja ketika Chanyeol menyebutkan nama Jimin.

Diam-diam, Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangannya, membuat Jimin tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera melepaskan lengan itu.

"Hyung?!"

"Aku tahu, aku bodoh! Harusnya aku tidak meninggalkan Jimin saat itu. Harusnya aku tetap pada diriku yang keras kepala. Tapi, wanita itu bilang Jimin tidak akan bahagia jika terus bersamaku. Jimin tidak akan menemukan mimpinya jika bersamaku. Jimin tidak akan bisa dewasa jika terus bersamaku. Dia mencuci otakku dengan kalimat-kalimat seolah Jimin tidak bisa bahagia tanpaku dan aku sangat bodoh karena mempercayai hal itu."

Jungkook menepis tangan Namjoon lalu melangkah dan memberikan pukulan telak pada Chanyeol. "Sudah aku katakan sebelumnya, Jimin menderita selama kau pergi. Dia takut tidur. Dia takut semua orang akan meninggalkan dirinya sepertimu, hyung. Dia, selama sepuluh tahun ini hanya mengonsumsi obat tidur yang sama sekali tidak membantunya. Dia bisa tidak tidur selama berhari-hari hanya karena memikirkanmu, hyung. Kau harusnya sadar BETAPA HANCURNYA JIMIN SAAT KAU PERGI! BETAPA PENTINGNYA DIRIMU BAGI JIMIN!"

"Jung~"

"Biarkan dia!"

Chanyeol berhasil menghentikan langkah Seokjin yang berusaha menarik Jungkook yang baru saja memberikannya pukulan kedua.

"Aku hanya ingin Jimin kembali seperti dulu. Jimin yang tidak pernah berpura-pura dan bertingkah seolah baik-baik saja. Jimin yang selalu jujur dan tidak berbohong jika dia sedang sakit."

Tampaknya kedua kaki remaja Jeon sudah tidak mampu menopang tubuh, karena detik berikutnya Jungkook jatuh berlutut di depan saudara sahabatnya itu.

Hyera menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menarik bantal dan memangkunya. "Drama sekali."

Oh, ayolah! Siapapun sangat ingin membungkam mulut gadis itu. Atau mereka harusnya tidak bercerita disana, disusul celotehan tidak masuk akal dari Hyera.

"Aku rasa anak itu memerlukan scan kepala untuk memastikan otaknya masih dapat berfungsi dengan baik." Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia sendiri geram dengan perkataan singkat namun menyebalkan itu.

"Mulutmu itu ya!"

Lihatlah, Daniel bahkan ikut-ikut geram. Sepupunya itu sama sekali tidak bisa membaca keadaan dengan baik. Berkomentar seenak hatinya tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain.

"Apa?" Merasa seluruh pandangan kini tertuju padanya, Hyera mendengus sebal. "Aku memang mengatakan ini drama. Apa kalian lupa, ada satu orang yang butuh dijelaskan juga keberadaannya?"

Kini pandangan beralih pada Yoongi yang memilih untuk memejamkan matanya dan menutup wajahnya dengan selimut. Dia sendiri terlihat sudah tidak peduli. Atau merasa diabaikan oleh seluruh yang ada di ruangan?!

"Aku rasa hubungan antara Jimin dan Chanyeol serta Jungkook sudah cukup jelas. Dan aku minta maaf karena sudah membuat atmosfer aneh ini tapi Chanyeol," Hyera memutuskan pandangannya pada Chanyeol, "kau juga punya satu orang yang membutuhkanmu saat ini. Ini bukan masalah siapa membela siapa tapi sepertinya kau lupa siapa yang menjadi tujuan awal kedatanganmu kesini."

"Yoon~"

"Tidak perlu. Aku bersyukur kau sudah menemukan saudaramu jadi kau juga berhak tinggal dengan keluargamu lagi."

"Dengarkan aku, Yoon~"

Yoongi menyibak selimutnya, menatap Chanyeol dingin. "Kau yang dengarkan aku, Park Chanyeol-ssi! Terima kasih atas kebaikanmu karena sudah memungut anak yang tidak memiliki tujuan ini dan mengizinkanku untuk menetap bersamamu selama ini. Aku cukup tahu diri saat kau menceritakan saudaramu dengan antusias sedangkan aku tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini. Jadi kau bisa pergi. Ah, maksudku aku yang pergi."

"Aku sudah menduga. Kau kaya, tapi kenapa tinggal di apartemen tak layak itu? Dulu aku bertanya seperti itu. Kau bahkan punya ratusan puluhan juta di dalam tabunganmu dan bisa hidup selama bertahun-tahun tapi kau memilih bekerja sebagai barista dan dancer. Membelikanku pakaian bagus, memberiku makan sampai membiayai sekolahku."

Yoongi beranjak dari posisinya, membiarkan telapak kaki putihnya menyentuh dinginnya keramik ruangan tanpa alas kaki. "Aku terlalu besar kepala sampai lupa fakta jika kau juga memiliki adik. Aku pikir kau, kita bisa terus bersama. Kau bahkan selalu membantuku menghilangkan ketakutanku selama sepuluh tahun ini. Jadi, sekali lagi, terima kasih atas kebaikanmu. Setelah ini aku akan mengemaskan barang-barangku dan mencari tempat tinggal lain."

Chanyeol habis kesabaran. Dia berusaha menjeda setiap kata yang dilotarkan Yoongi tapi remaja itu sama sekali tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk melakukannya. Bahkan saat mulutnya akan terbuka, Yoongi sudah menghilang dari balik pintu ruangan.

"Yoon~"

"Tidak. Biar aku yang menyusulnya." Daniel yang sudah beranjak dari posisinya lalu berlari keluar ruangan untuk menyusul Yoongi.

Hyera menghela nafas lalu memejamkan matanya selama beberapa detik kemudian membukanya dan kembali bersuara, "aku rasa cukup untuk semuanya. Aku dan yang lain minta maaf karena berusaha memojokkan kalian untuk menceritakan semuanya. Chan, kau harus menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan Yoongi."

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Kalian harus tahu dan aku juga ingin meminta bantuan kalian semua, terutama padamu, Hyer."

"Padaku?!"

* * *

"Masih tidak ingin menangis?"

Yoongi tidak bergeming. Matanya hanya menatap kosong ke arah depan. Tidak ada cahaya disana dan Daniel cukup mudah menebak.

"Apa Hyera memojokkanmu?"

Sama sekali tidak ada jawaban dari remaja berkulit pucat itu. Ah, sepertinya Daniel tidak peduli. Dia akan terus berbicara sampai anak itu menyahut ucapannya.

"Ibuku sudah meninggal dan hanya menyisakan aku, Ayahku dan anak menyebalkan itu. Hal ini bukan rahasia umum lagi untuk kalian." Daniel menatap langit biru yang ditutupi oleh awan-awan putih. "Aku dan Hyera bukan saudara kandung tapi banyak orang yang beranggapan kami benar saudara apa adanya. Padahal kami hanya sepupu dan tidak ada masalah dengan hal itu."

"Aku senang saat Hyera kecil datang ke tangan Ibuku dan menjadi bagian dari kami. Ah, harusnya anak itu memanggil Ayahku dengan Ayah bukannya Paman. Dia bilang, dia hanya ingin merebut Ibu dan tidak butuh Ayah. Jadi kami sering bertengkar untuk memperebutkan Ibu. Sederhana tapi aku senang Hyera bisa bahagia dan melupakan beberapa hal yang sekali terjadi dapat menghancurkan dirinya."

"Hyera dan segala keegoisannya? Tidak ada yang memperkirakan alasan yang tersembunyi di dalamnya." Daniel menghela nafas sejenak lalu melirik Yoongi yang kini hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ah, sepertinya cara ini berhasil mengundang rasa penasaran dalam diri remaja berkulit pucat itu. "Tapi, ada beberapa hari dimana Hyera berada di titik terendahnya."

"Lima belas tahun yang lalu, Ibu kami meninggal. Menangis? Siapa yang tidak sedih ditinggalkan oleh Ibu yang menyayangi kita tanpa membeda-bedakan? Aku bahkan menangis seminggu berturut-turut. Apalagi Hyera. Aku pernah cerita tentang kebiasaannya, 'kan? Saat dia mendapat masalah buruk lalu jatuh tidur maka saat bangun, dia akan melupakannya."

Daniel sedikit terkejut kala Yoongi merespon ucapannya. Remaja itu mengangguk dalam diamnya. Jadi Daniel memutuskan untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Hal itu terus terjadi selama beberapa hari. Hari ini dia menangis sampai tidur lalu bangun dalam keadaan lupa kemudian teringat dan kembali menangis. Puncaknya hari ketujuh Ibu meninggal. Hyera menolak untuk makan dan minum bahkan terus menangis meneriakkan nama Ibu. Tidurpun tidak membantunya. Ayah sampai membawanya ke psikiater dan butuh seminggu untuk mengembalikan keadaannya dan memberinya pengertian."

"Sayang sekali, itu tidak bertahan lama. Ibu Hyera datang. Maksudku, Ibu yang sebenarnya. Ibu yang melahirkannya lalu membuangnya." Daniel merasa lehernya tercekat karena ucapannya sendiri, bahkan perutnya ikut mual menceritakan hal tersebut. "Wanita itu datang ke rumah kami dan langsung mengomeli Hyera karena kejadian itu. Berhasil membuat gadis itu jatuh ke titik terbawahnya lagi dalam satu bulan. Memakinya, mengatainya, apapun yang harusnya tidak diterima Hyera saat ittu. Wanita itu bahkan menyeret Hyera untuk dibawa ke panti asuhan dengan alasan hanya akan menyusahkan aku dan Ayah. Jahat, bukan? Padahal itu Ibunya sendiri. Sejak hari itu, aku sangat membenci Ibunya, wanita yang juga bibiku."

"Dia pernah bertanya, apa rasanya dipeluk oleh orang tua, apa rasanya hangat."

Ah, Yoongi bersuara dan Daniel berusaha mengulum senyumnya. Kemajuan yang signifikan.

"Begitukah? Dia memang tidak pernah mendapatkannya kecuali dari aku dan orang tuaku. Hanya itu. Setidaknya itu cukup untuk menjawab rasa penasarannya walaupun tidak mungkin menutup keinginannya."

"Yoon!" panggilnya pada Yoongi dan entah kenapa panggilan itu berhasil membuat remaja itu menoleh. "Ada satu hal yang pernah membuatku menangis hampir ingin mati. Rasanya lebih tajam daripada tanganmu yang teriris atau sejenisnya."

Daniel dapat melihat Yoongi yang masih setia menatapnya, dengan kedua tangannya yang saling menggenggam.

"Apa tentang Hyera?"

Yoongi hilang kesabaran karena Daniel tak kunjung melanjutkan ceritanya.

Daniel mengangguk. "Kejadiannya baru. Dua tahun yang lalu, wanita itu datang dengan sebuah tas yang berisi uang sebagai bayaran karena sudah merawat Hyera. Aku tidak peduli apapun yang dibicarakannya pada Ayahku."

"Aku dan Hyera sedang bertengkar saat itu. Kami hanya bertengkar karena hal sepele, seperti saudara pada umumnya. Tapi sepertinya wanita itu salah memperkirakan. Jadi dia langsung memarahi Hyera. Tidak, bukan masalah dia memarahi tapi bagaimana dia mengatakan kalimat-kalimat sialan itu. Aku tanya padamu, bagaimana perasaanmu saat Ibumu sendiri mengatakan lebih baik dirimu mati daripada dia menghabiskan ratusan juta uang untuk merawatmu?"

Daniel tidak tahu jika Yoongi baru saja membuat telapak tangannya berdarah karena genggamannya sendiri.

"Wanita itu berkata seolah Hyera tidak lebih berharga daripada tumpukan uang yang diserahkannya kepada Ayahku. Kau pikirkan saja betapa menyakitkannya ucapan wanita itu padahal Hyera sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun yang merugikan padanya. Hei, Hyera tinggal dengan Ayahku kenapa dia yang harusnya repot dengan apa yang dilakukan Hyera?"

"Lalu, apa yang dilakukan Hyera? Bukannya dengan tidur dia akan melupakan apa yang terjadi?!"

"Awalnya kami pikir begitu, tapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya." Daniel menutup wajahnya, mengingatkan hari-hari berat yang dialami oleh Hyera adalah satu kesakitan sendiri baginya. "Hyera tidak keluar kamar setelah kejadian itu. Dia hebat, serius. Dia jago berbohong dan mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja. Dia mengatakan jika dirinya sedang pusing memikirkan ujian sekolah menengah pertama. Aku dan Ayah tertipu. Kami sangat bodoh saat itu dan mempercayainya selama dua hari."

"Hyera semakin sering menghabiskan waktunya di kamarnya yang terkunci. Kami bahkan tidak tahu jika anak itu membolos sekolah selama beberapa hari. Sampai hari keempat, gurunya datang ke rumah dan menanyakan kabarnya yang sudah membolos selama empat hari ini. Setelah itu, kami sadar jika Hyera melakukan sesuatu diam-diam. Kau tahu, dia melukai dirinya sendiri hanya dengan tangan-tangannya. Tidak ada benda tajam, hanya dengan kuku-kukunya sudah berhasil membuat berbagai luka di tubuhnya."

"Hal terparah, dia merendam dirinya dalam bak mandi dan menangis disana. Menenggelamkan kepalanya. Aku sangat beruntung karena masih bisa melihatnya bernafas sampai detik ini. Aku takut, aku sangat takut dia melakukan hal-hal yang mengancam dirinya. Aku tidak mau kehilangan Hyera apapun yang terjadi."

"Aku juga."

Daniel langsung menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Yoongi yang kini telah kembali tertunduk.

"Aku juga pernah mencoba bunuh diri. Bukan sekali tapi berkali-kali." Yoongi menjeda kalimatnya untuk menghela nafas. Dia ingat tiap detik saat hari-hari itu terjadi. "Kemarin aku berniat untuk melakukannya lagi. Aku pikir itu satu-satunya cara menghilangkan semua rasa sakit yang ada. Aku ingin berhenti. Aku ingin menyerah."

Dia sedikit tertawa kecil lalu melanjutkan ceritanya, "tapi aku tidak menduga Hyera akan ikut lompat denganku padahal aku sudah memastikan tidak akan bertemu dengan siapapun yang aku kenal disana. Dia memakiku dan menyadarkanku akan beberapa hal."

"Anak itu memang otaknya selalu tertinggal di suatu tempat dan melakukan hal bodoh. Tapi aku juga bersyukur kalian berhasil selamat." Daniel menepuk punggung Yoongi, pelan.

"Dia bodoh dan aku lebih bodoh." Yoongi membuka telapak tangannya yang sudah dipenuhi bercak darah kering. "Saat tubuhku menyentuh air, bayangan mereka muncul. Bayangan yang membuatku teringat kegiatan kami hari itu. Merayakan ulang tahun Hyera, pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan dan lainnya. Lalu, aku tidak tahu kenapa bayangan Chanyeol juga ikut muncul. Bagaimana dia marah dan menamparku beberapa kali hanya untuk menyadarkanku dari ide bodohku."

"Sebenarnya Chanyeol itu peduli padamu. Hari itu dia menghubungiku hampir tiap setengah jam sekali hanya untuk menanyakan keadaanmu lewat Hyera. Dianya saja yang terlalu bodoh untuk menunjukkan cara menunjukkan rasa pedulinya. Aku tahu, kau juga seperti itu, 'kan? Bertingkah seolah Chanyeol hanya musuh tapi sebenarnya kau sama sekali tidak menginginkan dia pergi sama sekali."

"Kau benar. Aku hanya tidak mau kehilangan lagi. Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengulurkan tangannya dan menawarkan tempat tinggal saat aku sendiri tidak tahu kemana kakiku harusnya melangkah pulang. Aku setuju, dia dan aku sama-sama bodoh. Sangat bodoh malah. Tapi sekarang, dia sudah menemukan rumah yang sebenarnya jadi aku harus berhenti. Berhenti menerima uluran tangannya."

"Oh, aku tidak berpikir tiang itu akan melepaskanmu begitu saja. Kau tahukan bagaimana dia tanpamu? Saat kau menginap, dia menerorku beberapa kali dan aku mengaku harus berbohong saat itu. Kalian sungguh sangat menyebalkan."

"Jadi, aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak ingin dia pergi tapi aku juga tidak ingin melarangnya."

"Kalian bisa membicarakan itu baik-baik. Kau tahu, Hyera ataupun aku akan membuka pintu untukmu juga. Karena Hyera sendiri mengatakan ingin mempunyai saudara sepertimu. Dia bahkan sering membandingkan aku dan kau. Tunggu! Kau bilang merayakan ulang tahu Hyera?"

Yoongi langsung menoleh ke arah Daniel lalu mengangguk. "Ada apa?"

"Dia tidak suka merayakan ulang tahun karena hari itu juga dia dibuang oleh orang tuanya. Jadi Hyera sama sekali tidak menyukai ulang tahun. Dia hanya menghitung umurnya setiap pergantian tahun."

"Jadi, maksudmu hari ulang tahun Hyera adalah hari dimana dia tidak dianggap oleh orang tuanya?"

Daniel mengangguk. "Anak itu penuh rahasia yang mengejutkan. Tapi aku rasa, kalian sudah menemukan sebagiannya."

Yoongi menatap langit yang berubah mendung. "Hari itu juga hari kematian orang tuaku."

* * *

"Jadi, maksudmu Yoongi sudah sering mencoba bunuh diri?"

Seokjin bersuara, tidak percaya akan cerita yang dibeberkan Daniel tentang teman sekelasnya yang berkulit pucat itu.

Chanyeol tampak mengangguk. "Dia hanya mencoba bunuh diri di satu hari yang sama setiap tahun dan itu kemarin. Alasannya hanya satu karena hari itu adalah hari dimana orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan."

"Kemarin?" Namjoon melirik Hyera yang masih menatap Chanyeol. "Hari ulang tahun Hyera?"

Semua kepala kini terangkat dan tertuju pada satu orang yang satu-satunya berjenis kelamin yang berbeda dengan mereka. Gadis itu hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Jadi, maksudmu hari kematian orang tua Yoongi bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahun Hyera?" Hoseok menatap Chanyeol yang memberikan jawaban berupa anggukan.

"Lupakan masalah ulang tahunnya. Aku sendiri tidak berharap terlahir jadi lanjutkan saja ceritanya." Hyera mengibaskan tangan kirinya lalu kembali melipat kedua tangannya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Dia sedikit tahu perihal Hyera yang tidak menyukai hari kelahirannya bahkan sampai detik ini. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Aku dan Yoongi bertemu sepuluh tahun yang lalu, tepat dua minggu setelah aku pergi dari rumah. Dia sedang berada di titik terbawahnya. Orang tuanya meninggal, kasus kecelakaan orang tuanya dianggap sebagai kecelakaan yang tidak disengaja, tidak ada keluarga yang mau merawatnya. Hari itu aku melihat sosok Jimin di matanya. Dia sama seperti Jimin tapi Yoongi tidak seceria Jimin. Aku rasa, dia dan Jimin adalah sama. Untuk saat itu."

"Lama kelamaan, aku tersadar jika Yoongi dan Jimin adalah dua orang yang berbeda. Jimin dengan segala sisi ceria dan berisiknya sedangkan Yoongi dengan segala sisi dingin dan kelamnya. Hal itu membuatku selalu merindukan Jimin tapi aku juga tidak ingin kehilangan Yoongi."

"Aku semakin tersadar saat setahun tinggal dengannya. Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat Yoongi menyayat lengannya." Chanyeol tersenyum miris jika mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu. "Dia berhasil selamat walaupun sempat tak sadarkan diri beberapa hari. Dan itu terus berulang selama tiga tahun sampai akhirnya aku menyadari Yoongi tidak dalam keadaan baik sepenuhnya. Dia berusaha melukai dirinya dengan atau tanpa apapun. Hanya berbekal kuku-kukunya, anak itu sudah berhasil melukai tangannya. Yoongi tertekan dan aku dengan bodohnya tidak tahu. Aku bertanya pada teman sekolahku dan dia menyuruhku untuk membawa Yoongi ke psikiater."

"Yoongi mulai berhenti melukai tubuhnya, kecuali saat dia mendapat mimpi buruk. Tapi puncaknya, dia akan terus berusaha mengakhiri hidupnya di tanggal dan bulan yang sama. Saat Hoseok datang menjemputnya, aku sama sekali tidak ingat tentang hari itu dan malah membiarkannya pergi. Saat aku tersadar, Hyera mengatakan Yoongi sedang bermain dengan kalian. Sungguh, aku pikir Yoongi melupakan hari itu tapi aku tetap menghubungi Daniel untuk memastikannya."

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap teman-teman adiknya itu lalu tersenyum simpul. "Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan Yoongi. Aku bersyukur karena dia masih bisa bernafas sampai sekarang."

Namjoon yang berdiri tak jauh dari Chanyeol langsung menepuk pundak pemuda itu dan berkata, "sebagai teman, sudah sewajarnya saling membantu."

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan, hyung?"

Chanyeol melirik Jungkook lalu beralih pada adiknya, Jimin kemudian menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. Jimin tidak ingin melepaskanku lagi sepertinya tapi Yoongi juga butuh seseorang di sisinya." Ah, Jimin kembali menarik lengannya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Mencengkeramnya erat.

Hyera memilih untuk menatap kedua tangannya lalu menghela nafas. "Aku rasa kalian perlu menyelesaikan hal ini bersama."

* * *

"Dasar Pak Tua sialan. Apa sulitnya menyingkirkan mereka dari sekolah? Aku hanya perlu menyingkirkan mereka."

Wanita itu mencengkeram erat pulpennya lalu melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Detik berikutnya dia kembali tersenyum sinis.

"Jika sampai waktu ujian berakhir mereka masih disana, aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang dapat merusak hubungan mereka. Min Yoongi, Byun Hyera dan Jung Hoseok, kalian bertiga akan mendapat jatah yang spesial tentang kenyataan yang sebenarnya."

* * *

_**Next chapter**_

_"Kemana saja kalian kemarin?"_

_"Kau akan tinggal kemana? Depan pertokoan? Bawah jembatan? Kursi taman?"_

_"Lalu, apa aku selama ini? Bukan temanmu? Bukan teman sebangkumu?"_

_"Bagaimana dengan Jimin?"_

_"Jadi aku salah?"_

_"Kenapa rumahku?"_

* * *

**Gli.**


	19. Chapter 16 - THE REASON

"Kemana saja kalian kemarin?"

Seongcheol berdiri tepat di depan pintu masuk dimana delapan temannya baru saja tiba. Matanya bergerak untuk menatap mereka satu persatu dan mengulang pertanyaan yang sama.

"Kalian berulang kali tidak masuk bersamaan. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Hyuna tidak mau ketinggalan untuk mendapatkan informasi dari delapan orang yang sama sekali tidak diberi kesempatan untuk duduk itu.

"Lee-ssaem mencari kalian dan khawatir dengan keadaan kalian."

Taeyong ikut berkumandang. Dia sedikit melangkah mundur setelah didorong oleh Namjoon yang ingin melangkah masuk.

"Kami hanya liburan. Jenuh karena harus berakhir di sekolah."

"Yakin? Tidak ada masalah, 'kan?"

Taehyung tersenyum tipis sebagai respon dari pertanyaan Sungjae. "Tidak ada masalah."

Hoseok melipat tangannya, "kenapa kalian terlihat khawatir?"

"Tentu saja. Kami berpikir kalian mengkhianati kami dan berniat meninggalkan sekolah ini secara diam-diam." Seongcheol angkat bicara.

Namjoon menepuk pundak ketua kelas mereka beberapa kali lalu berucap, "tidak akan. Terlalu menyenangkan disini. Tenang saja."

"Ujian tidak lama lagi jadi kami semua pesimis." Taeyong menundukkan kepalanya disusul dengan helaan nafas kecil.

"Kita lihat saja selanjutnya. Banyak hal yang akan terjadi." Jungkook menepuk pundak Taeyong lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangkunya.

* * *

Sejak kejadian di rumah sakit, sore itu Chanyeol dirundung kebingungan yang luar biasa. Disatu sisi, dia ingin pulang bersama Yoongi, satu sisi dia tidak tega pada Jimin yang terus-terusan mengajaknya pulang. Walaupun Yoongi sudah mengatakan berulang kali jika dia akan pulang sendiri tapi Chanyeol masih khawatir remaja itu akan melakukan hal-hal yang ada di pikirannya.

"Kau pulang saja sana. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Tapi, Yoon, bagaimana jika kau~"

Yoongi menatap Chanyeol tajam. Kedua tangannya terkepal di dalam saku jaket bombernya. "Aku bukan anak kecil. Pulanglah karena sekarang kau sudah memiliki alasan kembali. Aku akan mengemasi barang-barangku dan mencari tempat tinggal yang baru. Terima kasih untuk sepuluh tahun ini."

"Yoon~"

"Bodoh!"

Saat itu, Yoongi langsung merasa kepalanya pening dalam beberapa saat. Hyera, pelaku yang berhasil membuat kepala Yoongi berdenyut, berdiri di belakang remaja pucat itu sambil mencebik.

"Kau akan tinggal kemana? Depan pertokoan? Bawah jembatan? Kursi taman?"

"Anak ini!" Giliran Daniel yang dirundung rasa geram pada sepupunya. Dia langsung mencubiti bibir Hyera. "Tangan dan mulutmu sangat sinkron dalam hal menyakiti orang lain ya? Maafkan dia, Yoon."

Oh, tolong ingatkan mereka tentang tempat dimana mereka bertengkar. Ini masih di lobi rumah sakit dan mereka bertengkar seperti anak kecil disana. Agaknya Jungkook sangat bersyukur jika empat temannya sudah pulang duluan dan hanya tersisa mereka berenam. Mungkin jika ada Taehyung, Hyera akan mendapat pukulan yang lebih atau Yoongi yang sedang dalam keadaan normal akan dengan setia mencekik lehernya.

"Jawab aku, Yoon! Kau akan tinggal dimana?"

Yoongi memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha memutuskan kontak mata dengan Hyera yang terus-terusan mengikuti langkahnya.

"Teman-teman, sepertinya kita harus mencari tempat lain. Apa kalian tidak lihat orang-orang memperhatikan kita?"

Jungkook melirik sekitarnya, dimana banyak orang berlalu lalang sambil mengamati mereka dan memberikan tatapan aneh.

* * *

Baiklah, setelah peringatan Jungkook, mereka benar-benar pindah. Maksudnya pindah dari lobi menuju parkiran yang sepi dan masih ruang lingkup rumah sakit. Setidaknya Jungkook tidak harus menahan diri untuk membungkam mulut gadis itu dengan mencelupkan kepalanya ke dalam bak mandi.

"Baiklah, ayo lanjutkan!" Hyera menggulung lengan kaosnya yang panjang lalu berkecak pinggang. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah Yoongi yang berdiri di depannya. "Aku tanya, kau akan tinggal dimana?"

Yoongi muak. Dia benar-benar muak.

"Apa maumu, huh? Aku tinggal dimanapun bukan urusanmu. Kau harusnya tidak perlu ikut campur karena kau bukan siapa-siapa."

Ah, sepertinya ucapan Yoongi baru saja menusuk Hyera.

"Lalu, apa aku selama ini? Bukan temanmu? Bukan teman sebangkumu?"

Semua yang ada disana dapat menyimpulkan Hyera sangat kecewa. Dia berlalu dan memilih masuk ke dalam mobil Daniel yang terparkir di depan mereka.

"Jim, kau pulang saja dengan Jungkook. Akan kupastikan saudaramu ini sampai ke rumahmu malam ini."

"Niel, apa yang~"

"Yoongi, kau ikut denganku!"

"Tapi~"

Daniel menepuk pundak Chanyeol lalu mengangguk. "Selesaikan masalahmu satu persatu. Pertama, dengan Jimin lalu Yoongi dan terakhir kalian selesaikan bersama. Untuk urusan Yoongi," dia melirik Yoongi yang masih membuang muka, "dia ada di rumahku untuk sementara."

Begitulah hari itu berakhir.

Chanyeol pulang ke rumahnya yang ditinggalkannya selama ini dan Yoongi, dia diseret Daniel untuk tinggal di rumahnya selama beberapa hari ke depan.

* * *

"Bagaimana dengan Jimin?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Matanya terpaku pada cangkir cappucino yang ada di depannya. "Jimin, dia sudah mulai bisa tidur dengan baik. Tentu saja harus ada aku di sampingnya. Dia mulai berhenti mengonsumsi obat tidurnya."

"Sudah membicarakannya dengan Jimin?" Daniel mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada meja. "Dan keputusanmu?"

"Dia sama sekali tidak mengizinkanku pergi lagi. Tidak peduli jika pada akhirnya hubungan mereka akan terganggu." Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu meraih cangkir cappucino dan menyeruputnya. "Dia sudah egois."

"Wajar saja." Daniel melipat kedua tangannya lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol. "Siapa yang tidak iri jika selama ini saudaranya pergi dari rumah dan tinggal dengan teman sekelasnya selama bertahun-tahun. Bahkan lebih lama daripada waktu tinggal dengannya."

"Kau benar. Aku lebih lama tinggal dengan Yoongi daripada dengan Jimin." Chanyeol tertawa hambar, mengingat betapa bodohnya dia selama ini. "Bagaimana dengan Yoongi?"

"Dia selalu bertengkar dengan Hyera saat di rumah dan menjadi pendiam saat di sekolah. Itupun aku minta bantuan teman mereka yang kepala biru. Aku lupa siapa namanya, Kim apa ya?"

"Kim Taehyung. Aku sedih kau melupakan nama temanku."

Dua kepala pemuda itu langsung menoleh dan mendapati Hyera dengan segelas vanilla frappe di tangannya. Gadis itu menarik kursi dan duduk tanpa permisi, seperti biasa.

Daniel tersentak. "Kau? Kenapa disini? Bukannya ini jam sekolah?"

"Aku membolos. Diam-diam meminjam motor Hoseok untuk membeli frappe disini dan tidak menyangka akan bertemu kalian disini."

"Kebetulan? Niel, seketika aku tidak yakin dia benar-benar kesini karena hal tak disangka yang dikatakannya." Chanyeol melirik Daniel yang hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Aku memang mengabarinya akan bertemu denganmu disini tapi tidak menyangka dia akan datang kesini. Ditambah lagi dengan membolos. Apa Yoongi tahu kau akan kesini?"

Hyera menggeleng sambil menyeruput minumannya. "Aku hanya mengatakan pada Taehyung akan membeli vanilla frappe disini lalu mengambil kunci Hoseok."

"Kau bukan meminjamnya, sialan!" Daniel benar-benar memukul kepala sepupunya itu tanpa peduli status gender.

"Sakit, Niel." Hyera mengeluh sambil mengusap keningnya yang memerah. "Mau aku adukan pada Yoongi?"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya sambil menatap Hyera. "Oh, sekarang kau sudah mempunyai tempat mengadu ya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah tidak membutuhkan Daniel. Dia selalu memukulku seperti tadi."

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya." Daniel membalas dengan mencebik. "Kembali ke topik utama, bagaimana keputusanmu?"

"Aku ingin membicarakannya pada mereka berdua dan juga kalian." Chanyeol kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi. "Aku ingin membawa Yoongi tinggal di rumahku tapi aku yakin dia tidak akan pernah mau. Ditambah lagi, sepertinya Ibu belum menerimaku dengan baik. Dia bahkan bertingkah tidak peduli."

"Jangan. Biarkan Yoongi tinggal di rumah saja. Kau ambil saja Daniel untuk pajangan di depan rumah."

Oh, ayolah! Daniel ingin memukul gadis itu lagi. Kelewat sangat ingin malah. Tapi dia harus menahan diri karena café tempat mereka berada semakin ramai oleh pengunjung.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan junior yang tidak hormat pada seniornya. Ambil saja."

Tuhkan, bahkan Chanyeol mulai ikut-ikutan menjatuhi dirinya. Tidak ingin berlarut pada kekesalan, Daniel memutuskan untuk melanjutkan argumennya.

"Seperti apapun keputusanmu, kau harus membicarakan pada mereka berdua." Daniel mengambil gelas minumannya lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol. "Sebenarnya, Ayahku juga setuju jika Yoongi tinggal di rumah. Dia bilang setidaknya Hyera ada teman saat kami semua pergi. Akan lebih menyenangkan lagi jika Yoongi sendiri mau."

* * *

Daniel hanya pasrah saat melihat interaksi dua remaja di ruang tengah. Dia merasa sedang berada di dunia yang berbeda. Hei, padahal dia juga ada disana. Entah kenapa rasanya dia sedang menonton televisi.

"Jadi maksudmu sebenarnya ini hanya pengalih?"

"Sudah aku katakan dari tadi. Ya ampun, pantas saja Daniel bilang otakmu sering bertukar."

"Bagaimana dengan yang dikatakan Namjoon? Harusnya ini bisa digunakan."

"Otakmu benar-benar tertinggal di suatu tempat ya? Dia menjelaskan soal sebelumnya, bukan yang ini."

"Jadi aku salah?"

"Kau positif salah semuanya. Bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke dalam sepuluh besar jika otakmu saja seperti ini?"

"Yoon, seluruh penghuni kelas juga tahu aku terlalu bodoh untuk pelajaran ini."

"Makanya, lain kali otakmu itu dibawa. Disegel kalau perlu."

Daniel dapat melihat, sepupunya itu sedang mencebik. Dia heran, kenapa saat bertengkar dengan Yoongi, gadis itu tidak pernah berkata kasar? Padahal jika itu dia, pasti umpatan dan sumpahan tidak akan terlepas dari mulut Hyera.

"Apa kalian sibuk?"

Tiga kepala itu langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati Minhyuk yang baru saja tiba sedang melangkah mendekati mereka.

"Tidak terlalu. Aku hanya menonton drama."

Minhyuk langsung menoleh ke arah televisi yang dalam keadaan mati lalu kembali melirik putranya. "Drama apa?"

"Itu." Daniel menunjuk ke arah Hyera dan Yoongi dengan bibirnya. "Bertengkar karena tugas."

"Seperti kalian tidak bertengkar saja." Minhyuk menepuk puncak kepala putranya lalu duduk di sebelah Daniel. "Hyera, kau masih bisa main piano, 'kan?"

Hyera mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Paman dapat tugas dari atasan untuk menyelesaikan lagu ini." Minhyuk mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas yang berisi coretan nada. "Produser utama kami dipecat karena ketahuan melakukan korupsi. Jadi semua pekerjaannya dilimpahkan pada Paman."

"Aku jadi heran, sebenarnya Ayah bekerja di bidang apa? Sekretaris, iya. Keuangan, iya. General manager, iya. Sekarang apa? Produser musik?"

"Ayah sendiri tidak tahu. Selama bisa memenuhi kebutuhan kalian, itu tidak masalah."

Hyera merangkak lalu mengambil lembaran-lembaran kertas tadi. "Butuh waktu berapa lama?"

"Deadline-nya besok tapi Paman meminta tambah dua hari. Apa bisa?" Minhyuk memandang keponakannya itu cemas. Ini pertama kalinya dia meminta bantuan seperti ini kepada Hyera.

"Hmm," Hyera mengamati setiap lembaran kertas dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya bergerak seolah menekan tuts piano.

"Ibunya Seokjin memang benar-benar hanya mengandalkan Paman ya?"

Minhyuk menoleh ke arah Yoongi yang baru bersuara lalu tersenyum. "Bisa dibilang begitu. Apalagi sekarang sedang perombakan jabatan dan pemeriksaan habis-habisan. Siapa yang ketahuan berbuat curang, positif dikeluarkan dan untuk sementara beberapa karyawan yang dipercayai harus merangkap untuk mengisi bagian-bagian yang kosong."

"Paman, mungkin ini akan selesai sedikit lebih lama. Sepertinya produser itu hanya memberikan dasar-dasar yang sedikit tidak sesuai."

Minhyuk baru sadar jika keponakan perempuannya itu sudah mencoret beberapa bagian yang terdapat pada setiap lembaran kertas.

"Jadi, apa yang perlu Paman lakukan? Ah, Ibu Kim pasti akan menuntut Paman. Padahal itu baru melodinya. Paman belum mendapatkan orang yang pas untuk menulis liriknya dan ini harus selesai dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu."

"Maaf, Paman," Yoongi yang tadinya sedang mengamati catatan di lembar kertas itu langsung menatap Minhyuk, "aku rasa aku sedikit bisa membantu menyusun melodi dan liriknya."

"Benarkah?"

Yoongi mengangguk ragu tapi dengan senyum tipis yang meyakinkan.

_Oh, sepertinya ada satu alasan yang bisa menahan Yoongi disini._

* * *

Hoseok sepertinya mulai muak dengan perang dingin yang terjadi antara Jimin dan Yoongi. Sejak kejadian di rumah sakit, kedua temannya itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan interaksi yang berarti. Bahkan keduanya tampak saling menghindari. Misalnya saja pada jam olahraga. Biasanya Yoongi adalah relawan yang akan menawarkan diri untuk ke kantin, bersama Namjoon, Taehyung dan Jungkook. Mereka pergi ke kantin dan membeli minuman lalu membagikannya keempat teman mereka yang lain. Sekarang, Yoongi malah jadi orang pertama yang meninggalkan gedung olahraga dan berakhir di kelas dalam keadaan tidur.

Biasanya juga, Jimin menjadi orang pertama yang berteriak saat tiba di kelas. Menghampiri Hyera lalu mengganggunya dan sekalian mengusili Yoongi. Sekarang, Jimin menjadi orang yang paling diam. Jangankan membuat keributan, mengganggu Hyera saja sudah tidak pernah. Terlihat jelas jika si pemuda Park itu juga menghindari Hyera.

"Tugas kelompok kali ini kita kerjakan dimana?"

Setidaknya itulah harapan terakhir Hoseok untuk mempersatukan dua orang itu. Namun, hasil yang didapatkannya sama saja.

"Maaf, aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Jadi tugasnya aku kumpulkan dengan Hyera saja." Yoongi jadi orang pertama yang menolak ide Hoseok dan satu-satunya harapan hanya pada Jimin.

Jimin beranjak dari posisinya, mengambil ransel lalu melangkah keluar kelas. "Aku akan mengerjakannya di rumah saja lalu mengirimkannya kepada Namjoon."

Namjoon, Seokjin, dan Jungkook saling bertatapan lalu mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Yoongi yang mulai beranjak dari posisinya dan melangkah keluar kelas.

"Hyer!" Seokjin berusara, memanggil Hyera yang sedang mengemaskan barang-barangnya. "Aku tidak tahan lagi melihat mereka seperti itu. Kapan berakhir?"

Hyera menghela nafas. Dia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mendamaikan kedua orang itu. Padahal dia sudah meneror Chanyeol tapi sepertinya masih tidak ada jalan keluar untuk mendamaikan dua orang itu.

"Chanyeol dan Daniel selalu gagal membuat mereka bertemu. Ah, malam ini harus berakhir."

Gadis itu kembali membongkar isi ranselnya lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya. Mengetuk-ngetuk smartphone-nya sembarang sampai akhirnya sebuah nama muncul di layarnya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, malam ini bawa mereka ke rumah Jungkook!"

Satu kalimat itu sudah cukup untuk mengakhiri panggilan. Tidak peduli apa respon penerima panggilan.

"Yak!"

Taehyung heran, kenapa laki-laki di sekitarnya ini hobi sekali memukul kepala Hyera? Namun karena tidak terlalu ambil pusing, pemilik rambut biru itu hanya membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Hyera yang sedang mengusap kepala.

"Kenapa rumahku?"

Jungkook atau pelaku pemukulan sekaligus korban tidak langsung, mengajukan protes. Dia sedikit tersentak ketika namanya disebut oleh gadis itu.

Hyera mengumpat pelan sebelum akhirnya memberi jawaban. "Seokjin bilang, rumahmu kosong hari ini. Ayah dan Ibu kalian sedang keluar kota untuk perjalanan bisnis."

"Kenapa tidak rumah Seokjin? Hoseok? Atau Namjoon?"

"Untuk rumah Kim bersaudara, rumah mereka sudah diketahui. Hoseok? Aku tidak pernah ke rumahnya."

"Lalu, memangnya kau pernah ke rumahku?"

Hyera menggeleng. "Sekalian. Lagipula Jimin itu temanmu. Memangnya dia menolak untuk datang ke rumahmu?"

"Tidak juga sih." Jungkook mengusap belakang kepalanya. Rasanya dia kalah argumen kali ini.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Yoongi?"

Hyera menoleh ke arah Namjoon lalu berpikir. "Hmm, aku rasa Daniel punya rencana sendiri. Intinya, malam ini perang dingin akan dinyatakan selesai."

* * *

"Yoon," Daniel berlari menuruni tangga menuju ruang tengah untuk menghampiri Yoongi yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya, "apa kau sibuk?"

Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya lalu menoleh ke Daniel yang baru saja melompati sofa yang ada di belakangnya. "Hanya menyusun tugas. Kenapa?"

"Bisa temani aku? Harusnya aku mengajak Hyera tapi anak itu belum kembali sampai detik ini." Daniel menatap jam tangannya lalu mencebik kesal.

Yoongi terdiam. Masih menatap Daniel dengan tatapan datar yang menuntut penjelasan lebih lanjut.

Daniel menghela nafas seolah paham maksud remaja berkulit pucat itu. "Ayahku meminta bantuan untuk mengambil barang di rumah temannya. Katanya cukup sulit untuk diangkat sendiri jadi dia menyuruhku mengajak Hyera tapi anak itu sedang pergi."

"Baiklah." Yoongi langsung beranjak dari posisinya lalu meraih jaket yang ada di atas sofa.

* * *

"Tidak perlu, hyung. Aku bisa pergi sendiri."

"Ayolah, Jim! Aku juga bosan di rumah. Izinkan aku pergi ya?"

"Hyung, bukannya tadi kau baru pulang dari café?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Intinya aku pergi. Aku tidak mau membiarkanmu berkendara sendirian. Diam dan tunggu aku!"

Jimin menghela nafas saat Chanyeol beranjak dari kamarnya dan berlari keluar. Padahal dia hanya ingin pergi ke rumah Jungkook untuk mengantarkan buku-buku bahan yang ada di rumahnya. Sebenarnya Jimin sendiri malas keluar malam ini tapi memang dasar sahabatnya itu menuntut karena kekurangan bahan materi jadi dia memutuskan untuk pergi. Hanya sekedar mengantarkan tapi Chanyeol merengek ingin ikut.

"Jim, ayo!"

"Ya ampun, hyung! Aku yang menunggumu disini."

* * *

_**Next chapter**_

_"Tae, kau yakin rumahku tidak akan jadi tempat pertumpahan darah?"_

_"Kook, panggilkan Chanyoel-hyung! Aku rasa kami harus segera pulang._

_"Yoon, aku harap telingamu tidak tinggal di suatu tempat."_

_"Paman Minhyuk?"_

* * *

**Gli.**


	20. Chapter 17 - DECISION

Jungkook hanya bisa menghela nafas kasar ketika melihat satu orang sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Bukan, bukan itu masalahnya. Yang jadi masalah, orang itu adalah Hyera. Seorang perempuan pertama yang menginjakkan kakinya di kamar ini. Bahkan Ibunya Seokjin saja dia setengah mati melarang.

"Tae, kau yakin rumahku tidak akan jadi tempat pertumpahan darah?"

Pertanyaan itu ditujukan pada Taehyung yang sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka di meja belajarnya.

"Aku hanya bisa membantumu dengan doa."

Jungkook lemas. Sumpah, kakinya sudah tidak bertenaga lagi untuk menopang tubuhnya. Bahkan untuk sekedar pindah posisi saja rasanya sulit. Dia tidak siap jika rumahnya dijadikan areal peperangan bagi dua orang yang sedang perang dingin. Jungkook masih ingin selamat dari tangan Ayahnya.

"Kook, kau dimana?"

"Oh, itu mereka. Temui sana!" Taehyung menyuruh seraya melempar sebuah penghapus yang mendarat tepat di kepala Jungkook.

Jungkook mendengus kesal. Dia sempat berpikir, kenapa dua orang itu harus ada di rumahnya? Tapi karena tidak ingin rencana Hyera batal dan berakhir dengan sebuah bogeman di wajahnya lagi, Jungkook harus melakukan bagiannya.

"Baiklah, mari kita akhiri perang dingin di antara mereka."

* * *

"Hanya ini yang ada denganmu?"

Jungkook melirik lima tumpuk buku yang tergeletak di atas mejanya. Ah, dia harus mencari ide agar menahan Jimin lebih lama lagi sampai Yoongi dan Daniel tiba.

"Kook, aku permisi ke toilet ya?!"

Tanpa mendengarkan jawaban dari pemilik rumah, Chanyeol langsung berlari ke arah dapur Jungkook tanpa ragu. Sukses membuat Jimin hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Dia terus mengoceh sakit perut sepanjang jalan." Ucapnya seraya menghantarkan bokongnya untuk duduk di sofa. "Seokjin tidak disini?"

Jungkook menggeleng. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil salah satu buku lalu membacanya. "Kau sudah mulai mengerjakan?"

Jimin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Aku sudah mengirimnya kepada Namjoon untuk yang satunya. Bagianku ada pada Hyera. Anak itu masih belum membaca emailku sampai sekarang padahal aku berniat mengerjakannya malam ini."

"Permisi!"

Jungkook langsung menyimpan bukunya ke atas meja kemudian berlalu menuju pintu utama. Disana, Daniel dan Yoongi berdiri berdampingan.

"Kalian? Ada apa?"

_Baiklah. Akting yang sebenarnya akan dimulai._

"Ayahku meminta bantuan untuk mengambil barang di alamat ini. Aku tidak menduga ini rumahmu."

"Ayahmu?" Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti. "Nama atau jabatan?"

"Kang Minhyuk. Jabatannya aku tidak tahu. Dia mengerjakan apapun yang dia bisa." Daniel mengedikkan bahunya acuh lalu melirik Yoongi sebelum akhirnya kembali bersuara. "Jadi, apa ada titipan dari Nyonya Kim?"

"Bagaimana ya? Ibu memang mengatakan ada barang yang dititipkannya tapi aku tidak yakin ada disini. Jadi biarkan aku mencarinya. Ayo, masuk!"

Jungkook mendahului langkahnya, membiarkan Daniel dan Yoongi mengikutinya dari belakang sampai ke ruang tengah.

"Oh, Jimin?!"

Jimin mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Daniel yang menyapanya dengan ramah, serta Yoongi. Ah, orang yang entah kenapa ingin dihindarinya untuk sekarang. Bukan berarti benci tapi ada titik dimana Jimin merasa dia sangat iri pada pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

"Kook, panggilkan Chanyoel-hyung! Aku rasa kami harus segera pulang."

"Niel, aku tunggu di mobil saja!"

"Hei, tidak ada yang bisa meninggalkan rumah ini sampai masalah kalian benar-benar selesai."

Yoongi baru saja akan membalikkan badannya kala matanya mendapati Hyera yang sedang menuruni anak tangga. Oh, disusul Taehyung di belakangnya.

Jimin memincingkan matanya ke arah dua orang yang melangkah untuk menghampiri mereka. Saat yang sama, Chanyeol datang dari arah dapur dengan raut wajah yang sulit ditebak.

Yoongi berdecih lalu berucap, "kalian merencanakan ini? Oh, lucu sekali."

* * *

Jungkook terus mengamati tiga kubu yang saat ini ada di hadapannya. Daniel dan Yoongi di sisi kirinya, Taehyung dan Jimin di sisi kanan, serta Hyera dan Chanyeol yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Jadi, apa masalah kalian?"

Jimin membuka suara untuk pertama kali. Matanya tertuju pada Hyera yang sedang mengunyah permen karet.

"Bagaimana ya? Kau tahu, melihat kalian perang dingin seperti ini sungguh menyebalkan." Hyera menyandarkan punggungnya lalu menatap Jimin dan Yoongi secara bergantian. "Sebenarnya aku dan yang lain tidak perlu ada disini tapi kalian berdua saling menghindari. Aku hanya ingin masalah ini cepat selesai. Jadi, terserah kalian ingin memaki atau mengumpatku."

Sungguh, Yoongi tidak ingin memaki Hyera maupun Daniel. Dua orang itu sudah berbaik hati menyeret dirinya untuk tinggal bersama mereka. Ah, jika saja masalah Chanyoel dan Jimin tidak terjadi. Jika saja Chanyeol masih bersamanya.

_Tidak_, apa Yoongi cemburu? Apa Yoongi tidak suka saat Chanyeol bertemu kembali dengan adiknya yang merupakan teman sekolahnya?

"Yoon, aku harap telingamu tidak tinggal di suatu tempat."

Yoongi tersadar dan langsung menatap ke arah Hyera yang sedang bersidekap. Dia menghela nafas untuk beberapa saat. Dia juga memilih untuk tidak menjawab dan malah memejamkan matanya.

"Chan, sebaiknya kau mulai saja. Selesaikan masalah kalian bertiga." Daniel memandangi Taehyung, Jungkook dan Hyera secara bergantian lalu memberikan isyarat agar mereka beranjak. "Aku harap kalian tidak benar-benar menghancurkan rumah ini."

Jungkook yang sedari tadi terdiam hanya mengangguk. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, matanya melihat Jimin yang memintanya untuk tetap disana tapi Jungkook hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Teman-temannya benar, Jimin harus bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri.

Sepeninggalan Hyera, Taehyung, Jungkook dan Daniel beberapa menit yang lalu, ketiganya langsung bungkam. Tidak ada yang berbicara, seolah ragu untuk memulai perkataan yang tepat. Bahkan masing-masing dapat mendengar suara nafas mereka.

"Apa kalian sedang berdiskusi dalam pikiran?"

Jimin adalah orang pertama yang membuka pembicaraan. Matanya terus bergerak mengamati dua orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Benar, jika mereka terus diam maka masalah kecil ini tidak akan pernah selesai.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf kepada kalian berdua. Yoongi, kau benar, seharusnya aku kembali saja pada saudaraku waktu itu tapi kau sendiri tahu, kakiku sendiri sudah berat untuk melangkah kesana. Pikiran bodoh itu sukses membuatku takut untuk bertemu Jimin. Aku benar-benar takut membuat Jimin tersakiti tapi nyatanya Jimin lebih tersakiti setelah aku pergi."

"Tapi, aku sendiri sangat bersyukur karena tidak meninggalkanmu sendiri. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kemana kau akan berakhir jika aku benar-benar pergi dari awal. Apakah kau masih di dunia ini atau bahkan di suatu tempat yang tidak pernah bisa aku bayangkan. Aku sudah memikirkannya selama beberapa hari ini, bagaimana kehidupanmu tanpaku."

"Mungkin aku terlalu egois karena hanya membutuhkanmu sebagai teman serumah tapi setelah pertemuanku dengan Jimin lagi, aku malah takut kau kenapa-kenapa. Aku takut kau marah padaku padahal kau berhak. Egois, 'kan?"

Yoongi masih menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya, sedangkan Jimin malah membuang muka.

"Jimin, aku sebagai hyung-mu minta maaf karena sudah meninggalkanmu sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Aku juga minta maaf karena sudah membuat keadaanmu memburuk. Harusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu. Itu yang aku pikirkan saat bertemu denganmu lagi. Tapi setelah aku pikir lagi, aku harusnya tidak mengatakan hal itu karena Yoongi."

"Kau benar, aku lebih lama tinggal bersama Yoongi dibanding denganmu. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk membayar semua hal yang seharusnya kau dapatkan selama sepuluh tahun ini dariku. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan Yoongi sendirian. Aku takut, dia sering melakukan hal bodoh saat sendirian."

"Apa pedulimu? Lebih baik kau pedulikan adikmu dibanding aku. Kau tahu, aku hanya menyusahkanmu karena aku, kau harus membiayai sekolahku. Karena aku, kau harus membagi uang tabunganmu demi menghidupi aku." Diam-diam Yoongi meremas kedua tangannya yang dimasukkannya ke dalam saku jaketnya. "Aku hanya menyusahkanmu selama ini jadi beri aku waktu untuk melunasi semua uang yang sudah aku gunakan."

"Tidak. Tidak perlu, Yoon. Tinggal denganmu, aku sangat bersyukur."

"Aku harus membayar semuanya. Lagipula aku tidak peduli kau akan menerima atau menolaknya. Aku tetap akan membayar semuanya."

"Hei, ayolah! Ini juga tentangku, kenapa hanya kalian saja yang ribut?"

Jimin berdecak kesal. Bibirnya sedari tadi gatal ingin mengatakan apa yang ada di otaknya tapi sungguh tidak diberi kesempatan. Ah, Jimin juga sebenarnya tidak ingin marah dengan Yoongi terlalu lama apalagi saat Chanyeol menceritakan segala hal tentang Yoongi. Tapi, hei, dia terlalu gengsi.

"Oke, baiklah. Aku potong sampai disini." Hyera datang sambil menepuk tangannya tiga kali lalu berdiri di belakang Chanyeol. "Hasilnya?"

"Hasil apa? Kau pikir kami sedang diskusi kelompok?" Ah, Jimin ingin mengatai gadis itu rasanya tapi mulutnya terlalu tidak biasa mengumpat Hyera. Oh, tidak di depan Chanyeol.

"Hmm, sejenis. Oke, Park Chanyeol! Sampaikan pemikiranmu!"

Chanyeol agak tersentak saat Hyera menepuk pundaknya dari belakang secara tiba-tiba. Pemuda itu bahkan hampir mengumpat gadis itu jika saja tidak memikirkan tempatnya berada atau parahnya akan dilempar sepatu dari Daniel yang saat ini sedang menonton mereka dari lantai atas.

"Aku ingin mengajak Yoongi tinggal bersama jika Jimin tidak keberatan."

"Bagaimana denganmu, saudara Park Jimin?"

Jimin agak mencibir sebelum akhirnya mengedikkan bahunya sambil melirik Yoongi yang memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku tidak keberatan asal Chanyeol-hyung tidak pergi lagi."

"Berikutnya, saudara Min Yoongi? Bagaimana keputusanmu?"

"Aku~"

"Oke. Yoongi sudah menolak jadi dia akan tinggal dengan kami. Terima kasih atas kehadirannya dan diskusi ini aku tutup."

Sebuah bantal baru saja melayang dan mendarat tepat di wajah Hyera. Pelakunya, Min Yoongi tampak memandang Hyera dengan jengkel.

"Rasanya Yoongi baru mengatakan satu kata." Jungkook menyikut Taehyung yang berjalan di sampingnya lalu dijawab oleh sebuah anggukan dari pemuda Kim.

Hyera mendekati Yoongi lalu membungkukkan badannya ke arah Yoongi. "Memangnya kau akan jawab apa? Sudah positif kau akan menolak, 'kan?"

"Kau benar tapi soal tinggal dengan kalian? Aku tidak pernah memutuskan itu."

"Kau tidak perlu memutuskan." Tiba-tiba saja Daniel mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yoongi lalu merangkul pundak pemuda itu. "Semuanya sudah diputuskan oleh seseorang."

Oh, siapapun tahu pasti seluruh pandangan akan tertuju pada Hyera yang sudah kembali pada posisi berdirinya.

"Apa-apaan dengan pandangan kalian?"

"Kau yang biasanya membuat keputusan seenaknya." Jimin bersuara kemudian dijawab oleh empat anggukan.

"Hei, hei. Jangan menghardik sepupuku! Dia memang kadang seperti itu tapi untuk masalah ini tentu saja bukan dia." Jawab Daniel sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu siapa? Kau?" kini giliran Chanyeol yang bertanya.

"Ayahku."

"Paman Minhyuk?"

Daniel mengangguk. "Dia memintamu untuk tinggal di rumah. Malah harus."

Yoongi langsung menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak mau menyusahkan kalian lebih banyak. Lagipula aku berterima kasih karena kalian sudah menampungku."

"Oh, pada kamus seorang bernama Kang Minhyuk maka tidak ada kata penolakan." Hyera melipat tangannya di depan dada lalu menggeleng. "Kau ingat, apa yang terakhir terjadi saat Daniel menolak permintaannya?"

Bohong jika Yoongi tidak mengingatnya. Dia sangat ingat, bagaimana Daniel menolak untuk pergi belanja kebutuhan sehari-hari di rumah dan malah menyuruh Hyera dan dirinya yang baru saja tiba. Setelah adegan penolakan itu, yang terjadi berikutnya adalah sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Kang Minhyuk menyeret tubuh Daniel dari ruang tengah menuju kolam renang. Sungguh, Yoongi saja sampai merinding ketika melihatnya.

"Bisa tidak mengingat hal itu?" Daniel saja masih merinding jika mengingat detail kejadiannya. "Lagipula, bukannya kau ingin membayar hutangmu pada Chanyeol?"

Yoongi terdiam. Daniel benar, dia ingin membayar kembali uang yang digunakan Chanyeol untuknya.

"Memangnya dia akan membayar dengan apa? Hanya bekerja di café?"

Tidak ada yang tahu maksud kalimat Jimin itu mengemukakan pendapat atau malah menghina. Jimin sendiri baru tersadar dan langsung memukul mulutnya.

"Maaf."

"Kau benar, aku hanya bekerja di café dan butuh puluhan tahun untuk mengganti uang Chanyeol." Yoongi tertunduk. Dia tidak marah akan ucapan Jimin. Jimin memang benar.

"Yoon, kau tidak perlu mengganti uangku. Aku senang uang itu bermanfaat untukmu."

"Hyung, aku rasa itu tidak masalah. Jika seseorang memiliki hutang maka dia harus membayarnya sampai lunas. Setidaknya Yoongi masih ada pekerjaan lain daripada membiarkannya putus dan memilih bunuh diri?"

Ah, Taehyung benar.

"Lagipula Hyera dan Yoongi sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan baru. Mereka ditunjuk langsung sebagai penulis lagu dan produser dari perusahaan Ibunya Seokjin." Daniel membuka suara lalu merentangkan tubuhnya ke sofa. "Jadi, Yoongi tidak perlu bekerja di café lagi."

Hyera mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. "Hah? Aku tidak mendengar soal itu."

"Aku sudah tahu sejak kalian menyelesaikan lagu kemarin. Ibu Seokjin langsung menghubungi Ayah dan menanyakan siapa yang membuatnya. Ayah mengatakan nama kalian." Daniel mengambil bantal sofa lalu memeluknya. "Ibu Seokjin positif menarik kalian menjadi songwriter dan produser-nya. Ya, tidak optimal karena kalian masih sekolah tapi tidak ada salahnya kalian menulis atau membuat melodi."

"Namjoon juga." Taehyung berhasil mengalihkan perhatian seluruhnya. "Dia kemarin menyumbangkan satu lagu untuk penyanyi yang sama."

"Aku tidak menyangka, kalian mempunyai bakat diam-diam." Jungkook menepuk pundak Hyera, sedikit kuat.

"Sakit, Kook." Hyera menepis tangan Jungkook lalu beralih menepuk tangannya. "Jadi sidang diputuskan, Chanyeol diambil oleh Jimin dan Yoongi diambil oleh Kang Minhyuk. Sidang ditutup. Senang berdiskusi dengan kalian dan sepertinya Jungkook bersyukur karena rumahnya tidak hancur."

Yoongi terlanjur geram dengan gadis yang masih setia berdiri di sebelahnya jadi. "Aku bahkan belum memberikan jawaban."

Hyera menoleh lalu mengedipkan matanya. "Aku tahu, kau tidak akan menolak. Pikiran kita sedang terkoneksi malam ini."

Hal terakhir yang terjadi adalah terbangnya bantal sofa yang berhasil mendarat tepat di wajah Hyera, sedangkan sang pilot alias pelakunya, Park Jimin hanya bisa mendengus sebal melihat tingkat kepercayaan diri teman perempuannya itu.

Ah, setidaknya malam itu berakhir dengan damai. Jimin dan Yoongi tidak menyebarkan perang dingin. Chanyeol resmi kembali ke rumahnya dan tinggal bersama Jimin. Yoongi menetap di rumah Hyera dan keduanya mulai melakukan pekerjaan baru mereka, yaitu membuat musik. Oh, jangan lupakan seorang Jeon Jungkook yang sangat bersyukur karena rumahnya tidak menjadi areal perang.

* * *

_**Next chapter**_

_"kau putranya hakim Byun Seojoon, ya?"_

_"Apa mereka tidak pulang malam ini?"_

_"Sudah menghubungi Yoongi dan Hyera?"_

_"Ya. Aku butuh bantuanmu sedikit."_

_"Ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"_

_"Siapa yang akan menjaga Yoongi?"_

* * *

**Gli.**


	21. Chapter 18 - THE FATE

Keadaan café sedang lenggang saat Baekhyun datang berkunjung. Ditemani segelas affogato yang terletak di atas meja, Baekhyun mengamati setiap pergerakan para pekerja café seraya menunggu dua orang yang ingin ditemuinya.

Cukup lama sampai akhirnya Chanyeol menjadi orang yang pertama menampakkan dirinya dengan segelas cappucino yang ada di tangannya. Dia langsung duduk di hadapan Baekhyun sambil mendesah kesal.

"Kenapa?"

Chanyeol hanya melirik Baekhyun sekilas sebelum akhirnya bertopang dagu, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah televisi yang sedang menayangkan berita.

"Adikku, dia terus memaksaku berhenti bekerja padahal dia tahu aku sama sekali tidak ada hal yang dilakukan di rumah."

"Kuliah saja."

Chanyeol mencibir lalu mendengus sebal. "Aku sudah tidak berminat meneruskan pendidikan. Lebih baik sekarang menikmati kegiatan yang ada sambil bekerja dan mengumpulkan uang sebanyak mungkin."

"Kau ini, padahal ibu kalian memegang perusahaan besar."

"Bukan berarti dia menerimaku, Baek. Kami saja seperti orang asing saat bertemu di rumah."

Baekhyun menyeruput affogato-nya lalu ikut menatap televisi. "Yoongi? Dia masih bekerja disini?"

Chanyeol mengangguk seraya menyeruput cappucino-nya. "Dia masih enggan berhenti dari café."

"Jadi, dia tinggal dimana sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun, melirik Chanyeol sekilas. Tidak banyak hal yang dia tahu seputar keadaan Chanyeol dan Yoongi. Selain informasi soal Chanyeol yang kembali ke rumahnya dan Yoongi yang tinggal di suatu tempat.

"Oh, hyung? Sudah lama?"

Yoongi datang sambil melepas apron yang terikat di pinggangnya. Tanpa ragu, pemuda itu menghantarkan bokongnya untuk duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Tidak juga. Sudah selesai?"

Yoongi mengangguk. "Shiff-ku sudah habis untuk hari ini. Oh ya, aku dengar hyung ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Benar. Tujuan Baekhyun datang ke tempat kerja kedua orang itu karena ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Namun sebelum benar-benar mengatakannya, Baekhyun mengisyaratkan keduanya untuk melihat ke televisi.

"Lihat saja beritanya!"

Saat yang sama, sebuah berita menampilkan wajah Baekhyun. Bersamaan dengan beberapa orang lain yang –mungkin mereka kenal.

_Byun Baekhyun, putra pertama Byun Seojoon resmi bergabung dengan kantor pengadilan. Dia mengikuti jejak sang ayah untuk bekerja di bidang hukum._

Setidaknya itulah kalimat yang disampaikan oleh pembawa berita. Sontak mengundang seruan heboh dari seorang Chanyeol.

"Kau serius akan menjadi pengacara?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Hakim. Ayahku meminta aku agar menjadi hakim."

"Aku pikir ini keinginanmu." Chanyeol mencebik.

"Kenapa kau yang marah?" tanya Baekhyun seraya bercanda.

"Hanya bukan ini yang kau inginkan. Sungguh, kau seperti diperalat orang tuamu."

"Hyung," panggil Yoongi secara tiba-tiba, "kau putranya hakim Byun Seojoon, ya?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Yoongi sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Ya, begitulah. Menyedihkan bukan?!"

"Sangat!" sahut Chanyeol.

Yoongi sadar saat kedua tangannya saling meremas, geram dan cemas menjadi satu. Dia tidak menduga jika orang yang dikenalnya selama ini adalah anak dari salah satu orang yang sudah menghancurkan keadilan untuk orang tuanya.

* * *

Hyera terlalu sibuk menekan tuts piano-nya lalu beralih menulis pada selembar kertas lalu piano lagi lalu menulis lagi. Hanya hal itu yang dia lakukan selama satu jam ini. Karena pekerjaan barunya, Hyera sebisa mungkin mengalihkan hampir seluruh waktunya untuk membuat musik sebanyak mungkin.

Merasa cukup, Hyera memilih untuk merenggangkan badannya lalu beralih pada beberapa kertas yang dicoret oleh pensil, terletak di atas meja. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk mengambil lembaran kertas tersebut lalu menatapnya satu persatu.

"Otak anak itu terlalu genius, ya? Hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 12 jam dia bisa membuat lima lembar melodi acak."

Dia sangat kenal coretan khas itu milik seorang Min Yoongi. Oh, ngomong-ngomong harusnya Yoongi sudah sampai di rumah sekitar tigapuluh menit yang lalu.

Jadi dia memutuskan untuk beranjak dari posisinya, merapikan kertas-kertasnya dan meletakkannya kembali ke atas meja. Kemudian melangkah keluar dari ruangan. Mengamati setiap sudut ruang tengah, memastikan adanya orang lain di rumah ini selain dirinya.

"Apa tidak ada yang pulang?" desahnya sambil melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu utama.

Hyera menghela nafasnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya membuka lebar pintu itu. Gadis itu beru tersadar jika hujan deras sudah membasahi halaman rumah. Bersamaan dengan itu, udara dingin menyapa permukaan kulitnya, sukses membuat tubuhnya bergidik.

"Apa mereka tidak pulang malam ini?"

Atau tidak. Karena atensinya kini terfokus pada seseorang yang sedang melangkah di bawah derasnya hujan tanpa pelindung apapun.

"Yoongi!" pekiknya tanpa sadar.

Min Yoongi, pemuda dengan kulit pucat itu menghentikan langkahnya di tengah derasnya hujan. Kepalanya mendongak untuk menatap Hyera yang sudah berdiri di ujung teras dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa ditebak.

Beberapa detik berlalu, tapi Yoongi tampak enggan melangkahkan kakinya dari sana. Seolah tidak peduli jika kulit putih pucatnya kian memucat karena diguyur hujan. Sedangkan Hyera, gadis itu terlihat ragu untuk melangkahkan kakinya karena dia bisa melihat raut putus asa di wajah datar Yoongi.

"Yoon~"

Belum selesai tapi Hyera harus menyaksikan Yoongi terjatuh berlutut di hadapannya. Sukses membuat gadis itu melompati hujan dan tidak peduli dengan pakaian tipis yang dikenakannya. Yoongi sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Yoongi menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Kepalanya tertunduk, menatapi aspal yang menjadi alasnya berlutut saat ini. Hanya beberapa saat sampai dia kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Hyera sambil tersenyum.

"Aku, menyedihkan, bukan?"

Hyera menggeleng. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada teman sebangkunya itu. Matanya melirik kedua tangan Yoongi yang tampak memucat dan bergetar.

"Ayo masuk!"

"Aku bodoh. Kenapa tidak menyadari semuanya? Padahal semuanya ada di depanku."

Hyera memejamkan matanya. Ah, perutnya sedikit perih karena belum menyantap makan malam. Niatnya menunggu Yoongi dan Daniel pulang ke rumah lalu makan malam bersama.

"Aku sangat menyedihkan."

Baiklah. Hyera berdecak kesal. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun jika Yoongi terus meracau seperti ini perihal apa yang membuat pemuda berkulit pucat itu terus menyalahkan dirinya. Ditambah lagi tubuh keduanya sudah sangat jauh dari kata kering. Hyera ingin cepat masuk.

Jadi dia memutuskan untuk berjongkok dan memunggungi Yoongi lalu menarik kedua tangan pemuda itu dari belakang dan menggantungkannya di kedua bahunya. Gadis itu berdiri, memaksa Yoongi ikut berdiri lalu menyeret paksa pemuda yang tampak tak bertenaga itu masuk ke rumah. Walaupun tubuhnya tergolong kecil di antara seluruh teman-temannya, Hyera tetap memiliki kekuatan yang lumayan.

* * *

Entah dalam rangka apa tapi malam ini keempat pemuda itu sedang berkumpul di rumah Kim bersaudara. Seolah mereka benar-benar sudah berteman lama dan melupakan konflik yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka. Ditambah lagi aktivitas yang mereka lakukan sungguh diluar dugaan.

Hoseok dan Jungkook sedang bermain game di kamar Namjoon. Sedangkan pemilik kamar sedang berdiskusi kecil dengan sosok Jimin, ditambah lagi Seokjin dan Taehyung yang baru saja masuk membawa beberapa camilan.

"Sudah menghubungi Yoongi dan Hyera?"

"Argh!" pekikan frustasi dari Hoseok yang menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin. "Sialan, kenapa kau selalu menang?"

Jungkook hanya mengedikan bahunya acuh lalu tersenyum sombong. "Kau saja yang tak ahli bermain ini."

"Aku selalu menang saat melawan Taehyung." Hoseok beranjak dari posisinya lalu mendekati Seokjin dan Taehyung.

"Taehyung itu bukan anak yang hobinya bermain game. Dia itu campuran Yoongi dan Namjoon." Jimin menyahut sambil menyikut Namjoon yang duduk di sisi kanannya. "Tukang tidur dan kutu buku."

Namjoon hanya mendelik kesal ke arah Jimin sebelum akhirnya kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku yang sedang dibacanya.

"Hei, aku bertanya." Seokjin menghempaskan tubuhnya tepat di samping kiri Namjoon. "Yoongi dan Hyera, mereka tidak kesini?"

Jungkook mengedikkan bahunya lalu melemparkan tubuhnya pada tempat tidur Namjoon tanpa permisi. "Aku menghubungi Yoongi tadi pagi dan dia menjawab iya. Setelah itu tidak lagi."

Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya di lantai yang beralaskan karpet. "Aku menghubungi mereka sejam yang lalu. Ponsel Yoongi tidak aktif dan Hyera, anak itu tidak menjawab."

"Kau seperti tidak tahu Hyera saja," Hoseok mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping kanan Taehyung, "anak itu tidak terlalu peduli pada ponselnya."

"Yoongi, yang aku tahu dia sedang bekerja hari ini." Jimin menyahut sebelum akhirnya mengambil segelas minuman.

"Mungkin mereka sibuk." Namjoon menyahut lalu menutup bukunya.

Hoseok mengangguk setuju. "Apalagi diluar sedang hujan."

"Hei, ponsel siapa ini?" tanya Jungkook sambil mengangkat sebuah ponsel yang ditimpanya saat berbaring.

Seokjin menoleh lalu melirik Taehyung yang sedang mengunyah camilannya. "Tae, ponselmu!"

Taehyung menoleh lalu mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Jungkook. "Ada panggilan?"

Jungkook mengangguk lalu beranjak dari posisinya. "Tanpa nama." Liriknya pada layar ponsel Taehyung yang hanya menampilkan sebuah nomor tanpa keterangan yang berarti. "Dia menghubungi dari tadi, aku rasa."

Taehyung menerima ponselnya dari Jungkook lalu menatap layar ponselnya yang dipenuhi puluhan panggilan tak terjawab dari nomor yang sama serta beberapa pesan masuk yang belum sempat dibacanya. Belum sempat tangannya membuka pesan tersebut, sebuah panggilan dari nomor yang sama menghiasi layar ponselnya.

"Ini nomor rumah Hyera." Ucapnya yang kemudian menggeser tombol hijau. "Halo?!"

"Bagaimana dia bisa tahu hanya dengan melihat nomornya?" bisik Jimin.

"Dia bisa menghafal angka jadi jangan heran jika nomor kalian tidak tersimpan di ponselnya." Hoseok menjawab. Ah, dia juga sempat protes saat tahu Taehyung tak menyimpan nomornya. Namun lama kelamaan dia mulai paham. Taehyung sering merusak ponselnya jadi anak itu hampir sering mengganti ponselnya.

"_Ta-tae, kau dimana?"_

Taehyung mengernyit bingung. Dia tidak yakin itu suara Hyera yang biasa menghubunginya dengan nada cerewet dan berisik. Tapi sekarang, suara itu terdengar bergetar.

"Di rumah. Yang lain ada disini. Kau tidak kesini?"

"_Ah, kalian sedang berkumpul ya?"_

Ada jeda disana namun Taehyung yakin dia mendengar suara seseorang mendesis, seperti kedinginan.

"_A-akh, aku ingin bertanya apa kau bisa datang ke rumahku?"_

"Sekarang?"

Pertanyaan sukses mengundang kernyit heran dari kelima orang yang ada disana.

"_Ya. Aku butuh bantuanmu sedikit."_

"Bantuan apa?"

Hening selama beberapa saat. Taehyung melirik Jungkook yang baru saja menyikut punggungnya, bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi dengan ekspresinya dan Taehyung hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"_Yoongi, dia sepertinya terserang demam. Bibirnya terus meracau dan aku memiliki sedikit masalah disini."_

"Yoongi? Aku akan kesana sekarang. Cukup dulu lalu cari obat penurun panas." Taehyung langsung melempar ponselnya lalu beranjak dari posisinya.

"Taehyung, ada apa? Hyera kenapa?"

Pertanyaan Namjoon berhasil menghentikan langkah Taehyung yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Yoongi terserang demam." Setelah itu Taehyung benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

"Kalau Yoongi demam, kenapa dia menghubungi Taehyung?"

Pertanyaan Seokjin baru saja mengundang perhatian dari keempat temannya yang lain. Kelimanya saling bertatapan seolah saling melemparkan pertanyaan dari tatapan mereka.

Sampai akhirnya Jimin tiba-tiba beranjak dari posisinya dan berhasil mengejutkan Namjoon yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Aish, kenapa kau?"

Jimin menatap keempat temannya satu persatu. "Hei, kalian tahukan Hyera hanya menelpon kita untuk mengocehkan hal tidak jelas? Tapi sampai membuat Taehyung terlihat khawatir? Aku jadi ingat Hyera sedang bersama Yoongi."

Entah apa maksud Jimin tapi tampaknya keempat temannya itu seorang mengerti dan langsung beranjak dari posisi mereka. Masing-masing dari mereka mengambil jaket lalu berlarian keluar dari kamar Namjoon dalam satu waktu.

* * *

Hyera mengikuti perintah yang diberikan Taehyung setelah dia menghubungi teman sekelasnnya itu. Setelah menyeret tubuh Yoongi ke dalam rumah, Hyera langsung membawa pemuda berkulit pucat itu ke kamar tamu yang ada di samping ruang musik. Kemudian berlari keluar, menuju kamar Yoongi lalu mengambil sembarang pakaian milik pemuda itu dan kembali lagi turun ke bawah untuk memaksa Yoongi mengganti pakaiannya yang basah.

Setelahnya lagi, Hyera langsung mendorong tubuh Yoongi agar berbaring dan memastikan suhu tubuh itu berkali-kali. Kemudian menutup tubuh itu dengan selimut tebal, menyalakan pemanas ruangan lalu berlari keluar untuk menelpon Taehyung dengan telepon rumah. Ah, bahkan dirinya sudah lupa untuk sekedar mengganti pakaiannya yang juga basah.

Sebenarnya Hyera tipe anak yang tidak terlalu ambil pusing, malah kelewat santai. Kepribadian utama yang sangat diketahui oleh seluruh teman-temannya. Dia bahkan sebisa mungkin untuk bertindak tenang saat ini walaupun perutnya semakin sakit karena terus menuntut untuk diisi oleh makanan. Dan entah kenapa, dari banyaknya orang yang dikenal, dia malah memutuskan untuk menghubungi Taehyung.

Hyera mengamati wajah Yoongi dengan lamat-lamat. Mata itu terpejam tapi mulutnya terus meracau. Memanggil nama kedua orang tuanya, meminta maaf dan menggumamkan kalimat-kalimat yang Hyera sendiri tidak mengerti.

"HYERA!"

Ah, itu suara Taehyung.

Kakinya melangkah cepat menuju pintu kamar yang terbuka kemudian berlari keluar menuju ruang tengah dimana Taehyung sedang berada dengan keadaan setengah basah.

"Tae," suaranya lirih namun tetap berhasil ditangkap oleh telinga Taehyung. "Yoongi terserang demam dan aku bingung."

Pemuda itu berlari cepat, hampir menubruk tubuh Hyera. "Hei, tenanglah! Dimana dia sekarang?"

Hyera hanya membalikkan badannya lalu menunjuk ke arah pintu yang terbuka. "Dia terus meracau, aku jadi takut."

"Tidak apa. Itu salah satu akibat dari demam. Ayo!"

Taehyung hanya bisa membiarkan gadis itu terus menarik ujung jaketnya bahkan saat mereka sampai di kamar. Matanya tertuju pada wajah Yoongi yang tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya. Dia akui, Yoongi benar-benar meracau disana.

"Kau juga istirahat. Aku akan membuatkan Yoongi bubur." Suruhnya sambil membawa tubuh Hyera ke arah sofa, mendudukkannya disana. "Panggil aku jika kau butuh sesuatu."

* * *

Seokjin menghela nafas lega kala mendapati mobilnya terparkir dengan aman tepat di depan rumah Hyera. Dia tadi sempat mengira mobilnya dibawa lari oleh seseorang walaupun Namjoon terus berkata jika mobilnya dibawa Taehyung.

"Salahmu meninggalkan kunci mobil di atas meja." Omel Namjoon yang langsung mendahului langkahnya memasuki rumah Hyera dan diikuti yang lain.

Keadaan rumah cukup hening saat mereka masuk ke dalam. Tidak ada tanda-tanda jika ada orang lain selain mereka disana. Sampai Jimin mendengar suara berisik dari arah dapur dan langsung melangkah kesana.

"Oi, Taehyung!" panggilnya ketika mendapati Taehyung yang baru saja menyalakan kompor. "Dimana Hyera?"

Taehyung menoleh lalu menghela nafas. "Syukurlah kalian datang. Dia ada di kamar sana." Jawabnya sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

"Syukur apanya? Harusnya katakan sesuatu. Kami sampai harus mencerna situasi." Jungkook mengomel dari arah belakang Jimin.

"Aku terlalu panik." Taehyung menjawab dengan senyum tipis. "Ah, Jung, tolong carikan obat penurun panas. Seingatku kau pernah menjelajahi rumah ini."

Jungkook mendengus sebal. Baginya kata menjelajahi dari Taehyung itu terdengar seperti ejekan untuknya. Sejujurnya itu terjadi saat pertama kali mereka mengunjungi rumah Hyera untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok pertama mereka. Agaknya kata jelajah harus diganti dengan kata tersesat untuk tepatnya. Dia tersesat saat mencari kamar mandi dan memasuki seluruh ruangan di lantai satu kecuali ruang musik yang saat itu terkunci.

"Jungkookie," panggil Jimin sambil menyikut perut sahabatnya.

"Iya, iya. Aku pergi." Jungkook menghela nafasnya sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi. Entahlah, dia sendiri tidak tahu harus mencari kemana, yang penting dia harus melaksanakan tugasnya.

"Yoongi, bagaimana dengannya?" tanya Namjoon yang sudah mendekati Taehyung.

"Dia tertidur tapi mulutnya terus meracaukan sesuatu." Taehyung menjawab lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada bubur yang sedang dimasaknya.

Seokjin merangkul Hoseok lalu menendang kaki Jimin dari belakang. Berhasil membuat pemuda bermarga Park itu mendengus sebal sebelum mengerti maksud dari isyarat yang diberikan oleh dua pemuda itu.

"Kami temui mereka dulu, ya? Ayo, Jim!" ajak Hoseok yang langsung menarik kerah baju Jimin dari belakang lalu melangkah pergi.

Namjoon hanya mengangguk lalu menatap punggung Taehyung. Ah, rasanya kenapa canggung sekali? Padahal mereka tadi tampak biasa saja saat ada yang lain tapi kenapa sekarang rasanya seperti tikus yang ingin melarikan diri?

Taehyung menoleh ke arah Namjoon setelah sadar jika saudaranya itu terus memperhatikannya dalam diam.

"Ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

Namjoon tersentak lalu sebisa mungkin mengalihkan pandangannya. "Tidak ada."

Taehyung hanya mengangguk paham lalu beralih untuk mematikan kompor. Kedua tangannya sedang sibuk untuk memindahkan bubur ke dalam mangkuk putih yang di pegangnya.

Namjoon kembali menatap Taehyung begitu sadar jika pemuda itu sudah mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya karena terlalu bingung harus bagaimana menghancurkan kecanggungan yang ada.

"Joon-ah, bisa ambilkan air minumnya?"

Entah sudah berapa kali Namjoon tersentak karena gerakan Taehyung ditambah lagi dengan suara Taehyung. Tanpa menjawab, dia langsung bergerak untuk mengambil dua gelas lalu berjalan menuju dispenser dan mengisi kedua gelas tersebut dengan air. Setelahnya, dia kembali mendekati Taehyung dan meletakkan kedua gelas itu di atas nampan dimana dua mangkuk bubur juga terletak.

Taehyung baru saja akan mengambil nampan itu dan membawanya saat tangan Namjoon mencegahnya.

"Biar aku yang bawa." Ucapnya sambil mengambil alih nampan tersebut dan membalikkan badannya.

Taehyung tersenyum sekilas lalu membuka mulutnya. "Terima kasih."

Namjoon mengurungkan niatnya untuk melangkahkan kakinya lalu menoleh ke arah Taehyung dan mengernyit bingung.

"Untuk apa?"

Taehyung mengedikkan bahunya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. "Untuk semuanya. Terima kasih karena sudah menerimaku dan ibuku."

Namjoon kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah depan lalu melangkahkan kakinya. Daripada membalas ucapan Taehyung, dia memilih untuk tersenyum.

_Terima kasih sudah menjadi saudaraku._

* * *

"Panasnya cukup tinggi." Komentar Seokjin tepat saat Namjoon dan Taehyung masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Pantas saja dia terus meracau." Hoseok menyahut. Dia duduk di ujung kaki Yoongi sambil melirik pemilik kulit pucat itu.

"Kalau besok panasnya tambah tinggi, pastikan untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit." Seokjin menambahkan lalu beralih pada Hyera yang sedang menatap mereka dari kejauhan.

Namjoon meletakkan nampan tepat di atas meja di hadapan Hyera lalu melirik gadis itu. Jelas sekali Hyera tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Yoongi.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Jimin yang ikut memandangi Hyera.

Taehyung mendekati teman perempuannya itu lalu duduk di sebelahnya. "Hyera hanya dilanda bingung, aku rasa."

Jimin melangkah mundur saat merasakan getaran di saku jaketnya. Kemudian segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan semakin undur diri saat membaca nama penelpon yang tertera pada layar ponselnya.

Langkah kakinya terhenti diluar kamar, tepat di sebelah pintu masuk lalu menggeser tombol hijau.

"Halo, Chan-hyung. Ada apa?"

"_Apa kau masih di rumah Taehyung?"_

Jimin melirik ke arah ruang tengah yang kosong. "Hmm, tidak juga. Kenapa?"

"_Aku sedang bersama Daniel, dia bertanya apa kalian bersama Hyera dan Yoongi? Mereka tidak menjawab telepon daritadi, bahkan nomor Yoongi tidak bisa dihubungi."_

"Soal itu," Jimin mengintip ke dalam ruangan dimana temannya berkumpul, "kami di rumah Hyera saat ini."

"_Benarkah? Bisa berikan kepada mereka?"_

"Maaf, hyung, sesuatu terjadi. Katakan pada Daniel untuk segera pulang."

"_Terjadi? Apa kalian bertengkar lagi?"_

Jimin menggeleng walaupun sadar Chanyeol tidak akan melihat pergerakannya. "Bukan begitu. Yoongi terserang demam dan Hyera, sedang khawatir disini."

"_Oke. Kalian tetap disana. Aku dan Daniel akan segera pulang."_

Panggilan terputus. Jimin menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya menyimpan kembali ponselnya lalu masuk ke dalam.

"Daniel dalam perjalanan pulang."

Seluruh atensi langsung tertuju pada Jimin yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Aku pikir Daniel tidak pulang lagi." Hoseok menghela nafas lega. Dia melirik Hyera yang masih enggan menolak bubur yang dibuat Taehyung. "Dia masih tidak mau makan."

"Perasaanku atau memang baju anak ini lembab?"

Seruan Namjoon berhasil mengundang atensi yang lain, sedangkan pemuda itu masih memegangi pundak Hyera dari belakang gadis itu.

Seokjin langsung beranjak dari posisinya dan segera mendekati Hyera. Kedua tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh rambut Hyera lalu turun ke wajahnya. "Sial." Makinya pelan lalu menatap Taehyung dan Namjoon secara bergantian. "Dia juga terserang demam."

"Ya ampun, aku pikir dia hanya takut saja." Jungkook langsung beranjak dari posisinya untuk mendekati keempat temannya. "Bajunya masih basah?"

"Lembab." Seokjin menjawab lalu menatap kelima temannya satu persatu. "Bujuk dia untuk mengganti bajunya!"

Hyera menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Taehyung membalas dengan gelengan. "Setidaknya ganti bajumu dulu."

Hyera kembali menggeleng. Matanya masih tertuju pada Yoongi yang sudah tidak meracau kembali. Sepertinya pemuda berkulit pucat itu sudah terlelap.

"Hei, dengarkan aku! Yoongi hanya terserang demam. Sekarang dia sudah tidur. Sekarang giliranmu. Ganti pakaianmu lalu istirahatlah."

Hyera terdiam sambil menatap Seokjin yang terus membujuknya dengan lembut. Ah, dia baru tersadar jika tubuhnya sudah kedinginan bahkan pakaiannya sudah mulai kering di badannya. Ditambah lagi perut dan kepalanya yang sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik.

"Siapa yang akan menjaga Yoongi?"

"Ya ampun, anak ini." Hoseok sangat gemas dan ingin mengguncang tubuh itu. "Kau tidak lihat berapa banyak orang disini? Satu pergi juga tidak masalah yang penting kau harus segera memikirkan keadaanmu."

"Baiklah." Hyera beranjak dari posisinya, sedikit terhuyung jika saja tidak ditahan oleh Seokjin. Matanya kembali melirik ke arah Yoongi yang terlelap lalu menatap Hoseok dan Jungkook yang berada didekat pemuda berkulit pucat itu. "Aku titip Yoongi ya."

"Pergi saja sana! Yoongi tidak akan pergi kemana-mana." Jungkook mendesis sebal.

"Tae, sebaiknya kau temani dia. Aku takut anak itu akan kenapa-kenapa." Namjoon menepuk pundak saudaranya.

"Hanya memastikan. Kau jangan mengintipnya!" sahut Jimin.

"Hei, Park! Sahabatku bukan Namjoon." Hoseok menyahut, membela sahabatnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Namjoon tidak terima.

Taehyung beranjak dari posisinya lalu mulai melangkah keluar untuk menyusul Hyera yang sudah menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

"Aku heran, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kita selalu berkumpul saat ada yang sakit?" sahut Jimin yang lalu mengantarkan dirinya untuk duduk di samping Seokjin yang sudah menghantarkan tubuhnya disana.

"Selalu ada Hyera dan yang menjadi salah satunya." Jungkook ikut menambahkan.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Seokjin yang tampak tidak mengerti.

"Maksudnya," Jungkook melirik Hoseok yang sudah duduk di belakangnya, "saat anak itu ada masalah dan berakhir di rumah Kim bersaudara. Taehyung juga terserang demam. Sejujurnya aku tidak mengerti keadaan dia saat itu. Kemudian saat Yoongi dan dia masuk rumah sakit karena hipotermia sesudah lompat dari jembatan saat tengah malam."

"Terlalu banyak hal mengejutkan yang ada padanya." Hoseok menimpali lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Yoongi.

"Seperti magnet," Namjoon menjatuhkan dirinya di antara Seokjin dan Jimin. Berhasil membuat dua pemuda itu mendengus sebal. "Dia berhasil menarik kita ke satu titik dimana pada akhirnya hanya ada kita disana."

"Hyera dan segala ketidakdugaan kita kepadanya." Seokjin mengedikkan bahunya.

* * *

_**Next chapter**_

_"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"_

_Kau sebenarnya kenapa, Yoongi?_

_"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"_

_"Apa sudah tidak ada surat lagi?"_

_"Ingin pergi ke suatu tempat? Maksudku sebagai liburan setelah ujian. Hanya kita berdelapan saja."_

* * *

**Gli.**


End file.
